No Quiero que me Olvides (Kyumin)
by MilyWu9519
Summary: Kyhyun y Sungmin son amigos desde la infancia, pero por circunstancias de la vida se separan ¿Volveran a estar juntos algún día?
1. Chapter 1

**Planeaba subir esto cuando terminara de subir "WTF! Soy una princesa!" pero tengo tantas ganas de subir esta novela, porque soy Kyumin shipper 3**  
><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Amo el Yaoi, pero lamentablemente no sé escribir así, y siguiendo mi estilo y siendo fiel a mí misma, convertí a los ukes en mujeres. Espero que esto no sea inconveniente para ustedes mis lectores. Sin más que decir... aquí está EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE "NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES"<strong>  
><strong>0000000000000000000000000000000000<strong>

Primera temporada:

Capítulo 1

- Despierta… por favor

Le pedía al cuerpo de Sungmin. Tan bella, tan frágil, sin consciencia, sin poder sentir que estaba a su lado, amándola, sufriendo por ella. Acariciaba su mano, pero ella no daba señales de poder sentirme. En tres meses no había dado señales de que estuviera cerca a despertar.

Maldecía aquella mañana, la mañana en la que arruiné absolutamente todo, la mañana que la obligó a irse en su auto hacia la casa de sus padres. Si ella hubiera estado concentrada en el camino hubiera escuchado la bocina del camión, hubiera pisado el freno y no hubiera terminado estrellándose. Pagué los daños de un camión, pero perdí a la mujer que amaba.

Acaricié su rostro, sus parpados eran suaves, sus labios eran suaves, su cuello era suave, toda en ella era suave. Seguí el recorrido de mi mano por su cuerpo, y entonces me detuve en ese bulto que tenía en el vientre. Había sido un milagro, o eso dijo Kibum, que habiendo protagonizado un horrible accidente, y quedado en coma, el bebé que llevaba dentro siguiera con vida.

Siempre me imaginé a Minnie siendo omma. Me la imaginaba a ella, dándoles el pecho a nuestros bebés, haciéndole aegyos y mimándolo como solo ella sabía hacer. No me quería volver a perder esa etapa, la de los pañales y las noches en vela. Pero no se iba a poder; tal como me habían explicado, no había garantía alguna de que ella pudiera despertar o que el embarazo se pudiera completar.

Era una noticia trágica tras otra ¿Cuándo acabaría? Quería abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero no, era la realidad. Mi realidad era que la mujer que amaba estaba en coma, con mi hijo no nato intentando sobrevivir dentro de ella.

- Kyuhyun… - volteé, ahí estaba mi hyung, Siwon - ¿Cómo estás?

- He estado mejor

Contesté con pesar. En los tres meses que Sungmin llevaba en coma, toda mi vida había cambiado. Del trabajo iba al hospital y me quedaba ahí hasta hartas horas de la noche, luego volvía a casa. Mis amigos y familiares se preocupaban por mí, pero yo no podía evitarlo, estar lejos de Minnie dolía.

- Deberíamos irnos, los paparazis ya no están cerca

- Un rato más – pedí – Si quieres adelántate

Le dije, tomando la mano de Minnie.

- De acuerdo… - Siwon dejó escapar un suspiro – Cuídate

- Siwon hyung… - volteé a verlo – Gracias…

- Para eso están los hermanos

Sonrió de lado, yo lo intenté, pero desde hace tres meses que no sonreía, así que se me hacía difícil. Siwon se fue y me dejó solo con Minnie. Me quedé contemplándola, a la espera de que un milagro se produjera, eso hacía cada noche.

Vi el reloj, once de la noche. No me importaba si tenía sesión de grabación en el estudio, yo me quedaría con Minnie. Besé su mano y la acaricié de nuevo.

Por un instante me odié de nuevo. Mi fama nuevamente había abierto una brecha entre los dos. Primero fue cuando éramos adolescentes, y ahora esto. Habíamos peleado por una estupidez que cometí, ella se fue y tuvo un accidente. Aunque dijeran que era un hecho fortuito, yo me sentía como el culpable de todo.

Pasé mi mano por su abultado, aunque poco perceptible, vientre. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero podía sentirlo moverse. A pesar de lo malo que solía ser con ella, nos habían bendecido con un bebé.

- Despierta Conejo – le pedí a mi novia, acariciando su rostro – Muero sin ti

Besé su mejilla y luego besé sus labios. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera como en _"La Bella Durmiente" _pero no, no estábamos en un cuento de hadas. A las once y media me fui a mi casa.

La mansión en Seongbukdong, uno de los distritos más exclusivos en Seúl, se veía muy triste sin Sungmin. Cuando entraba, ella me recibía con grititos y saltitos, me daba un fuerte abrazo que hacía que me tambaleara y luego me besaba. Ahora había silencio, mucho silencio.

Me senté en mi sofá y miré todo alrededor. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y lo peor es que Sungmin no estaba para consolarme. Todo era tan injusto ¡¿Por qué justo te tenía que pasar a mi Minnie?!

Tomé la foto que tenía en la mesa de centro. Era de cuando éramos niños, Minnie con su vestido rosa y orejas de conejo, yo abrazándola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Quería despertar, quería pensar que estos tres meses fueron una pesadilla. Pero era mi cruda realidad.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir al estudio. El edificio del _"SM Entertainment"_ estaba rodeado por miles de camarógrafos. Todos querían saber qué estaba pasando con Sungmin. Entré rápidamente al edificio y solté un bufido, lo que menos quería era que me recordaran que mi novia estaba en coma desde hace tres meses.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Miré a quién me llamaba, era Hangeng, mi manager.

- Hola…

Saludé sin ánimo, caminando a la cabina de grabación y dejando en el suelo mi bolso.

- ¿Cómo está…?

- Estable

Contesté y Hangeng solo asintió.

- La vida continúa…

Miré a mi manager y amigo, sintiendo deseos de golpearlo ¿La vida continua? Minnie estaba en coma y yo sentía que me había muerto, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera quería seguir cantando, que fue lo que me separó de ella en un principio. La vida no continuaba si ella

- Supongo que… esperaré

Hangeng asintió. Nos metimos en la cabina y comenzamos a grabar. Desde que era pequeño, me gustaba cantar, a los quince fui contratado por la _"SM Entertainment" _y a los dieciséis era un gran ídolo.

Convertirme en famoso me alejó de muchas personas, entre ellas estaba Sungmin. Dejarla aquella vez fue un grave error, y me arrepentí tan pronto como lo hice. Ahora era al revés, ella me había dejado a mí, solo que no de la forma en la que lo hice yo, pero eso lo estaba haciendo peor.

Pensé en mi conejo rosa. Pensé en su sonrisa, en su cabello, sus mejillas infladas y lo que más me gustaba en ella, sus aegyos. Minnie era muy linda y yo un imbécil que no la merecía.

- ¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó Shindong, mi ingeniero. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de cantar. Hangeng y Shindong me miraban con preocupación, yo solo me quité los audífonos y salí de la cabina.

- Iré a caminar… - Hangeng asintió – Lo siento, continuaremos esto después

Salí de la SM y fui hacia el parque más cercano. Miré mi reloj, aún era muy temprano para ir al hospital. Miré el parque y sentí una extraña sensación, era el parque donde conocí a Sungmin, hace dieciocho años…

Yo no es que fuera antisocial, tenía cuatro años y dudo mucho que un niño de esa edad sea antisocial, a menos que sufra de algún problema. Pero prefería quedarme en casa jugando con mis videojuegos. Me fascinaba mi Nintendo, cuatro años y ya tenía todo Mario Bros completo sin haber perdido ni una sola vez, era excelente.

Mamá quería que saliera más, era verano y podíamos salir al parque hasta hartas horas, pues no había tareas pendientes; pero yo no quería, el parque era un lugar con mucha gente y gritos, a mi me gustaba la paz de mi habitación con mi consola de nintendo. Sin embargo, a veces era un poco aburrido no tener a alguien con quien jugar, y por otra parte estaba lo que todo niño teme: Los regaños. Papá me regañaba mucho por pasar más de doce horas seguidas frente al televisor; él preferiría verme con otros chicos, jugando y siendo un niño normal. Era en esos momentos cuando pensaba en la idea de ir al dichoso parque y encontrar a alguien para tenerlo como excusa para jugar más tiempo sin regaños.

- Hijo… - miré a mi omma – Hace un buen día, deberías salir a jugar al parque

Miré mi televisor, Mario se encontraba congelado en el aire y el anuncio de _"Juego en pausa" _titilaba sobre él. Miré a mi omma, ella me sonreía a la espera de mi respuesta. Me lo medité bien; si tuviera un verdadero amigo, me dejarían jugar más tiempo, porque tendría alguien con quien jugar. Pero la sola idea de tener que sociabilizar me incomodaba y enojaba, la única persona con la que quería sociabilizar era con Mario y Luigi.

- Sí

Terminé aceptando. Omma sonrió complacida y, extendiendo su mano para que se la tomara, nos fuimos al parque. Intentaba no pensar en el ruido que habría, no quería pensar en los niños gritones y el llanto de alguno por caerse. La cabeza empezó a dolerme, quería volver con mi videojuego.

Llegamos al parque y vi todo verde. Había mucho verde en el parque, era una explosión de verde. Había arboles, pasto, animales, y gente, muchas gente. Mamá me llevó hacia la zona de recreo, un espacio con juegos donde muchos niños corrían y gritaban. Sentí pavor. Intenté tranquilizarme, de seguro alguno de esos niños iría conmigo al pre-escolar, tenía que hacer amigos tarde o temprano.

Caminé con paso decidido al castillo de madera, una construcción con puentes, escaleras y toboganes. Me imaginaba que era Mario en el castillo del Bowser. Estaba empezando a disfrutar del parque, ni siquiera me incomodaban los gritos de los demás niños.

Subí por varias escaleras y crucé varios puentes hasta que llegué al tobogán más alto, uno por el cual los demás niños no querían deslizarse. Miré hacia abajo, sintiéndome poderoso y superior, pues haría algo que los demás no. Me senté y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por el tobogán, dando muchas vueltas. Vi la luz y esperé a que mis zapatillas tocaran la arena, pero no fue así.

- ¡Ay!

Exclamó una vocecita. Miré hacia abajo, había una niña de cabello negro y rostro lindo debajo de mí. Ella me miró e hizo un puchero ¡Oh no! ¡Se iba a poner a llorar! Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse. La miré, ella aferraba su manta rosada con conejos. La miré con detenimiento, usaba un vestido rosado con conejos, en su cabello tenía un broche con un muñeco de conejo, sus zapatos blancos tenían conejos y ella parecía un conejo, tierno e indefenso.

- No te pongas a llorar

Le ordené y ella me miró. Lo que más odiaba de las niñas era que eran muy lloronas. La niña conejo me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas infladas, al parecer ella se había enojado.

- Yo no me iba a poner a llorar

Dijo, aún con las mejillas infladas. Intenté no reírme, tenía una expresión tan tierna ese conejo. Ella me miró de nuevo y sonrió, tenía una linda sonrisa, me daban ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas.

- Pareces un conejo

Solté, riéndome, ella de nuevo infló las mejillas.

- Eres un tonto

Se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero.

- Lo siento, pero es que me causas gracia

- ¡Heechul! – gritó la niña de pronto - ¡Este niño está siendo malo conmigo!

¿Heechul? La única Heechul que conocía era Kim Heechul, una odiosa chica de la que mi hyung, Siwon, estaba enamorado. Esperaba que esa odiosa niña de diez años no apareciera, pero entonces la vi.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Preguntó ella, mirando de arriba abajo a la niña conejo, tal vez en busca de algún daño. Había oído hablar a mi hyung muchas veces sobre esa niña; él decía que era temible pero aún así hermosa, y que le encantaba la forma en la que protegía a su hermana menor… Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba mi hyung?

- Ese niño dice que soy un conejo…

- ¡Ey! – la temible niña me miró con mirada severa - ¡¿Por qué tratas mal a mi dongsaeng?!

- ¡Heechul! – volteé, ahí venia corriendo mi hyung - ¿Kyuhyun?

- Con que aquí estabas…

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con severidad.

- Siwi… ¿Conoces a este niño?

Le preguntó la Chula.

- Sí… - Siwon me miró, después me recriminaría en casa el causarle problemas con su "novia" – Es mi dongsaeng

- Pues él está tratando mal a Sungmin

Acusó la chica.

- ¿Por qué estás tratando mal a Minnie?

Miré a la niña conejo y bufé; todo esto fue por una niña color rosado.

- Yo no la traté mal – miré a la niña conejo, ella se escondía detrás de su unnie – Me caí encima de ella por accidente, estaba deslizándome por el tobogán

- No fue su intención Chula – me defendió mi hyung; la chica de todas formas me miró con severidad – Fue un accidente

- Pero…

Volteé a ver, era la niña.

- ¿Qué pasa Sungmin?

Le preguntó Heechul, quedando a la altura de su dongsaeng.

- Él no me pidió disculpas…

Miré a la niña y rodeé los ojos ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! ¡Que niña tan irritante!

- Kyuhyun…

Miré a mi hyung. Él no estaba esperando a que yo… ¿O sí? ¡No! ¡No lo iba a hacer! Iba en contra de mis principios tener que disculparme con una niña. Miré a mi hyung, Siwon me miraba fijamente a la espera de que yo dijera algo. Heechul me miraba como si quisiera matarme o algo más cruel, y la niña conejo me miraba de forma extraña… como asustada y algo más.

- Lo siento…

Terminé diciendo y la niña sonrió.

- Bueno, eso fue todo – dijo Siwon – Todos amigos

- Bueno… - Heechul me miró de forma amenazadora – Minnie, quédate aquí – le ordenó y la niña conejo asintió – Siwon, cómprame un helado – la chica se fue y mi hyung revisó sus bolsillos - ¡Siwon!

- ¡Ya voy!

Gritó él, corriendo hacia ella. Era en esos momentos, cuando se dejaba manipular por esa chica, que sentía vergüenza de ser hermano menor de Siwon. Miré a otro lado, la niña conejo seguía a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y en su otra mano su manta de conejos.

- ¿No quieres ir donde tu hermana?

Le pregunté, esperando que me soltara, pero ella negó ¡¿Y ahora cómo me apartaba de esa niña?! Intenté caminar hacia otra parte, pero la niña seguía sosteniéndose de mí, como si estuviera pegada a mi brazo ¡Era tan frustrante! Y cada vez más extrañaba mis videojuegos.

Noté que muchas madres, incluyendo la mía, nos miraban sonrientes ¿Y estas qué? Caminé de nuevo al castillo, tenía que caminar lento porque la niña no me soltaba. Me detuve al pie del tobogán y me senté ¿Qué hizo la niña? Se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó. Nos deslizamos y ella cayó sobre mí. Ella comenzó a reír y aplaudir, su risa era bonita, parecía un bebé enorme color rosado.

- Hagámoslo de nuevo

Pidió, levantándose de mi espalda.

- ¿No estabas enojada conmigo?

Le pregunté, limpiándome los pantalones.

- No…

Contestó ella sonriendo. No sé por qué, pero también sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Yo no quiero subir de nuevo

Me crucé de brazos y pise la arena con firmeza.

- Por favor…

Me pidió, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo un puchero, parecía un conejo degollado.

- No

Volví a repetir.

- Por favor…

La miré, y fue como si su expresión cambiara de mínima intensidad a máxima en un segundo. Me quedé embobado, sentí una presión en el corazón, su rostro de conejo degollado estaba haciendo algo en mí. Solté un bufido, después me iba a odiar por esto.

- ¡Está bien! – grité – Solo… deja de mirarme así, duele

- ¡Sí!

Celebró, tomando mi mano y corriendo hacia el castillo. Después de veinte vueltas más, me estaba empezando a divertir. Tal vez era un poco desesperante, pero era linda, y su mirada era cautivadora ¡Era una manipuladora profesional que se chupaba el dedo!

- Kyuhyun…

Dijo, mientras yo me columpiaba.

- ¿Qué?

Miré a Sungmin, ella estaba sentada en el columpio, viéndome con un puchero en los labios ¡Pucheros manipuladores!

- Empújame

Me pidió.

- No molestes

Le dije, intentando llegar más alto con el columpio.

- Por favor…

Volvió a poner su cara de conejo degollado ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! Esa niña era una manipuladora experta.

- No

Volví a decir y ella infló las mejillas, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Me detuve, porque me causaba una sensación extraña en la barriga esa cara de conejo molesto. De nuevo bufé y bajé de mi columpio. Me puse detrás de ella y comencé a empujarla. Ella gritaba y reía de la emoción, yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Sungmin!

Gritó una voz masculina y yo detuve el columpio.

- Kangin, deja a Minnie con su nuevo amigo

Le ordenó una mujer delgada al hombre que se veía temible.

- ¡Pero es un niño!

- Kangin…

La mujer miró con severidad al hombre y este se encogió.

- De acuerdo amor, solo cinco minutos más

- Bien… ahora cómprame algo de beber

- Pero ya te compre algo…

- Kangin…

- Ya voy

El hombre se fue corriendo hacia otra parte.

- Tengo solo cuatro años pero… - miré a la niña conejo, ella seguía sonriendo – Pobre hombre

- Es mi appa

La miré y miré a la mujer. Tenía sentido, después de todo _"De tal palo tal astilla". _Ya veía de dónde Heechul y ella eran tan manipuladoras.

- Heechul noona me da miedo

Confesé y Minnie rió.

- Cinderella es buena – aseguró ella, mirándome, sus ojos brillaban – Tu hermano me parece lindo

- ¿Siwon? – pregunte y ella asintió - ¿Por qué a todos les parece lindo? – me quejé – También soy lindo

- No…

Contestó ella y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Tampoco eres tan linda

Ella miró su vestido rosa con conejos.

- Yo soy adorable

Dijo y yo reí. Era verdad, tenía que admitir que esa niña era adorable. Es decir… parecía un bebé en el cuerpo de una niña.

- Creo que yo no le parezco lindo a nadie – mire mis pies – Mi omma siempre dice que soy un niño intrépido, pero el lindo es Siwon

- Eso no es cierto

Dijo Minnie, sosteniendo mi rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no le pareces lindo a nadie – contestó ella – A mí no me pareces lindo, a mí me pareces muy lindo

Sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro ¿Podía ella ser más irritante? Y así se le veía tierna ¡Pero era un conejo irritante!

- ¡Minnie! – llamó su omma – Ya vámonos

- Adiós Kyuhyun

Se despidió ella, agitando su manito.

- Adiós conejo

- Sungmin – me corrigió – No olvides mi nombre, me llamo Sungmin

Nuca olvidé su nombre, no me dejó olvidármelo a decir verdad. Aquel día la conocí. Siendo un niño, su ternura y dulzura me irritaban, pero con el tiempo fue diferente. Desde ese día, todas las tardes mi mamá me obligaba a ir al parque, y la niña conejo siempre estaba ahí, esperándome para jugar. Ella entonces se convirtió en mi martirio, ella era tan desesperante.

No había notado que se me había formado una sonrisa en el rostro al recordarla ¿Cuán ciego puede ser un niño? Ellos son inocentes y miran con el corazón, pero mi corazón estaba ciego. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Luna.

- ¿Luna?

- Kyuhyun… - contestó ella - ¿A qué hora vas a venir?

Me preguntó y yo miré la hora, la una de la tarde.

- ¿Para qué…?

- ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! – gritó ella – Si serás idiota – murmuró – El autobús ya llegó del campamento de verano

- ¡Mierda, lo olvidé!

- Si… ya me di cuenta

La ironía en la voz de Luna no me causaba gracia, pero de todas formas tenía razón. Colgué y busqué las llaves de mi auto. Conduje a la escuela lo más rápido que el sistema de tránsito me permitía, esperando que no se hubieran ido de ahí solos, porque si no, me matarían.

Llegué a mi antigua escuela, una grande que abarcaba todas las etapas, desde el pre-escolar hasta la preparatoria. Bajé de mi auto y muchas chicas se pusieron a gritar, supongo que no todos los días podían ver a _"Cho Kyuhyun, ídolo musical" _tan cerca como ahora ¡Concéntrate Kyuhyun!

- ¡Hyung! – gritó una voz y yo me giré - ¡Hyung!

Ahí vi a Henry, mi dongsaeng de quince años, quien me quitó mi puesto de maknae de la casa. Él estaba rodeado de muchas chicas y uno que otro amigo. Me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí, luego me dio su maleta y yo rodé los ojos, ese niño era embustero.

- Les dije que mi hyung era Cho Kyuhyun, páguenme

Los niños sacaron sus billeteras y le dieron dinero, él sonreía ampliamente. Me sorprendía que después de siete años de carrera, muchos no supieran que Henry era mi hermano menor, porque todo el mundo sabía que Siwon era mi hyung.

- ¿Apostaste con mi nombre? – le pregunté, dándole un zape – Le diré a omma

- Yo le diré a omma que casi no llegas y que escuché a la maestra Luna decir que nos habías olvidado – fulminé con la mirada a mi dongsaeng – Siwon si hubiera llegado a tiempo de no ser porque trabaja mucho con appa

- Bien… - fulminé de nuevo a mi hermano, quería matarlo a veces, pero era mi hermano – Vámonos

- ¡Espera! – me detuvo - ¿No te olvidas de alguien? – preguntó – Mide menos de un metro, usa un pañuelo de conejos en la cabeza, lindos aegyos, su nombre comienza con "S"

- ¡Sunny! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza - ¡Sunny!

Empecé a buscarla en la maraña de niños y adolescentes, con grandes maletas, y algunos tomándome fotos. Seguí gritando su nombre, con Henry ayudándome ¿Cómo es que la dejó sola? Ese niño era más irresponsable que yo.

- ¡Sunny!

Gritó Henry.

- ¡Sunny! – la logré divisar - ¡Sunny!

La pequeña de cuatro años volteó y sonrió. Soltándose de la mano de Luna, corrió hacia mí. La abracé y le di muchas vueltas en el aire, aliviado de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, sana y salva.

- Appa, te extrañé

0000000000000000000000

**Capítulo con imágenes aquí:**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sunny y Henry estaban dormidos en el asiento trasero de mi auto, yo los estaba llevando a mi casa, donde Henry vivía los fines de semana porque le gustaba _"Mi glamurosa vida de famoso"_. Mis padres vendrían después por él, pero por ahora se quedaría conmigo.

Quien realmente me preocupaba era Sunny. Desde siempre, yo fui el maduro en mi relación con Sungmin, pero con solo veintidós años me daba cuenta que no era lo suficientemente maduro para ser padre. Minnie siempre era la madura en lo que a Sunny respecta, pues tuvieron que ser las dos solas contra el mundo durante un buen tiempo, y de eso me arrepiento.

¿Podré ser buen appa? Normalmente necesitaba la ayuda de Sungmin en la casa, pues yo era un inútil. Pero dejarla con sus abuelos no era una opción, sobre todo si Kangin quería quedarse con ella y alejarme lo más posible de mi hija.

Estacioné mi auto en mi mansión y desperté a los niños. Henry bajó y sacó las dos maletas, yo llevé a Sunny, en brazos, a su habitación. La habitación de Sunny era una réplica de la habitación de Minnie cuando era niña. Las paredes pintadas de rosa, cuadros de conejitos bonitos, cortinas rosadas, sabanas rosadas con conejitos, muchos peluches y demás juguetes, y alfombra rosa. Lo único que no era rosa eran los muebles, pues eran color caoba, y su televisor que era más grande que su cuerpito.

Dejé a mi hija en su cama, la arropé y le di un beso en la frente. Salí de su habitación, la puerta tenía un letrero blanco con letras rosadas que rezaban _"Sunny Bunny"_. Caminé a la cocina y encontré a Henry hirviendo agua en una olla, y varios paquetes de ramen al lado.

- Hyung… - miré a mi hermano - ¿Le dirás a Sunny lo que pasó con Sungmin?

- No… - contesté – No puedo – reemplacé a mi hermano en la cocina y él se sentó en una silla – Es muy pequeña y no lo entendería – eché los fideos a la olla – Y se pondrá triste al no ver a su omma cerca

- Ella preguntará por Minnie

- Lo sé… - miré a mi hermanito – Tendré que buscar algo más en lo que mantenerla distraída

- Bien, pero que me incluya a mí

Pidió y yo solté una risita. Mandé a Sunny a un campamento de verano de un mes y medio con el fin de que se mantenga distraída, ella no sabía lo que le había pasado a Minnie. Y Henry también quiso ir, y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de Sunny, y Henry era buen tío con ella, se le salía lo responsable con ella.

- Eres un embustero

- Aprendí de Minnie

Bajé la mirada. Minnie sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos a su favor. Logró muchas cosas con su sonrisa, entre ellas, conquistarme.

Sunny despertó y corrió a la cocina. Serví el ramen en tres tazones, triturando las medicinas de Sunny dentro del tazón, y se los entregué. Los dos niños comían mientras hablaban de lo divertido que había sido el campamento, y de las lindas manualidades que habían hecho y de…

- ¡¿Quién coño es Seungho?!

Pregunté.

- Mi amigo – contestó Sunny – Va a mi pre-escolar, yo le digo Panda-Ho

- Te cambiaré de pre-escolar

Mascullé por lo bajo.

- Tranquilízate – rió Henry – Tú conociste a Minnie cuando tenías cuatro años también

- ¿Entonces yo también me casaré con él?

Preguntó Sunny y casi me atraganto.

- ¡No!

Grité y Sunny me miró con los ojos abiertos.

- Piensa en eso cuando seas más grande Bunny

Le sugirió Henry a mi hija y esta asintió. Era mucha emoción para mí, y lamentablemente tenía una hija, era mucha presión. El timbre sonó y fui a la puerta; Siwon y Heechul entraron a mi casa, ellos iban a cuidar a los niños para que yo fuera a ver a Sungmin.

- ¡Hyung!

Gritó Henry, corriendo hacia Siwon.

- Te ves grande

Se burló Siwon, abrazando a Henry.

- ¡Tía Chula!

Sunny corrió hacia su tía y esta la alzó en brazos.

- Soon Kyu, estás preciosa – Heechul la llenó de besos – Te extrañé Bunny – Sunny rió - ¿Mochi te cuidó bien?

- Tío Mochi fue una gran niñera

- ¡Niñero! – protestó Henry – Es con "O"

- Fue un buen "Cono"

Se corrigió Sunny y todos reímos.

- Bueno pequeña… vamos a jugar

Chula le tomó la mano a mi hija, pero esta no se movió. Sunny caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano. Yo la miré, me recordaba tanto a Minnie cuando era niña, nunca soltándome.

- Ven appa

Me pidió.

- No puedo bebé, tengo que irme

- ¿Por qué? – Sunny hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo – Tío Siwi, dile a mi appa que se quede conmigo

- Lo siento Sunny, pero tu appa tiene algo importante

Sunny me miró y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Te prometo volver pronto

- Pero acabo de volver

Sunny entonces comenzó a llorar. Ella rara vez lloraba, era muy fuerte y madura, pero cuando lloraba, era muy intenso. Se me cayó el alma a los pies y mi corazón se aceleró, no podía dejar sola a Sunny, me necesitaba. Aunque se tratase de Sungmin, la mujer más importante en mi vida, mi hija me necesitaba mucho, y además, ella era la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida.

- Ya preciosa, cálmate – abracé fuertemente a Sunny y esta lloró aún más – No me iré – le sequé las lágrimas – Ya no llores – ella seguía llorando - ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?

- Sí…

Dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Vamos entonces

Tomé la manito de mi hija y caminamos hacia mi sala de juegos, una enorme habitación con un billar, una mesa de hockey, varias maquinas de arcade, dos pistas de baile, y cuatro líneas de bowling. Era verdad lo que decían _"Lo que se hereda no se hurta" _pues mi hija amaba los videojuegos tanto como yo, y era muy buena para sus tres años ¡Me llenaba de orgullo! A Sungmin le fastidiaba que su hija fuera una _"Ludópata" _como su padre, pero nada podíamos hacer al respecto ¡Y jugar videojuegos ayuda a los reflejos!

- ¡Sí! – celebró mi hija, yo miraba la pantalla con asombro - ¡Le gané a appa!

- Esto… es… imposible

Dije, mirando el marcador de la pantalla.

- ¿Puedo jugar?

Preguntó Henry.

- ¡No! – grité – La revancha, enana

- Kyuhyun… - volteé, era Heechul la que me llamaba – Quiero hablar contigo

- Sí…

Le di el mando a Henry y seguí a Heechul a la cocina. Ella y Siwon se miraron y luego me miraron a mí. Sus expresiones me decían que no esperara nada bueno, así que me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que me quisieran decir.

- Kyuhyun… - Siwon me miró – Los Kim están preocupados por ti

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina, junto a ellos.

- No solo ellos – siguió diciendo – También omma y appa

- ¿Por qué?

- Kyuhyun… - miré a la Chula, por primera vez no me miraba con desprecio – Ya no eres el mismo de antes desde el accidente de Sungmin

- ¿Cómo quieren que esté? – pregunté con sorna – Mi novia, la madre de mi hija, está en coma

- Por eso… - Siwon me miró y yo respiré hondo – Sabemos que es difícil para ti, solo…

- ¿Solo qué?

Pregunté, mirándolos con enojo.

- No sabemos si estás mentalmente capacitado como para cuidar de Soon Kyu

Completó Heechul y yo me sentí aún más molesto.

- ¿Qué están intentando decir?

Pregunté.

- Los Kim quieren que Sunny viva con ellos por un tiempo… - me contestó mi hyung, mirándome con expresión de alerta – Por lo menos hasta que… estés bien

- ¡Estoy bien! – grité, golpeando la mesa - ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – Siwon puso a Heechul detrás de él - ¡Soy capaz de cuidar a Sunny! ¡Soy su padre! ¡Es mi hija y me necesita!

- ¡Sungmin era la que la cuidaba mientras tú eras un rockstar! – me recordó Heechul a gritos - ¡¿En serio crees que podrás hacerte cargo de una niña tú solo?!

- ¡Sunny es mi hija y se quedará conmigo! – grité más fuerte - ¡Soy capaz de cuidar de ella!

- Has estado metido en el hospital durante los tres meses que Sungmin ha estado en coma – empezó a decir Siwon – Mandaste a Sunny a un campamento, aunque sabías que era riesgoso para ella – miré a Siwon con enojo – Y antes de eso, siempre la dejabas sola

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Protesté.

- Oh, sí, lo olvidé – dijo Heechul con sarcasmo – La dejabas con tu sirvienta

- ¡Se acabó! – grité, lanzando un vaso al suelo, Heechul pego un respingo - ¡Ella se quedará conmigo!

Heechul no dijo nada. Ella siempre iba a ser como una enemiga para mí, siempre me iba a odiar por lo que hice, nunca me dejaría olvidar mis errores. Dejé a Siwon con su novia y volví a la sala de juegos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Henry abrazando a Sunny, quien lloraba a lágrima suelta. Henry me miró y yo asentí. Él se levantó y yo me acerqué a Sunny, entonces ella me abrazó fuertemente.

- No quiero que me dejes sola appa

Lloraba ella, abrazada a mi cuello.

- No lo haré

Le prometí. No lo haría, jamás lo haría, ella era mi hija. No pude estar con ella en sus primeros años de vida, no la dejaría ahora. Había luchado no solo por recuperar a Minnie, había luchado por Sunny, para ser parte de la familia que no sabía que tenía.

- No quiero que nos separen appa

Lloró ella.

- No nos separarán Sunny

Abracé a mi hija y lloré junto con ella ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto dolor? Pero no era su culpa, ella no sabía que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que Sungmin utilizó hace mucho tiempo…

Detención, el miedo de todo niño de primaria, incluso creo que de los de prepa. Estaba sentado afuera de la oficina del director con Sungmin a mi lado, quien tomaba jugo en caja. La miré, se veía tan tranquila, sosteniendo su caja de jugo con una mano y con la otra acomodándose su broche de Conejo.

Después de que me acostumbré a su presencia, ya no se me hacía tan irritante ¡Pero lo seguía siendo! Todo el tiempo ¡Y enfatizo el "TODO"! estaba conmigo, nunca me dejaba solo, y siempre estaba enganchada a mi brazo.

Al principio no me molestaba, pero entonces comenzaron los _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E"_ ¡Era frustrante! ¡Desesperante! ¡Minnie me avergonzaba mucho! Ella ni siquiera me gustaba ¡Puaj! Pensar en si quiera tener que tomarla de la mano me ponía nervioso ¡Y eso no era normal en un niño de diez años!

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Preguntó una voz. Miré a la puerta, era Kangin, el padre de Minnie. Él, al igual que Heechul, me odiaba.

Yo había decidido tomar a Minnie como amiga, pues necesitaba mi excusa para continuar con mis videojuegos. En un principio funcionó, pero tener una amiga-mascota no funcionaba si la otra parte quería ser más una _"amiga" _que _"mascota". _Entonces descubrí que Minnie era realmente una persona divertida y linda, y empecé a tratarla como mi amiga-sirvienta-cómplice de maldades.

Mi omma me recriminaba que tratara a Minnie como una sirvienta y no como mi amiga ¡Pero a Minnie le encantaba hacer las cosas por mí! Por otra parte, el appa de Minnie me odiaba, decía que no era buen amigo para su tierna hija y que debería alejarme de ella ¡Pamplinas! Minnie no sería Minnie sin mí.

- No hicimos nada

Contestó Minnie, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. Sus padres la miraron, solo a ellos los habían llamado, era muy extraño. Mis padres debían de estar a punto de llegar, de seguro mi appa me daría un buen sermón por ser tan problemático, y me castigarían… ¡Sin videojuegos!

- Pasen

Les indicó la asistenta del director. Los padres de Minnie entraron en la oficina del director, junto con la maestra Victoria. Mire a Minnie, ella de nuevo estaba con expresión tranquila en el rostro ¿Es que no tenía miedo de las represalias?

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me gustó hacer bromas. Minnie y yo estábamos en la misma aula desde que teníamos cinco años; cinco años después, habíamos estado más de cien veces en la oficina del director. Todas esas veces fueron mi culpa, pero Minnie siempre terminaba metida en problemas por cómplice. Sabía que sus padres la regañaban, o más bien dicho su appa. Pero Minnie no se iba, le encantaba hacer lo que yo le ordenaba y como ya dije, Minnie no es Minnie sin mí.

- ¿Qué creen que hablen?

Pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros. Esta broma en particular me hacía sentir nervioso. La idea era que la silla del profesor saliera disparada fuera del aula con la fuerza de la resortera; pero no tenía previsto que se iría más allá del punto que fijé, que llegaría a las escaleras, que el profesor rodaría por ellas y que rompería una pared con su cabeza ¡La física me engañó! Y ahora estaba metido en un gran lio por casi matar al profesor de matemáticas.

Miré la puerta, mis padres no llegaban ¿No deberían llegar ya? Es decir… ¡Casi maté al profesor Lim Chang Jung! Me iban a expulsar, estaba seguro ¡Adiós videojuegos! Miré la puerta de nuevo, y luego el reloj; ya llevaban cinco minutos encerrados, y al parecer mis padres no vendrían. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la puerta cerrada. Pegué el oído y esperé algún sonido.

- Sungmin es una niña muy adorable, siempre lo ha sido

¿Por qué el director Luhan decía eso de Minnie?

- Lo es

Afirmó Leeteuk, la omma de Minnie.

- Es una excelente estudiante, y muy responsable

Agregó Kangin.

- Lo es – dijo el director – Pero el problema no es ella, porque es imposible que alguien tan linda como ella sea un problema - ¿El director era pedófilo o qué? – El problema es Cho Kyuhyun…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo soy un problema?! ¡¿Cómo demonios podía ser un problema?! ¡Yo no era un problema! ¡Ellos tenían un problema conmigo!

- Lo sabemos

Oí decir a Kangin, en verdad me detestaba.

- Pero… - esa era Leeteuk, ella siempre me defendía, era como una omma para mí – Ellos son amigos desde infantes, incluso tomaban la siesta juntos

- Lo sé… - el director cada vez me agradaba menos – Yo sugiero, por el bien de su hija, que lo separe de Cho Kyuhyun

Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué de pronto quería llorar? No me estaban expulsando ni nada, pero me sentía mal.

- Pero… ¿Cree que eso esté bien?

Preguntó Leeteuk.

- Señora Kim…

- Park

Corrigió.

- Kim

Corrigió Kangin.

- Park

- Park

Terminó aceptado él.

- Señora Park… - podía imaginarme al director entrelazando sus dedos y mirando a Leeteuk con seriedad – Su hija es consciente de que lo que el alumno Cho le manda hacer, está mal – definitivamente el director estaba perdiendo todo mi respeto – Y aunque es el alumno Cho el que se lleva todos los castigos, va a llegar un punto en el que Sungmin también tendrá que responder – miré a Minnie, jamás me había puesto a pensar en que la ponía en riesgo de expulsión – Lo mejor es que intenten que su hija deje esa mala amistad

- No podemos… - habló Leeteuk y yo sentí una extraña sensación de alegría – Ellos han estado juntos desde hace seis años, son mejores amigos desde hace mucho

- Habla por ti – dijo Kangin – Te dije que ese niño traería problemas y mira – escuché un sollozo – Nuestra hija está en peligro de ser expulsada por culpa de ese niño endemoniado – cerré los puños con fuerza, yo no era malo – Me llevaré a Minnie lejos de ese niño antes de que le arruiné la vida

Ya no quise oír más. Me volví a sentar al lado de Minnie, ella había dejado de beber su jugo. La miré, lo que más quería era que dijera algo, había estado callada todo este tiempo. Ella se giró y me miró con sus enormes ojos de Conejo, yo volví a sentir esa extraña sensación en la panza.

- Oppa…

Dijo ella, a pesar de que era mayor que yo por un mes.

- Minnie…

- El director Luhan ya ha hablado antes con mis padres – Minnie miraba sus manos – Oppa…

- Minnie…

Me sentí desanimado de pronto, sin energías ni alegría.

- No quiero que nos separen oppa

Miré a Minnie, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- No nos separarán Minnie

Entonces me dio un abrazo, tan fuerte que sentí que se me saldrían las tripas. La puerta se abrió y los padres de Minnie se la llevaron. Me quedé ahí parado sin comprender qué había pasado, yo no había hecho nada malo como para que quisieran que dejáramos de ser amigos.

Al día siguiente, sábado, me levanté temprano para jugar videojuegos. Desde que Henry nació, tenía que levantarme temprano para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera, porque tan pronto como ese mocoso me viera jugar, él también querría hacerlo ¡Y mis juegos son míos!¡Ese era un bebé embustero!

Entré en la sala y me di cuenta de que mi precioso, preciado, amado, adorado, Play Station, no estaba. Busqué por todos lados y no estaba ¡¿Por qué no estaba?!

- ¡Omma!

Grité.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

- ¡Nos han robado!

Contesté alterado.

- ¿Qué? – mi mamá apareció de pronto - ¿Qué robaron?

- Mi Play

Contesté y mamá rió.

- Está guardado

- Pues dámelo

Le pedí y ella negó.

- Estás castigado

Me informó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté indignado - ¡¿Por qué?!

- El director Luhan llamó – contestó y yo me mordí la lengua – Y los Kim nos contaron lo que pasó con Sungmin

- Ah… - solté un bufido - ¿Te dijeron que ya no dejarán que Minnie sea mi amiga?

- Sí – contestó - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me da igual – contesté con total sinceridad – Tengo más amigos además de Minnie, tengo a Yesung y Eunhyuk

- Deberías aprender a valorar a Sungmin, ella te quiere mucho

Fue lo único que dijo mamá, dejándome solo de nuevo. Yo valoraba a Sungmin ¡Era mi sirvienta! ¿Cómo no valoras a quien hace todo lo que ordenas? El lunes todo estaría bien, además, como mi omma había dicho, Sungmin me quería y no podría estar separada de mí, porque sin mí, ella no era Sungmin.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me limpié las lágrimas. Solo en mi habitación, sosteniendo la fotografía de Sungmin, pude por fin llorar. Lloraba con amargura, lloraba con demasiada amargura. Todo se había arruinado, todo lo había arruinado. Deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y en lugar de decidir hacer estupideces, amarla como siempre lo hice.

Sunny se había quedado dormida al poco rato que se calmó. Por Sungmin yo iba a luchar contra todos por quedarme con mi hija. Dejé la fotografía de mi novia en la mesa de noche y apagué las luces.

La mañana siguiente estaba soleada, pero mi humor era de un día gris. Le serví, como pude, el desayuno a Sunny, sin olvidar triturar sus medicamentos. Ella comía, contándome como ella y Seungho habían hecho esto y aquello en el campamento, yo intentaba prestarle atención.

- Appa…

Miré a Sunny, ella había dejado de comer.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está omma?

Preguntó. Me quedé en blanco, paralizado. No podía decirle, no lo entendería y en el peor de los casos se asustaría. El timbre comenzó a sonar y yo abrí, había una mujer ahí parada, con un niño de la mano.

- Buenos días… - saludó - ¿Aquí vive Cho Soon Kyu?

- Sí, es mi hija

Contesté.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó – Que joven eres… - miré a otro lado con incomodidad – Soy la madre de Seungho

- ¡Oh! – miré al niño, quería matarlo ahí mismo – Con que tú eres el famoso…

- ¡Panda-Ho!

Gritó Sunny, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

- Venía a invitar a Sunny a un día en el parque de diversiones

- ¡¿Puedo ir appa?!

Me pidió Sunny, haciendo un puchero.

- No creo que… - Sunny abrió más los ojos e hizo más grande su puchero, era igual a su madre - ¡Está bien!

- ¡Sí!

Celebraron los dos niños.

- Pero déjeme decirle algo – le pedí a la mujer y ella asintió – Pasen… - me dirigí a la cocina y ellos me siguieron – Sunny tiene que tomar estas medicinas – le alcancé la caja – Con el almuerzo, pero solo se las comerá si se las tritura, pues de otra forma te las rechaza, pero debe de comerlas – volví a decir – No debe de correr mucho, su enfermedad no se lo permite

- ¿Sigue enferma?

Preguntó la mujer.

- Ya no hay rastro de la enfermedad – le contesté – Pero hay que cuidarla mucho, que no le dé mucho el sol y que beba mucha agua

- Que padre más responsable

- Mi appa es el mejor

Sunny me sonrió.

- Bueno eso es todo – miré a mi hija – Alista tus cosas, te vas de paseo

- ¡Sí!

Una vez que la mochila rosa de Conejo de Sunny estuvo lista, mi hija se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo y se fue. Miré el reloj, era hora de visita en el hospital. Subí a mi auto y partí. Al llegar me vi nuevamente rodeado de camarógrafos y demás ¡¿Qué no me podían dejar solo?!

Llegué al piso de Minnie y vi a unos doctores entrando. Me ponía furioso pensar en que tantos hombres estarían observando su belleza, tocándola y posiblemente imaginándose escenas de necrofilia. Siempre fui celoso con Minnie, tal vez demasiado ¡Pero ella era el amor de mi vida! ¿Cómo no celarla? Además ella tenía la culpa, por ser muy bella.

- Kyuhyun

Saludó Kibum, quien entró en la habitación. Me alegraba que Kibum se hiciera cargo de mi novia, aunque aún así me sentía incomodo por ello ¡Demasiados hombres con mi novia!

- ¿Signos vitales?

Preguntó un doctor.

- ¿Presión? – otro iba anotando algo – Haremos un monitoreo del bebé

Trajeron una maquina. Luego vi como le quitaban las sabanas a Minnie y le subían la bata. Me tuve que contener para no golpearlo ¡Es mi novia a la que estás tocando! Pero intentaba contenerme, pues al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

- Parece estar bien…

Murmuró Kibum.

- ¿No lo está?

Pregunté asustado.

- Es el tercer mes, ya va a pasar al cuarto, necesita nutrientes que el suero no le da

Me contestó y yo asentí. La realidad de nuevo me golpeaba ¿Y si el bebé moría? ¿Y si Sungmin moría? ¿Qué sería de Sunny y yo? Yo definitivamente no podía vivir sin mi Conejo, y Sunny no lo soportaría tampoco.

Me senté al lado de Sungmin y tomé su mano. Estaba cálida y suave. Cuando le tomaba la mano a Minnie, ella siempre entrelazaba nuestros dedos y me sonreía. Ahora ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin mover un músculo, sin sentir que yo estaba ahí. Toqué su vientre, nuestro hijo o hija estaba ahí dentro, luchando igual que ella.

Los doctores se fueron y yo me quedé con mi Conejo. Besé sus labios, besé sus mejillas, su nariz y el dorso de su mano. Quería que despertara, en verdad la necesitaba, sin ella no podía hacer nada.

- Kyuhyun…

Me giré, ahí estaban mis dos mejores amigos: Yesung y Eunhyuk. Los dos estaban con sus novias, Ryewook y Donghae respectivamente, quienes llevaban flores para Minnie. Los cuatro entraron y me saludaron, yo se los agradecí sonriente.

- ¡Wookie! – exclamó Hae de pronto – Mira la barriga de Minnie ¡Es enorme! Nuestra sobrina crece rápido

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será niña?

Preguntó Hyuk.

- Solo lo sé

Contestó ella con inocencia, aunque nadie podía igualar la inocencia de Sungmin.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Me preguntó Hyuk y yo miré a Minnie.

- Bien…

Mentí.

- Eso ni tú te lo crees – dijo Yesung – Tú no puedes vivir sin Sungmin cerca

- Sí, tienes razón

Acepté con una sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando teníamos diez años? – empezó a decir Hyuk – Cuando ustedes fueron separados…

El día lunes había llegado; esperaba que todo siguiera como si nada. Llegué a la escuela y vi a Sungmin sentada en nuestra habitual mesa. Ella y yo siempre nos sentamos juntos, así ella podía dejarme copiar su tarea y luego me daba su almuerzo.

Me senté al lado de Minnie y ella me miró, yo le sonreí, era mi forma de decir _"Ves Conejo, no pasó nada malo" _pero entonces la maestra Victoria entró.

- Cho Kyuhyun – miré a la profesora – A partir de ahora te sentaras con Nickhyun y Zhou Mi se sentará con Sungmin

Minnie miró sus manos y yo me levanté. Todos en el aula nos miraron con sorpresa, es decir, ella y yo siempre estábamos juntos, porque ella nunca me soltaba, pero ahora íbamos a estar separados en el aula ¡Y yo no podría copiar su tarea!

Mi primer día sin Sungmin fue… ¡Excelente! No tener a una niña enganchada a mi brazo, observándome todo el tiempo, o abrazándome todo el tiempo, era excelente. Podía pasar el día con mis amigos Yesung y Eunhyuk sin que me moleste Sungmin para que juegue con ella.

Me preocupaba un poco eso, pues Sungmin no era ella sin mí, yo era su único amigo ¡¿Cómo sobreviviría nuestro último año de primaria sin mí?! En el recreo busqué con la mirada a Minnie, ella estaba saltando la cuerda con Donghae y Ryewook.

- Hae se ve más bonita hoy

Soltó Hyuk de pronto y yo rodé los ojos. A Hyuk le gustaba esa niña llorona desde el primer grado, fue un _"Amor a primera vista" _Y en tercer grado le dijo, y cito, _"Tú eres mi novia así que no te juntes con otros chicos" _Desde entonces están juntos y son insoportables ¡Por el Dios de Siwon, tenemos diez años!

- Yo quisiera acercarme a Wookie y decirle lo mismo

Confesó Yesung. Mi amigo era tan tímido, que a menos que ella se lo dijera, jamás lograrían estar juntos. Seguí viendo a las niñas jugar, Minnie parecía divertirse con ellas. De pronto Minnie empezó a dar volteretas de gimnasia, esa niña era flexible pero no sabía cuánto. Wookie y Hae lo intentaban, pero solo Donghae lograba dar las volteretas.

- Kyuhyun… - miré a Hyuk – Porque Minnie no está pegada a ti hoy día

- Porque nos metimos en problemas – contesté con soltura – O más bien dicho, yo me metí en problemas y los padres de Sungmin fueron llamados por el director Luhan

- Oh… y con lo temible que es el appa de Sungmin, él debía de estar furioso

Yesung se estremeció.

- Sí… - me estremecí al recordar su rostro – Y decidieron que ella y yo ya no debíamos ser amigos, para que no la _"Corrompa"_

- Pero ella es tu mejor amiga – me recordó Hyuk – Están juntos desde el pre-escolar – asentí mirando a Minnie reír - ¿Estás bien con esa decisión?

- Obvio que estoy bien – contesté sonriente - ¡Libertad! – grité – Mira mi brazo… - le señalé mi mano izquierda - ¡No tiene un Conejo enganchado!

- ¿No la extrañarás?

Me preguntó Yesung y yo volví a mirar a Minnie. Nos conocíamos por seis años, y siempre habíamos estado juntos; como dijo Leeteuk, hasta habíamos dormido la siesta juntos, y la última vez fue hace dos fines de semanas ¿La extrañaría? Me lo pensé bien… No extrañaría tenerla abrazándome y enganchada a mí todo el santo día, no extrañaría sus aegyos manipuladores, no extrañaría su explosión de Conejos rosas y no extrañaría sus mejillas enormes; solo extrañaría mi almuerzo gratis y mi tarea hecha, y obvio a mi sirvienta.

- No – contesté – Además, ella terminará obligando a su appa a que la dejen volver a ser mi amiga

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque ella me quiere mucho – contesté – Y sin mí no puede ser ella

Dejamos el tema de lado y continuamos nuestro juego hasta que terminó el recreo. El día en la escuela terminó y todos nos fuimos caminando a nuestras casas. Me quedé esperando a que Minnie saliera. Ella y yo vivíamos a tres casas de distancia, así que nos íbamos juntos.

Ella salió ¡Con Zhou Mi! Y él cargaba su mochila rosa de Conejo mientras ella tomaba su jugo ¡¿Por qué estaba con Zhou Mi?! Me le acerqué.

- ¡Minnie!

- Hola…

Saludó ella, poniéndose detrás de Zhou Mi.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Pregunté, mirando detrás del alto muchacho.

- No – contestó ella – Iré con Zhou Mi

- Además, somos compañeros del trabajo de historia

Agregó él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendido y enojado - ¡Pero tú y yo somos compañeros en ese proyecto!

- Ya no – contestó Minnie – Le pedí al profesor Xiumin que me cambie de compañero

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Me sentía muy enojado, no porque ella y yo siempre hacíamos los trabajos juntos de todos los cursos, sino porque ella hacía todo el trabajo mientras yo jugaba videojuegos.

- Porque ya no somos amigos

Contestó ella, tomando la mano de Zhou Mi y yéndose. Me quedé parado ahí sin saber qué hacer. Sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estómago ¿Por qué de pronto me puse triste? No entendía nada y no me gustaba sentirme así.

Caminé hacia mi casa, viendo como Minnie reía con Zhou Mi varios metros por delante. Entré en mi casa y tiré mi mochila al piso, luego corrí hacia la sala de juegos. Henry estaba jugando ahí y yo protesté.

- Déjame jugar

Le ordené.

- No – me dijo mi hermano, sacándome la lengua – Estoy jugando yo

- ¡Kyuhyun! – llamó mi mamá, apareciendo de pronto - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien – contesté, tomando el otro mando – Aunque Sungmin…

Me quedé callado, estaba a punto de quejarme sobre el hecho de que Sungmin no había podido estar conmigo.

- ¿Sí?

- Nada… - contesté – Quiero jugar con Henry

- Bien… - dijo mamá – Espero que estés bien

- Lo estoy omma

Al día siguiente volví a la escuela. Sungmin reía con Zhou Mi de quién sabe qué. Hyuk estaba con Hae y lo mismo pasaba con Yesung y Wookie, entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía más amigos, y la verdad es que no quería hacer más amigos.

Sungmin dejó de hablar con Zhou Mi y se dirigió donde Kris y Tao. Los tres comenzaron a reír de algo ¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba con ese par? Taemin le apretó las mejillas a Minnie y esta rió. Luego caminó hacia Tiffany y Yuri, ellas la miraron y comenzaron a reír ¿De qué coño reían?

- Minnie es muy divertida

Escuché que decía Suho.

- Es buena amiga, me agrada, la invitaré a mi fiesta

Agregó Soo.

- Yo me casaré con ella

Rió Tao ¿Desde cuándo Minnie era tan popular?

- ¡Minnie, que ocurrencias las tuyas! – reía Yuri – Bueno, pijamada este sábado, le avisaré a Hae y Wookie

¿Y ahora era amiga de las populares? ¿Cuándo me perdí toda la vida social de Sungmin? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué todos hablaban con ella y no conmigo? Yo tenía más amigos que ella.

De nuevo me fui solo a mi casa, viendo como Minnie y Zhou Mi hablaban animadamente. Me paré en la reja de mi casa, viendo como ellos se hacían caras graciosas y demás. Apreté los puños, era increíble que ella estuviera alegre ¡Yo no estaba con ella y ella estaba alegre! Era tan frustrante.

Los días siguieron pasando. Minnie no me hablaba ni yo a ella, eso estaba bien, pues tenía libertad. Pero por algún motivo, cada vez que la veía sonreír, quería golpearla, pues no podía creer que sin mí, fuera feliz ¡Ella no existía sin mí!

La noticia de que Minnie había _"Brillado" _en las pijamadas de las populares fue noticia durante una semana entera, solo fue opacada cuando hice mi presentación de un solo en clase de música; amaba cantar porque era bueno en eso, por no decir excelente, e impresionaba a todo el mundo.

De nuevo estábamos sábado, era temprano en la mañana y tomábamos el desayuno. Mi hyung hablaba de algo con omma, pero yo poco caso ponía. Miraba mi cereal, pensando en qué hacer en sábado. Mi hyung protestaba por algo, él rara vez lo hacía, así que decidí prestar atención.

- Por favor omma – pedía – Heechul quiere que vaya

- Bueno… te compraré ropa nueva para _"Tu evento importante con Heechul"_

- ¿Qué evento importante?

Pregunté, dejando de lado mi cereal.

- Sungmin está organizando una fiesta en su piscina sin motivo alguno

Contestó Siwon y a mí se me cayó la cuchara.

- ¿Sungmin está haciendo una fiesta?

Pregunté con sorpresa.

- Sí – contestó mi hyung - ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó y yo miré a mi omma, quien me miraba con preocupación – Las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace mucho, hasta Henry fue invitado

- ¡¿Qué?!

Miré a mi embustero hermano.

- Me dijeron que no te dijera nada

Contestó él, inflando las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué los invitó a ustedes y a mí no?

- No lo sé

Contestó mi hyung.

- Bueno… de seguro nadie irá, Minnie no es popular ni nada por el estilo

- Chula me dijo que todo el mundo confirmó asistencia

- Siwon… - miramos a omma – Deja el tema, por favor

- Sí

Aceptó él, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

- Esto no es justo

Protesté. Me sentía enojado, muy enojado ¡¿Cómo era posible que Minnie hubiera invitado a medio mundo a su fiesta y a mí, su mejor amigo, no?! Terminé de desayunar y caminé a mi habitación dando zancadas.

Miré mi cama y me lancé en ella, sintiéndome enfermo. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta que Minnie organizaba sin mí ¿Cómo era posible?

- Kyuhyun… - miré a mi omma - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí

Contesté, tapándome el rostro con la almohada.

- ¿En serio?

- No estoy de humor omma

- Si quieres… puedo hacer que Henry no vaya

- No… está bien – sentí algo caliente en mis mejillas y algo obstruyendo mi garganta – Al fin y al cabo no quiero ver a Minnie y a sus…

- ¿Sus?

- Sus amigos

- Owww… Kyuhyun

Mi mamá quitó mi almohada y me abrazó ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Por algún motivo, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. No quería pensar que Minnie me había cambiado por otros.

El día lunes esperé a Minnie afuera del aula. Tan pronto como la vi llegar, tomé su broche de Conejo y se lo quité de un tirón. Me sentía molesto y ella se veía sorprendida. Todos nos quedaron viendo, en especial mis amigos, yo solo apretaba aquel broche de Conejo en mi mano ¡Estaba harto de ese maldito Conejo!

- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tocándose los cabellos despeinados.

- ¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu fiesta? – le pregunté - ¡Siempre me invitas a tus fiestas! ¡Soy tu único invitado!

- Porque…

- ¡¿Por qué?!

Grité. Me sentía demasiado furioso, como si pudiera mandar al profesor de nuevo al hospital. Miré a Sungmin, ella solo me miraba fijamente.

- Porque… - su miraba era vacía, inexpresiva – Ya no somos amigos

Sus palabras se sintieron como golpes en el pecho. Por fin podía ponerle nombre a esa extraña sensación: Tristeza. Me sentía triste de que Minnie ya no esté conmigo. Extrañaba tenerla cerca, extrañaba tenerla engarfiada a mi brazo, extrañaba su insoportable risita, su color rosado y sus Conejos, extrañaba sus aegyos, extrañaba sus abrazos y sobre todo, extrañaba ser su amigo. Minnie caminó dentro del aula, junto a los demás; yo me quedé afuera, viéndola reír como si nada pasara. Entonces mi di cuenta: Yo no podía ser Cho Kyuhyun sin Kim Sungmin.

Regresé a casa, viendo como Zhou Mi cargaba a Minnie en su espalda. Me sentía deprimido. Ingresé en mi cama y miré a mi mamá. No iba a ponerme a llorar, no de nuevo. Corrí a mi habitación y lancé el estúpido broche al suelo, pisoteándolo. Se escuchó _"¡Crack!" _y miré el artilugio. Se había roto el seguro, ahora solo era un muñeco inservible. Lo sostuve con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

- ¿Kyuhyun?

Era mi omma, yo la miré e intenté limpiarme las lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo.

- ¿Por qué Sungmin ya no quiere ser mi amiga?

Omma me abrazó fuertemente y yo sucumbí a las lágrimas. Después de un largo rato, en el que me calmé y mi mamá fue a la sala, escuché como ella hablaba con alguien por teléfono. No quise prestar atención, ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera quería hacer bromas o jugar videojuegos ¡Quería a mi Conejo de vuelta!

El día siguiente llegó. Miraba a todos lados en busca de Sungmin, como era de esperarse estaba con Zhou Mi. No me importaba nada, recuperaría a mi Conejo.

El fin de clases llegó y todos salimos corriendo. Estaba jugando futbol con mis amigos cuando me distraje por ver a Sungmin abrazada a Zhou Mi. Ella sonreía y él la abrazaba, le había regalado un peluche en forma de Conejo… Lo empecé a ver todo color rojo. Me daba rabia verla con él ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga, no la suya!

- ¡Apártate!

Grité, empujando a Zhou Mi ¿En qué momento llegué a su lado? Todos me miraron y soltaron un _"¡Oh!"_

- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó Minnie, corriendo hacia un Zhou Mi en el suelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! – grité sin poder contenerme - ¡Mía! – sentí que los ojos se me volvían a llenar de lágrimas - ¡No de él!

Y diciendo esto me fui, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Llegué a mi casa y lancé la puerta, haciendo un estruendo. Caminé hacia mi habitación, cruzándome con mi madre, y me encerré dando un portazo.

Lancé todas las cosas de mi escritorio, golpeé mi cama, lancé las sábanas y rompí una puerta de mi ropero. Me sentía molesto, me sentía triste ¡¿Por qué coño tenían que separarnos?!

- Kyuhyun…

Mi madre entró en mi habitación y me miró.

- Extraño a Minnie

Confesé, limpiándome las lágrimas. Los dos días siguientes no salí de mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie ni salir de mi cama. Jamás me había sentido tan triste en toda mi vida.

Solo podía pensar que Sungmin ya no era mi amiga, y lo mucho que extrañaba tenerla saltando en mi cama y diciendo lo lindo que era el día y lo mucho que quería comer un dulce. Tomé de nuevo el broche de Conejo, recordando cómo la conocí, no había sido hace mucho, apenas tenía diez años y la conocí a los cuatro. Extrañaba a mi Conejo rosado.

- Kyuhyun… - mi mamá entró en mi habitación – Te han venido a buscar

- No quiero ver a nadie omma – le dije – Por favor, dile a Hyuk o Yeye que los veré en la escuela

- No son ellos – me dijo – Sal…

- No quiero

Volví a decir y mi omma salió de mi habitación.

- Lo siento Minnie, no creo que salga

Tan pronto como escuché ese nombre salté de mi cama. No me importaba estar despeinado o con mi piyama. Corrí hacia la sala y vi a Minnie en su uniforme ¿Tan tarde ya era? Ella me sonreía y yo corrí hacia ella.

- ¡Minnie!

Grité.

- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Entonces Minnie me abrazó. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, me sentía tan feliz de poder abrazarla nuevamente. No quería soltarla, era mi mejor amiga y no iba a permitir que nos volvieran a separar.

- Te extrañé

Le confesé.

- Pero si nos vemos a diario…

- No – la apreté más contra mí – Extrañaba que seas mi amiga

- Oppa… - Minnie me miró - ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

- Mucho – confesé sin vergüenza – No quiero que me vuelvas a ignorar

- De acuerdo…

- Si lo vuelves a hacer… - la miré con seriedad – Te hago Conejo a la parrilla

Minnie comenzó a reír y yo también.

- Obligué a mi appa que acepte que volvamos a ser amigos

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

- Porque te peleaste con Zhou Mi

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le pregunté – Estaba tocando a mí Conejo

- Ya… calma

- ¡Estoy calmado!

Grité con enojo.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho, Kyuhyun

Y entonces, de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempo, aunque no tan viejos, Sungmin se enganchó a mi brazo. Me juré a mí mismo que jamás permitiría que me soltara, aunque me llegara a desesperar. Sungmin me sonrió, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tenía de nuevo a mi desesperante, irritante, molesto, y rosado, Conejo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

- Después de eso nunca dejaste que Zhou Mi se le acercara

Rió Hyuk.

- Aunque ella de todas formas lo hacía

Reí yo, recordando el coraje que me daba que ese edificio andante se le acerque a mi Conejo.

- ¿Quién diría que Kyuhyun sería tan celoso?

Rió Wookie y yo asentí. Jamás se habrían imaginado que yo, Cho Kyuhyun, celaría tanto a mi Conejo, o más aún, nadie hubiera imaginado que yo me enamoraría de Kim Sungmin. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando gracias a una máquina. No podía continuar así, no sin ella.

- ¿Creen… creen que despertará pronto?

Pregunté, pues en tres meses no había estado con mis amigos y ellos no habían podido estar con Minnie ¿Ellos también la extrañaban? Eso era obvio, pero no más que yo, y eso también era obvio.

- No lo sé

Contestó Ryewook, yo la miré, se veía apenada.

- Ojalá que despierte pronto…

Donghae hizo un puchero y Eunhyuk la abrazó, ella era muy sensible.

- Solo debes darle tiempo, es luchadora – habló Yesung, yo solo asentí – Ella lo logrará

- Eso espero…

Miré de nuevo a Minnie y acaricié su mano.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Hyuk, consultando su reloj – Tengo examen mañana y debo de estudiar

- Yo igual – dijo Wookie - ¿No es extraño?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Le preguntó su novio.

- Todos tenemos la misma edad, deberíamos ir todos a la universidad, nuestro último año de universidad

- Pero Kyuhyun se adelantó en todo, a los dieciséis ya era un ídolo

Hyuk me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriéndome. Me despedí de mis amigos y me dejaron de nuevo solo con Minnie. Tenerla postrada en una cama era demasiado para mí. Deseaba que pudiera sentirme, que despertara y me dijera lo mal novio que soy y que me dedique uno de sus aegyos. Había muchas cosas que quería de ella, pero no iba a despertar y cada día mi esperanza disminuía.

Miré el vientre de Minnie. Ella no podía rendirse, por el nuevo bebé, por Sunny, por las dos, ella debía de despertar. Sentí enojo por dentro ¿Cómo podía dejarme solo con nuestros hijos?

- Despierta Conejo… - los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas - ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarnos a los tres así?! – derramé las lágrimas - ¡Tienes una hija que te necesita! – grité - ¡Yo te necesito! – golpeé la cama, sintiéndome frustrado y muy triste - ¡Despierta maldita sea, despierta!

Entonces se escuchó un pitido, uno que hizo que toda la sangre se me congelara. La línea recta en la pantalla continuaba, y sin darme cuenta los doctores ya me estaban sacando de la habitación. Me abalancé sobre la puerta, viendo por la ventanilla como intentaban revivir a mi novia. La respiración comenzó a fallarme, el cuerpo entero me temblaba y las lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas.

- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Kibum, quien me miraba con preocupación.

- Minnie…

Fue lo único que dije, antes de ponerme a llorar en medio del pasillo.

Minnie como cada fin de semana iba a mi casa a pasar el rato, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella le decía a sus padres, pero lo que realmente hacía era venir a sentarse a ver cómo jugaba mis videojuegos. Minnie con sus aegyos y pucheros manipuladores podía lograr que mis dos horas diarias de videojuegos se extendieran a un día entero. Ella lograba manipular a todos, a todos menos a mí. Yo al parecer era inmune a su lindura.

Estaba pasando con mucha dificultad un nivel, había estado invicto hasta ese punto. Minnie a mi lado estaba que tocaba el piano. Minnie era muy talentosa, sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra, el bajo, la armónica, la batería y el saxofón; además hacía gimnasia y artes marciales, era un Conejo multi-talentoso. Minnie tocaba una canción, esa irritante de todas las cajas musicales, _"Para Elisa" _y era irritante, sobre todo porque la tocaba una y otra vez.

- Minnie… te quiero mucho, pero deja de hacer ruido

Le ordené y ella obedeció.

- ¿Me dejas jugar?

Preguntó. Yo la miré, Minnie no era mala en los videojuegos, más bien todo lo contrario ¡Pero era mi videojuego! Y ella era mi excusa para seguir jugando.

- No – contesté y ella solo me miró – No lo entenderías, además estoy invicto – le expliqué – Dame otra galleta – le ordené y ella me extendió una galleta para que la mordiera – Ahora dame jugo

- Ya se acabó

Informó, agitando la caja de jugo.

- Tráeme otra

Ordené y ella se levantó. Minnie era tan servicial, a veces me ponía a pensar en que debía de pagarle, o contratarla como sirvienta cuando sea famoso. De algo podía estar seguro, ella aceptaría, porque era mi mejor amiga, y lo sería siempre porque… ¿Dónde encontraría a otra persona que hiciera todo lo que yo quería?

- ¿Te está divirtiendo Sungmin?

Escuché la voz de mi omma.

- Sí señora Cho

Escuché cómo Minnie ponía su voz tierna. Ella era una gran manipuladora y mi madre siempre caía ante Minnie. Su ternura manipuladora me hacía pensar que había escogido bien a mi mejor amiga, pues con su ternura lograba conseguir todo lo que le ordenaba.

- ¿Deseas más galletas?

- Sí por favor, y jugo

- Enseguida preciosa

Minnie volvió a entrar en mi habitación y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano. Mamá entró con una bandeja de galletas y dos cajas de jugo. Vi cómo Minnie tomaba una y le colocaba la pajilla, luego me la alcanzó.

- Tengo las manos ocupadas

Le mostré el mando del videojuego.

- Sabes oppa… - Minnie colocó la pajilla entre mis labios – Pronto será mi recital de piano – comentó – Me gustaría mucho que fueras

- ¿Por qué?

Puse pausa al juego y miré a Minnie.

- Porque… - Minnie tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, se veía linda… ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?! – Eres mi mejor amigo

- Ummm… de acuerdo

- ¿En serio?

Minnie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Sí – contesté, sonriendo sin poder contenerme – Iré

- ¡Gracias oppa! – ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo – Mis padres te vendrán a recoger, no debes de preocuparte por nada

- Sí… sí… - la aparté con un empujoncito – Ahora déjame seguir jugando

- Gracias oppa

Ella se volvió a sentar y comenzó a tocar el piano, esta vez no la detuve. Ahora era una melodía distinta, era alegre. La verdad, es que no podía negar que Sungmin era talentosa.

Al día siguiente volvimos a clases. Minnie estaba abrazada a mi brazo como siempre, conversando con Hae y Wookie. Yo hablaba con Yeye y Hyuk sobre el partido de futbol que tendríamos contra el otro salón el día viernes.

- Tendremos que entrenar más

Dijo Yesung, acariciando la cabeza de su tortuga.

- Lástima que Donghae es niña, sino, podría estar en el equipo

Dije, mirando a la novia de mi amigo.

- Sí, es una lástima

Hyuk se cruzó de brazos.

- Kyu… - Minnie me jaloneaba el brazo para que le hiciera caso – Kyu…

Respiré hondo. Sungmin era muy desesperante. La había extrañado mucho cuando estuvimos separados, pero en momentos como esos, extrañaba de nuevo mi libertad. Lo que pasaba era que Minnie podía llegar a ser como un chicle, lo quieres lejos pero está pegado a ti; pero cuando no estaba, la extrañaba mucho. No sé por qué me pasaba esto, pero era desesperante, pues en la escuela me molestaban mucho con ella ¡No somos parejas! ¡Y a penas tenemos diez años!

- ¿Qué quieres Minnie? – la miré enojado - ¿No ves que estoy en algo importante?

- Lo lamento

Minnie bajó la mirada.

- ¡Aish! – solté, esa niña era desesperante - ¿Qué querías?

- Nada…

Contestó ella cabizbaja.

- ¡Aish! – volví a soltar – ¡Dime, Conejo!

- Conejo – dijo ella riendo. La miré un segundo y luego empecé a reír, Minnie era tan tierna – Quería recordarte que el sábado es mi presentación

- Minnie, falta mucho para el sábado

- Por eso te lo digo, para que no se te olvide

Me dijo y yo sonreí.

- Bueno… - la miré, se veía adorable – Ahora sí, déjame seguir con mi conversación

- ¡Sí!

Aceptó ella, volviendo a abrazar mi brazo y girándose para seguir hablando con sus amigas. Negué con la cabeza, no porque el brazo me doliera, sino por el Conejo rosado que tenía en mi brazo. Y aún así, me parecía muy adorable.

La clase siguió y yo veía que Minnie estaba distraída con algo, eran sus partituras. Minnie era perfeccionista, así que no me extrañaba verla tan concentrada en algo como su música. Yo por mi parte, miraba a Seohyun, la niña más bonita del salón ¿Cómo sería salir con la niña más linda del salón?

- ¡Sungmin! – llamó el profesor y mi Conejo reaccionó sobresaltándose - ¿Cuál es el resultado?

Minnie miró la pizarra, obviamente no sabía la respuesta.

- No lo sé

Contestó, haciendo uno de sus aegyos manipuladores.

- ¡Owww…!

Exclamaron todos.

- Bueno, no hay problema Minnie – el profesor le sonrió – Continuemos clase

Aguanté la risa, hasta los profesores caían ante la lindura de Sungmin. El recreo llegó y todos salimos corriendo del aula. Mi equipo de futbol se reunió, así que decidí ir dónde estaban ellos.

- Minnie es muy bonita

Dijo de pronto Sehun y yo sentí una sensación extraña en el pecho.

- Sí

Concordaron los demás.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Sungmin? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos – Hablemos de cómo ganarle a los del F

Los demás asintieron y comenzamos a planear nuestras tácticas. Por ratos miraba a Sungmin, había algo distinto en ella, pero no sabía que era. Tal vez era su enorme sonrisa al saltar la cuerda, o su cabello brillante o… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Puaj!

- ¿Todos entendieron?

Preguntó Tao y los demás asentimos. Entonces comenzamos a jugar; a decir verdad, no era muy bueno en el futbol, pero se me daba bien como las otras cosas. Soo pateó la pelota y esta salió volando hacia…

- ¡Seohyun, cuidado!

Grité, empujando a la chica y cayéndole encima.

- Gracias…

Me dijo ella sonriente, yo sentí una extraña sensación en el abdomen y la ayudé a levantarse.

- De nada

Me di la media vuelta para poder regresar a mi juego. Podía ver como Seo hablaba con sus amigas y reían, yo me sentía incomodo. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía saltando ajena a todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me puse a pensar en Donghae, si el mono hubiera salvado a otra chica, Hae ya hubiera estado armando un alboroto. Minnie en cambio, ella seguía jugando… ¿Por qué de pronto me siento molesto?

El timbre sonó y todos volvimos a las aulas. Me senté junto a Minnie, ella seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras leía sus partituras. Sonreí al verla tan concentrada, Minnie era demasiado intensa en ese aspecto, teníamos diez años, no debía estresarse tanto.

Al día siguiente llegué temprano, no había mucha gente en la escuela. Caminé hacia el salón de música y encontré a mi Conejo tocando una complicada pieza de música en el piano. Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que simplemente me senté a observarla. Cuando se sumergía en su música, se aislaba de todos y yo perdía a mi sirvienta, así que deseaba que su recital pasara pronto.

Minnie de pronto se desplomó sobre las teclas y yo corrí hacia ella. La zarandeé un poco y ella alzó la cabeza. Se veía pálida y cansada ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Conejo? Sentí una presión en mi corazón, ella no se veía nada bien.

- Kyu… - pronunció ella quedamente – Estoy muy cansada

Y de nuevo se desplomó sobre las teclas.

- Minnie…

Volví a zarandearla y ella volvió a despertar. El timbre sonó y la ayudé a levantarse. La llevé al salón de clases y nos sentamos, ella se recostó en el pupitre y así se quedó hasta que el recreo llegó. Ella no salió del salón, se quedó leyendo sus partituras.

Al día siguiente ella estaba igual, pálida y cansada ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando regresé a mi casa, su omma nos esperaba en la puerta y la recibió sonriente. Minnie se despidió de mí y yo caminé hacia la mía.

- Siwon… - llamé a mi hermano y este me miró – ¿Heechul te ha comentado si algo le pasa a Sungmin?

- No – contestó él – Nada – asentí - ¿Por?

- Por nada

Contesté. Entré en mi habitación y me quedé viendo el techo, pensando en Minnie y su expresión de cansancio. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y entonces mi mamá me llamó.

- Es para ti – me informó – Una niña llamada Seohyun

- Pásamelo – le pedí – Hola…

- Kyuhyun… - dijo ella – Hola

- Hola

Volví a decir, sintiendo un vacío en la panza.

- Quería saber si el sábado quieres ir al cine

- ¿Sábado?

Me lo pensé bien, no tenía nada que hacer el sábado.

- Sí

- Sí

Contesté sonriente.

- Bien, te espero el sábado a las tres

- De acuerdo

- Adiós

- Annyeong

Colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví a mi mamá.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó - ¿Es de la escuela esa niña?

- Sí – contesté – De mi grado – agregué – Me ha invitado al cine

El sábado por fin llegó y yo estaba emocionado por ir al cine con la más bonita del salón. Llegué al cine con mi papá y ahí me esperaba ella, se veía muy bonita. Entramos en el cine, íbamos a ver una comedia familiar, pues no podíamos ver nada más debido a nuestra edad.

- Pensé que no me ibas a aceptar

Me dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque a ti te gusta Sungmin

Contestó ella y yo me atraganté.

- A mí no me gusta ella

- ¿A no? – me miró y luego sonrió – Es que como siempre estás con ella, y nunca la sueltas

- Ella nunca me suelta a mí

Me defendí.

- De acuerdo – Seo sonrió aún más - ¿Por eso no fuiste a su recital de piano?

Mi caja de pop corn cayó al suelo, al igual que mi alma. Miré a Seo y a ella se le esfumó la sonrisa ¡¿Había olvidado el recital?!

No disfruté la película. Regresé a mi casa sintiéndome muy mal. Caminé hacia la cocina, pero la voz de mis padres me hizo detenerme.

- Se gentil Minho

Le pidió mi omma a mi appa.

- No Taemin, esto no está bien, es algo que debemos de corregir en nuestro hijo – decía appa – Mira a Siwon, él nunca haría algo así

- ¿Appa?

Entré en la cocina y mis padres se quedaron callados.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de la invitación de los Kim?

Preguntó omma.

- Kyuhyun… - miré a appa – Parte de ser un hombre, es ser valiente – bajé la mirada – Si querías cancelarle a Minnie, debiste ser valiente y hacerlo

- Lo sé…

- Ahora ve a tu habitación y reflexiona acerca de lo que has hecho

No me dijeron nada más y caminé hacia mi habitación. Me llevé la almohada al rostro y respiré hondo. Solo esperaba que esto no fuera motivo para que nos volvieran a separar.

El día lunes llegó. No había tenido la valentía de ir a su casa a disculparme. Me senté a su lado y ella al instante se levantó y se fue a sentar con Zhou Mi, quien le sonrió. Me quedé viéndola y sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago.

El recreo llegó y ella se fue corriendo donde sus amigas. Mis amigos me llamaron pero yo cada tanto volteaba a verla, sobre todo porque saltaba la cuerda junto con Zhou Mi ¿Por qué siempre que se molestaba conmigo se tenía que ir con él? ¡Me enojaba!

Caminé hacia ellos y al instante detuvieron sus saltos. Miré a Minnie, se veía pálida, cansada, definitivamente no debía de haber saltado la cuerda. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que continué mirándola.

- Creo que… mejor nos vamos

Dijo Wookie, jalando a una Hae que quería ver qué pasaba.

- Minnie…

Minnie no me hizo caso y caminó un paso lejos, yo la detuve.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Minnie me miró con enojo, sus ojos de Conejo me miraban con ferocidad.

- Lo lamento

Me disculpé.

- ¿Lo lamentas? – me preguntó y soltó una risita sarcástica – Sabías lo importante que era para mí, y lo olvidaste

- Lo siento – volví a decir – Es que…

- Y encima fue por ir al cine con Seohyun – Minnie me miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar – Soy tu mejor amiga

- Lo siento

Volví a decir y ella negó.

- No Kyuhyun… - ella me miró, se veía triste y aún más pálida – Un perdón no lo arreglará

Y entonces se fue. Me quedé ahí para sin saber qué hacer. No podía creer que de nuevo nos estábamos separando, y ahora por mi culpa. No quería perderla de nuevo ¿Por qué? Porque ella realmente me importaba ¡Era mi mejor amiga! La quería mucho porque era mi amiga.

- ¡Minnie!

Gritó Wookie de pronto y yo volteé a ver a una Sungmin desmayada.

- ¡Conejo!

Corrí hacia ella y todos nos rodearon.

- Llamen a un maestro

Pidió Hae.

- Minnie – zarandeé a Sungmin pero esta no despertaba - ¡Minnie!

Los profesores llegaron y al rato llegó la ambulancia. Colocaron a Minnie en una camilla y partieron. Lo único que había en mi mente era: _"Sungmin está yéndose de emergencias por mi culpa". _Me quedé ahí parado y mis amigos se me acercaron.

- No llores Kyuhyun

Me pidió Hae ¿En qué momento me puse a llorar? Solo miraba a la distante ambulancia con su sirena bulliciosa. Ahí iba mi Conejo, no sabía si bien o mal, pero ahí iba lejos de mí.

Por una semana, la comidilla de la escuela fue la intervención de los paramédicos en la escuela. Para mí era el constante recuerdo de que mi mejor amiga estaba enferma. Recordar a Minnie siendo llevada en una ambulancia y yo sin poder saber qué le había pasado.

No me dejaban verla, decían que estaba aún un poco delicada; sin embargo mi mamá logró entrar en la casa Kim. Mamá decía que no era nada grave, pero que ahora su familia debía de ser precavida con ella. Me lo tomé muy apecho y aunque ella siguiera molesta conmigo, la obligaba a descansar, comer y beber agua, las tres cosas en grandes cantidades. Me volví su sirviente por un mes, hasta que ella decidió perdonarme y volver a nuestra rutia, pero yo seguía cuidándola. No quería que le pasara lo mismo, porque no podía imaginar mi vida sin Minnie.

- ¡Kibum!

Miré a Kibum, quien salía boquiabierto de la habitación de Minnie.

- Despertó…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Entré corriendo a la habitación. Minnie tenía los ojos abiertos y expresión de temor en el rostro. Estaba sentada, mirando a todos lados, luciendo como un Conejo timorato y perdido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Sentí deseos de ir hacia ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, de besarla y de jurarle que nunca la volvería a dejar sola. No podía vivir sin ella, definitivamente era un dependiente y adicto a Sungmin, y me sentía orgulloso; porque no existía otra para mí salvo ella, porque no podía mirar a otra salvo a ella, y ella era todo lo que yo quería.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y entonces se quedó tranquila. Sonreí, hace mucho que no lo hacía y ahora lo único que quería hacer era sonreír.

Los doctores entraron y empezaron a revisar a Sungmin. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Minnie miraba a todos lados con temor, abría y cerraba mucho la boca y hacía ruiditos. Me di cuenta de que no movía ni brazos ni piernas, solo la cabeza para poder ver a todos lados.

- Sáquenlo de aquí

Indicó el doctor y yo fui guiado hacia afuera de la habitación ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Durante tres meses estuve deseando, rezando con Siwon, que Minnie despertara en algún momento. Y ahora lo había hecho, pero algo no estaba bien.

Al cabo de un rato los doctores salieron de la habitación y me dejaron ingresar. Minnie ya no tenía el respirador ni tantos cables y monitores. Caminé hacia ella, Minnie dormía en su cama y por primera vez en tres meses me sentí aliviado al verla con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias Conejo – acaricié su mano – Te extrañé mucho mi amor

Me incliné hacia adelante y deposité un beso en su frente. Miré su rostro, ella me miraba, pero no había expresión, no había vida en sus ojos, solo los tenía abiertos. Me senté en una silla y la contemplé, ella contemplaba el techo y no hacia ningún otro gesto.

- A diferencia de las películas… - me volteé, ahí estaba Kibum – Cuando una persona despierta del coma presenta ciertas dificultades tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico

- No entiendo lo que dices

Admití.

- Estará de nuevo despierta, pero caminar, hablar, incluso reconocerlos, será difícil

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

Pregunté, viendo como ella de nuevo dormía.

- No lo sé – contestó Kibum y yo sentí frustración – La recuperación es progresiva

- Entiendo…

Contesté. Minnie se había vuelto quedar dormida, según Kibum ese era otro efecto, dormir mucho. Minnie iba a estar durmiendo y despertando cada cierto tiempo. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que ella pudiera volver a ser la de antes.

Los Kim fueron a visitar a su hija y se quedaron todo el día. Yo tuve que volver a casa, Sunny debía de haber regresado y me preocupaba que algo le hubiese pasado. Llegué a casa y sentí un gran alivio, por primera vez sonreí al entrar en mi vacía casa.

Aunque las cosas no fuesen como me las esperaba, me alegraba que Minnie ya estuviera despierta. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar, a que se recuperara como era debido ¿Cuánto tardaría eso? ¿Qué podría recordar? ¿Seguiría amándome? ¿Recordará el motivo por el que tuvo el accidente?

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero tuve que dejarlas cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Era Sunny, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una nueva pañoleta de pandas en la cabeza. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y se despidió de su amigo.

- Gracias por cuidarla

Le dije a la señora y ella asintió.

- Su hija es muy linda

- Lo sé – abracé a mi niña – Es una linda conejita

- Como omma

Agregó Sunny y yo sonreí. Seungho y su mamá se fueron; yo llevé a Sunny a la cocina para que cenara. Ella estaba contenta, contándome todo lo que hizo con su amigo y lo mucho que le gustó divertirse después de haber estado mucho tiempo en el hospital.

- Me alegro que te hayas divertido

Le dije, tomando los platos vacíos y llevándolos al fregadero.

- Sí – Sunny rió – Ya quiero que el cabello me crezca, para así verme más linda para Panda Ho

- Tú ya eres bonita – le di un beso en la mejilla – Y no pienses mucho en ese niño, por lo menos no ahora

Después de un rato, después de jugar videojuegos con Sunny, la llevé a su habitación para que pudiera dormir. Sunny estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le leyera cuentos y durmiera con ella, y desde que se mudaron aquí conmigo eso cambió. Ella debía de estar muy estresada por tantos cambios.

Ella vivió tres años con Sungmin y su familia, luego tuvo que estar seis meses en un hospital, y ahora estaban aquí conmigo. Eran muchos cambios para una niña. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera ser feliz, porque se lo debía. Ella era mi hija y deseaba que le gustara estar conmigo, y ser feliz conmigo, su padre.

- Papi… - la miré, ella estaba sin su pañoleta, pero igualmente se veía hermosa - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

- Claro Bunny

Contesté, recostándome a su lado. Me tapé con las sábanas y ella sonrió, abrazando más su peluche de Conejo. Acaricié la cabeza de mi hija con ternura y cuidado, ella solo sonreía. Quería ser buen padre para ella; tenía veintidós y no sabía nada de niños, pero lo intentaría.

- Ayer tuve una pesadilla – comentó y yo la miré atento – Soñé que te ibas y me dejabas sola

Me mordí el labio inferior al oír eso. No había podido estar con ella, la vida y las malas decisiones no me lo permitieron. Apenas medio año era lo que la conocía, y en ese tiempo la llegué a querer mucho. No me quería separar de ella nunca más, pero por mi trabajo sabía que eso era inevitable ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que irme de gira? ¿Y si Sungmin no recuperaba todas sus capacidades para entonces? De nuevo pensé en la posibilidad de dejarla con Kangin y Leeteuk. Mi suegra no era un problema, me seguía adorando a pesar de las atrocidades que hice. Kangin en cambio, él aprovecharía para quitármela.

- No te vas a quedar sola nunca, yo no te voy a dejar nunca

Abracé fuertemente a mi hija, no quería soltarla nunca.

- Tía Chula dice que dentro de poco será tu nueva gira

- Falta un año para eso

Le informé, sintiéndome enojado con Heechul. Había pedido, rogado, y más al SM Entreteiment que no me mandaran de gira hasta solucionar lo de Sungmin, luego pedí que no me mandaran de gira hasta que Sunny estuviera curada, y otra vez volví a pedir el mismo favor. Por suerte, Lee Soo Man era el tío de Minnie y comprendía. Creo que era una ventaja que tu jefe sea el tío de tu novia. Mi gira sería el próximo año, a mediados del próximo año, era el tiempo suficiente para poder recuperar lo que perdí.

- Pero entonces te irás

Dijo ella, escondiendo su rostro detrás del Conejo de felpa.

- Pero eso no significa que te vaya a abandonar, es mi trabajo – le expliqué – Es la forma en la que consigo dinero y te compro todos los juguetes que quieres

- ¿Qué es una gira?

Preguntó ella y yo reí. Estábamos hablando de algo que ella no entendía, me recordaba mucho a Minnie. Que ella viviera tanto tiempo solo con ella la ha afectado.

- Es… un viaje en donde cantaré en muchos lugares

- ¿En Seúl?

- No solo en Seúl

- ¿En Corea?

Volvió a preguntar.

- No solo en Corea

- ¿En Asia?

- No solo en Asia

- ¿Irás al espacio a cantar?

Me preguntó y yo reí.

- No creo que al espacio – contesté – Aunque sería interesante jugar Starcraft en el espacio

- ¿Irás a la casa de Santa Claus?

- Sí – contesté y a mi hija se le formó una gran sonrisa – Y te traeré muchos juguetes

- Y una foto

Pidió y yo al instante imaginé a Shindong vestido de Santa Claus.

- ¿Por qué los gatos maúllan?

- Porque… no saben ladrar y al maullar se ven más tiernos

- ¿Por qué la comida saludable es asquerosa?

- Porque… la grasa es lo que hace rico a las comidas malas

- ¿Qué es grasa?

- Algo de lo que si comes mucho, te verás cómo Shindong

- No quiero verme así

Sunny hizo un puchero.

- Entonces debes de comer sano

- ¿Por qué le dices _"Conejo"_ a mi omma?

Preguntó y yo sonreí, recordando tantas cosas.

- Porque cuando la conocí – sonreí – Ella tenía cuatro años y toda su ropa era rosada y con Conejos

- ¿Ustedes se conocen desde que eran niños?

- Sí

- ¿Eso fue hace siglos?

- ¡¿Siglos?! – pregunté y mi hija rió – Esta niña… - Sunny siguió riendo – Apenas tengo veintidós, soy muy joven aún

- ¿Entonces le dices _"Conejo" _a mi mamá porque todas sus ropas tenían Conejos?

- Se me ocurrió porque siempre usaba un broche de Conejo en la cabeza

- ¿Cuál?

Preguntó. Me levanté de la cama y fui a mi habitación. Busqué en mi mesa de noche y tomé aquel broche que hace mucho había roto. Regresé donde Sunny y se lo di.

- Es este…

- Está bonito – dijo y me lo devolvió – Sabes… omma sigue usando mucho rosa y Conejos

- Me imagino… - reí un poco – Usa Conejos hasta en la ropa interior

- ¿Has visto la ropa interior de omma?

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso, debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía delante de Sunny.

- Vi su ropa cuando la dejó en la lavadora

- Ah ya

Fue lo único que dijo mi hija y yo sentí alivio.

- Ahora a dormir

Le pedí.

- Espera… - me miró y yo asentí - ¿Cómo es que nací?

Me quedé aún más estático.

- Oh… pues - ¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio? ¡Veintidós, solo tengo veintidós años! ¡No estoy listo para esto! – Cuando dos personas se aman mucho… - ella me miraba atentamente – Le escriben a la fábrica de bebés y luego de nueve meses la cigüeña los deja en la puerta de las casas

- ¿Entonces cuando tenga diecinueve podré llamar a la fábrica?

- ¡No! – contesté algo alterado - ¡Tú le escribirás a la fabrica cuando tengas treinta años y hayas terminado la universidad!

- Pero mamá y tú le escribieron a la fábrica a esa edad – de nuevo, mi hija era demasiado inteligente para su edad, eso lo había heredero de mí - ¿No es así?

- Sí – contesté – Pero… - no podía decirle a mi hija que ella había sido un pequeño error del que no me arrepentía – Lo normal es hacerlo a los treinta cuando ya tengas una casa propia, trabajo y mucho dinero

- Appa…

- ¿Qué mi Bunny?

- Si los que le escriben a la fábrica de bebés son personas que se aman mucho – miré a mi hija, ella se veía triste - ¿Tú por qué te fuiste?

- Porque soy un tonto – contesté sin tapujos – Y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – miré a mi hija, tal vez no me entendía, pero quería decirlo – Tú y Sungmin son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo

No dije nada más y abracé a mi hija. Ella se quedó dormida abrazada a mí, yo no pude dormir. Estaba mirando el techo, pensando en todo lo que había lanzado a la borda por la fama. Era verdad lo que decían, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Cuando terminé con Minnie, hace tres años, tampoco fue fácil para mí ¡La amaba! Fue duro para mí, pues Minnie había sido la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Intenté ocultar lo que sentía por ella, pues era la mejor opción, debía de alejarme de mi infantil novia. Ahora veía que había sido una pésima idea, la fama no valía ni de cerca lo que valía el amor verdadero.

La semana se fue volando. Yo todos los días iba a ver a Sungmin, ella siempre me recibía con una sonrisa. Kibum decía que la reacción de Minnie al verme era porque quizá, tan solo quizá, ella me recordaba.

Los días siguieron pasando y Sunny volvió al preescolar. Esas horas que pasaba en la escuela yo las aprovechaba para poder ir a ver a Minnie aunque sea unos minutos, pues la grabación de mi nuevo álbum no me permitía muchas libertades con mi tiempo.

Minnie ya podía caminar, con dificultad, pero lo hacía. Su vientre había crecido, ella se veía hermosa y siempre sonreía o jugaba con su almohada. Una de esas mañana en las que fui a visitarla, le dejé su Conejo de peluche, tan pronto lo vio dejó a un lado la almohada y no se despegó de su Conejo.

- Kyuhyun… - dijo Kibum, mientras yo jugaba con Minnie y unas muñecas – Le darán el alta a Sungmin

Tan pronto como oí eso me giré y levanté ¿Ya podía llevarme a Minnie a casa? ¿Era en serio? ¿Pero eso estaría bien? No lo sabía ¿Y qué pasaba si le pasaba algo a ella o al bebé? Minnie no era la misma Minnie, era como un bebé ¿Podría cuidar a dos bebés?

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté y Kibum asintió. Los papeles se firmaron y pronto me encontré con una Sungmin en piyama en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Ella me miraba con cara de miedo, abrazando su Conejo de peluche. Cada tanto daba grititos, debía de estar confundida y asustada por no saber a dónde y con quién se estaba yendo.

- Calma Minnie, todo va a estar bien

- Minnie…

Pronunció ella y yo la miré con sorpresa a través del retrovisor.

- Sí… - respiré hondo, era la primera vez desde que despertó, que hablaba – Tú eres Minnie

Entramos en la casa y ella caminó lentamente sosteniéndose el vientre, debía de pesarle. Miró a todos lados y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, balbuceando. La ayudé para que se sentara en el sofá, ella lo hizo sin soltar a su Conejo. La miré y sonreí, Sunny se pondría contenta, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba que ella viera así a su madre.

Miré a Minnie, deseaba poder besarla y abrazarla, pero no me podía acercar mucho. Cuando intentaba abrazarla ella se ponía a gritar, después de un tiempo solo se alejaba, ya no me tenía tanto miedo, por ello evitaba hacerlo. Tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla era difícil. Ella me miró y se señaló la boca.

- Amm…

Dijo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Pregunté y ella seguía haciendo el mismo gesto.

- Hyung, papá y mamá dicen que puedo… - volteé a ver a Henry, quien no sé cómo logró entrar en mi casa - ¡Sungmin!

Intenté detener a mi hermano, pero él ya había corrido hacia ella y la abrazó. Minnie primero abrió mucho los ojos y luego le correspondió el abrazo ¡¿Qué?! Conmigo ella se alejaba pero con mi hermano ella correspondía ¿Cómo era posible?

- Ves hyung – Henry me sonrió con burla – Te dije que Minnie me quería más que a ti

- Calla idiota

Le dije, entrando en la cocina como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Lancé un trapo al suelo y pateé una silla ¿Por qué le aceptaba abrazos a mi hermano pero a mí me huía? No tenía sentido, sobre todo porque Minnie no había visto a Henry en mucho tiempo, él no podía ir a visitarla cuando ella ya despertó, era la primera vez que lo veía y hacía eso. Odiaba a mi hermano ahora más que nunca. Intenté calmarme, no era culpa de Henry, pero igual me enojaba.

- ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

Le pregunté a Minnie, entrando en mi casa y dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

- Mejor cocínale algo a Henry

Contestó Minnie, quien llevaba a mi latoso hermano de siete años de la mano. Habían pasado tres años, ahora éramos adolescentes. En tres años nosotros habíamos cambiado mucho: Yo era más alto y fuerte; Minnie por su parte había dejado un poco el color rosa y los Conejos, pero aún los tenía presentes. Imaginar a una Sungmin sin Conejos y color rosado era tan extraño como pensar en Diciembre con sol.

Como la omma de Minnie era abogada de _"SM Entertainment"_ y su appa trabajaba como policía todo el día, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, y normalmente le cocinaba, en verdad me gustaba hacerlo para ella. Mis padres también trabajaban todo el día: Appa tenía una empresa de textiles y omma había empezado a trabajar como CEO en reemplazo de mi abuelo en sus hoteles de cinco estrellas hasta que este se mejore de su resfriado (Aunque todos dudábamos que lo hiciera, él quería que omma tomase su lugar desde hace mucho) De esta forma nosotros siempre teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y Henry; Siwon estaba en la universidad muy ocupado como para venir a casa; así que eran horas y horas de diversión con mi Conejo.

- Él puede cocinarse algo

Respondí, sacando una hoya.

- ¡No es cierto!

Protestó mi hermanito, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

- ¡Owww…! – exclamó Minnie, abrazándolo – Descuida, yo no dejaré que el malvado de Kyu te deje sin cena

- ¡Te quiero Minnie!

Mi molesto hermano abrazó a Minnie y ella soltó una risita.

- ¡Ey! – exclamé, separando a Henry de Minnie - ¡Consíguete tu mejor amiga!

En estos tres años había descubierto algo: Odiaba, mucho, hasta casi hacerme planear como asesinar a alguien, el que alguien abrazara o se acercara si quiera a Minnie. No podía soportarlo, hacía que la sangre me hirviera y los puños se me cerrasen, y mi hermano no era la excepción para ello ¿Es que nadie podía entender que solo yo podía abrazarla? Era mi mejor amiga, no la del resto ¡Minnie era mía!... No exactamente en ese sentido.

- Ya lo hice – contestó, mirándome de tal forma que se parecía al Gato de Shrek – Es Sungmin

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar.

- Aish… pues no – jalé a Sungmin – Ella es MI mejor amiga, no TUYA

- Puedo ser mejor amiga de ambos

- ¡No puedes ser mejor amiga de mi hermano!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no!

- ¿Pero por qué no? – volvió a preguntar – Yo quiero ser amiga de Henry

- ¡No, lo prohíbo!

Miré con amargura al pequeño engendro.

- ¿Y desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?

Preguntó, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, clara señal de que se había enfadado.

- ¡Porque tú solo puedes ser amiga mía!

- ¿Y que hay de Wookie y Hae?

Preguntó ella, sacando el ramen de la despensa.

- Es diferente – contesté, llenando la hoya con agua – Son niñas

- ¿Entonces no puedo ser amiga de los niños?

- Exacto – contesté, mirándola, era tan frustrante que no cumpliera mis órdenes - ¿Para qué quieres más amigos si ya me tienes a mí?

- Yeye y Hyuk también son mis amigos

- Pero es distinto, ellos son los novios de tus amigas

- Kyuhyun… - Minnie me miró y yo la miré – Eres un idiota

- Calla Conejo, o te dejo sin comida

- Eres un malvado

Minnie hizo un puchero, me pareció tierno.

- No por nada lo llamas Evil Kyu

Dijo mi hermano.

- ¡A callar!

Le ordené.

- Mochi, ve a traer tus juguetes, hoy me quedo a jugar contigo

Le pidió Minnie a mi hermano y este se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- Te dije que Minnie me quería más que a ti

- ¡Eso fue todo! – protesté, lanzando mi trapo al suelo - ¡Te quedas sin comer!

Minnie se empezó a carcajear y caminó hacia mí con los brazos extendidos. Me abrazó fuertemente, y yo sentí como los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaban. Su vincha de Conejo rosa lastimaba mi nariz, y ella seguía riendo. Entonces se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago. Desde hace tiempo sentía eso cada vez que ella hacía eso, era extraño y no sabía qué podía ser.

Ella y yo éramos amigos desde siempre, nos conocíamos desde que teníamos cuatro años ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada, pues esa extraña sensación en el estómago la sentía desde siempre con ella, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte ¿Qué me pasaba?

- Cocina y yo mantengo lejos de ti a Henry

- Eres un sol

Le dije sonriente, echando el ramen en la olla.

- No… – dijo ella y yo la miré, estaba sonriente – Soy un Conejo

- Mi Conejo

Dijo Henry, abrazando a Minnie.

- ¡Deja a MI Conejo! – grité, pegándole con el trapo a Henry – Vete a jugar con mi play y a mi déjame con ella

- De acuerdo – terminó aceptando Henry – No te pongas celoso, no te voy a quitar a tu esposa

- ¡Henry!

Minnie soltó una risita y se sonrojó. Yo me quedé quieto y miré a Minnie reír. La sensación en mi estómago creció y yo negué mentalmente con la cabeza.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, o tal vez es que me lo negaba a mí mismo. Era como si de pronto me hubieran sacado un velo de los ojos, aunque yo ya hubiese sabio lo que había del otro lado. Era tan obvio y a la vez no, pues como niño me negaba rotundamente a creerlo o aceptarlo. Pero era tiempo de hacerlo, o mataría a Henry por osarse a abrazar a Minnie. Yo… yo no podía aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Feliz Navidad para todos! De parte de su amiga… Mily Wu! Espero que la pasen bonito este día, que la pasen en familia y reciban muchos regalos y amor. Dios los bendiga a todos! Les mando mucho amor desde aquí. Felices Fiestas mis lectores, sean felices y piensen en positivo ****J****Los amo!**

**ATTE.**

**Wu Xin Qian (Mily Wu)**

**000000000000**

Capítulo 6

- ¿Quieres más té omma?

Le preguntaba Sunny a Minnie, sentadas en su mesa de juguete, rodeadas de muchos muñecos y tomando té imaginario. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Minnie había vuelto a casa. Aún no hablaba, solo repetía su nombre una y otra vez, o hacía sus típicos ruiditos. Como aún no podía caminar bien, tuve que trasladar su cama al primer piso, ahora había una cama en medio de la sala. Ella solía despertar en medio de la noche gritando, así que tuve que empezar a dormir en la sala, solo así ella no gritaba. En parte me alegraba, eso quería decir que tal vez en el fondo, aún sentía algo por mí.

Sunny estaba alegre de ver a su omma de nuevo, aunque no fuese la misma. Ella decía que su omma se había vuelto más divertida, que ahora ya no la regañaba mucho y eso le gustaba. A mí me alegraba que mi hija no hiciera muchas preguntas.

En las noticias salían reportes de cómo la novia de Cho Kyuhyun por fin había salió del hospital. Se veía a Minnie en piyama sosteniendo su abultado vientre de cuatro meses. Cuando Minnie se veía en la televisión, comenzaba a señalarla y luego señalarme, se veía alegre cuando lo veía, como si le impresionara estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Kibum decía que era bueno que ella tuviera esas reacciones, pues otros pacientes que salían del coma, permanecían como muertos en vida, como zombis. En cambio mi novia estaba activa, con dificultades, pero respondía a sensaciones ordinarias. Sin embargo, por mucho que me alegraba tenerla en casa, no era lo mismo.

- Leeteuk, deberíamos llevarnos a Sunny a pasear

Decía Kangin, cambiando el canal de la televisión, Minnie a su lado dormía.

- No

Contestó Leeteuk y yo reprimí una sonrisa. Sabía que Teukie me apoyaría en todo, aunque no lo merecía; Teukie era un ángel. Le di un beso en la frente a mi hija y besé a Minnie en la cabeza, ella solo dormía. Tenía que ir al estudio, ya no podía seguir posponiendo las grabaciones de mi álbum.

Después de un arduo trabajo, regresé a casa. Minnie estaba sentada, sosteniéndose el vientre y viendo algo en la televisión. Miré a todos lados, sus padres no estaban.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres Minnie?

Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado en el sofá, aunque sabía que ella no podía entenderme. Yo, por algún motivo, era la única persona a la que ella no le hablaba o hacia el intento de comunicarse. Con otros ella intentaba jugar o se mantenía ahí cuando le hablaban; conmigo, ella solo decía su nombre y no me dejaba estar mucho tiempo con ella; por otro lado, no dejaba que nadie le de abrazos, excepto Sunny. Eso me deprimía un poco, pero de todas formas tenía las noches que era el único momento en el que podía estar cerca de ella, justo como ahora.

- Minnie…

Dijo ella y yo solté un suspiro.

- ¿Sunny no está en casa?

- Minnie…

Contestó y yo miré el suelo.

- Minnie… - la miré, ella miraba la pantalla, estaba dando la _"Tortuga D'Artagnan" – _Solo sabes decir eso

Me sentía un poco frustrado. Había pasado una semana y ella seguía igual. Sabía que esas cosas tomaban su tiempo, pero quería que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas.

Yo había amado a Minnie desde que éramos unos niños de cuatro años. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de ello y casi la perdí por ello, pero ahora… Las cosas no estaban bien y extrañaba el pasado. No podía vivir sin Minnie; y ella estaba a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

- D'Artagnan… - dijo ella y yo la miré sorprendido – D'Artagnan

- Sí… D'Artagnan, la tortuga… - miré la pantalla – A Yesung le gustaría mucho este dibujo animado

- D'Artagnan…

Minnie comenzó a reír y yo reí con ella. Entonces, como acto de magia, o tal vez un milagro, o es que tenía buena estrella; Minnie abrazó mi brazo y se recostó en el. Miré a Minnie, ella se chupaba el dedo, como cuando teníamos cuatro años, como antes. Diez segundos después, o tal vez más, pero el tiempo fue cortado con un filoso cuchillo, tanto que me dolió, ella se separó de mí y abrazó a su Conejo.

- Minnie…

Ella me miró y sonrió.

- D'Artagnan

- Sí… soy D'Artagnan

- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Gritó una voz y todos voltearon a verme. Minnie venía corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y posteriormente caer al suelo. Ella rió y me ayudó a levantarme, yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede Conejo?

Pregunté, sacudiéndome la ropa.

- Adivina quién hará la música para el próximo musical de la escuela

- ¿Quién?

Pregunté sonriente, abriendo mi casillero. Miré a Minnie, ella me miraba con un puchero en los labios, de seguro indignada por no haber entendido la indirecta. Quise reír, pero hacer enojar a Minnie era divertido. Claro que sabía que ella había sido elegida para hacer la música de _"Los Tres Mosqueteros" _¿Cómo no saberlo? Si yo fui el que le sugirió a la maestra de teatro que Minnie podía hacer la música.

- ¡Yo!

Minnie puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miró ceñuda.

- Lo sé Conejo – sonreí, entregándole su Conejo de felpa que le había robado en la mañana – Harás un gran trabajo

- ¿Tú crees? – ella sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo – Es muy distinto tocar enfrente de la clase que tocar enfrente de cientos de espectadores

- No hay mucha diferencia

Dije, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, ella solo sonrió.

- Deberías ir a hacer la audición

Miré a Minnie ¿Estaba loca o qué? Yo solo cantaba para ella o mis amigos, o familia, o la clase de música, pero no en un escenario. Me ponía nervioso pensar en pararme delante de muchas personas.

- Cantar en clases en distinto al escenario

- No hay mucha diferencia

Me remedó y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Que chistosa

- ¡Vamos oppa! – Minnie se paró delante de mí, abrazando a su Conejo de felpa – Siempre dices que eres excelente cantando

- Pero…

- Por favor… - Minnie me miró con sus ojos de Conejo degollado – Hazlo oppa, conseguirás el protagónico

- No lo haré – sentencié – Y tus aegyos manipuladores no funcionan conmigo

- ¡Bien! – Minnie hizo un puchero – Seohyun se presentará para el papel de Constance

Miré a Minnie y me detuve. Desde aquella vez que salí con Seohyun, se repitieron más veces. Ella realmente me gustaba ¿Y a quien no? Era muy bonita. Pero había algo que evitaba que me gustara del todo. Era como si me gustara en un 98%, pero había algo, ese 2% que no dejaba que me guste del todo.

Era extraño, pues ella siempre me había gustado, y ahora era mi novia, pero algo me detenía. Miré a Minnie, ella solo sonreía. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago.

Desde hace poco me estaba cuestionando algo, y me negaba a creerlo, entonces pensaba en otra cosa. Mis pensamientos eran casi palpables, pues cuando me concentraba mucho en ellos, como un hilo y anzuelo, Minnie siempre se giraba a verme o me sonreía ¿Qué me pasaba? Si desde siempre sentía este aguijón en la panza cuando ella sonreía o estaba cerca ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? La sensación era la misma, se sentía igual, el mismo cosquilleo, el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca, el calor en mi rostro cuando me besaba la mejilla, incluso la erupción de carne de gallina cuando rozaba su mano con la mía, siempre me sucedía eso desde que la conocía; pero algo había cambiado… no podía ser ese mi 2%, me negaba a creerlo.

- Tal vez haga la audición

Terminé aceptando y ella me abrazó, de nuevo sentí esa extraña y tan familiar sensación intensificada.

- ¡Gracias oppa!

Minnie se fue saltando hacia su casillero. Entonces el edificio andante apareció y ambos se sonrieron ¿Minnie le sonreía a Zhou Mi? ¿Por qué Minnie estaba roja? ¿A Minnie le gustaba Zhou Mi? Sentí calor en mi interior y de nuevo quise matar a Zhou Mi.

La clase de gimnasia llegó y Minnie estaba con Wookie y Hae, haciendo piruetas y demás. Seo y sus amigas populares estaban practicando con la escuadra de porristas y yo jugaba futbol con mis amigos.

- Pónganse en pareja – ordenó el profesor – Harán pases de pecho con la pelota

Empecé a buscar a Minnie con la mirada, ella caminaba hacia mí, pero entonces Zhou Mi se interpuso. Lancé la pelota a un lado y caminé hacia Minnie, la tomé de la mano y jalé de ella. Todos, incluyendo el profesor, nos miraron, pero nadie dijo nada, solo nos miraban. Era muy común vernos juntos, o mí jalándola de la mano para que se aleje de algún chico.

Miré a lo lejos a Seohyun, ella solo miraba a otro lado con expresión de enojo. Sabía que eso debía de molestarla, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no quería que alguien más se quede… haga equipo con mi… con Sungmin.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó ella – Ve a hacer equipo con tu novia

- ¡Calla!

Le ordené y Minnie sonrió.

- Eres un tonto oppa

Dijo, abrazándome fuertemente. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, pero entonces sentí que nos separaban, era Seohyun, quien pasó sus manos por mi cintura. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía sonriendo. Yo por mi parte, sentí dolor; no quería abrazar a Seohyun, quería que Minnie me volviera a sostener y que no me soltara hasta que yo se lo ordenase. Seo se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y me dio un beso, yo… yo solo podía ver como Minnie iba a abrazar a Zhou Mi.

- ¿Por qué esta niña no sabe hacer nada excepto abrazar a la gente? – pregunté, mirando a Seo - ¿Se cree osito cariñosito o qué?

- No lo sé – me contestó mi novia – Vamos

Ella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios en pareja que el profesor nos ordenó. Cada tanto miraba como Minnie reía de las caras de Zhou Mi, luego vi que Zhou Mi intercambiaba parejas con Mir. Ahora Minnie estaba haciendo equipo con G.O ¿Por qué ella solo era rodeada por chicos?

- ¡Ay!

Miré a Seo, accidentalmente le había tirado la pelota en la cabeza.

- Lo siento

Dije sin ganas. Minnie me miró y sonrió, vocalizando _"Ten cuidado oppa". _La maldita clase terminó y todos fuimos a las regaderas. Cuando salimos, esperé a Minnie. Ella salió con su uniforme y el cabello atado en dos coletas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir… se veía tan… Minnie.

- ¡Oppa! – celebró ella al verme - ¡Tenemos clase de literatura!

Yo le pasé mi brazo por los hombros y ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

- Minnie, debes de enseñarme cómo hacer ese salto frontal

Le pidió Hae a Minnie, separándonos. Ahora quería hacer pescado frito, y de paso Wookie al horno. Hae y Wookie se llevaron a Minnie y yo me quedé ahí parado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Me preguntó Hyuk.

- Controlen a sus novias

Les pedí.

- ¿A qué se debe eso?

Preguntó.

- A que nuestras novias interrumpen al Kyumin

Se burló Yesung y Hyuk rió.

- Amigo… tienes novia, y no es Sungmin

Me recordó Eunhyuk y yo le di un zape.

- Me gusta mi novia

Dije, aunque lo sentí más como un recordatorio para mí mismo que para ellos.

- Sí… - Hyuk y Yeye se sonrieron con picardía – Repítete eso muchas veces y tal vez te lo creas

- ¡Ey! – grité, pero ellos ya se había ido corriendo - ¡Aish!

Entré en el aula y me senté al lado de mi Conejo, como siempre. Ella seguía sonriente, leyendo algo en su cuaderno. Miraba con atención lo que ella hacía, desde los ocho años que la miraba con atención, había algo en ella que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

Volví en mí y miré al frente, debía dejar de hacer eso, debía de detener esa sensación. Minnie era mi mejor amiga, las cosas debían de quedarse así, no podían cambiar. Minnie me miró y sonrió, luego me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Presta atención a la clase Kyuhyunie

¿En qué momento la maestra había entrado? Quizá hace un segundo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve viendo a Minnie? Había algo en ella, que siempre veía, pero hoy se veía más intenso.

- Cho Kyuhyun – miré a la maestra – Y díganos… - la maestra esbozó una sonrisa macabra - ¿Qué es para usted el amor?

Miré mi copia de Romeo y Julieta ¿Qué era para mí el amor? Omma siempre intentaba que estuviera feliz ¿Eso era amor? Appa siempre me protegía ¿Eso era amor? Siwon siempre me aconsejaba y me decía lo buen chico que era ¿Eso era amor? Los Kim me hacían sentir como en casa ¿Eso era amor? Y Seo siempre era linda conmigo, dándome besos y abrazos ¿Eso era amor?

Había solo una persona en este mundo que hacía todo eso y más por mí ¿Era amor? No, no podía ser amor, no podía serlo porque eso solo era…

- Amistad…

- ¿Perdón?

Tenía la vista en el pizarrón blanco ¿En qué momento las palabras salieron de mi boca? Todos me miraban, pero había un par de ojos a los que yo no quería mirar.

- Para mí el amor es la amistad – volví a repetir – Porque la amistad tú la eliges, y escoges a un amigo porque ves algo en esa persona, algo que sabes que te falta y necesitas – miré a todos mis compañeros – Sabes que hay amor cuando te hace reír y llorar, cuando te abraza fuerte y no te quiere soltar – sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro – Sabes que hay amor en esa amistad cuando al fallar, ella… - empecé a escuchar murmullos – O él, te echan porras. Un buen amigo te consiente y te regaña, te ayuda a mantenerte fuerte – miré de reojo a Minnie, ella solo me miraba – Como diría mi hyung: _"Es la promesa de Dios de que tendrás a alguien con la mano extendida eternamente por el camino de la vida"_ – bajé la mirada – Una persona solo le sería fiel a otra si la amase – miré a la profesora, ella sonreía de nuevo – Por eso digo que la amistad es amor, porque es fiel e incondicional

- Bueno… - la profesora respiró hondo – Muy bien señor Cho… - la profesora abrió el libro – Como sabrán, este mes leeremos este libro…

Todos seguían cuchicheando acerca de mis palabras, nadie hacia caso a la profesora. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo de mi interior. No quería girarme a verla, quería seguir viendo mi cuaderno. Respiré hondo y la miré, Seohyun me miraba ceñuda y luego miró al frente.

- Kyuhyunie… - miré a Minnie, ella estaba sonriente - ¡Kyuhyunie! – entonces me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Eres el mejor, oppa!

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la sangre se me subiera al rostro. Sí, para mí el amor era la amistad, y sí, mis palabras eran para Sungmin. Yo sentía todo ese amor de parte de ella, y yo… yo también la amaba.

- Gracias Conejo – me separé de ella – Soy el mejor, no tienes que recordármelo

- No eres nada modesto, oppa

Rió ella y yo también.

- Ey, soy la personificación de la modestia

- Eres mi mejor amigo, oppa

Dijo ella, enganchándose a mi brazo de nuevo. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Sentí una presión en el pecho y miré a Minnie y su nuevo broche de Conejo.

Minnie era amable con todo el mundo, a Minnie le gustaba mucho abrazar a la gente y hacer mimos ¿Qué había de especial cuando lo hacía conmigo? Nada, solo que conmigo era una especie de derecho por ser su mejor amigo ¿Entonces qué tenía yo? También era fácil contestar eso: Nada. Tal como dijo ella, yo era un mejor amigo.

Miré la mesa ¿Por qué me dolía? Ella para mí también era mi mejor amiga, y yo tenía novia ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Me negaba rotundamente a pensar que Minnie era mi 2%

La clase terminó y yo me quedé unos minutos con mis amigos. Tenía que hablar con ellos acerca del trabajo de Geografía. Entonces escuché barullo afuera y me asomé a la puerta. Minnie era sostenida por Seo y ella la empujaba al suelo ¡Que demonios!

- Tú no me llegas ni a los talones – dijo Seohyun, Minnie solo la miraba desde el suelo, se veía enojada, como conteniéndose de no golpearla - ¿Me escuchaste extraña niña rosa?

- ¡Seo! – me les acerqué y mi novia me miró con enojo - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada… - contestó Minnie, levantándose del suelo – Lo siento oppa – Minnie hizo una venia – Lamento haber incomodado a tu novia – ambos nos miramos a los ojos – Y Seo… - Seohyun la miró de forma amenazadora, o eso sentí – Kyuhyun para mí es solo un amigo

- Minnie…

La miré fijamente, boquiabierto. Lo acababa de decir, lo acababa de confirmar. Justo cuando empezaba a aceptarlo, cuando estaba dejando que mi corazón se infle y vuele cual globo de helio, el punzante aguijón de la desilusión lo hizo estallar.

- Bien… - dijo ella, tomándome de la mano, yo la sentí fría – Porque tú no podrías competir conmigo

- Yo puedo competir contra ti, y ganarte en todo – Minnie sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué, incluso enojada, se veía tan tierna y adorable? – Pero me gusta dejar que los demás ganen – luego me miró – Pero Kyuhyunie no es un premio – sus palabras me hacían cada vez sentir peor – No compitas contra nadie porque ya lo ganaste

- Eres una…

Apreté la mano de Seo.

- ¿Qué más quieres? – le pregunté a mi novia – Ya te dijo que ella es solo mi amiga, que a la que quiero es a ti – Seo me miró boquiabierta - ¿Qué más quieres?

La pregunta debía de ser ¿Qué más quería yo? Quería que Minnie dijera que me amaba, que me abrazara fuertemente como antes, que me diera galletas en la boca y me despeinara, quería que fuera Minnie la que me sostuviera la mano y no Seohyun.

- Bien… - Seo se veía más calmada, pero si la conocía lo suficiente… - Si crees que puedes ganarme en todo – Seo la miró con una sonrisa burlona – Te reto a presentarte para el papel de Constance

- Pero tú siempre protagonizas las obras de teatro

Miré a Minnie, ella no entendía el reto o se le olvidaba que expresamente Seo había usado aquella palabra.

- Por eso mismo, yo siempre gano ahí – Seo soltó una risita – Te reto a que pruebes que eres mejor que yo en todo

- Trato

Dijo ella, extendiendo la mano.

- Hasta el día de la audición, niña rosa

Seo se fue de ahí conmigo de la mano y a rastras. Miré a Minnie, ella me miraba fijamente y luego vi a Zhou Mi a su lado. Miré a Seo y me sentí furioso.

- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal

Le dije.

- ¿Yo? – Seo me miró y yo sentí miedo – Siempre estás con esa niña rara ¡Siempre! – se quejó ella – Yo soy tu novia

- Minnie es mi mejor amiga y la conozco por más tiempo que ti

- Pues novia le gana a mejor amiga

Seohyun se cruzó de brazos. Ella tenía razón, siempre estaba con Minnie y casi nunca con Seohyun, y ella era mi novia. Que Minnie sea mi 2% no era nada, porque Seo era mi 98%, claramente le ganaba a Minnie ¿Entonces por qué quería dejar de estar ahí y correr hacia mi Conejo?

- Tienes razón, lo siento

- ¿Ya tienes sueño?

Le pregunté.

- Minnie…

Contestó ella, y me lo tomé como un sí. La ayudé a levantarse del sofá, ella se sostenía el vientre y caminó hacia su cama. Acomodé las sabanas y ella se recostó en la cama, la arropé y ella sonrió. Quería darle un beso de buenas noches, pero solo lo podría hacer cuando ella estuviera dormida, de lo contrario se alteraba.

- Buenas noches Sungmin…

- Minnie…

- Buenas noches Minnie…

Me corregí. Miré a Minnie, ella miraba su Conejo y jugaba con él. Me enojaba pensar que por mi estupidez no tuve el tiempo suficiente con ella. A uno le parecería que cinco años era suficiente tiempo, pero no lo fueron. Lancé cinco años a la basura y la intenté recuperar solo para perderla nuevamente y por estúpido, otra vez.

Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta, que en el preciso momento en que mis ojos se posaron en aquella insoportable niña rosa, me había enamorado de ella, estaríamos como Hae y Hyuk, con una relación larga digna de contar. Pero la nuestra era trágica, llena de dolor y traición. Nunca fue mi intensión causarle dolor.

- ¡Ah!

Exclamó Minnie y yo me giré a verla. Ella se sostenía el vientre y tenía el susto escrito en la frente. Me le acerqué sin saber qué hacer, pues temía que ella huyera de mí. Me le acerqué y ella siguió en su posición, sujetando con fuerza su vientre y haciendo muecas.

- ¿Te duele algo?

Le pregunté con preocupación ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ya venía el bebé? Imposible, ella debía de apenas estar entrando en el cuarto mes. Ella se seguía sosteniendo el vientre y entonces… vomitó estrepitosamente. Me abalancé hacia ella evitando que se cayera por el borde de la cama. Miré su rosto, estaba pálida y un fino hilo de sangre caía por su nariz.

- ¡Señora Kim! – grité, pues mis suegros se habían quedado a dormir - ¡Señora Kim!

Minnie comenzó a llorar, mis gritos debían de ponerla nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó ella.

- ¡Minnie! – grité, sosteniendo a mi novia - ¡Está sangrando y ha vomitado! – estaba temblando del susto – Y…

- Kyuhyun… calma

Me pidió Leeteuk, acercándose a su hija.

- Pero…

- Es normal que en el cuarto mes una mujer sienta acides y nauseas – me explicó y yo miré a Minnie, sintiéndome aliviado – Además, es normal ver sangrados, el flujo de sangre cambia

- ¿Está segura, omma?

- Ya he tenido dos hijas – me recordó – Sé que es así

- De acuerdo… - miré a Minnie, ella me miraba con miedo – Perdón…

- Tómatelo con calma Kyuhyun… - me pidió Teuk – Cuando Minnie estaba embarazada de Sunny, la anemia le complicó todo y…

- No quiero escuchar sobre el embarazo de Minnie – Teukie me miró sorprendida – Solo me recuerda como no estuve ahí para ella

- Kyuhyun…

Teukie me sonrió y me acarició la espalda. Luego tomó un pañuelo y limpió a su hija. Kangin trajo un vaso con agua y se lo dio de beber a Minnie; para sorpresa mía, me trajo un té relajante.

- Lo estás haciendo bien muchacho

Fue lo único que dijo.

- Kyuhyun… no te rindas

Me pidió Teukie, siguiendo a su esposo escaleras arriba.

- No lo haré…

Susurré.

- Kyuhyun… - volteé a ver, Minnie me miraba fijamente – Kyuhyun…

- ¡Sí! – los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, ella acababa de decir mi nombre – Soy yo…

- Kyu… Kyuhyunie

El corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente ¿Ella recordaba? ¿Lo estaba haciendo?

- Sungmin…

Pero Minnie ya no dijo nada más, se volvió a recostar en su cama, abrazando a su peluche y chupándose un dedo. Sonreí, pues ella había logrado decir mi nombre. Tal vez solo lo había repetido, o tal vez sabía quién era yo, como fuese, fue mágico oírle decir mi nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- ¿Lista para ir al hospital?

Le pregunté a Minnie, ayudándola con sus zapatos, unas pantuflas de Conejo.

- Minnie…

Contestó ella, sonriendo, yo también sonreí.

- Iremos a ver al bebé

Le informé.

- Minnie…

- Vamos…

Le extendí mi mano pero ella no la tomó, más bien sostuvo a su Conejo de una mano y con la otra sostenía su vientre. Salimos y los paparazis nos acorralaron, Minnie se sostuvo de la correa de mi mochila, como en el pasado. Entramos, con ayuda de mis guardaespaldas, en el auto y partimos al hospital.

Minnie al ver el hospital sonrió, debía de hacérsele familiar. Nos dirigimos al área pre-natal y esperamos a que la doctora Yeeun nos atendiera. Minnie jugaba con su Conejo y muchas mujeres nos miraban. Debía de ser extraño ver a dos jóvenes, uno bien vestido y la otra con piyama rosada de Conejos, sentados en la sala de espera de cuidado pre-natal.

- Kim Sungmin

Llamó la enfermera y yo ayudé a Minnie a que se levantara, por lo menos ahí sí me dejaba acercarme. Seguimos a la enfermera y entramos en la oficina de la gineco-obstetra.

- ¡Oh, mi caso súper Star! – exclamó ella – Mi hija te ama

- Gracias

Dije, sintiéndome un poco incomodo.

- Me alegra volver a verte Sungmin – Minnie solo la miraba – Yo fui la que monitoreaba el feto mientras ella estaba en coma – me explicó y yo asentí, de seguro la revisaba cuando yo no estaba – Hoy veremos cómo va tu cuarto mes

- Cuatro y una semana

Le corregí a la doctora y ella asintió sonriente.

- Minnie… ven siéntate aquí – la doctora palmeó la camilla y Minnie me miró – Quiere que la ayudes

Ella no necesitaba decírmelo, sabía lo que quería. Ayudé a Minnie a subir en la camilla y luego la recosté. Ella me sostuvo el brazo con fuerza en todo momento, debía de sentirse asustada.

La doctora echó el gel en la barriga de Minnie y luego en el aparato con el que hacían las ecografías. La doctora comenzó a pasarlo por el abultado vientre, haciendo presión y provocando en Minnie algunos grititos de dolor. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba derramando lágrimas, luego miré la pantalla…

- Ahí está el bebé – miré la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿No es hermoso?

Parecía un renacuajo con manitos y piernitas. Hermoso era quedarse corto, esto era más que hermoso. Miré a Minnie, ella solo lloraba, pero no de emoción sino de miedo. Eso me hizo sentir triste, no podía disfrutar de ese momento, de ver a su hijo en su interior, formándose. Mis ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verla tan asustada, sin poder entender que llevaba vida dentro.

- Minnie…

No pude evitarlo, la abracé. No quería soltarla, tenía que hacerlo, pues todo esto me sobrepasaba y necesitaba de mi Conejo. El corazón del bebé comenzó a sonar y yo me levanté para ver el monitor. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, y me imaginaba que así debía de sentirse. Ver a tu hijo era una experiencia maravillosa.

- Es… - la doctora comenzó a mover el aparato – Es… - no entendía qué buscaba – Una niña…

- ¿Qué…?

- Tendrán otra niña

Contestó la doctora y al instante sonreí. Abracé a Minnie de nuevo, ella había dejado de llorar, pero sentía como intentaba apartarme. Yo no la iba a soltar ni aunque me apuntaran con un arma.

- Te amo Conejo – le susurré al oído y sentí cómo ella dejaba de empujarme – Te amo mucho Minnie – las lágrimas seguían cayendo – Te amo mi amor

Y entonces… sin importarme su reacción, la besé. Fue un beso corto, pero había esperado mucho por él, como toda una vida, pues así se sintió. Ella me miró boquiabierta y entonces… me golpeó con su Conejo de felpa.

- Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras el papel

Dijo Minnie por enésima vez, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas en mi casa, como siempre.

- Yo tampoco – me quejé, copiándome de ella, como siempre – Menudo embrollo en el que me has metido

Ella sonrió y yo también, se veía linda al sonreír ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Cho Kyuhyun! ¡No le seas infiel de pensamiento a tu novia!

- No es un embrollo, es bonito

- ¿Te das cuenta de que conseguiste el papel de Constance? – le pregunté, apuntándola con mi lápiz - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

- Seremos pareja en la obra – contestó ella, dándole la vuelta a su páginas - ¿Y?

- Como que ¿Y? – le lancé una bola de papel – Conejo tonto, yo no voy a besarte

Tan pronto como dije eso, el lápiz rosa que Minnie sostenía cayó al suelo. Minnie se llevó las manos a la cabeza y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo tragué saliva, su reacción me estaba doliendo ¿Es que acaso ella no quería besarme? ¿Le desagradaba la idea?

- Mierda – dijo ella – Lo olvidé – me miró con miedo - ¿En qué embrollo nos hemos metido?

- No debiste aceptar el reto de Seo

- Fue una cuestión de honor, y ella ya me estaba desesperando – se quejó Minnie, recogiendo su lápiz - ¡Por el Dios de Siwon!

- Solo yo puedo invocarlo – le recordé, lanzándole otra bola de papel – No le quiero ser infiel a Seohyun

- Y yo no le quiero ser infiel a Zhou Mi…

- Sí y… - la miré fijamente ¿Había escuchado bien? - ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó, continuando con su tarea como si nada.

- ¿Qué dijiste sobre Zhou Mi?

- Oh… - ella se sonrojó de pronto – Es que… - miré a Minnie y sentí como si algo en mi interior se derrumbara – Él me gusta

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Por favor oppa, no me hagas sentir avergonzada – Minnie estaba muy roja – Es muy lindo

- Creo que iré a mi habitación

Me levanté de la mesa.

- ¿Y la tarea?

- La haré en mi habitación – le dije, caminando hacia mi puerta – Cuida a Henry

- Kyu…

Ya no la seguí escuchando, solo caminé hacia mi habitación y ahí me quedé. Tenía que pensar en todo lo sucedido. Primero: Minnie me gustaba, no sabía en cuanta medida, pero me gustaba. Segundo: tengo novia, y ya no me gusta tanto como antes. Tercero: a Minnie le gusta el edificio andante. La puerta de mi habitación fue golpeada y Minnie entró.

- Mentiroso – dijo ella riendo, sentándose en mi cama – Dijiste que harías la tarea, no que dormirías

- Es que tengo pereza – contesté, con el rostro contra la almohada - ¿Tu ya terminaste la tarea?

- Sí, te dejaré mi cuaderno – me informó y yo la miré – Me voy al parque con Henry

- No quiero que vayas con mi dongsaeng

- Es un niño y quiere salir a jugar – me insistió ella – Y me encanta consentirlo

- Aish… - solté, mi hermano era una de las tantas personas que no quería cerca de Minnie – Cuando tengas un novio le serás infiel

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Minnie me miró confundida.

- Porque no le eres fiel a tu mejor amigo

Me crucé de brazos.

- Oppa, eres un tonto – rió ella – Puedo tener más amigos que tú…

- No, no puedes

Tomé su muñeca y ella volvió a sonreír.

- Pero tú seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo – Minnie se recostó a mi lado, era normal en nosotros estar en una misma cama; a veces dormíamos, a veces veíamos televisión, pero era algo normal en nosotros dos – Sabes que te quiero mucho

- Sí…

Contesté, sintiéndome algo desanimado, aunque no sabía por qué.

- Y tú me amas

Miré a Minnie, con los ojos bien abiertos, ella solo sonreía.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que el amor es amistad – miré a Minnie sorprendido ¿Qué intentaba decirme? – Y nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo – otra vez, el agudo aguijón de la desilusión hizo estallas la burbuja de esperanza en mi interior; Minnie había destrozado mi ilusión como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, con mucha facilidad – Somos ELF's

- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté, para sorpresa mía, divertido.

- ELF – dijo ella – Everlasting Friends

- Oh… - fue lo único que se me ocurría decir, pues no sabía cómo sentirme o qué decir en ese momento – Conejo, me incomoda tenerte en mi cama

- ¿Qué?

Minnie me miró con confusión de nuevo; yo también me sentía confundido ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué lo dije?

- Sí, quítate – la empujé – Ya estamos muy grandes para hacer esto, y es incómodo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy un chico y tú una chica, es incómodo

- No comprendo

- ¿Qué no comprendes? – la miré enojado, pues así me sentía, me sentía molesto con ella por algo que no era su culpa, o más bien sí lo era, pero ella lo desconocía – Creo que sí puedes tener otros amigos además de mí

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?

Minnie se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Porque sí – contesté – Estuve pensándolo – la miré, ella se veía molesta – Creo que no deberíamos estar todo el tiempo juntos

- Pero siempre estamos juntos

Protestó, haciendo un puchero, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

- Por eso mismo – le dije – Estar contigo siempre me trajo problemas, y a ti también – Minnie relajó la posición y ahora lucía triste – Y me traes problemas con Seohyun

- Dijiste que cuando tuvieras novia, nuestra amistad no se vería afectada

Me recordó ella con voz entrecortada.

- Pero me traes problemas con ella – miré el techo – Y ya es tiempo que maduremos – las palabras salían de mi enojo, no de mi corazón, y sabía que me arrepentiría después – No digo que dejaremos de ser amigos, solo que ya no debemos estar pegados todo el tiempo – me atreví a mirarla - ¿Entiendes?

- No

Contestó ella, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me vi en ellos, me veía igual que ella, triste. Tenía que hacerlo, alejarme y aclarar mis sentimientos. Si me alejaba de ella tal vez este pequeño gusto se iría, así que tenía que hacerlo. Minnie no me quería a mí como yo a ella, así que también era bueno para ello, para que no vuelva a derrumbarme con sus palabras acerca de los amigos eternos.

- Conejo, seguiremos siendo amigos, solo te pido espacio

Minnie se levantó de mi cama y caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

- No puedo creer que por Seohyun me estés dejando – ella volteó a verme, estaba llorando – Eres mi mejor amigo y de nuevo me estás desechando por esa niña – Minnie se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, yo miré el techo – ¿Esto es una broma cierto? Una más de tus crueles bromas – bajé la mirada, no podía verla – Porque no puedo creer que a ti, el chico que lloró por una semana cuando dejé de hablarle, me esté diciendo esto

- Hemos madurado, solo eso

- Pues avísame cuando hayas terminado de madurar – la miré – Pero intenta no llegar tarde como siempre, puede que ya no puedas rescatar lo que queda de nuestra amistad

- Ya te dije que…

- No quiero ser amiga de alguien que no valora a una persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, por una chica que no hace nada más que darte besos y abrazos

Y diciendo esto se fue. Escuché a Minnie hablando con Henry y luego ambos yéndose de mi casa ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acababa de terminar con Minnie? No, eso era imposible, pues no éramos nada. Pero se sentía peor, habíamos roto nuestra amistad.

¿Cómo una conversación acerca de la tarea se transformó en un rompimiento? Sus palabras sacaron al monstruo en mí, y el monstruo le hizo tanto daño como el que ella me hizo con sus palabras. La diferencia estaba en que ella hundió el puñal sin saber que lo hacía, yo la maté sabiendo lo que hacia. Miré el techo, intentando pensar que era la mejor solución para evitar un futuro corazón roto.

La semana siguiente Minnie no me habló. Ella se cambió de asiento con Zhou Mi, de nuevo; y como cuando teníamos diez años, ella dejó de irse conmigo para irse con el edificio andante. Me molestaba verla así, pero era lo mejor.

Seo ahora estaba más melosa conmigo, pero sus mimos no era para nada parecidos a los de Minnie. Mis amigos se preguntaban qué pasaba conmigo, se preguntaban por qué Minnie y yo estábamos separados. Yo no decía nada, pues no quería empeorar las cosas.

- Al final, vas a ver que de nuevo llorarás por su perdón

Dijo Hyuk y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Eunhyuk tiene razón – intervino Yesung – No sé por qué, si dices que no lo has hecho por Seo, te has alejado de Sungmin

- Es que… - miré como ella jugaba con sus amigas a la cuerda, siempre estaban jugando a la cuerda – Tenía que hacerlo

Las clases terminaron y yo me fui a mi casa. Mi hyung estaba en casa y estudiaba, él era muy responsable. Él levantó la mirada de sus papeles y yo lo saludé, no estaba de humor para sostener una conversación con él, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Cómo has estado hyung?

Le pregunté, sentándome en la mesa.

- Bien… - contestó él – Mañana saldré con Heechul o si no se enojará conmigo por pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca que con ella

- Aish – protesté - ¿Por qué las chicas Kim son tan difíciles?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Que Sungmin ya no me habla solo porque le dije que ya no quería que estuviéramos pegados todo el tiempo

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Porque… - me quedé callado, no podía decirle a mi hyung lo que me pasaba, era vergonzoso – Porque sí

- Sí sabes que, estando lejos de ella, harás que te guste más

Miré a mi hyung boquiabierto, él solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Qué…?

- Kyuhyun… soy tu hyung, soy mayor que tú por seis años, me doy cuenta de las cosas

- No sé a qué te…

- Sungmin te gusta desde los cinco años – me dijo – Siempre hablabas de ella, de cómo te gustaban sus vestidos rosados, de su cabello, de cómo soñabas que ella y tú estaban en una montaña rusa atacados por bolas de helado mutantes – mi cabeza empezó a hacer memoria y mi corazón comenzó a latir como el motor de un _"Fórmula Uno"_ – Incluso ahora lo sigues haciendo – me dijo – Pero tú no lo aceptas

- Yo… - Siwon tenía razón, en todo lo que había dicho – Yo no me había dado cuenta… - jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello; tantos años tratando que nadie me quite a mi Conejo, protegiéndola e incluso tratándola como mi sirvienta, todo era porque… - Eso no es verdad, yo no estoy enamorado de Sungmin

- Bueno, aún eres joven, estás en la edad de no querer aceptar tus sentimientos

- Como sea… tengo que aprender un estúpido dialogo

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré. No podía ser cierto. Todo lo que Siwon decía yo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Las sensaciones que en ese entonces me hacía sentir Sungmin, ahora se habían intensificado, pero no podía ser cierto. Cerré mis ojos y solo pude ver a Minnie sonriente. No era posible que yo pudiera estar enamorado de ella, ella solo me gustaba, pero estar enamorado de ella… eso era imposible ¿O no?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos! De parte de su amiga Wu Xin Qian. Espero que este año les traiga suerte, amor, y progreso. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este año nuevo, sobre todo que sean felices. ¡Los Quiero! **

**Atte.**

**Wu Xin Qian (Mily Wu)**

**000000000000**

Capítulo 8

- Abrazo…

Dijo Minnie, despidiéndose de Sunny.

- Adiós omma

Dijo la niña, quien se iba a la escuela. Ya había pasado una semana desde que supimos que tendríamos otra niña. Desde que nos besamos, Minnie ya no rechazaba mis abrazos, y se le veía más animada, eso me alegraba.

Minnie me miró y me abrió los brazos, entonces yo la abracé. Tal como la vieja Minnie, a ella le gustaba mucho dar abrazos. Me alegraba que poco a poco, Minnie volviera a ser la misma de antes.

- ¿Lista para acompañarme al trabajo?

Le pregunté, ella solo tomó su Conejo y caminó hacia la cocina.

- Minnie…

Dijo, tomando un dulce de Sunny y comiéndolo. Minnie amaba los dulces y al parecer se le antojaban mucho, pues el único momento en el que no pedía ayuda para algo, era para coger dulces. Llevé a Minnie al baño y la ayudé a bañarse. Minnie, al volverse una especie de bebé, había tenido que volver a lo básico, es decir, tenían que ayudarla a comer e ir al baño, y eso incluía usar pañales de adultos.

- Deja de salpicar el agua

Le pedí, enjuagando su cabeza, ella solo reía. Saqué a Minnie de la tina y la envolví con su toalla, luego me dispuse a ordenar el baño. Volteé a verla, ella se había quitado la toalla y se miraba el cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se tocaba los pechos y luego se tocaba el vientre, se miraba con mucha curiosidad. Luego me miró y puso sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome a los ojos.

Respiré hondo, no quería hacer nada que la pudiera espantar y eso incluía apagar al animal que había en mí. Minnie volvió a mirarse al espejo y luego sonrió, debía de causarle gracias tener pechos y que yo no los tuviera. La volví a envolver en su toalla y la llevé a su cama. Ya allí la sequé y vestí con la ropa que Leeteuk me dejó. Ya listos, nos subimos en mi auto y partimos hacia mi trabajo.

Llegamos a la SM y entramos, yo tenía que ir a hacer más grabaciones. Podía dejar a Minnie con Leeteuk, pero su trabajo como abogada de la SM era muy difícil y necesitaba concentrarse, sobre todo ahora que un chico de TRAX quería separarse de la compañía. Así que Minnie se quedaría conmigo.

- Minnie, mi sobrina favorita – dijo Lee Soo Man, yendo donde Minnie, quien le sonrió como si lo reconociera y lo abrazó – No le digas a Chula que dije eso – mi jefe me miró – Ellas son mis dos únicas sobrinas, Teukie es mi única prima – asentí, intentando no reírme de aquella faceta de mi jefe - ¿Cómo está Sunny?

- Abrazo…

Dijo Minnie.

- Bien, en la escuela – contesté – Minnie siempre le da abrazos

- Me imagino, esta niña no cambia

Mi jefe le pellizcó la mejilla a Minnie y ella rió como niña pequeña. Mi jefe se fue y yo me metí en la cabina de grabación. Minnie estaba sentada al lado de Shindong y Hangeng, ella los miraba con miedo.

- Comencemos

Dijo Shindong. La música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a cantar. Cada tanto tenía que detenerme para reír pues Minnie no dejaba de mirar el abultado abdomen de Shindong y mirarse el suyo. Veía que Shindong la miraba incomodo, pues ella lo tocaba constantemente, así que hicieron que se sentara lejos de él.

Continuamos con la grabación, Minnie constantemente sonreía o reía, a ella siempre le gustó oírme cantar. La canción que estaba grabando era una canción sobre amar mucho a una persona y que ese amor que has entregado, no lo puedes recuperar, pues la otra persona lo tiene. La canción me hacía pensar mucho en Sungmin y en nuestro cruel destino. Me detuve, pues las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Shindong.

- Sí… - mentí, viendo cómo Minnie de nuevo se levantaba e intentaba abrir la puerta para irse – Minnie, no…

Salí de la cabina y la tomé de la mano, sentándola de nuevo en su silla.

- Tal vez quiera ir a otra parte a caminar, debe de estar aburrida

Me dijo Hangeng.

- Yo puedo acompañarla

Dijo Dan Ji, entrando a la sala de grabaciones.

- No creo que…

Empecé a decir, pues ella no era exactamente confiable.

- Kyuhyun… en verdad te necesitamos concentrado – me pidió Shindong – No pensando en tu novia

Quise golpear a Shindong por decir eso, pero no lo hice y respiré hondo.

- Está bien, pero solo una hora

Le pedí a Dan Ji y ella asintió. Vi a mi novia irse con la asistenta de Hangeng y yo volví a meterme en la cabina. Seguimos con la sesión de grabación. En verdad necesitábamos trabajar en mi música, por todos los problemas con Sungmin, la grabación de mi álbum se vio afectada.

Continuamos grabando y por fin, tuvimos una canción y media listas. Cuando era joven creí que grabar una canción era cuestión de pararse y cantar por tres minutos, pero no era así. Tenía que grabar una y otra vez una misma estrofa hasta que quedara bien, y eso tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Miré el reloj, hora y media, Dan Ji no había vuelto. Salí de la cabina y junto con Hangeng, caminamos al pasillo, a la máquina de café, el café era la mejor medicina para el cansancio. Conversábamos acerca de la gira, de los primeros lugares a los que iría el próximo año, me estaba emocionando un poco poder volver a dar conciertos.

Mi vista se distrajo por un atolondrada Dan Ji que caminaba a paso veloz hacia nosotros, con rostro de preocupación. Mi vaso cayó al suelo, derramando el caliente líquido por el brillante piso. Dan Ji estaba roja y los ojos le lagrimeaban, y Sungmin no estaba con ella.

- ¿Dónde está Sungmin?

Pregunté, acercándome a la muchacha.

- Entré con ella al baño… - empezó a explicar ella, con voz agitada y temblando – Le pedí que no se moviera, entré en uno de los toilettes ¡No me demoré ni cinco minutos! – las manos me empezaron a temblar – Y al salir ella ya no estaba

- ¡¿Cómo la dejaste sola?!

Grité, agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

- ¡Lo siento! – lloró la muchacha - ¡Lo siento!

- ¡¿Dónde está mi novia?! – grité, enojado, preocupado - ¡Está embarazada, le puede pasar algo malo!

- Lo siento…

Lloriqueó Dan Ji.

- Kyuhyun… - Hangeng me separó de la muchacha – Cálmate

- ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! – le pregunté, empujándolo - ¡Minnie está perdida por culpa de tu incompetente asistenta!

- Lo siento señor Cho

Volvió a decir Dan Ji. Llamaron a los de seguridad y pronto todos los que trabajaban en el edificio se pusieron a buscar a Minnie. Recorrí de arriba abajo el lugar y Minnie no estaba. Ninguno de los guardias reportaba haber encontrado a Minnie, ningún trabajador la había visto ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una mujer embarazada vestida de rosado y con Conejos?

- ¿Y si salió del edificio?

Preguntó Shindong y yo lo miré horrorizado. Afuera había escalones por donde ella podía caer, había autos que podían atropellarla, había gente que podía hacerle daño, y estaban los malditos paparazis que podrían ponerla nerviosa. Salí corriendo del edificio, efectivamente, ahí estaban los camarógrafos. Me abrí paso por la marea de flashes y corrí por la cuadra, gritando el nombre de Minnie a todo pulmón.

No me importaba si las personas me veían raro, me importaba un bledo ser Cho Kyuhyun, yo quería encontrar a Minnie. Seguí recorriendo la cuadra y las cuadras aledañas, pero ni rastro de Minnie. Me detuve en una intersección, viendo a diestra y siniestra, sintiendo pánico, entonces sucumbí al llanto.

- ¡Minnie!

Grité de nuevo, mirando a todos lados. Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron a aquel parque cercano de la SM, aquel que comenzó todo. No había rastro de Minnie, no había ni un niño en el parque, ni un adulto, nadie. Me senté en la banca habitual y lloré, escondiendo el rostro con mis manos.

- Minnie…

Alcé la mirada ¿Era mi imaginación? Minnie estaba ahí, parada a mi lado, con un helado en la mano ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido un helado? Me levanté y le toqué el rostro, era real. Minnie estaba bien, Minnie estaba a salvo…

- ¡¿Por qué mierda te fuiste?! - grité y ella me miró con miedo - ¡Casi muero! – derramé más lágrimas - ¡Eres una estúpida, Conejo, una tonta!

- Minnie…

Sungmin hizo un puchero y entonces comenzó a llorar.

- Me asustaste Conejo… - lloré aún más – Me asustaste…

- Minnie… - fue lo único que dijo y yo la miré – Abrazo…

Entonces, soltando su helado, me abrazó fuertemente. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra mí. Nada le había pasado, eso estaba bien, ella estaba bien. Entonces ella soltó su agarre e intentó separarse de mí, yo no se lo permití.

- No dejes de abrazarme a menos que te lo ordene

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Minnie y yo no hablábamos. La veía siempre con sus amigas y con Zhou Mi, era tan frustrante verla siempre con ese edificio andante. Me molestaba verlo a él en mi lugar, actuando como si Minnie fuera su mejor amiga, y tal vez lo era ¡Pero primero fue mía! Y detestaba a Minnie por irse con él, la detestaba por elegirlo justo a él como amigo substituto ¿Pero por qué? Porque ella dijo que le gustaba.

Conforme los días pasaban, me daba cuenta de que había sido una pésima idea, lo debía de admitir, porque mi propósito era poder extinguir la llama rosa en forma de Conejo que había en mi interior, pero estando lejos de ella, hacía que la extrañara mucho. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía estar lejos de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues éramos compañeros de clases, vecinos y para colmo, protagonistas de la obra escolar ¡Nos veíamos a cada momento! ¡Y ella solo actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí! Era tan molesto verla, tenerla cerca, y no poder estar con ella como antes.

Sungmin, de nuevo, parecía no verse afectaba ¿Era verdad o fingía que no le afectaba? Como fuese, me arrepentía de mi decisión, pero yo mismo no hacía nada para solucionarlo. Simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara, y ella tampoco hacía nada para repararlo ¿Cómo es que lo solucionamos aquella vez? Me había puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le quitaron su juguete. Zhou Mi me estaba quitando a mi Conejo, por eso estallé, pero ahora no quería reclamar como mío a mi Conejo, porque no quería que fuera mía.

- Kyuhyun… te estoy hablando

Dijo Seo, yo solo la miré.

- Lo siento

Ella me dio un beso corto y sonrió, luego se abrazó a mi brazo. Aquella acción se sintió tan extraña, pues no causaba en mí el mismo efecto que causaba Minnie al hacerlo. Cada vez que Minnie hacía eso, desde que tengo memoria, siempre producía un cosquilleo en mi interior; ahora con Seo, me sentía incómodo.

- Alumnos, hoy continuaremos con Romeo y Julieta – dijo la maestra – Cho Kyuhyun… - miré a la maestra – Tú y Kim Sungmin serán los protagonistas de _"Los tres Mosqueteros"_

_- _Sí…

Contesté, sintiéndome observado. A mí me gustaba mucho cantar, pero en mi casa, frente a Minnie, mis amigos, familia, o la clase de música, no frente a toda la escuela, padres y profesores ¡Me sentía aterrado!

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la profesora - ¡Les subiré dos puntos en el examen final! – miré a Minnie, ella solo escribía algo en unos pentagramas, debía de ser la música para la obra – ¿Y cómo van los ensayos?

- ¿No íbamos a terminar de hablar de Romeo y Julieta?

Escuché que mascullaba Seo.

- Bien…

Contesté.

- Kyuhyunie siempre llega tarde

Soltó Minnie y yo la miré. Después de mucho tiempo ella me había dicho Kyuhyunie, y se sintió muy bien. Ella volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, o por lo menos yo la estaba viendo a ella. Ella se giró de nuevo ¿Sin sonreírme? ¿Por qué me había llamado Kyuhyunie? ¿Es que ella sí me extrañaba?

- ¿En serio?

- Según ella, yo llego tarde a todos lados

Contesté y sentí cómo Seo me miraba.

- Es que lo haces

Dijo Sungmin, viéndome.

- No es cierto – contesté – Soy muy puntual

- En tu imaginación

Rió ella.

- Solo me he demorado diez minutos aquellas veces

- Fueron muchas veces – me recordó ella y yo sonreí al hacerlo también – No me gusta que seas impuntual – y ahí vino el puchero manipulador – No me gusta

- Entonces dejaré de ser impuntual ya que no te gusta

Las palabras habían salido de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta. Miré a todos lados, todos me miraban ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

- _El amor es la amistad… - _dijo la maestra y yo miré al frente, sintiendo la sangre hervir – Continuando con _"Romeo y Julieta"…_

No me interesaba cómo es que Romeo se bebía el veneno creyendo que Julieta estaba muerta ¿Por qué lo hizo de todas formas? Fingir. Lo único que me interesaba era poder entender la extraña sensación en mi pecho. Era un cosquilleo, que descendía hasta la boca de mi estómago, haciendo erupción y llenándome con una sensación de calidez.

Las clases terminaron y esperé a Minnie para poder ir al ensayo de la obra. Normalmente yo llegaba después que ella, mucho después que ella ¡Por San Siwon, sí soy impuntual! Pero lo hacía porque no me la quería encontrar con Zhou Mi o sus amigas, y crear situaciones incómodas; quería que solo nos viéramos en los ensayos, el único momento en el que interactuábamos.

Me paré en la puerta y vi a Minnie salir del aula con su mochila al hombro. Caminé rápido hacia ella, Minnie solo me miró y continuó su camino. Yo caminaba a paso rápido tras ella ¿Por qué huía de mí?

- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

Me preguntó, deteniéndose abruptamente y haciendo que choquemos.

- Estamos yendo al mismo sitio

Me defendí y ella volteó a verme.

- En serio Kyuhyun… - me miró fijamente, yo solo tragué saliva - ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

- Conejo… yo…

- ¿Conejo? – ella me miró y luego sonrió de forma sarcástica – Perdiste el derecho de decirme así

- Sungmin… no te lo tomes a pecho – ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y yo la volví a seguir – No dije que íbamos a dejar de ser amigos, solo…

- Solo que ya no debía de estar tan cerca de ti – completó – Kyuhyun, eso es lo mismo

- Minnie… - la tomé de la mano y ella se volvió a detener – Te extraño…

- Un mes Kyuhyun… - dijo ella con lentitud – Esperé a que me dijeras eso por un mes – se soltó de mi agarre – Madurar te tomó mucho tiempo

Dijo y yo la miré boquiabierto ¿Se refería a que ya era tarde para nosotros? No podía ser cierto, yo no podía perder a mi Conejo, no quería perderla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería sentir esto por ella ¡No! Entonces lo comprendí. No es que no quisiera sentir algo por ella, es que tenía miedo de sentir algo por ella.

Minnie siguió el camino hacia el auditorio, yo solo me quedé en el pasillo. Sentía que algo me presionaba el pecho, era mi corazón herido. Había sido un idiota, pues no había logrado dejar de sentir cosas por ella, lo había incrementado, tal como dijo Siwon. Y ahora, la había perdido.

Caminé sin ánimos al auditorio y entré en los camerinos. Todo el equipo de producción estaba ahí; algunos pintaban escenografías, otros bordaban, otros leían los guiones, y otros, el grupo de Sungmin, practicaban las canciones. Me acerqué a ese grupo, estaban practicando una de las canciones románticas.

La maestra había dicho que teníamos que aprendernos primero las canciones y luego comenzaríamos con los ensayos. En un mes, nos habíamos aprendido todas las canciones, Minnie había hecho un excelente trabajo con la música. Luego pasamos con las escenas y ahora teníamos que ensayar las escenas ya aprendidas con las canciones correspondientes. En un mes teníamos listo la primera parte de la obra.

- Bien mis pupilos… - todos miramos a la maestra semejante a un pavo real – Hoy, viendo que mi Constance y mi D'Artagnan están un poco… - miré a Minnie, ella seguía en lo suyo – Hoy haremos una de las escenas emotivas

Miré a Minnie y ella asintió. Trajeron la utilería y pronto nos encontrábamos haciendo la dichosa escena, pero había algo mal. La canción nos la sabíamos, el dialogo nos lo sabíamos, pero había algo malo en todo esto, no estaban nuestros sentimientos. Solo repetíamos lo que sabíamos que teníamos que decir, pero no lo sentíamos. Eran palabras vacías, que no expresaban nada y que por lo tanto, no era creíble.

- ¡Aish!

Exclamó Minnie con frustración.

- ¡Paren! – gritó la maestra, mirándonos con frustración – ¡Necesito ver amor! – miré a la maestra, no quería ver a Minnie - ¡Se supone que están enamorados, demuéstrenlo!

- ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? – preguntó uno de los mosqueteros – Tengo tarea de algebra

- ¡No! – gritó la maestra - ¡Ninguno se irá hasta que no vea amor! – miré a Minnie, ella solo miraba a la maestra con el ceño fruncido - ¡Conmuévanme!

Repetimos la escena unas cinco veces más, ninguna era del agrado de la maestra. Los demás actores se veían enojados ¿Y quién no? Por mi culpa ellos pagaban plato roto.

- ¡¿Pueden hacerlo bien?!

Gritó uno de los personajes secundarios.

- ¡Me quiero ir ya!

Protestó otro mosquetero.

- ¡Se acabó! – gritó la maestra, lanzando el guión al suelo - ¡Vengan conmigo! – la maestra nos guió fuera del auditorio y nos llevó al armario de suministros - ¡Entren!

- Pero…

Intentó decir Minnie, pero la maestra la lanzó dentro, luego lo hizo conmigo. La maestra cerró la puerta y luego escuchamos el sonido de la llave. Minnie y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

- ¡Saldrán cuando se estén amando!

Gritó la maestra, luego escuchamos pasos.

- ¡Esa profesora está loca!

Grité, golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Mi padre es policía! – gritó Minnie - ¡Y mi madre es abogada! – Minnie golpeó aún más fuerte la puerta - ¡Sáquenos!

Entonces Minnie comenzó a respirar con dificultad. La vi con detenimiento, ella estaba pálida. Entonces recordé la hora; era muy tarde y nadie había comido nada, sobre todo ella. Aquella vez, la primera vez que la vi desmayarse, cuando tenía diez años, me juré que la cuidaría bien, y su anemia no le afectó tanto en mucho tiempo.

- Minnie…

- Estoy bien…

Me dice, sacando un dulce de su bolsillo y comiéndolo.

- Eso no te dará nutrientes

Le dije, ella solo me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué más te da? – me preguntó – Ya deja de preocuparte por mí

- No voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

Me miró desde el suelo, con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Porque eres mi mejor amiga

- Error – dijo ella y yo me quedé boquiabierto – Tú dijiste que ya no éramos amigos

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

Protesté, golpeando la pared, Minnie solo me miró.

- Decirme que deje de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo – ella me miró, de nuevo vi el dolor en sus ojos – Es lo mismo que decir que ya no seamos amigos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre hemos estado juntos – contestó ella – Y a mí eso me gustaba – me senté a su lado – Abrazarte, mimarte, pasar el tiempo contigo… - Minnie me miró – Era mi forma de demostrarte mi cariño, era la forma en la que exteriorizaba mi amistad hacia ti

- Minnie cállate

Le pedí, pues de nuevo había usado aquella palabra que dolía como un fusilamiento.

- ¡No! – gritó ella – Me quitaste esas cosas, me quitaste la forma en la que te demostraba mi amistad y por lo tanto la despreciaste

- Cállate…

- ¡No me voy a callar! – gritó ella - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – los ojos de Minnie estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¡Era tu mejor amiga!

- ¡Cállate! – grité, golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que esta retumbó – Solo cállate

- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? – la miré fijamente – Me cambiaste por tu novia, eso es lo que hiciste – miré el piso, ella no se callaría – Yo soy tu amiga desde los cuatro años, y ella es tu novia desde hacer tres meses… - miré a Minnie – Tal vez ella tenga razón y novia le gana a amiga, pero al menos esperaba que respetaras tu promesa de no dejarme de lado aunque tu novia sea una loca psicópata

- Yo no quería despreciar tu amistad

- Pero es lo que hiciste – Minnie escondió el rostro en las rodillas – Y esperé a que recapacitaras, a que me demostraras que esta amistad de nueve años significaba algo para ti – de nuevo la palabra hiriente – Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora es muy tarde

- Yo estoy arrepentido, no debí pedirte eso

- Pero ya es muy tarde para el arrepentimiento – Minnie se restregó las lágrimas – Ya no somos amigos y no lo volveremos a ser – Minnie soltó una risita – Y da igual, porque últimamente preferías estar con tus amigos que conmigo

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamé enojado – Conejo, prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con alguien más

- Bonita forma de demostrarlo

Rió ella.

- ¡Conejo, ya basta! – grité y ella me miró - ¡Lo siento! – grité de nuevo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¡En verdad lo siento! – la miré, ella seguía llorando - ¡No debí pedirte que me dejarás, no debí apartarte! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Fui el más grande de los idiotas!

- Es que… no comprendo del todo por qué lo hiciste – ella me miró fijamente – Ya llevabas tres meses con ella y siendo mi amigo, no había problema alguno

- No fue por Seo que te pedí que te alejaras

Confesé.

- ¡¿Entonces qué?!

- No te lo puedo decir

Contesté, pues sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo. Ahora podía admitirlo, me había enamorado de Sungmin, o más bien, siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero el cruel destino me jugó chueco. Todo el mundo pensaría que sería ella la que estaría enamorada de mí, o que al menos sentiría lo mismo; pero no, para ella, yo solo era un amigo, aquel con el que pasaba el día desde los cuatro años, aquel que secó sus lágrimas, la hacía reír y trataba como sirvienta. Pero yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y ahora era que me daba cuenta.

- ¿Quieres que me quede con eso? – me preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido – O sea, simplemente lanzaste nuestra amistad por la borda y no me dirás el por qué – ella soltó una risita sarcástica – Es lo más estúpido que escuché, ya veo cuanto valía nuestra amistad para ti – de nuevo la palabra - ¡No luchaste por nuestra amistad!

- ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?! – pregunté con enojo, ella solo me miró - ¡¿Por qué yo soy el único que tenía que luchar?! – pregunté - ¡Cuando tu padre nos obligó a separarnos, cuando dejaste de hablarme! – grité - ¡Yo fui el que intentó recuperarte! – Minnie abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada - ¡No me importó si mis amigos se burlaba de mí, o si Seohyun pensaba que tenía algo contigo! ¡Yo lo hice porque valoro, en verdad valoro, tu amista!

- Kyu…

- ¡¿Tú por qué no luchaste?! ¡Ahora las cosas son al revés y yo te dejé de hablar! ¡¿Por qué no luchaste?!

Pregunté a gritos.

- Tú dijiste…

- ¡Se lo que dije, Conejo! – grité, golpeando la pared - ¡Y me arrepentí al instante! – las lagunas de mis ojos se desbordaron, no pude contenerlas - ¡Si me hubieras pedido que todo volviera a ser como antes, lo hubiera hecho!

- Oppa… - la miré fijamente, pues hacía mucho que no escuchaba que me dijera de esa forma – Yo siempre hago lo que me pides

- ¡¿Por qué tenías que obedecerme en esto?! – me sentía enfadad con mi tonto Conejo - ¡Eres una tonta!

- Supongo que me acostumbre a hacer lo que me ordenas

- ¡Pues te tengo una nueva orden!

Ella me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Sus ojos, dos manantiales en donde me podía ver reflejado, sus mejillas eran dos pétalos de rosas, y su expresión era tristeza. La miré fijamente y entonces la abracé, la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo, jurándome que nunca más la alejaría de mí.

- Oppa…

- La nueva orden… la nueva ley – susurré – Es que no dejes de abrazarme a menos que te lo ordene

- Oppa…

Minnie intentó zafarse.

- ¡No te he ordenado que me sueltes!

Grité, apretándola más fuerte.

- No… respiro…

Relajé mis brazos y Minnie dejó de quejarse.

- ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

Le pregunté, sin soltarla.

- Sí…

Contestó ella sonriente.

- Extrañaba abrazarte – la apreté más – Promete que nunca dejarás de abrazarme

- A menos que me lo pidas expresamente

Contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

- De acuerdo – acepté – Sobre todo porque nunca querré que me dejes de abrazar

- Te quiero oppa

- Yo te quiero más Conejo

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los meses siguieron pasando, ya era diciembre y la casa estaba siendo decorada con los motivos navideños. Sungmin miraba a todos lados boquiabierta, los adornos y demás le llamaban mucho la atención. Ella jugaba con la nieve, siempre bajo mi supervisión; y se frustraba por no poder moverse con facilidad, pues con un vientre de casi ocho meses, no podía moverse mucho.

- Appa… - miré a Sunny, ella jalaba mi pantalón – Hagamos un muñeco de nieve

Y así lo hicimos, con Minnie observándonos, sentada en su mecedora, pues el vientre le pesaba mucho. Minnie se veía bellísima, se veía incluso más bella que lo habitual, el embarazo le sentaba bien. Terminamos con el muñeco y los tres volvimos a entrar en la casa, un poco de chocolate caliente sería la solución para el tempano en el que vivíamos.

La mañana del veinticuatro mi casa fue invadida, por primera vez en tres años, por mi familia. Mi appa, mi omma, Henry y Siwon, vinieron, todos con regalos, que no eran para mí, sino para mi hija. Pero no solo eran los Cho, los Kim habían decidido pasar las fiestas en mi casa también, o bueno, Heechul lo había decidido, pues mis suegros prácticamente ya vivían aquí.

Ya era de noche, todos con nuestras copas de champagne, menos Minnie, Sunny y Henry, ellos tenían chocolate caliente. El reloj hacía el habitual tic tac, al ritmo de mi corazón. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía muy feliz de estar con todos en Navidad. Debía de ser porque era la primera vez en tres años que no tenía un evento en esta fecha, o un evento en el extranjero, o simplemente porque era la primera en tres años, que pasaba con Sungmin de nuevo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, era la mejor Navidad de todas.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Gritamos todos, abrazándonos y deseándonos bendiciones. Siwon puso los villancicos y mi suegro encendió la pirotecnia. El cielo se ternó de mil colores y formas, y todos sonreíamos. Miré a Minnie, ella solo se tapaba los oídos, pero no parecía asustada. Ella no se asustaba con facilidad, como cuando nos subíamos a la montaña rusa y todos lloraban menos ella; Minnie era un valiente Conejo.

- ¡Hora de los regalos! – anunció Leeteuk – Chula, ayúdame

Volvimos a entrar en la casa y nos reunimos alrededor del árbol. Había muchos regalos acomodados con delicadeza; algunos grandes y con moños dorados, y otros pequeños y discretos, pero todo era muy colorido. Suponía que eso era la representación del toque femenino, y pensar en que viviré el resto de mis días con tres mujeres, me hacía sonreír.

Sunny y Henry atacaron el árbol y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Muñecas para ella y videojuegos nuevos para él, ambos sonreían de la emoción. Los adultos tomamos los pequeños regalos y nos los entregamos, era imposible pensar que alguno de los regalos de caja grande podía ser para nosotros, a menos que seas Wookie y recibas una nueva olla.

De omma y appa recibí un reloj de plata; de Siwon una billetera que se veía muy fina; de los padres de Minnie recibí un álbum, que al abrirlo me dejó mudo, pues eran fotografías de Minnie cuando estaba embarazada de Sunny, y varias fotos de ella de bebé; esas fotografías nunca las había visto, pero por lo menos con eso podría llenar el espacio que le faltaba a mi memorias de experiencias, aunque nunca reemplazaría a las vividas o a las que viviré con el nuevo bebé.

- Toma Minnie

Le entregué mi regalo a Sungmin, quien se daba palmaditas en el vientre. La doctora dijo que el bebé era un poco inquieto, y se movía mucho, y Sungmin nos hacía saber eso dándose palmaditas, debía de sentirse raro tener un bebé dentro. Me daba cierta tristeza, pues Minnie había entrado en un estado de estancamiento, ya no progresaba y temía que se quedara así para siempre. Me causaba tristeza pensar que ella no disfrutaba de esta etapa como debería, y me ponía nervioso el pensar en el nuevo bebé.

¿Cómo podría dejar a tres niños pequeños? Yo ya no podía seguir aplazando mi gira por más tiempo, ni aunque Lee Soo Man fuera pariente de Minnie ¿Qué podría hacer? Los Kim, o más bien dicho Kangin, siempre me decían que podía dejar a Sunny y Minnie con ellos; pero recordando el pasado, Minnie siempre solía estar en mi casa o bajo el cuidado de Heechul, pues sus padres trabajaban todo el día ¿Cómo podrían cuidarlas? Y la idea de llevármelas de gira se hacía cada vez más grande. Pero el bebé tendría cuatro meses, y si Minnie no mejoraba, nadie podría hacerse cargo de la nueva bebé como era debido, y luego estaba Sunny; los doctores dijeron que nada de viajes agitados por un muy buen tiempo, que era mejor siempre estar alerta y cerca de un hospital, y en una gira eso era imposible; aunque su cáncer estaba superado, uno siempre debía de mantener las precauciones. Así que no era una posibilidad el salir de gira con las tres ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Tengo sueño…

Se quejó Sunny.

- Yo igual

Dijo Henry, ambos sobándose los ojos.

- Ya vayan a dormir

Ordenó mi omma.

- Pero es Navidad

Protestó Henry.

- Vayamos a dormir, Henry oppa – Sunny tomó la mano de mi hermano - ¿Qué no sabes que si no duermes, Santa Claus se llevará tus regalos?

- ¿En serio? – Henry la miró con una ceja alzada – Vamos Sunny… - terminó aceptando – Adiós a todos, buenas noches

- Buenas noches appa – Sunny corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo solo sonreí – Buenas noches omma…

- Minnie…

- Te quiero – Sunny abrazó a Minnie y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Y a ti también Soo Yeon, ya quiero que salgas para jugar pequeña Jessica

- ¡Kyuhyunie, oppa! – Minnie vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡¿A que no adivinas qué?!

- ¿Qué?

Le pregunté, pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, como era habitual.

- Mi disfraz de Constance es hermoso – contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente – En verdad me gusta mucho esto, creo que a esto me dedicaré cuando sea mayor

- ¿Quieres ser famosa?

Le pregunté, comenzando a caminar con ella.

- ¿Y quién no?

Me preguntó.

- Sería increíble ser famoso – admití – Fama, fortuna, chicas…

- Que sutil eres, oppa – Minnie rió – Tú serás cantante y yo actriz – dijo, sonriendo aún más – O si no seré música, tocando el piano en la sinfónica

- Eso suena bien, yo iría a verte

- Y yo iría a tus conciertos – sonreí al oír eso – ¿Te imaginas el futuro?

- No, nunca lo he hecho

- Yo sí – Minnie sonrió – Me imagino siendo feliz, viviendo en una gran casa, con un esposo que me ame mucho, tú yendo a visitarme seguido – bajé la mirada, pues Minnie no me consideraba en su futuro como algo más que el amigo que iría a visitarla – Y mis dos hijas

- ¿Dos hijas?

- No quiero hijos, sino hijas

Minnie sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que ponía cuando decía algo realmente tonto o absurdo, ella tenía sonrisas para todo.

- Ay Conejo, dices las cosas más extrañas

Reí.

- ¡No es cierto!

Minnie hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, sonreí al ver eso, amaba sus pucheros.

- Sí lo es - dije y Minnie me dio un golpecito, yo solo reí - ¿Y cómo les pondrías?

- ¿A quién?

- A tus hijas

Contesté. Hacía poco que había admitido a mí mismo, que estaba enamorado de Minnie. Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Zhou Mi, pero de igual forma, no la quería lejos. Aunque estuviera enamorado de ella y no fuera correspondido, prefería tenerla cerca como mi amiga a no tenerla, pues la sola idea de volver a estar lejos de Minnie hacía que me dé dolor de cabeza. Y si en el futuro no terminaba siendo nada más que su amigo, pues lo aceptaría, pues amaba a Minnie y si ella era feliz, yo igual… ¿O no?

- A una le pondría Soon Kyu – contestó, mirando al techo de forma soñadora – Y a la otra Soo Yeon

- En verdad tenías planeados los nombres de tus hijas – reí a carcajadas y ella me dio un zape – Eres la única chica de trece años que dice eso

- No te burles de mí, oppa

Minnie hizo un puchero y yo reí aún más.

- Lo siento Conejo, pero es que es muy extraño pensar en hijos a esta edad

- No lo es – Minnie se cruzó de brazos y me miró ceñuda, de igual forma se veía tierna – Solo por eso ya no serás el padrino de Soon Kyu

- Bueno, cuando exista – Minnie me dio otro zape – Le haré saber que no fui su padrino por reírme de su omma

- Pues también te prohibiré verlas

- Pero dijiste que querías que te visite todos los días

- Pues cambié de opinión, ya no quiero

- De igual forma no podría, estaría ocupado dando conciertos en el mundo

- Bien, porque te quiero bien lejos

- ¿En serio…?

Minnie me miró fijamente, nos habíamos detenido y nos mirábamos ¿Ella lo había dicho en serio o solo era producto de su enojo? Yo no podría estar lejos de ella, y jamás preferiría la fama a estar lejos de ella, porque sin ella yo no podía ser yo.

- No oppa, no lo decía en serio

Minnie miró el suelo, haciendo un puchero.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices – le pedí - ¡Aish, Conejo tonto! – me quejé, siguiendo con nuestro camino, pero ya sin tenerla abrazada - ¡No me vuelvas a decir eso!

- Lo siento oppa… - Minnie corrió hacia mí y se abrazó a mi brazo – No lo volveré a decir, no te enojes

- Pues ya me enojé – la aparté – No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso

- De acuerdo – aceptó – No lo volveré a decir, lo juro

- Eres mi obediente Conejo – sonreí y Minnie también – Buena niña…

Llegamos a clases y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. La clase era aburrida y las palabras de Minnie resonaban en mi cabeza ¿Ser famoso sería divertido? A mí sí me gustaría poder cantar y dedicarme a eso, el teatro me había hecho darme cuenta de ello. Si no me quedaba congelado en el escenario y me agradaba la situación, pues podría tomar el ser cantante como una posible carrera en el futuro.

Llegó el recreo y todos salimos corriendo de las aulas. Me puse a conversar con mis amigos cuando Seohyun se me acercó, rodeándome el cuerpo con sus brazos. Yo volteé a verla, ella sonreía, entonces me dio un beso en los labios. Antes, cuando ella me besaba, solía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, nada comparada al maremoto de emociones que me hacía sentir Sungmin con uno de sus pucheros, pero al menos sentía algo; ahora, no había podido sentir nada. Seo me sonrió y luego enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, un abrazo nada comparado a los que Sungmin me daba.

- ¡Oppa!

Gritó Minnie de pronto y yo volteé a verla, ella estaba al otro lado del patio con sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté, sintiendo como Seo apretaba su agarre.

- ¡Ven a ver mi vestido!

- ¡Ya voy!

Grité. Intenté avanzar pero Seo me lo impidió. Intenté zafarla pero ella no cedió. Solté un suspiro y la miré fijamente.

- No te dejaré ir con esa niña rosa

- Seo… solo iré a ver su vestido

- ¿Me quieres?

Me abrazó fuertemente. Yo miré al suelo y yo la aparté. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar con ella, pues no la quería, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, y era por egoísmo. Si Minnie no podía amarme como yo a ella, al menos tenía a Seo para llenar ese espacio; Siwon decía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero de esta forma todo podía ser más fácil ¿O no? Así ya no me afectaría el que a ella le gustara Zhou Mi ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡No me gustaba sentirme así de mal cada vez que oía a Minnie hablar del edificio andante! ¡Las cosas no debían de ser así! ¡Todo esto era tan frustrante! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de mi mejor amiga?!

- Sí Seo, te quiero

Contesté sin ánimo alguno.

- ¿Quieres ir mañana al cine?

- Está bien – acepté y ella sonrió – Ahora… - Seo me dio un beso, sin dejarme hablar - ¿Puedo ir a ver a Minnie?

- Bien… - aceptó ella, haciendo un puchero, otra vez no era nada comparado a los que Minnie hacía – Pero solo porque me quieres a mí y no a esa niña Conejo

- Sungmin es agradable, deberían tratar de llevarse bien

Dije, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuese a suceder algún día. Seo me soltó y yo corrí hacia Minnie, quien se había quedado parada viéndome desde el otro lado del patio de recreo. Llegué donde estaba mi Conejo y ella me dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales, ella siempre decía que tenía una sonrisa especial para Cho Kyuhyun, aunque eso significaba que era una sonrisa exclusiva para su mejor amigo. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia el auditorio.

- ¿Por qué demoraste, oppa?

- Porque a Seohyun no le agradas

- Yo soy adorable, no sé porqué no le agrado

- Porque eres mi Conejo

Miré el suelo al decir eso. Esa simple frase tenía dos significados totalmente diferentes para ambos. Para ella era como un título, el título de ser la mejor amiga de Cho Kyuhyun; para mí era un contrato, el contrato que decía que Kim Sungmin le pertenecía a Cho Kyuhyun, y a cambio, yo le entregaba mi corazón.

- Y tú mi Lobito

- ¿Qué?

La miré confundido.

- Es que eres ágil, intrépido, audaz y muchas otras cualidades que me gustan de ti – contestó ella – Somos la pareja de un lobo y un Conejo

- Que extraña pareja somos

Reí.

- Y Donghae es un pez, Eunhyuk un monito, Wookie es una jirafa y Yesung una tortuga – siguió diciendo ella – Y juntos somos ELF

- Sí, los Everlasting Friends del zoológico

Sungmin comenzó a reír y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. Llegamos al auditorio y Minnie me guió hacia los camerinos. Ella entró y yo espere afuera, y al cabo de cinco minutos, ella volvió a salir. Mi corazón se transformó en una estampida, sentí calor en mi interior y no podía ver a Minnie. Su vestido era rosado, para variar, y se veía… angelical no llegaba a completar lo hermosa que se veía, incluso la palabra hermosa no llegaba a completarlo.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Te ves… - miré a Minnie, ella sonreía, y mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad – Muy bonita

- ¡Gracias oppa! – Minnie me abrazó, yo le correspondí el abrazo – Zhou Mi dijo que me veía muy bella cuando me vio

- ¿Trajiste a Zhou Mi a verte antes que a mí?

Sentí como si una lija hubiera descendido por mi esófago y llegado a mi estómago donde las entrañas se me empezaron a quemar, y el corazón comenzó a dolerme.

- Sí – contestó ella sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas – Creo que yo también le gusto

- ¿Qué le ves a Zhou Mi?

No pude contenerme, tenía que saberlo.

- Pues… - Minnie se sonrojó aún más – Es alto… - yo soy alto también – Es gracioso… - ¡Hago bromas a todo el mundo! Crueles ¡Pero bromas! – Siempre está sonriendo… - todos dicen que tengo linda sonrisa – Me trata bien… - de acuerdo, en es diferíamos, pues hasta hace poco Minnie seguía siendo mi sirvienta – Y es guapo

- Yo también soy guapo

Me mordí la lengua tan pronto como dije eso.

- Oppa… - Minnie me miró - ¿Te molesta que me guste Zhou Mi?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Miré a otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Tu rostro – contestó ella, tomando mi brazo – Dime, oppa – me pidió - ¿Te molesta que me guste Zhou Mi?

- No me agrada él

- Y a mí no me agrada Seohyun, pero ella es tu novia

- Zhou Mi no es tu novio

- Pero es el chico que me gusta

- Pues no es lo mismo

- Sí lo es – miré a Minnie, estaba extrañamente seria – Así como yo respeto que una chica que no me agrada sea tu novia, tú respeta que me guste un chico que no te agrada

- ¡Aish, no me pidas eso! - protesté, no quería seguir escuchándola, dolía – Es que… - miré a Minnie – Eres mi Conejo… - confesé – Mío – Minnie me miró con los ojo bien abiertos, yo solo quería sacar ese sentimiento de mi corazón, confesárselo de una vez y que el Dios de Siwon haga el resto – No quiero que seas de nadie más

- Kyuhyun… - Minnie acarició mi mejilla – Oppa, no te preocupes – la miré, tomando su mano – Siempre seré tu Conejo – sentí una presión en el pecho, ella estaba a punto de aplastarme otra vez – Siempre serán mi mejor amigo aunque tengamos mil novios cada uno – entonces me abrazó, y con eso terminó de destrozarme – Te quiero oppa

- Yo también te quiero Conejo

- Oppa… mañana será mi presentación de artes marciales – me informó - ¿Quieres venir?

- No me perdería nada que tuviera que ver contigo

Contesté, sonriendo a pesar del dolor mi pecho.

- Eres el mejor, oppa


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¿Por qué justo este día tenía que tener un evento? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que al mundo no le importaba que el primero de enero fuera el cumpleaños de Sungmin?! ¡Acelere maldito anciano, no tenemos todo el día! ¡Mierda, llegaré tarde! ¡Con un demonio, la puta luz roja!

Solo al SM Entertainment se le ocurría hacer un evento de año nuevo y hacerme a mí, el chico que quiere estar con su novia e hija después de mucho tiempo, participar. Tenía que llegar al bendito evento, donde recibiríamos el treinta y uno juntos toda la empresa en un mini concierto, y por no querer defraudar a mis fans, acepté. Sin embargo, era treinta y uno, conducir era casi imposible.

Por fin llegué y corrí a los camerinos. Saqué todas mis cosas de mis bolsillos y comencé a cambiarme la ropa. Me acomodé los audífonos y entonces tomé mi billetera; tenía una foto de Minnie y Sunny en ella, sonreí, le di un beso a la foto y salí corriendo.

- Que milagro que llegas tarde

Rió Seohyun, yo solo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Después de esto iré con mi novia y mi hija – dijo sonriente, ella solo me miró con enojo – Quiero pasar el año nuevo con mi familia

- Disfruta mientras puedas a tu linda familia – dijo ella, acercándose a mí con peligrosidad – Porque tan pronto como esa niña rosa recupere la consciencia, será adiosito a Kyuhyunie

- Tú y yo no hicimos nada

La tomé de los hombros y la aparté con brusquedad.

- Díselo a las fotos

Rió ella, dándose media vuelta y yéndose con el resto de TTS. Decir que odiaba a Seohyun era quedarse corto, la quería bajo tierra, decapitada o algo peor, pero bien lejos de mi familia. La odiaría siempre por haber intentado separarme de Minnie, la odiaría por ser la causante de su accidente.

Subí al escenario y comencé a cantar mis tres canciones. Todas, si las escuchabas bien, hablaban de Minnie, de lo mucho que la amaba y de cuanto la extrañaba. Finalicé con un clásico, una de las canciones que me habían hecho colocarme como el número uno; todas mis fans gritaban y coreaban. Esa canción se la había compuesto a Minnie, y se la dediqué cuando le confesé mis sentimientos; fue la primera canción que compuse, esa canción terminó en mi primer álbum y fue uno de mis más grandes éxitos; Minnie era mi inspiración en cada una de mis canciones, tal vez por eso eran éxitos.

- ¡Gracias! – grité, saludando a todos - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y corrí hacia mi camerino. Me vestí y tomé mis cosas; mi teléfono tenía mil llamadas perdidas de Heechul ¡Mierda! Abrí uno de sus mensajes de voz y respiré hondo…

- ¡¿Dónde mierda estás, cantante de quinta?!

- Sí sabes dónde está – esa era la voz de Henry – En el evento de fin de año de la SM

- ¡Aish, mataré a mi tío por hacernos esto! – gritó Heechul y se escuchó como algo se rompía - ¡Ven pronto maldito desgraciado, queremos cenar y no lo haremos sin ti!

- Mi hyung amaba esa consola…

Escuché que decía Henry y entonces el mensaje terminó ¡¿Qué le habían hecho a alguno de mis bebés?! ¡Ah, maldita sea! Miré mi reloj, el tráfico y no haber podido cantar cuando me correspondía había afectado mi itinerario.

Subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha. Eran las diez y media de la noche y nosotros cenábamos a las nueve, era muy tarde. De nuevo el atolladero se hizo presente, el sonido de las bocinas me irritaba y yo solo apretaba con más fuerza mi manubrio, tanto que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

- ¡Mierda, avanza!

Grité y como por arte de magia, los autos comenzaron a avanzar. Llegué a mi casa, veinte minutos después. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, que estaba vacía, y todos tenían cara de estar hambrientos. Minnie, quien llevaba puesto el gorro de Conejo que le había regalado, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz ¿Había estado llorando?

- Llegas tarde

Protestaron todos, incluyendo mi hija.

- Omma se puso a llorar porque no venías

Dijo Sunny.

- ¿En serio?

- Es que tenía hambre y no la hemos alimentado – me informó Henry – Come por dos, eso es mucha hambre

- Pues ya llegué – me senté al lado de mi novia, quien seguía llorando – Calma Minnie…

- Minnie…

Lloriqueó ella.

- Serviré la comida

Dijo Leeteuk, yéndose con mi mamá y Heechul. La cena fue servida y todos la devoramos, sobre todo Sungmin, que parecía tener mucha hambre, y era normal, tan pronto como dieran las doce, ella cumpliría ocho meses de embarazo, faltaba un mes para tener a mi hija en brazos. La cena terminó y ayudé a Minnie a ir hacia el jardín con los demás, donde veríamos el show de pirotecnia.

- ¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! – comenzamos a contar, yo sostenía a Minnie de los hombros y parecía que a ella no le importaba - ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! – Minnie sonreía y veía a todos con emoción, tal vez no entendía nada pero le emocionaba - ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! – miré a Minnie fijamente, ella también lo hacía, me sonreía - ¡Uno! – los ojos de Minnie brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello volaba con el viento - ¡Feliz año nuevo!

- Feliz cumpleaños Minnie…

Le susurré, apretándola contra mí.

- Llegas tarde…

Dijo ella, soltando una risita.

Las clases terminaron y Minnie y yo tuvimos ensayo de la obra, tuvimos que hacer esa escena que antes no nos salía bien, ahora nos salía perfecta ( watch?v=prhdTejTmWA) Luego nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas; por el camino íbamos hablando sobre lo bien que estaba yendo la obra y lo emocionados que estábamos por el día del estreno. Llegamos a nuestras casas; como Minnie vivía a dos casas de la mía, no importaba acompañarla hasta su puerta, después de todo, soy un caballero.

- Adiós oppa

Ella me dedicó una última sonrisa y entró en su casa. Yo caminé a la mía y entré. Siwon y Heechul estaban besuqueándose en la sala, yo solo pasé de largo para poder entrar en mi habitación. Me sentía triste, pues todos parecían felices: Yesung tenía a Ryewook, Eunhyuk a Donghae, Siwon a Heechul, mi appa a mi omma ¿Y yo? Yo tenía a Seohyun, pero no era la chica que yo quería.

Aun así, Seohyun era la única que hacía que no pensara en Sungmin todo el tiempo. Tal vez Seo era un poco caprichosa y detestaba a Minnie, y con justificada razón, pero estaba ahí, queriéndome. Sungmin siempre estaba ahí también, pero no me correspondía. Yo había empezado a salir con Seo porque ella realmente me gustaba; y aunque ahora es que me daba cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba de Minnie, Seo era mi primera novia. Podía darle una oportunidad ¡No! A Seohyun no, a mí, debía de darme una oportunidad de enamorarme de mi novia de nuevo, solo enamorándome de otra chica, lograría dejar de querer a Minnie.

La mañana del sábado amaneció y yo bajé a desayunar. Mis padres no estaban, pero mi hyung sí y era él quien cocinaba. Me senté junto a Henry, este protestaba por el hambre que tenía, y mi hyung se apresuraba lo más que podía. Listo el desayuno, comenzamos a devorarlo, ahora sabía por qué Minnie no quería hijos sino hijas.

- A las seis te llevo a la presentación de Minnie

Me informó mi hyung y yo asentí, entonces el teléfono sonó.

- ¡Yo contesto!

Gritó Henry, corriendo a la sala.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Heechul?

Pregunté.

- Bien – Siwon sonrió – Me gusta mucho, cada día me enamoro más de la Chula

- Las Kim tienen algo que hace que no te puedas despegar

Dije y Siwon sonrió.

- ¿Lo dices por Sungmin? – asentí, tapándome el rostro – Estar enamorado no es nada de lo que uno se deba de avergonzar

- No me avergüenzo, solo pienso que enamorarse es doloroso

- ¡Kyuhyun hyung! – gritó Henry con el teléfono en una mano – ¿Tu novia no es Sungmin?

- No…

Contesté, mirando la mesa.

- Entonces tu novia real te llama

Miré a Henry y le arrebaté el teléfono.

- ¿Seohyun? – pregunté temeroso - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué tu dongsaeng piensa que Sungmin es tu novia?

Preguntó con clara frustración.

- Porque ella siempre está conmigo, eso ya lo sabes

- Como sea… - rodeé mis ojos, Seo celosa era insoportable – A las cuatro es la película

- ¿Eh?

- La película – volvió a decir ella - ¡¿Kyuhyun, lo olvidaste?!

- No… - mentí – Te veo a las cuatro

- De acuerdo – dijo ella con tono alegre – Te quiero…

- Adiós

Dije, colgando.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Siwon, limpiando la cara de Henry.

- Tengo una cita a las cuatro con Seohyun

- ¿Y lo de Sungmin?

- Llegaré – contesté – Lo juro

- Hyung, tú siempre eres impuntual

Dijo Henry y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes problemas con esas dos chicas?

Se burló mi hyung y también lo fulminé con la mirada. El desayuno terminó y cada uno hizo sus labores de la casa. A las tres me vestí para poder salir con mi novia, la idea se me hacía repulsiva.

Llegué al cine con diez minutos de anticipación ¡Y así dicen que soy impuntual! ¡Pues estoy mejorando! Seohyun me esperaba ahí, sonriente. Ella corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios, yo le correspondí, pues quería hacerlo.

Entramos al cine y la película comenzó. Cada tanto veía mi reloj, pues a las seis en punto tenía que ir donde Minnie. No podía disfrutar de la película, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba. Lo único que quería era que ya terminara para poder ir a ver a Minnie.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ver tu reloj? – me preguntó Seo - ¿O es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Es que…

- ¿Qué?

Ella me miró de forma amenazadora, yo no era buen novio y su paciencia debía de haberse colmado.

- Seo… - la miré fijamente, esto no saldría bien y no me importaba – Tengo que ir a ver a Sungmin

- ¿De nuevo ella? – Seo se veía enfadada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido al igual que los labios - ¿Por qué siempre ella?

- Porque tengo que ir a verla

- Pero estás en una cita conmigo, tu novia

- Seo… lo siento… - ella abrió mucho los ojos, entonces su labio inferior comenzó a temblar – Pero Sungmin es importante para mí, más de lo que podrías llegar a serlo tú

No dije nada más. Me levanté de la butaca y caminé fuera de la sala de cine. Miré mi reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis, debía de apurarme…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad? – preguntó Seo, sosteniendo mi brazo - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

- Seohyun… - la tomé de los hombros y la miré – Lo lamento…

No le dije nada más y me fui corriendo. Tomé el autobús y este comenzó a ir lentamente por las calles. Miré por la ventana la gran cantidad de autos que había en las calles ¿Por qué todos querían salir en sábado? ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Maldita película que ni siquiera vi!

Me quedaban cuatro cuadras hasta el dojo de Minnie, y ya iba veinte minutos de retraso ¡Mierda! El tráfico no parecía cooperar ¡Maldito tráfico!

La luz roja hizo que el autobús se detuviera y yo me abalancé hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y yo corrí por concurrida calle, tropezando con niños y adultos, con ancianas regordetas y muchas bolsas de mercado. Llegué por fin y corrí hacia mi asiento, al lado de Siwon.

Minnie estaba parada en medio del dojo, con su instructor sosteniendo una tabla. Ella me miró, se veía molesta. Miró a su instructor y entonces… la tabla estaba hecha añicos ¡Ay caramba! Minnie hizo una reverencia y entonces volvió a su lugar. Más personas hicieron su presentación, y luego Minnie, con unos chacos, hizo un sinfín de giros y rompió más tablas, definitivamente mi cuello iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

La presentación terminó, le dieron su nuevo cinturón negro con nuevas puntas a Minnie y esta se fue a cambiar. Mi hyung me tenía sostenido de los hombros, apartándome de Kangin que parecía estar molesto conmigo, quizá por haberme perdido la presentación de su hija, por ser un hombre sin palabra y muchas otras cosas que él solía decirme. Minnie volvió y me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa para llegar tarde?

Me preguntó, mirándome con severidad.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú…?

Ella me miraba con severidad; incluso con dos coletas con adornos de Conejo y una camiseta rosada, se veía temible; adorable, pero temible.

- Estaba en una cita con Seohyun

- ¡Oh…! – exclamó ella, comenzando a avanzar entre el gentío - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita?

- Del asco

Contesté, dándole mi brazo para que se sostuviera, pues a Minnie le ponía nerviosa estar rodeada de muchedumbres y solo así se le pasaba, o eso decía ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no quería salir con ella

- ¿A no?

- No – la miré fijamente, deseando que ella pudiera entenderme – Yo quería venir aquí

- Owww… Lobito… - Minnie sonrió - ¿Entonces qué pasó?

- La dejé en el cine

- ¿La dejaste sola por venir a verme?

Minnie se detuvo y me miró fijamente, con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

- Sí

Contesté, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos y continuando con nuestro camino a la salida.

- ¿Por qué?

Minnie me miraba con confusión, yo solo sonreí.

- Porque tú eres más importante para mí de lo que es ella

- Oppa… - Minnie me miró fijamente, luego sonrió y me dio un abrazo – Las cosas raras que dices – rió – Por eso somos ELF – le correspondí el abrazo, queriendo gritar: _¡Escúchame Conejo!" _pero solo le correspondí el abrazo – Te quiero Lobito

- Yo igual Conejo

- ¡Ey! – gritó Kangin - ¡Aparte de llegar tarde, te demoras en entrar al auto!

- ¡Apresúrate oppa, o mi appa te matará!

- Minnie… para compensarte el haber llegado tarde – comencé a decir mientras ella me arrastraba hacia la camioneta de su padre - ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana a comer un helado?

- No puedo

Contestó ella, llegando al auto y entrando.

- ¿Por qué no?

Pregunté, pues ella nunca me rechazaba un helado.

- Mañana saldré con Zhou Mi…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

- Te quiero…

La miré sin poder creerlo ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Había bebido lo suficiente como para oír cosas?

Minnie se sostenía el vientre y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sostenía su pastel sorpresa de cumpleaños, algo que había comprado en secreto solo para ella, para cuando estuviéramos solos en la sala. Ella me miraba sonriente, las manos me temblaban, y el corazón me latía. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, ella solo sonreía.

- Minnie…

Dejé el pastel a un lado, pues mis manos temblaban mucho.

- Te quiero Kyuhyun…

No la dejé decir nada más, entonces atrapé sus labios con los míos. No me importaba si solo lo estaba repitiendo, no me importaba si era mi imaginación mezclada con el alcohol de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, yo estaba desesperado por recuperarla.

Sentí como Minnie me daba empujoncitos, debía de quererme alejar, pero no se lo permití. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía, no debía hacer esas cosas o se podría asustar, pero no podía evitarlo. De las tantas cosas que deseaba por Año Nuevo, que Minnie recupere la consciencia al completo era la principal. Lo que más quería era que Minnie volviera a ser el Conejo que tanto amaba.

Me separé de Minnie, ella estaba sonrojada y se tomaba el pecho con una mano. La miré temeroso; ella hizo un puchero y el llanto se hizo presente. Intenté acercármele, pero retrocedió un paso, cayendo sentada en su cama. Sungmin lloraba y blandía su Conejo de felpa como si fuera un arma. Ella me tenía miedo ¡Bonita forma de arruinar el Año Nuevo, Kyuhyun!

Me senté en el sofá y miré a Minnie, ella palmeaba su vientre y lloraba. Lo lamentaba, obvio que lo hacía. Lamentaba ser un idiota, lamentaba extrañarla a tal punto de no poder controlar mis acciones, lamentaba haber causado ese daño en ella, lamentaba cada una de las acciones que me llevaron a este punto.

Miré a Minnie, ella dormía. La observé por cinco minutos más, apreciando su belleza singular y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. La seguí observando y entonces las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Con un beso la había logrado conquistar, con un beso había logrado hacer que el mundo cambie, con un beso hice que una nueva vida naciera, y con un beso espanté a mi amada.

Minnie y Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi y Minnie, tan extraño y tan cierto ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Pero ahí estaban ellos, delante de mí, dándose un beso. Ella sonreía, él también; yo solo miraba, pues realmente no podía hacer nada.

Di media vuelta y entré en el baño, me miré al espejo, me veía pálido, como si acabase de ver un fantasma, y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer ¡Maldito el día en que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga! Ahora ella estaba con Zhou Mi, y mi corazón estaba destrozado.

- ¡Kyuhyunie! – gritó Minnie al verme salir del baño – Oppa, adivina qué

- ¿Eres novia de Zhou Mi?

Pregunte con el corazón en el suelo.

- ¡Sí! – contestó ella ayer – Me lo pidió ayer

El edificio andante y mi Conejo habían empezado a salir desde aquel día de la presentación de artes marciales, eso hace un mes. Él empezó a ir a los ensayos de la obra y nos acompañaba a nuestras casas, o más bien a Minnie; también empezó a quedarse toda la tarde en la casa de Minnie, por lo que ella ya no iba a almorzar a la mía, yo extrañaba cocinarle; pero lo peor de todo era que a Kangin le agradaba ¡¿Cómo compites contra eso?! Pero no había competencia alguna, pues a ella le gustaba él y así eran las cosas; se sentía horrible no ser correspondido.

- Me alegro

Mentí.

- No te preocupes – Minnie me dio un abrazo – Yo sí nunca te dejaré por él

- ¿Lo prometes?

Pregunté, apretándola contra mí.

- ¡Obvio Lobito! – Minnie sonrió – Porque siempre seremos ELF

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe

- Incluso después

- Te quiero Conejo

- Yo también Lobito

Ella se separó de mí y entonces corrió hacia su ahora novio. Él la tomó de la mano y mi corazón fue pisoteado ¿Podía doler más? Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla; sí podía dolor más, dolía el doble.

Los días siguieron pasando y pronto la nueva pareja estaba cumpliendo su primer mes. Ver a Sungmin en clases se volvió muy difícil. Ella se seguía sentando a mi lado, se seguía yendo conmigo a nuestras casas, y volvió almorzar en mi casa; pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Constantemente me hablaba de lo lindo que era Zhou Mi, de lo gentil que era, de lo feliz que la hacía; yo solo escuchaba, pero dolía mucho.

Debido a todo lo que ocurría con Minnie, mi desempeño en la obra escolar se vio afectado. Ya no lograba ponerle el sentimiento a mis diálogos, no podía cantar una sola canción, y sobre todo, no podía hacer las dichosas escenas de besos. Todos se quejaban, pues faltaba poco para el estreno y yo era incapaz de hacer las escenas.

¡Es que no me sentía cómodo! Ella venía hacia mí y hacía la finta de querer besarme, y yo huía. El día del estreno nos íbamos a tener que besar de verdad y yo no podría hacerlo. Quería besarla, moría por hacerlo, pero no así, no ahora que su corazón era de Zhou Mi.

- Oppa… tú estás muy distraído últimamente – dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras casas - ¿Es porque terminaste con Seohyun?

- No

Contesté.

- ¿Entonces?

Preguntó ella.

- ¡Minnie, pastel de calabaza!

Señalé el escaparate de una panadería

- Oh… no tengo dinero

Se lamentó, haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros.

- Te compro uno – dije, tomando su mano y entrando en la panadería – Solo porque es tu favorito

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Preguntó ella.

- Te conozco desde los cuatro años – le recordé - ¿Cómo no saberlo?

- Cierto…

Minnie sonrió.

- Un pastel de calabaza – pedí – Y póngale ese adorno de Conejo

- Aquí tiene

Me dijo la señorita, yo pagué y me fui con Minnie.

- Gracias oppa

Dijo ella, comiendo su pastel con una gran sonrisa.

- No te ensucies

Dije, limpiándole la comisura de la boca.

- A Zhou Mi no le gustan las calabazas

Me informó ella.

- Es una lástima, porque tú amas las comidas con calabazas

- ¡Sí! – Minnie infló las mejillas – Lo invité a comer a mi casa ayer, le cociné y me dijo que no le gustaba – intenté no reír - ¡Me dijo que no le gustó mi comida porque llevaba calabazas!

Minnie se veía muy enfadada. Para ella cocinar era algo muy importante, le ponía su pasión y amor a cada plato que hacía; tal vez no era excelente cocinera como Ryewook, pero se defendía y era delicioso lo que preparaba. Minnie amaba las calabazas, aunque su fruta favorita era la fresa, pero la calabaza era la fruta que le gustaba en cada comida. Me causaba gracia que el edificio andante no fuera tan perfecto para ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar?

Le pregunté.

- ¿Qué me prepararás?

- Mi especialidad

- Ummm… - Minnie me miró sonriente – Fideos estilo Kyuhyun

- Los únicos e inigualables

Reí yo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella – De paso que repasamos esa escena del beso

Me detuve abruptamente y la miré boquiabierto.

- Conejo, no te voy a besar

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, terminando su pastel – Tenemos que hacerlo

- Es que…

- Solo imagínate que soy otra persona – me sugirió, aunque no quería hacerlo – Imagínate que soy alguien que te gusta

- Eso no será muy difícil

Admití, aunque ella no podía saberlo.

- ¡Excelente!

- Pero no ensayaré esa escena en mi casa, es incómodo

- Pero tu casa es prácticamente la mía

Minnie hizo un puchero y yo sonreí.

- Henry estará ahí, nos molestará mucho

- Bueno…

Terminó aceptando ella. Fuimos a mi casa y me dispuse a prepararle los fideos. Yo no era un gran cocinero, la verdad es que detestaba hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de Sungmin, me encantaba hacerlo. Quería siempre poder hacerlo bien por ella, para que me sonría, aunque ella me sonreiría así estuviera incomible lo que prepare.

En la noche, después de que hicimos las tareas, Minnie volvió a su casa. Miraba el techo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, pues tendría que verla de nuevo con Zhou Mi ¿Es que ella no podía ver acaso lo enamorado que estaba? ¿Qué no veía que yo lo único que quería era matar a Zhou Mi y enterrarlo para que nunca nadie más vuelva a posar sus labios en ella? ¿Era mucho sentimiento proveniente de un niño de trece años? Para nada, yo no era muy joven para poder sentir con tanta intensidad.

El día siguiente se fue corriendo, los ensayos de la obra eran cada vez más largos, pues faltaba poco para el estreno de la obra. Las escenas donde tenía que besar a Sungmin se me hacían muy difíciles, aunque realmente no la besaba, pero el día de la obra sí tendría que hacerlo y eso me ponía nervioso. En verdad quería besarla, pero no así, no en una obra y a ella gustándole Zhou Mi.

Los días siguieron pasando y Minnie y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos debido a la obra; esto, según ella, traía problemas a su reciente relación, pues no podía ver a Zhou Mi. Eso me traía sin cuidado, pero ella realmente se veía afectada por no estar _"en buenos términos" _con él. Odiaba verla triste, pero no podía hacer nada.

- Él está enojado conmigo – me decía ella, sentada a mi lado en la hora del recreo, no habíamos salido del aula por repasar los diálogos – Y tiene toda la razón en enojarse

- Claro que no Conejo – ella me miró confundida – Estás haciendo algo que te gusta, él debería entender eso

- Pero…

- Que Zhou Mi sea tu novio, no quiere decir que puede controlar lo que haces – ella asintió – Tú debes de seguir siendo Sungmin, la niña rara de la clase que le gusta mucho la música y el teatro

- ¿Me dijiste rara?

Preguntó, soltando una risita.

- Sabes que lo eres Minnie

Reí y ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Eres malo oppa – rió ella – Me has subido el ánimo

- Soy tu oppa, de eso me encargo yo – ella sonrió – Ya no estés triste – extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazó – Te quiero Conejo…

- Yo también Lobito

- Minnie…

Ahí estaba Zhou Mi, mirándonos. A pesar de que teníamos solo trece años, temas como los celos y peleas eran muy normales. Zhou Mi me miró se veía enfadado. Minnie se separó de mí y caminó hacia él; Zhou Mi le tomó de la mano y juntos se fueron del salón de clases.

Esa tarde en el ensayo, Zhou Mi se quedó a vernos. Con él ahí, ahora era Minnie la que no podía hacer las escenas de besos, y eso molestaba a la profesora, pero Minnie no hacia nada. Después de un exhaustivo ensayo, volvimos a nuestras casas.

- Mira mi gorro – me pidió Minnie, mostrándome su gorro de panda y colocándoselo en la cabeza - ¿Me queda bien?

- Te verías mejor sin el

Dijo Zhou Mi, quien cargaba las cosas de Minnie.

- Pero…

Minnie se veía desanimada.

- A Minnie le encantan los gorros – dije, mirando a Zhou Mi, quien me fulminaba con la mirada – Déjale usar algo que le gusta

- Oppa…

Miré a Minnie.

- ¡Cierto! – recordé de pronto y empecé a buscar en mi mochila – Toma Minnie, los hizo mi omma

- ¡Que rico! – exclamó ella - ¡De fresa!

- Su fruta favorita es la fresa

Le dije a Zhou Mi y este se cruzó de brazos.

- Sabes mucho de Sungmin

Dijo y yo asentí.

- Es mi Conejo, la conozco desde siempre, es obvio que la conozco

- Chicos…

Empezó a decir Sungmin.

- Ten cuidado Cho – Zhou Mi se paró delante de mí, me llevaba unos centímetros de diferencia – Recuerda que ella es mi novia

- Es mi mejor amiga - me le enfrenté, no me importaba si me golpeaba, lo golpearía dos veces más – Tú más bien recuérdalo

- Chicos…

- Ella sigue siendo mi novia – él me miró fijamente – Recuerda que es a mí a quien quiere

Lo miré fijamente, él tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro ¿Es que acaso él sabía algo sobre mis sentimientos por Sungmin? Él nos conocía a ambos desde siempre, debió haber sido un espectador meticuloso. Me puse a pensar en Eunhyuk y sus constantes bromas sobre Minnie y yo, incluso me puse a pensar en Seo y sus celos ¿Es que era tan evidente? Y si lo era ¿Por qué Minnie no se daba cuenta?

- Zhou Mi, ya basta

Pidió Minnie, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo unos pasos más adelante.

- ¿De qué sirve que sea tu novia si no conoces nada de ella? – pregunté – Has estudiado a nuestro lado por toda una vida y no eres capaz de recordar si quiera sus colores favoritos

- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero el monstruo en mi interior no me dejaba cerrar la boca.

- Es el rosa, su color favorito es el rosa

Contestó el edificio andante.

- El rosa, el negro, el blanco y el amarillo – contesté y Zhou Mi abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta – Siempre dice que le gustaría teñirse el cabello de rubio

- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró con seriedad, pero el monstruo en mi interior era imparable.

- Además de las calabazas, le gusta mucho las hamburguesas – empecé a decir – A ti ni siquiera te gustan las calabazas y ella ama comerlas en cada comida – Zhou Mi me fulminaba con la mirada, y de poder lanzar acido a través de ellos, yo ya estaría en la sala de emergencias - ¿Sabes cuál es su día favorito? – le pregunté – Es el viernes, porque es el último día de clases, lo cual es una contradicción total porque ella ama aprender. Su súper héroe favorito es Spider Man, tiene un Spider Man rosa en su habitación y no sé cómo lo consiguió ¿Has entrado si quiera en su habitación? Todo es rosa, y lleno de Conejos, y duerme con un camisón rosa de _"Doraemon" _y lo sé porque a veces me quedo a dormir en su habitación cuando me fastidia mucho estar bajo el mismo techo que mi dongsaeng

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie.

- Y lo peor de todas las cosas que haces mal – continué diciendo – Es que ella es anémica y nunca te veo preocupado porque ella coma bien, cosa que yo sí hago porque…

No pude decir nada más, pues Zhou Mi, el gentil Zhou Mi, que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, el chico sonrisas, edificio andante sonriente, me había propinado un puñetazo en la quijada. Caí al suelo, rapándome el brazo y escupiendo sangre. Miré a Zhou Mi con odio, odiaba a ese maldito edificio andante.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie, agachándose junto a mí.

- Ve con él Minnie

Le pedí.

- Oppa…

- ¡Ve con él!

Grité y ella se levantó. Zhou Mi tomó su mano y continuaron el trayecto a casa. Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, mi camisa de la escuela se estaba llenando de sangre y mi brazo tenía un rapón, la cara me dolía mucho. Vi a lo lejos a Minnie, ella caminaba de espaldas siendo jalada por Zhou Mi, yo continué mi camino con la mirada gacha.

La mañana de sábado amaneció fría, era diciembre y eso era normal. Quería llamar a Minnie, preguntarle cómo estaba, pero había algo que me detenía. No era miedo, era el recuerdo de su mirada de fuego que me dedicaba mientras era arrastrada por Zhou Mi. Minnie era normalmente tranquila y adorable, pero cuando se le metían sus demonios, era más temible que la bomba atómica.

El fin de semana pasó sin novedad alguna. No había visto a Minnie en dos días, eran como siglos para nosotros dos, pues siempre estábamos juntos. Ya en la noche, no quería ver a nadie. Mamá se había ido con Leeteuk, de compras; papá y Siwon se habían ido a la oficina a revisar unos inconvenientes de última hora, y Henry estaba en su habitación. En momentos como estos es que Minnie me hacía falta, pues hacía que no me sintiera solo. El timbre sonó y Henry corrió a abrir la puerta; por ser el maknae debía de protegerlo; y abrir la puerta, para un niño de su edad no estaba bien, pero me sentía tan mal que no quería proteger a mi dongsaeng.

- ¡Minnie!

Escuché que él gritaba y yo al instante me erguí, sentándome en mi cama.

- Hola Henry… - escuché que decía ella - ¿Kyuhyun?

- Está encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó – contestó él, entonces escuché pasos – Parece japonés, se volvió hikikomori

- Ay Henry… las cosas que dices – entonces el picaporte de mi puerta fue girado – Hola Kyuhyun…

¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? No me había dicho Kyuhyunie, ni oppa, ni Lobito, esa era una mala señal. Maldije a la bestia que tenía en mi interior, a mi malvado yo, al Evil Kyu. Miré a Sungmin, ella no sonreía, cosa muy rara en ella, y sostenía en su mano el libreto de la obra.

- Hola Sungmin… - saludé - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Quería verte – miré su rostro, ella se veía seria – No te he visto en todo el fin de semana y somos vecinos

- Podías haber esperado hasta el lunes

- No quería… - Minnie se acercó a mi cama y se sentó, como tantas otras veces – Tú me conoces muy bien

- ¿A qué viene eso?

Pregunté, mirando el techo.

- Que me he dado cuenta de que no hay persona en el mundo que me conozca tan bien como tú – la miré sin entender - ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre mí? – preguntó, recostándose a mi lado – Zhou Mi siempre olvida el nombre de mi chocolate favorito – miré el techo de nuevo, no quería escuchar a Minnie hablar del edificio con patas - ¿Cómo una persona que me conoce desde los cinco años, no puede conocerme?

- Porque solo le gustaba lo que veía – contesté – Pero no se tomó la molestia de explorar más allá de tu apariencia

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy bonita?

Me paralicé al instante y la miré.

- Mmm… - me sentía nervioso, no podía decirle algo así a Minnie – Le gustas a muchos chicos de la clase

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Sí…

Mascullé, pues no era algo que me agradara.

- Interesante… - sonreí al oír esa palabra, pues todo en ella era interesante – Ahora responde mi pregunta – la miré de nuevo - ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre mí?

- Porque somos mejores amigos desde los cuatro años – contesté – Porque hemos estado juntos todos los días desde aquella tarde en el parque al lado de la _"SM Entertainment"_ – la miré de nuevo – Porque a diferencia de otros, yo miré primero tu interior, y me gustó la verdadera Sungmin, no la cara de Conejo que eres por fuera

- Oppa…

Minnie me miraba confundida.

- Porque para mí el amor es amistad – Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – Porque quiero mucho a esta estresante y desesperante niña rosa

- Oppa…

Rió ella.

- Te quiero mucho Minnie – confesé, aunque dudaba mucho que ella pudiera entender la profundidad de mis palabras – Por eso es que soy capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre ti

- Oppa… - Minnie sonrió – Desearía que Zhou Mi dijera algo parecido – miré de nuevo el techo, Minnie se estaba volviendo una experta inconsciente en derrumbar mi corazón – Es raro oírte decir esas cosas, tú no eres así oppa

- Solo contigo me nace ser agradable

- Entonces me conoces muy bien porque somos muy buenos amigos – dijo ella; la miré, ella miraba el techo - ¿Verdad?

- Sí… así es, Minnie - contesté, mirando el techo – Porque somos los mejores amigos del mundo, porque somos ELF

- Solo amigos…

Dijo ella lentamente.

- Solo amigos…

Miré de nuevo el techo, esto era doloroso.

- ¡Kyuhyunie! – ella se sentó y me obligó a hacer lo mismo – Hay que practicar la obra

- Pero…

- Las escenas de besos – me pidió - ¡Es este viernes la obra y somos incapaces de besarnos!

- Esto será tan raro…

- Pues entonces imagina que soy Seohyun y hazlo

- No quiero imaginar que eres Seohyun – le dije – Si te beso, quiero pensar que te estoy besando a ti, de lo contrario no podré poner mi corazón en lo que haga

- Oppa…

Miré a Minnie, ella se había sonrojado, así debía de verme yo también.

- Comencemos… - le dije, tomando mi guion de la mesa de noche – _"Quieres que vaya a Inglaterra, recupere los diamantes que la reina supone que podrían estar en poder de Buckingham, sin olvidar que implica entrar en un bóveda vigilada y fortificada"_

_- "La torre de Londres" - d_ijo ella, mirando su guion – _"Ya que la gente del cardenal piensa implicar al duque de Buckingham, es la elección más lógica"_

_- "Luego regresar a Paris, con cada soldado, mercenario, asesino, caza recompensa, a ambos lados del canal para impedirme que vuelva" – _miré a Minnie, me sentía nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder – _"¿Me faltó algo?"_

_- "Todo en cinco días"_

Ella me miró a los ojos. El guion nos lo sabíamos al derecho y al revés, así que solo podíamos mirarnos a los ojos. Me sentí flotar, aquellos ojos cafés me estaban hipnotizando, y mi corazón estaba latiendo por la anticipación.

- _"Un pequeño detalle" – _dije – _"¿Algo más?" – _ella negó y mi corazón latió con más fuerza, se acercaba el momento – _"Bueno, solo te tengo una pregunta" – _Minnie lucía nerviosa, yo me sentía como gelatina, temblando – _"¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?"_

Y entonces nos miramos fijamente. Ella dejó su guion en la mesa de noche, sin quitarme los ojos de encima; se acercó a mí lentamente y yo tragué saliva; su respiración rozaba mi piel, mis ojos instintivamente los cerré y entonces pasó. Sus labios estaban posados sobre los míos, y yo sentía que volaba en una nube esponjosa y rosa; mi estómago era un revoltijo de bichos alados y mi corazón un potro salvaje. Me atreví a abrir los ojos, Minnie tenía los ojos cerrados. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y la acerqué más a mí, profundizando aquel inocente beso que ella me estaba dando. Besar a Minnie era todo lo que pensé que sería; sabía que volaría al sentirlos contra los míos, sabía que mi corazón estallaría solo para poder armarse de nuevo pues necesitaba seguir intacto para seguir enamorado de esa extraña niña rosa.

- ¡Cinco segundos! – gritó la voz de mi hermanito; Minnie y yo nos separamos al instante. Ella se levantó de mi cama y tomó su guion, luego se dirigió donde mi dongsaeng - ¿Cómo es que respiran?

- Ya… ya me voy… - dijo Sungmin, mirándonos a Henry y a mí – Nos… nos vemos… - Minnie se veía muy alterada, movía constantemente las manos y miraba a cualquier parte menos hacia adelante, donde estaba yo – Nos vemos mañana Kyuhyun…

- Sungmin…

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

- Adiós…

Minnie corrió hacia la puerta de mi casa y se fue. Me quedé parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué pensar, y entonces se me vinieron tres frases a la cabeza: _"Acabo de besar a Minnie" "Minnie ha huido" "Tal vez a Minnie no le gusta besarme porque puede sentir que traiciona a Zhou Mi" _Y entonces llegué a una conclusión:_ "Minnie debe de estar enamorada de Zhou Mi"_

- Feliz cumpleaños Sungmin… - dije, acariciando su rostro dormido – Te extraño mucho mi amor

- Sabes una cosa… - me giré y vi a Heechul, sosteniendo un tarro de helado – Siempre creí que no valorabas a Minnie – bajé la mirada, pues ella era experta en hacerme sentir mal – Pero ahora, que te veo tan… desolado – miré a mi cuñada, era una de las pocas veces que me decía algo bueno – Realmente amas mucho a mi hermana, y sé que la cuidarás muy bien – asentí – Es admirable cómo sobrellevas toda esta situación, porque yo no podría

- Heechul…

- Si me hubiera pasado a mí, aunque amo con locura a Siwon – ella bajó la mirada – Yo me hubiera dado por vencida, porque no soporto las cosas complicadas

- Heechul…

- En cambio tú… - ella de nuevo me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – Estás todo el tiempo pendiente de Sungmin y no las has traicionado… salvo aquella vez – Heechul soltó una risita – Siempre te odié porque le dabas más tristezas a mi hermana que sonrisas

- Lo lamento

- Pero solo hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de cuánto es que la amas – Heechul soltó una risita – Sobre todo porque al instante que haces algo malo, te arrepientes y te arrodillas ante ella, como hace tres meses…

- ¿Podemos olvidar eso? – no era una pregunta, era una petición – Yo no hice nada con Seohyun, lo juro…

- Intento confiar en ti…

- Gracias Chula – la miré y sin poder creérmelo, le sonreí – Intentaré que tanto tú como Kangin logren confiar de nuevo en mí

- Simplemente deja de hacer llorar a Minnie – me dijo ella – Ya ha derramado muchas lágrimas por ti


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

- ¡Appa, deja eso! – le gritaba Heechul a Kangin - ¿Por qué los hombres serán tan inútiles para las decoraciones?

- No sé Chula, no sé – decía Leeteuk a su hija - ¡Kangin, en serio, deja de meter tus manos en las decoraciones!

- Lo siento, lo siento

Se disculpaba Kangin con sus dos manipuladoras mujeres. Heechul y Leeteuk, junto con mi mamá, estaban acomodando mi casa para dar una pequeña reunión por el cumpleaños de Minnie y por la llegada del nuevo bebé. Ella cumplía veintitrés años y estaba estrenando un vestido rosa, con un collar de Conejo que le había comprado.

- Taemin, esos cupcakes te quedaron divinos

Dijo mi suegra.

- Ay, gracias

Dijo mi mamá, dejándolos en la mesa.

- Omma… - Henry apareció, sosteniendo el mando de mi wii - ¿Cuándo vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre?

- Ve con tu hermano a comer fuera

Le sugirió mamá.

- ¿Cuál de mis hyung? – preguntó Henry - ¿El que no se quiere despegar de su novia o el que está quieto a la espera de que su novia le ordene hacer algo?

- Yo no hago eso

Siwon se cruzó de brazos y papá rió.

- Sí lo haces

Se burló.

- Minho, no te burles de tu hijo

- Lo siento amor…

- Al pareces todos los hombres Cho se dejan manipular por sus mujeres

Se burló Kangin.

- Tú no hables Kangin

Le advirtió Leeteuk y mi suegro se quedó callado al instante.

- Yo no me dejo manipular por ninguna chica

Henry se cruzó de brazos, mirándonos a todos con superioridad.

- ¿Qué me dices de Amber? – preguntó Siwon riendo – Siempre haces lo que te ordena

- Eso es diferente – contestó Henry – Yo la obedezco porque de lo contrario me golpea

- Igual yo con Siwon

Rió Heechul.

- Las cachetadas de la Chula duelen mucho

- Son solo cuando te las mereces amor – rió mi cuñada - ¡Appa, no te comas la comida!

- Lo siento Rella, lo siento

Se disculpaba una y otra vez, Kangin. Todos reímos. Minnie jugaba con Sunny a las muñecas, su vientre estaba muy grande, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Me ponía nervioso el pensar en el día que Minnie diera a luz ¿Qué pasaría si ella no recuperaba la consciencia para entonces? Minnie no seguía progresando y eso me ponía nervioso.

- ¡Omma, el letrero de _"Baby Shower" _es azul! – Heechul miró a su padre - ¡Seguirás rodeado de mujeres y que compres un letrero azul no cambiará el hecho de que tendrás otra nieta!

- Déjame soñar…

Se quejó Kangin.

- Compré uno rosa también, solo por si acaso – le dijo Leeteuk a su hija – Ponlo al lado del letrero de _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_

- Me da tanta envidia que mi hermanita, con veintitrés años, vaya a tener su segunda hija y yo aún ni me caso, y tengo veintiocho – la Chula miró a mi hyung - ¡Se me va a ir el tren y lo lamentarás!

- ¡Pero estamos comprometidos!

Le recordó Siwon a su novia.

- Si… - Heechul bajó la mirada – Tantas cosas que pasaron no me dejaron planear mi boda

- Chula…

Siwon se levantó y abrazó a mi cuñada.

- No me malinterpreten – Heechul rió – Normalmente soy egoísta y presumida, pero amo a Sungmin mucho, y no quiero que mi dama de honor esté ausente ese día – Heechul corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó – Quiero que estés bien y solo así podré casarme, no importa si tengo cincuenta años para entonces

- Heechul…

Siwon se volvió a acercar a mi cuñada, pero ella negó con la cabeza, continuando con su abrazo hacia Sungmin. A pesar del dolor que rodeaba a todos por el estado de Sungmin, también nos había servido para unirnos más. Heechul soltó a Minnie y luego se fue corriendo al baño, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar. Miré a Minnie, y como en los viejos tiempo, cuando me quedaba minutos viéndola, ella volteó. Minnie abrazó a su Conejo y su expresión de miedo se hizo presente.

Ya en la noche vinieron nuestros amigos, los ELF originales. Ryewook, Yesung, Donghae y Eunhyuk vinieron con regalos para Minnie y para la nueva bebé. También vinieron Hangeng y Shindong, y, aunque solo vino a dejar el regalo, Kibum. Mis antiguos compañeros de clases llegaron, personas que no veía desde hacía mucho, todos estaban ahí. Las TTS también habían llegado, solo que sin Seohyun, y eso estaba bien para mí.

- ¡Minnie se ve increíble con su embarazo!

Escuché que decía Yuri.

- ¡Kyuhyun, felicidades! – dijo Hyeyeon – Serás un buen appa

- Las chicas solo dicen _"Felicidades" "Serás un buen papá" "Que lindos se ven juntos" – _empezó a decir Sehun – Yo solo puedo decir: _"¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarte por el segundo bebé tan joven?"_

- Dos hijas, no perdiste el tiempo

Bromeó Nickhyun.

- Quien lo diría, con Sungmin

Dijo, para mi mala suerte, Zhou Mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunté.

- Kangin me invitó

Miré a mi suegro, algunas manías de él no cambiaban.

- Pues disfruta del _"Baby Shower" _en honor de MI SEGUNDA HIJA – lo miré, él se veía tranquilo – Y del cumpleaños de MI NOVIA

- Así lo haré

Dijo el edificio andante, yendo hacia la mesa de bocaditos.

- Tu rivalidad con él sigue – rió Eunhyuk – Deberías calmarte, tú eres el que engendró hijas con Sungmin, no él

- ¡Cállate Hyuk!

Le pedí, sintiéndome avergonzado por sus palabras. La velada transcurrió tranquila, todos parecían divertirse, incluyendo Minnie. La música comenzó y todos empezaron a bailar en medio de mi gran sala. Miré a Minnie, no me le había acercado en todo el día, pues su reacción ante el beso que le había dado me lo impedía; caminé hacia ella lentamente. Minnie abrazó su Conejo de felpa y se protegió el rostro. Me senté a su lado y ella de nuevo puso a su Conejo como una pared entre los dos.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Pregunté, pero Minnie seguía poniendo su Conejo como bloqueo.

- Minnie…

- Vamos Conejo… - intenté quitarle su Conejo, pero ella ponía resistencia – No te voy a hacer nada malo

- Minnie…

- Conejo…

Intenté de nuevo quitarle su Conejo.

-¡No!

Gritó ella, golpeándome con su peluche. Todos nos miraron y entonces Zhou Mi se le acercó. Él le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó sonriente, levantándose de su silla con dificultad. La música seguía y delante de mí estaban ellos dos bailando lentamente.

La semana había sido muy extraña, demasiado. El lunes Minnie no se sentó conmigo, se fue de frente donde Zhou Mi y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, solo cuando estuvimos ensayando, y eso, lo único que me decía era sus diálogos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al día siguiente lo mismo, Minnie no me miraba, no hablaba conmigo ni nada parecido, solo andaba con Zhou Mi. La feliz pareja sin embargo, no se veían tan felices, los veías juntos pero parecía que algo había cambiado, pues ninguno sonreía como antes ¿Qué habrá pasado?

El miércoles no fue la excepción, y los rumores sobre que Kyuhyun y Sungmin habían tenido otra pelea empezaron a surgir. Las personas ya habían notado que ella y yo no nos hablábamos, y que algo había pasado, pero… ¡Yo no sabía qué había pasado!

- ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

Preguntó Yesung en el recreo.

- ¿Y ahora qué fue? – preguntó Hyuk - ¿Volviste a insultar a Zhou Mi?

- ¿Encontraste a Minnie con algún otro _"Mejor amigo"_?

- ¡No! – protesté – Nada de eso – les aseguré – La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé que hice para que ella deje de hablarme

- De seguro Zhou Mi le dijo que deje de ser tu amiga

Sugirió Yesung y yo lo miré.

- ¡Minnie no haría eso! – miré a Minnie, que estaba sentada en una banca con Zhou Mi, ambos conversando quedamente – Minnie prometió que no lo haría

- Piénsalo Kyuhyun – me dijo Eunhyuk – Tú no le agradas a él porque sabe que te gusta Sungmin

- ¡A mí no me gusta Sungmin!

- Claro y yo no me casaré con Donghae cuando tengamos veinticinco

- Tal vez no te cases con ella

- ¡Calla! – me pidió – Solo piénsalo, es una posibilidad

- Da igual – les dije, mirándolos – Minnie me prometió que no lo haría

- Pero tú ya lo hiciste una vez, por Seohyun – me recordó Yesung – Nada la detiene a Sungmin de hacer lo mismo

- Yo no dejé de hablarle por Seohyun – les recordé – Simplemente fue porque… - sentí que la sangre viajaba a mi rostro; a diferencia de mis enamorados amigos, yo no podía hablar de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente – Porque sí y ya…

- Aja… - fue lo único que dijo Hyuk – Como digo, tal vez Zhou Mi le dijo que ya no sea tu amiga

- No creo que Minnie haya aceptado eso

Minnie no podía haber aceptado eso ¿O sí? Ella había prometido que pasara lo que pasara, siempre seguiríamos siendo amigos, sin importar que el novio del otro sea un loco celoso psicópata ¿Entonces qué pasaba?

El jueves llegó y Minnie seguía igual, sin hablarme y/o mirarme. La fui a buscar a su casa para irnos juntos a la escuela pero Leeteuk dijo que Zhou Mi ya había ido a recogerla ¿Es que ese edificio con patas madrugaba? ¿Acampaba en el jardín de Minnie? En clases ella se veía muy distante de todos, incluso de Zhou Mi. Pero de todas formas ese par seguía juntos en todas partes, era muy raro ver a Minnie con sus amigas, solo andaba con Zhou Mi, hablando en susurros ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

- ¡Minnie!

Corrí hacia ella cuando la vi sola, yendo al baño.

- Kyuhyun…

Ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Qué sucede Minnie? – pregunté - ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

- Es que… - miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba Zhou Mi – Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas

Fue lo único que dijo, entrando en el baño. Vi como Zhou Mi se daba media vuelta y avanzaba unos pasos, yo corrí hacia él. Si algo estaba haciendo él, pues quería saberlo ya, y matarlo.

- ¡Ey! - grité, haciendo que todos voltearan - ¡Zhou Mi!

- ¿Qué quieres Cho?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sungmin? – pregunté - ¡A estado distante todo la semana y quiero saber por qué!

- Lo sabrás a su tiempo – fue lo único que dijo – Si me disculpas…

- ¡No, no te disculpo! – tomé a Zhou Mi del brazo e impedí que siguiera avanzando - ¡Sungmin nunca está lejos de mí y no dejaré que la alejes de mí!

- Cho…

Zhou Mi me miró fijamente. No había enojo en su mirada, que era lo usual, tampoco era sorpresa, era algo que no sabía cómo nombrar, pero estaba ahí. No se veía feliz, se veía afligido, como yo cuando me enteré que a Sungmin le gustaba él ¿De qué se habría enterado él?

- Sungmin es mi Conejo, no el tuyo…

- Eso lo dejaste muy claro hace tres años

Fue lo único que dijo Zhou Mi, continuando su camino. Me quedé parado en el pasillo sin saber qué demonios había pasado ¿Qué era todo esto? ¡No entiendo ni mierda! ¡Me desespera no saber qué pasa! ¡Quiero saber qué pasa y lo quiero saber ya! Esa familiar sensación volvió a mí, extrañaba a Minnie y tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo.

Volví a mi casa sintiéndome muy afligido. Quería a Minnie y la quería ahora, pero ella tenía que aclarar algunas cosas ¿Qué cosas tenía que aclarar? ¡Todo esto es tan frustrante! Entré en mi casa y saludé a mi hyung, quien estaba estudiando en la sala.

- Hola…

Saludó él.

- Hola hyung…

Dije, dejando caer mi mochila en el suelo y recostándome en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó – Últimamente te veo apagado

- No soy un foco – bromeé, mi hyung se levantó y caminó hacia mí – No es nada, vuelve a tus libros

- Eres mi dongsaeng, me preocupo por ti

- ¡¿Y por mí?!

Gritó Henry desde alguna parte de la casa.

- ¡Por ti también! – gritó Siwon - ¡Eres el maknae!

- ¡En tú cara Kyuhyun hyung!

Se burló Henry y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Es un niño…

- Lo quiero bien muerto a ese niño

Me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede Kyuhyun?

- Nada hyung… - le contesté – Es solo…

- ¿Sungmin? – asentí - ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para que Heechul me aceptara como su novio?

- ¿No lo son desde los diez años?

- No – contestó Siwon sonriendo, colocando mi cabeza en su regazo – Ella era tan…

- ¿Mala? ¿Histérica? ¿Mandona? ¿Arrogante? ¿Presumida? ¿Caprichosa?

- Kyu…

- Lo siento

- Ella era todo eso y más – rió Siwon – Pero tenía algo que me gustaba, algo que hacía que no pudiera evitar mirarla todo el día, como lo que te sucede con Sungmin – sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro, todo mundo sabía que me gustaba Sungmin, menos Sungmin – Pero ella solo me veía como su amigo, es más ella era y sigue siéndolo pero en menor medida – alcé una ceja, ya sabía lo que iba a decir – Muy coqueta – reí, pues era cierto – Ella sabía que me gustaba y le gustaba jugar con ello, como cuando besó a Jungmo delante de mí, solo por fastidiarme – ambos reímos – Pero fui paciente, la dejé hacer y entonces… me harté – miré sin entender a mi hyung – Si ella no podía verme como nada más que su amigo y seguía burlándose de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pues bien – me senté para poder ver a mi hyung, él sonreía – Entonces me alejé y fue ella quien vino después – Siwon me miró – Y después de tres años seguimos juntos

- Yo siempre creí que estaban juntos desde los diez y que ya tenían nueve años de noviazgo

- No – rió Siwon – Nos hicimos novios a los dieciséis y ahora que tenemos diecinueve y estamos en la universidad, seguimos juntos

- Yo tengo trece

- Y Henry siete – dijo Siwon – Aún eres joven para esas cosas Kyuhyun, sin embargo, tú y Minnie se conocen de siempre, igual que Heechul y yo – asentí – Y al ser hermanas supongo que ambas tienen esa _"Algo" _que hace que no puedas evitar enamorarte

- Detesto ese _"Algo"_

Me crucé de brazos, en verdad detestaba ese algo.

- Y yo igual a tu edad – rió mi hyung – Lo que intento decir es que… deberías alejarte un poco de ella

- Pero no quiero

- Si lo haces, y te viene a buscar, entonces sabrás que siente lo mismo

- ¿Y si no lo hace? – pregunté – ¡Ella tiene novio!

- Y Heechul estaba de novia con Hangeng – me dijo y yo abrí mucho los ojos, pues no sabía que la Chula hubiera tenido otro novio que no sea Siwon – Pero resulta que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran más grandes que sus disque sentimientos hacia el chino ese

- Algún día Hangeng será el representante de alguien muy famoso, sabe muy bien qué hacer

- No hablemos del chino ese – me pidió Siwon y yo reí – Me estresa – reí – Pero debo de reconocer que es buena persona

- A mí me agrada, hasta lo considero un amigo

- Kyuhyun…

Miré a mi hyung y me empecé a reír.

- Lo siento – dejé de reír - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sungmin será igual que Heechul? – pregunté – Son hermanas, pero no creo que tengan la misma forma de pensar o enamorarse

- Lo sé porque…al parecer es un común denominador entre esas mujeres – dijo Siwon y yo lo miré confundido – Heechul me contó la historia de sus padres

- Ojalá no tengan otra hija y Henry se enamore de ella – dije y Siwon rió – Pobre Henry

- ¡¿Por qué soy pobre?! – peguntó Henry - ¡Creí que teníamos mucho dinero!

- ¡Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

Le ordené y entonces se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia la sala.

- No, porque me siento solito

Dijo Henry, haciendo un puchero.

- Ven Henry…

Le pidió Siwon al pequeño, este corrió hacia nosotros y se sentó en el sofá, en medio de nosotros dos.

- Te hemos dejado descuidado por mucho tiempo

- Sí

Se quejó él.

- Lo lamento pequeño

Le dije a mi dongsaeng, abrazándolo.

- Hyung… - miré a Henry – Yo sé que a Minnie le gustas también

- ¿Qué?

- Pone cara de tonta cuando te mira, la misma cara que pones tú cuando la miras

- Aish este niños, no me hables así, respeta a tu hyung

Reí. Siwon se levantó y cocinó la cena, yo me quedé en el sofá pensando en lo que Siwon y Henry habían dicho ¿Debía de alejarme un poco de Sungmin? No, definitivamente no, eso no funcionaba bien nunca, siempre terminábamos llorando, aunque nos reconciliábamos, pero con Zhou Mi de por medio, tal vez eso no ocurra esta vez ¿Pero y si lo que Henry decía era verdad? No podía tomarme las palabras de Henry en serio, después de todo él solo tenía siete años. Pero en la historia de Siwon, Heechul ya sabía que mi hyung estaba enamorado de ella ¿Tendría que ser valiente y confesarle mis sentimientos a Sungmin? ¿Y si no terminábamos siendo amigos como Heechul y Siwon cuando ella lo rechazó? ¿Y si todo se volvía incómodo entre nosotros? ¿Y si nunca volvíamos a ser amigos? Esa era la principal razón cuando intenté con todas mis fuerzas evitar enamorarme de Sungmin, porque prefería mil veces no ser correspondido a perder a mi Conejo rosa.

El viernes por fin llegó, el día de la obra, y toda la escuela estaba emocionada. Todo el elenco y los músicos estábamos almorzando en el auditorio, pues no íbamos a regresar a casa. Habíamos tenido un último ensayo y la mayoría, los sunbae, estaban tranquilos, los hubae estábamos algo nerviosos, sobre todo yo que era el protagonista.

Minnie seguía distante conmigo y eso me preocupaba, sobre todo para las escenas de amor, no quería que salieran mal como aquella vez en los ensayos. La miraba cada tanto, ella comía tranquilamente, leyendo su guion. No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, su uniforme le quedaba muy bien y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Entonces, como en otras ocasiones cuando me le quedaba viendo por largo rato, ella volteó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más y entonces volvió a girarse ¿Qué había sido eso?

- Bueno mis niños, un último ensayo y entonces nos iremos a los camerinos

Dijo la maestra. Y así lo hicimos, empezamos con el último ensayo de la obra ( watch?v=prhdTejTmWA) Después de eso nos fuimos a los camerinos. Me estaba poniendo mi disfraz para la primera escena. Me miré al espejo, estaba sudando de los nervios. Me limpié el rostro y apliqué el maquillaje como me habían enseñado. Me coloqué mi sombrero y coloqué mi florete[1] en mi cinturón, entonces tocaron la puerta. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí, era Sungmin con un vestido rosa y capa celeste, su cabello se lo habían ondulado y tenía un lazo rosa para adornarlo, se veía preciosa.

- Minnie…

- ¿Cómo me veo?

Me preguntó.

- Muy bonita

Contesté sin poder contenerme.

- ¿Sabes qué deseo ahora?

- ¿Un dulce para calmar los nervios?

Pregunté y ella sonrió.

- Me conoces muy bien, Lobito

- Lo sé – dije - ¿Tu sabes lo que yo quiero?

- ¿Qué te abrace?

Preguntó y yo abrí mucho los ojos, pues eso era justo lo que quería.

- Hace mucho que no lo haces – contesté – Ya no te enganchas a mi brazo, mi brazo izquierdo te extraña

- Kyuhyun… - la miré – Ven…

Ella extendió los brazos y yo avancé hacia ella; Minnie me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y yo la apreté contra mí.

- Minnie…

- Umm…

- Tú también me conoces mejor que nadie

- Es porque te quiero

Dijo ella y yo sonreí, a pesar de que sabía que no significaba lo mismo.

- Yo también te quiero Conejo

- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella, separándose de mí.

- Sí – contesté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pues eran dos significados diferentes para una misma frase – Mucho

- ¿En serio?

Ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos maquillados brillaban ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

- Somos ELF al fin y al cabo

- Oh…

Minnie miró el suelo y luego me miró a mí, en sus ojos había…

- ¿Por qué lloras Minnie?

- No es nadad – contestó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas – Es que… peleé con Zhou Mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque…

- ¡A escenas!

Nos dijo la profesora, abriendo la puerta y haciéndonos sobresaltar. Miré a Minnie, ella se limpiaba el rostro con la tela de su capa. Luego sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, me extendió su mano y juntos salimos de los camerinos.

Me sentía nervioso, me sentía ansioso, pero estaba decidido, lo haría. El telón se abrió y el primer musical comenzó. Luego salí y me enfrenté a los mosqueteros que por error fastidié. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, no había desafinado en ninguna parte y no se me había olvidado nada. Entonces el pueblo me pisoteó y Sungmin vino en mi rescate. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, aquí venía nuestra primera escena de beso.

Comencé a cantar y luego Sungmin también. Mi corazón empezó a latir, y entonces el mundo desapareció, solo podía ver a Sungmin cantar. Ella dijo su dialogo y entonces, nos besamos. De nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo en mi interior; no me importaba si era solo una obra de teatro, por lo menos podía besarla. Nos separamos y continué con mi parte, al verla noté que ella de nuevo tenía los ojos llorosos, pero de todas formas cantó bien ¿Tan grave había sido su pelea con Zhou Mi? Entonces nos besamos de nuevo y la escena terminó ( watch?v=ID34a-zJXZA) Todos aplaudieron y yo me sentí feliz, esto era definitivamente a lo que me dedicaré cuando sea mayor, o lo más antes posible.

Luego siguió la escena donde actúo como tonto enamorado ( watch?v=zw_PMPo3MCo) No se me hacía muy difícil, pues realmente era un tonto enamorado, pero no de Constance, sino por Sungmin. La escena de nuevo nos salió perfecta, incluyendo la parte en la que la cargo y doy vueltas, en los ensayos normalmente se me caía. De nuevo las personas aplaudían, mi familia y amigos aplaudía y todo el alumnado también, definitivamente, cantar enfrente de muchas personas, eso era lo que quería.

El telón se cerró de nuevo y volvimos a nuestros camerinos. Yo me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando de nuevo tocaron mi puerta. Sungmin entró y yo me le quedé viendo.

- Kyuhyun…

- No me digas Kyuhyun – le pedí – Se siente como si estuvieras enojada conmigo

- Pero no lo estoy

- Pero es extraño oírte decir mi nombre

La miré, luego volteé a verme en el espejo a seguir borrando el sudor de mi rostro.

- Fue… muy bueno todo – dijo ella y yo asentí – Pero creo que no lo haré de nuevo

- Yo sí – le dije – Es increíble lo poderoso que te sientes al cantar en frente de muchas personas

- A mí no tanto – dijo ella – Con esto pongo punto final a mi carrera de actriz de teatro

- No te rindas Conejo, lo lograrás, lo estás haciendo bien

- Oppa…

- Vamos, ya es hora

- Oppa, te quiero decir algo…

- Dime

Me levanté y me le acerqué.

- La escena que sigue es emotiva

- Lo sé

Dije, mirándola fijamente, se veía muy bonita con su vestido rosa.

- Oppa…

- Minnie…

- ¿Solo somos amigos verdad?

La miré sin entender, a qué iba su pregunta. Sentí que la sangre se me congelaba, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda ¿Ella sabía lo que sentía? ¿Se había dado cuenta ya? Y si me hacía esa pregunta… ¿Era porque no quería que yo estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

- Sí Minnie, somos ELF, eso jamás cambiará, así esté casado con Seohyun y tú con Zhou Mi

- ¿Te piensas casar con Seohyun?

Preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente, de nuevo sus ojos eran cristalinos.

- O con quien venga – contesté, evitando ver sus ojos – Pero seré el padrino en tu boda

- Sí oppa

Minnie sonrió, pero no se veía feliz.

- Ya no estés así Conejo – le pedí – Se solucionará tu pelea con Zhou Mi

- No lo creo…

Dijo ella.

- Ven… - le dije, atrayéndola hacia mí y abrazándola – Vamos a hacer nuestra dichosa escena

- Sí…

Dijo ella y entonces salimos hacia el escenario. Era una escena muy emotiva, en un bote y cantándonos el uno al otro ( watch?v=6Dxt_5eItos). Intenté que lo que Minnie me había dicho no me afectara, pero no lo pude evitar, y aún así hicimos una muy buena escena.

Minnie no sentía lo mismo que yo, eso era obvio. Enamorarme de mi mejor amiga fue un gran error, pero uno que no pude evitar ¿Ahora cómo me zafaba de esto? No me gustaba ninguna otra chica y Sungmin me gustaba mucho, en verdad estaba profunda y locamente enamorado de esa niña rosa que se asemejaba a un Conejo.

La última escena llegó, Minnie se veía hermosa con su otro vestido rosa. La escena del beso llegó, este tenía que ser más largo a los otros( watch?v=K2KV3pj7rpk) Mientras la besaba sentí algo húmedo y salado en mis labios; abrí un poco mis ojos y me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? Nos separamos y busqué con la mirada a Zhou Mi, él se veía triste. Miré a Sungmin y ella salió de escena. La obra terminó y entonces salimos todos a despedirnos. Miré a Sungmin, ella se veía triste. Volvimos a los camerinos y entonces nos cambiamos la ropa. Busqué a Minnie en su camerino, la puerta estaba trancada. Toqué la puerta y nadie me contestó, volví a hacerlo y obtuve el mismo resultado ¿Qué pasaba con Minnie? Pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché sollozos ¡Minnie estaba llorando!

Salí corriendo de los camerinos y busqué entre la maraña de personas que salía del auditorio, a ese edificio andante. No fue difícil, alguien tan alto resaltaba, así que corrí hacia él. Lo tomé del brazo y lo hice girar a verme, él se veía igual de triste que Sungmin ¿Qué había pasado?

- Kyuhyun…

- Minnie está llorando – le dije – Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, arréglalo – le pedí – O te odiaré el resto de mi vida por permitir que llore

- Kyuhyun… - Zhou Mi sonrió ¿Por qué sonreía? – No dejaré que siga llorando, aunque no soy quien debería secar sus lágrimas

Zhou Mi caminó hacia el auditorio, yo me quedé ahí parado ¿Qué había querido decir? ¡¿Por qué todo era confuso?! Continué ahí parado, debía de haber pasado una media hora, pues ya no había ni un alma en el pasillo y mi hyung estaba que hacía sonar constantemente mi teléfono.

Entonces los vi, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sungmin y ella sonreía. Se debían de haber arreglado, todo debía de estar bien entre ellos de nuevo. Minnie me dedicó una mirada y luego siguió su camino con Zhou Mi.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que esto pasaría al pedir la ayuda de Zhou Mi, pero dolía mucho. Pensé en Minnie, en nuestra sagrada amistad, que últimamente no se sentía igual ¿Este era el fin? Esperaba que no. De cualquier forma, prefería no ser correspondido antes que perderla; y por los acontecimientos de hoy, si me hubiera confesado, definitivamente hubiera acabado con nuestra amistad.

* * *

><p>[1] Espada de esgrima utilizada por los mosqueteros.<p>


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El tiempo siguió pasando y enero le dio el paso a febrero, y con eso, el temible noveno mes de Minnie, y su cesárea estaba programada para el seis de febrero. Todos estábamos nerviosos por la próxima llegada del bebé, y no por el hecho de tener un nuevo bebé en casa, sino porque Minnie no mejoraba. Kibum decía que nada podían hacer los doctores, pues no era algo que se pudiera curar con terapia o medicinas, era algo en lo que ella sola tendría que esforzarse y lograrlo. Eso me deprimía, pues no había garantía alguna de que pudiera recuperar a mi Conejo.

De nuevo en las noches maldecía las malas decisiones que tomé, pues por mi culpa Minnie estaba así. Por mi culpa traería al mundo a una niña que probablemente nunca conocerá a su madre y dejé a mi otra hija sin madre. Todo era mi culpa y aunque dijeran lo contrario, así era, por lo menos yo lo sentía así.

La mañana del tres de febrero llegó, mis padres no habían podido venir a saludarme pero me llamaron a primera hora para desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Henry y Siwon también me felicitaron, incluso Heechul lo hizo. En casa, Sunny me despertó saltando sobre mí, gritando _"¡Appa, es tu cumpleaños!" "¡Ya tienes veintitrés!"_ Leeteuk me cocinó algo especial por mi cumpleaños y Kangin también me felicitó, eso sí me pareció raro. Entre los tres me dieron mi regalo, una nueva consola de videojuegos ¡Un wii U! pero fue eclipsado al instante cuando Sunny me entregó un dibujo de ella y Sungmin entregándome un pastel, y con letras de colores que decían _"Feliz cumpleaños appa, Saranghae"_

Mi casa fue rodeada por un mar de azul zafiro perlado, eran mi club de fans, mis ELF que cantaban mis canciones y la tradicional canción de cumpleaños cada que me veían asomarme por la ventana. Todas me habían dejado algún regalo en la puerta de mi casa, yo solo sonreía, en verdad me sentía agradecido con ellas.

Ya en la noche, después de que mis amigos vinieran a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, todos estaban en sus habitaciones yendo a dormir. Sunny quería estar conmigo hasta que dieran las doce, pues decía que era el primer cumpleaños de su appa que podía celebrar con su appa; eso me conmovió. Estaba con Sunny en su cama, leyéndole un cuento y esperando a que den las doce para dar por finalizado mi cumpleaños, en verdad había sido un feliz cumpleaños, salvo por el estado de Minnie.

- Appa… - Sunny soltó un bostezo – ¿Te divertiste hoy día?

- Sí, mucho

Le contesté.

- Yo igual – mi hija parpadeó varias veces, el sueño debía de estarla venciendo – Sobre todo cuando jugué con omma

- ¿En serio?

Sonreí, arropando a Sunny.

- Sí – dijo ella, abrazando su Conejo – Me gustaba las cosas que decía

- ¿Minnie?

Pregunté, pues era lo único que decía.

- No – contestó ella – Algo sobre un Conejo que comía mucho chocolate – Sunny soltó otro bostezo, yo la miré confundido – Era como sus antiguas historias – cerró los ojos – Era como si jugara las historias que me contaba de sus niñez…

- ¿Minnie…?

- Hace tiempo que juega conmigo…

Miré a Sunny sin entender qué era lo que quiso decir, pero ella se había quedado dormida. Me levanté de su cama, le di un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación, apagando las luces. Bajé las escaleras, Minnie dormía abrazada a su Conejo de felpa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me acerqué a ella, se veía tan bella y su prominente vientre subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Tomé su mano, ella no despertó y eso estaba bien, pues desde el beso ella no quería tenerme cerca, y lloraba y chillaba si lo hacía. Acaricié su mano, y entonces me di cuenta que en su dedo estaba mi anillo ¿Quién se lo había puesto? De seguro Sunny o Leeteuk. Sonreí, eso me había gustado, era un lindo gesto. Acaricié su rostro y de nuevo ella no se inmutó, más bien sonrió aún más. Besé su frente y entonces me recosté en el sofá, para dormir a su lado como tantas otras noches.

- Omma… - escuché la voz de alguien – Omma…

- ¿Minnie…? – esa era Leeteuk susurrando – No hables muy alto, Kyuhyun duerme

- Omma…

- Shh… - le pidió Teukie – Ya sabes que no debes de hablar cerca de Kyuhyun

- Sí…

Dijo ella, soltando una risita.

- ¿Quieres galletas Minnie?

Preguntó Leeteuk.

- Sí – contestó ella, soltando una risita – Chocolate

- Galletas de chocolate serán

Dijo Leeteuk. Me quedé estático ¿Cómo era posible? En todo un mes ella no había dado señales de mejoría alguna, pero ahora… ¿Minnie acababa de contestar una pregunta? ¿Minnie había entendido lo que su omma le había preguntado? ¿Era posible? ¿Se estaba recuperando? Recordé las palabras de Sunny, ella dijo que hacia tiempo que Minnie jugaba con ella. Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué Leeteuk le dijo a Minnie que no debía de hablar cerca de mí?

- Minnie…

Abrí los ojos y me senté, ya había amanecido, y yo miraba a mi suegra y mi novia.

- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Leeteuk.

- Oí a Minnie hablar

- ¿Qué? – Teukie soltó una risita nerviosa, la conocía tan bien como para saber que así era – Debiste haberlo soñado

Miré a Leeteuk, ella abrazaba a su hija y esta se palmeaba el vientre. Las miré a ambas, Minnie miraba su Conejo y Leeteuk me miraba, aún con su sonrisa nerviosa ¿Qué intentaban ocultarme? Ya había pasado más de un mes, desde hace más de un mes que ella no me hablaba y resulta que probablemente ella ya lo estaba haciendo con todos.

En la tarde llegaron Sunny y Henry con Heechul. Sunny corrió hacia Sungmin, quien jugaba con su Conejo, y empezó a contarle su día en el pre-escolar. Heechul saludó a Minnie y se fue a la cocina, con Leeteuk en el trabajo, ella cocinaba la cena. Henry se sentó en mi sofá y comenzó a jugar con su Nintendo DS.

Sunny hablaba y hablaba y Minnie solo sonreía. Me quedé viéndolas ¿Y si era verdad que Minnie ya podido mantener conversaciones? ¿Por qué me lo estaban ocultando? Más de un mes, desde aquel incidente del beso, más de un mes desde entonces y ella aún no me hablaba ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no querían que supiera que ella ya hablaba?

- ¿Qué pasa hyung?

Preguntó Henry, poniendo pausa a su videojuego.

- ¿Sabías que Minnie podía hablar?

Pregunté de forma directa, mirando a mi dongsaeng, él solo me miraba con la boca abierta.

- Sí – confesó Henry y yo lo miré sorprendido – Desde hace mucho – agregó – Siempre me habla sobre lo mucho que se divirtió en su día, incluso habla con omma y appa

- ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?

Pregunté, sintiéndome enfadado de pronto.

- Me dijeron que no te dijera nada

- Henry…

Heechul entró en la sala y se le quedó viendo, con esa mirada severa que solía poner.

- Lo siento, pero él es mi hyung – Henry miró a Heechul con el entrecejo fruncido – Me dijeron que no te dijera nada porque Minnie no te quiere cerca

- ¿Qué…?

- Henry…

Volvió a decir Heechul.

- Omma y appa, así como los señores Kim, me dijeron que no te debía de decir nada porque Sungmin habla con todos menos contigo – siguió diciendo Henry – Y que eso te haría sentir muy mal y necesitas concentrarte en el trabajo porque las noticias dicen que estás ido desde hace tiempo

- ¡¿Qué?!

¿Las noticias? Desde hace tiempo empezaron a aparecer noticias sobre cómo era mi vida ahora que mi novia se había convertido en una incapaz mental ¡No me dejaban tranquilo! No me permitían mantener mi dolor y enojo conmigo, sino que lo habían hecho de dominio público. Con todo lo que ocurría mi desempeño en el trabajo había decaído, y el lanzamiento de mi nuevo álbum se vio afectado.

- Kyuhyun… tranquilízate – me pidió Heechul, extendiendo los brazos y caminando lentamente hacia Sungmin – Lo hicimos porque…

- ¡¿Por qué piensan que soy un inestable mental?!

Grité, levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia ella.

- No… - Heechul se veía nerviosa – Fue porque no queríamos verte sufrir más

- ¡Claro que sufro! – grité - ¡Por supuesto que sufro!

- Appa…

Sunny abrazó a Minnie, ella ya estaba llorando.

- Kyuhyun… cálmate…

Me pidió Heechul, extendiendo sus brazos e impidiéndome que me acerque a Sungmin.

- ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento?! – le pregunté, tomándola de los hombros - ¡¿Te haces una maldita idea de cómo me siento ahora?! ¡¿De cómo me sentía al pensar que Sungmin no progresaba?!

- Kyuhyun…

- ¡¿Te haces una maldita idea?!

Grité aún más alto, y el llanto de Sungmin se hizo aún más intenso.

- Es que ella te tenía miedo…

Heechul me miraba con miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, yo me sentía furioso.

- ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!

Grité, lanzando lejos a Heechul.

- ¡Tía Chula!

Gritó Sunny, empezando a llorar.

- ¡Hyung, cálmate!

Henry corrió hacia mí y me tomó del brazo, yo lo aparté de un empujón.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Heechul cuando tomé a Minnie de los hombros. La obligué a pararse, ella solo lloraba y me miraba con miedo. La miré fijamente, me sentía muy enojado, todo esto era tan desesperante y ya estaba a mi límite.

- ¡¿Por qué no me hablas?! – grité, zarandeándola - ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó Heechul, intentando separar a Minnie de mí - ¡Detente!

- ¡¿Por qué Sungmin, por qué?!

Grité, derramando lágrimas.

- ¡Miren!

Dijo Henry, señalando el suelo. Todos miramos al punto que Henry señalaba; ahí, descendiendo por la pierna derecha de Minnie, un hilo incoloro. Miré a Minnie, ella solo lloraba, luego miré a Heechul, ambos estábamos estáticos.

- ¡Henry, llama a omma! – grité - ¡Heechul, reacciona! – mi cuñada parpadeó varias veces y asintió - ¡Llama a Leeteuk y a Siwon!

- ¡Omo, se nos viene el bebé!

Dijo la Chula, buscando su teléfono.

- ¡Mi hermanita viene!

Celebró Sunny.

- ¡Llevaré a Minnie al hospital! – empecé a decir, poniéndole las pantuflas a Minnie, quien seguía llorando - ¡Tú lleva a Sunny y Henry!

- ¡Sí! – gritó Heechul - ¡Demonios omma, contesta el puto teléfono!

- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – exclamé nervioso, poniéndole la pantufla equivocada a Minnie – Todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien

- Kyuhyun… - dijo Minnie de pronto – Duele…

- Duele… ¡Duele! – grité – Vámonos… esto no debía de pasar

Esto definitivamente no debía de pasar. Kibum ya nos había dicho que Minnie no sería capaz de tener un parto normal, por eso le tendrían que hacer la cesárea. No debíamos de haber llegado a la labor de parto, no debíamos de llegar a esto, Minnie podía sufrir.

- ¡Duele!

Gritó Minnie.

- ¡Nos vemos en el hospital!

Le grité a Heechul.

- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó ella - ¡La bolsa del bebé!

- ¡Mierda!

Grité y corrí hacia el segundo piso, entrando en la nueva habitación del bebé, otra habitación totalmente rosa. Tomé el bolso con conejitos y empecé a buscar todas las cosas que se supone debimos haber alistado hoy para la cesárea de pasado mañana. Terminé con la dichosa maleta, asegurándome de tener todo lo de la lista de Leeteuk, y entonces corrí escaleras abajo. Minnie me miraba, ya no lloraba, pero se veía incomoda, la delataba la mueca en su rostro.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Le pregunté.

- No…

Contestó ella, tomando su Conejo en brazos.

- ¡Llévala ya idiota! – me gritó Heechul, aventándome un cojín - ¡Ella no dará un parto normal!

- ¡Cierto!

Dije, la adrenalina estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente. Tomé la mano de Minnie y juntos salimos de la casa. La subí al auto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, entonces ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Me duele…

Lloraba ella.

- Descuida Conejo, todo va a estar bien – rodeé el auto y entré, encendiendo con manos temblorosas el motor – Todo va a estar bien Conejo

- ¡Me duele!

Gritó ella y entonces pise el acelerador. Afuera había muchos fotógrafos y yo estaba tocando el claxon para que ellos se moviesen. Minnie, a mi lado, apretujaba y mordía a su Conejo. La miré y miré el mar de fotógrafos que impedían que saliera de mi casa ¡Que mierda! ¡Cálmate Kyuhyun! ¡Putos paparazis!

- ¡Lárguense! – grité, sacando mi cabeza por la ventana - ¡Sungmin va a tener al bebé!

Y tan pronto como dije eso, me dieron el paso libre. Pise el acelerador al máximo y partimos al hospital. Minnie había dejado de llorar de nuevo. Intenté recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre partos; se suponía que eran cada diez minutos e iría en aumento, eso significaba que por un breve momento ella no sentiría el dolor, pero luego sería peor ¿Era así? ¡Mierda no tengo ni la más puta idea! ¡Cálmate Kyuhyun! Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

Llegamos por fin al hospital y bajé corriendo del auto, olvidando a Minnie en el. Ayudé a mi Conejo a entrar en el hospital, ella estaba apretando mi bazo con tanta fuerza que yo también soltaba quejidos. Una enfermera se nos acercó con una silla de ruedas y entonces corrí al mostrador.

- Duele…

Dijo Sungmin.

- Soy Cho Kyuhyun, mi novia Kim Sungmin estaba programada para una cesárea dentro de dos días – empecé a decir con rapidez – Pero ya se le rompió la fuente

- Oh… - dijo la doctora - ¿Qué tan frecuentes son las contracciones?

- Puff… - volteé, era la doctora Yeeun, la gineco-obstetra de Minnie - ¿Qué pasó?

- Se rompió la fuente… - empecé a decir, pero Minnie me apretó la mano con demasiada fuerza – Y duele mucho

- Puff, que preparen la sala de operaciones

Le ordenó Yeeun, tomando la silla de ruedas de Minnie y yéndose con ella. Minnie me miró, haciendo un puchero, tal vez no quería que la deje sola, entonces vi que su Conejo de felpa estaba en el suelo. Lo recogí y me quedé viendo el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Minnie.

- Toma asiento – me indicó la doctora de la recepción – Hoy será un día inolvidable para usted

Asentí a sus palabras. Estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso ¿Así habría pasado cuando Sunny iba a nacer? No me podía imaginar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, cómo es que ella pudo haberlo hecho sin mí. Pero ahora podía estar presente, y no la iba a dejar nunca, a ninguna de las tres.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, caminando con Minnie, quien estaba abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo como tantas otras veces. Estábamos caminando por la nieve, las calles habían sido decoradas por navidad y a Minnie le gustaba mirar los escaparates, sobre todo de las tiendas de dulces. Era fin de semana y con las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina, quería comprarle algo a mi Conejo, pero difícilmente sabía qué, sobre todo porque en pocas semanas también se acercaba su cumpleaños. Por otra parte, quería que todo regalo que Zhou Mi le pudiera regalar a Minnie sea opacado por algo que yo le regale.

Desde la obra, nuestra amistad había vuelto a ser la misma de antes en cierta forma. Volvimos a hablar, volvimos a almorzar juntos en mi casa y salíamos como ahora. Ella volvía a ser la misma de antes conmigo, es decir, me abrazaba mucho y me daba mimos. Notaba que a Zhou Mi le fastidiaba eso, pero no me importaba y al parecer a Minnie tampoco. Sin embargo, notaba que había algo raro entre nosotros tres, sobre todo entre Minnie y yo, pues podía ser muy linda conmigo y al instante podía ser fría y distante, como si algo le estuviera pasando, pero no sabía qué; en ocasiones la notaba rara conmigo, como incómoda, no entendía todos estos cambios, pero la dejaba hacer pues me encantaba tenerla conmigo, porque era mi Conejo

- Sí…

Dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté sin creérmelo.

- Es que mi tío Lee Soo Man tiene contactos – me empezó a explicar ella – Y quiere que vaya

- ¿Pero Nueva York? – pregunté, mirándola totalmente sorprendido - ¡Está al otro lado del mundo!

- Lo sé… - Minnie continuó nuestro camino, ya sin tomar mi brazo – Pero estamos hablando de la mejor universidad de música del mundo

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo la que hay aquí en Corea?!

- Que esta es reconocida mundialmente

- ¡Aquí también!

No podía creer lo que Sungmin me estaba diciendo ¡¿Irse de Corea?! Aún faltaba mucho para que ingresemos a la universidad, es decir, aún ni cumplíamos catorce, pero ella ya tenía todo planeado. Minnie quería estudiar música, y unirse a la orquesta sinfónica, cualquier cosa que no fuera trabajar para su tío Lee Soo Man. Ahora él, su tío, le estaba ofreciendo ir por adelantado, muy adelantado, a la experiencia vivencial que la dichosa universidad de Julliard, en Nueva York, ofrecía.

- Pero sería bueno ir – empezó a decir, yo corrí hacia ella para alcanzarla – Ya sabes… nuevas experiencias y eso

- Pero es Nueva York, al otro lado del mundo

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Cuándo volverías?

Pregunté y ella detuvo su andar. Se me acercó, se veía… triste. Esa no era buena señal.

- Me iría por un mes, antes de mi cumpleaños…

- ¡Falta poco para eso! – grité - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

- Espere a que…

- ¿A que ya te estuvieras yendo?

Cerré los puños, me sentía muy enojado.

- No te pongas así oppa

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté Minnie? – le pregunté, avanzando sin ella - ¡¿Qué no te pusiste a pensar en cómo me sentiría?!

- ¿Y cómo te sentirías?

Me preguntó, tomándome del brazo.

- Pues mal… - la miré fijamente – Porque eres mi Conejo y te quiero mucho

Ella sonrió de lado, pero de nuevo vi que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos ¿Qué le sucedía?

- También te quiero Kyuhyun… - dijo ella y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago, a veces prefería no escucharla decir eso – Pero no exageres, solo será un mes, luego regresaré

- Pero… - la tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente – Te extrañaré mucho

Minnie sonrió.

- Lo sé – dijo ella – No puedes vivir sin mí

- ¡Eso es…! – Minnie sonrió aún más – Totalmente cierto

- Regresaré antes de tu cumpleaños, lo prometo

- Bueno… - me crucé de brazos – Al menos pasaremos la Navidad juntos como siempre

- Eso sí, la pasaremos juntos

- ¿No la piensas pasar con Zhou Mi?

- ¿Bromeas? – ella me miró con la ceja alzada y volvió a engancharse a mi brazo – Prefiero pasar las fiestas con mi lindo Lobito

- Más te vale – le dije – O te volveré Conejo a la parrilla

- De acuerdo…

Continuamos nuestro camino por la nieve, tomados por el brazo. La dejé en su casa y volví a la mía, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. La obra solo había aumentado mis sentimientos por Sungmin, pero ella seguía con Zhou Mi, aunque últimamente no se veían bien.

¿Cómo podía acabar con este sentimiento por ella? Quería dejar de quererla, para que todo fuera como antes ¡No…! Nunca hubo un _"Como antes" _pues siempre estuve enamorado de ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de extinguir ese sentimiento, pues no podía ser y eso dolía. Si lo lograba, nuestra amistad podía seguir como siempre, sino… llegaría un momento en el que no soportaría estar cerca de ella.

Encendí mi computadora y entré en internet, al Cyworld[1]. Empecé a ver las publicaciones de mis amigos, todos a la espera de las vacaciones de Navidad. Continué viendo fotografías y demás cosas, entonces se abrió una ventana de Chat, era Seohyun.

Ella, a pesar de que habíamos terminado, seguía siguiéndome. Ella seguía gustando de mi y eso me desesperaba, pues no quería una novia, o por lo menos no quería una que no fuera Sungmin. Miré de nuevo la pantalla ¿Y si le daba una nueva oportunidad a Seohyun? Hace poco quise hacerlo pero no resultó, y ahora que Minnie tenía a Zhou Mi ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora sí, en serio?

El mensaje de **_"Hola" _**seguía ahí. Respiré hondo y tecleé: **_"Hola ¿Cómo estás?" _** Esperé a que me contestara, y no tardó. Entonces comenzamos una amena conversación sobre nuestras vidas y cómo pasaríamos las navidades. Entonces ella preguntó **_"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?" _**a lo que yo respondí: **_"Sí, vamos al cine"_**

Cerré la página de internet y comencé a jugar Starcraft. Después de unas horas, y que ganara al menos cinco veces, decidí salir por algo de comida. En la sala estaban Heechul y Siwon besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Solo con Heechul, la reina del pecado, mi hyung dejaba de ser un santo. Tomé una de las galletas de Henry y regresé a mi habitación. Miré un poco de televisión y entonces me dormí.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría, era diciembre y el invierno se había adelantado. Desayuné con mi familia y jugué con mi Play, todo estaba bien e incluso yo me sentía ansioso por mi cita con Seohyun. Mis padres salieron a hacer compras y mis hermanos se fueron a hacer sus asuntos, entonces la puerta sonó. Caminé con pesadez hacía la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba Minnie con una sonrisa.

- Hola Conejo – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en mi casa, yo solo miré el reloj - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- ¿No puedo venir a verte sin ningún motivo? – preguntó ella, haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros – Teniendo en cuenta de que casi siempre lo hago

- Es que…

- Quería ver una película – dijo, entrando en mi cocina – Hagamos pop corn y vamos a tu habitación

- Minnie…

- ¿Dónde está la mantequilla? – preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador - ¿Tía Taemin se fue al supermercado con tío Minho?

- Sí pero…

- Oh, entonces será pop corn sin mantequilla… - Minnie buscó otras cosas - ¿Qué tal sabrá el chocolate con pop corn?

- Minnie…

- Experimentaré…

Dijo ella, dejando las barras de chocolate en un bol y metiéndolo en el microondas.

- Sungmin, detente – le ordené y ella me miró – Voy a salir…

- ¿A dónde?

- Al cine

- ¿Tú solo?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Con Seohyun…

- Oh… - Minnie bajó la mirada y luego sacó el chocolate del microondas – Que te diviertas…

- Conejo…

- Mejor me voy a mi casa

- ¿Minnie, que sucede?

Pregunté, viendo como ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Nada, simplemente se me quitaron las ganas de ver una película con mi mejor amigo – contestó ella, colocándose su gorro rosa – Divierte con Seohyun

- Gracias…

- Tal vez llame a Zhou Mi

Dijo y yo sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago. Ella salió de mi casa y con paso rápido llegó a la suya, luego escuché el portazo. Una hora después, estaba yendo al cine a encontrarme con Seohyun.

El día lunes llegó, y con ello la noticia de que Seohyun y yo habíamos salido. Seo se había encargado de expandir el chisme y todos lo comentaban. Me sentía incómodo, pues aún no tomaba una decisión sobre volver con ella o no.

- ¿Es cierto que saliste con Seo?

Me preguntó Hyuk.

- Sí – contesté - ¿Por?

- Es que… - Hyuk y Yesung se miraron – Realmente creíamos que te gustaba Minnie

- Ella tiene a Zhou Mi…

Fue lo único que dije. Esa tarde Minnie no se fue conmigo, se quedó con Donghae y Ryeowook a hacer no sé qué trabajo. Seohyun me acompañó a la mía, se veía alegre, yo me sentía incómodo, pero era mejor así.

A la mañana siguiente, todos seguían hablando de mi cita con Seohyun y cómo ayer nos vieron juntos. Yo no negaba nada, pues todo era cierto. Minnie no me hablaba, debía de molestarle que esté saliendo de nuevo con la chica que no le agradaba. De seguro no le gustaba que no le hubiera dicho nada, pero ella tampoco lo había hecho conmigo cuando empezó a salir con Zhou Mi, así que… ¿Por qué estaba molesta y distante conmigo ahora?

El miércoles amaneció frio de nuevo, y Minnie seguía sin hablarme ¿Por qué últimamente no hablábamos? Miré el reloj, aún eran las seis con diez minutos de la mañana, muy temprano para ir a clases. De todas formas me levanté de mi cama y me puse el uniforme, tomé una hogaza de pan de la cocina y salí de la casa. Caminé a la casa de Minnie y toqué el timbre.

- ¿Kyuhyun…?

Ese era Kangin, con su uniforme de policía.

- ¿Está Minnie?

- ¡Sí, pasa!

Gritó Leeteuk desde adentro.

- Hola… - saludé a una Minnie medio dormida comiendo su desayuno al lado de una Heechul con igual aspecto, ambas usando pijamas rosadas – Vine para que nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela

- Déjame vestirme primero…

Dijo ella y yo asentí. Después de media hora ella ya estaba lista.

- Minnie… - Kangin miró a su hija – Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la embajada hoy día

- Sí appa

Contestó ella, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome hacia la salida.

- ¿Están preparando todo para tu experiencia vivencial?

Pregunté.

- Estamos haciendo cambios de planes

Contestó ella.

- ¿Cuáles cambios?

Pregunté, llevándome al hombro su mochila rosa de Conejo.

- Que tal vez me quede todo un semestre allá

Contestó y yo me detuve abruptamente.

- ¿Qué…?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué decidiste alargar el tu estadía allá?

- Porque… quiero adaptarme, para cuando tenga que estudiar allá

- ¿Entonces lo has decidido? – pregunté - ¿Irás a vivir al extranjero?

- Aún no lo decido

Contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces por qué decidieron que debías de quedarte un semestre?

- Yo lo decidí – ella me miró – Solo serán seis meses

- ¡Seis meses Minnie! – grite, pateando la nieve - ¡No te puedes ir por medio año!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque te extrañaré mucho!

Miré a Minnie, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- Oppa…

- Eres mi mejor amiga Minnie – dije, ella me miró y dejó caer una lágrima – No quiero estar lejos de ti

- Yo tampoco – dijo ella, abrazándome – Pero debe ser así

- No me parece bien – contesté, apretándola más contra mí – Te quiero Minnie

Minnie me miró. Esta era una de las razones por las que no quería arruinar mi amistad con Sungmin, porque en momentos como estos es que podía confesarle cuanto la quería, porque ella pensaría que se lo decía como un amigo y no como una persona enamorada. Éramos niños aún, pero eso no me detenía para sentir algo tan profundo por ella. Tal vez todas las mujeres Kim eran manipuladoras, pero todos los hombres Cho nos enamorábamos profundamente de una sola mujer a temprana edad y para siempre.

- Vayamos a la escuela

Fue lo único que dijo Minnie, iniciando de nuevo su caminata. Llegamos y ella se fue a sentar con Zhou Mi, eso me pareció raro, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Vi que ellos volvían a hablar en susurros ¿Qué cosas se decían? Él la rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Me senté en mi habitual mesa y observé el asiento vacío de al lado en toda la clase.

Dos días más pasaron y todos estaban emocionados, faltaban dos semanas para Navidad. Minnie se veía algo triste, de seguro era porque tendría que dejar por seis meses a Zhou Mi. Solo me consolaba pensando en que ella, cuando regresara, seguiría siendo mi amiga, mientras que seis meses podrían romper una relación ¡Por el Dios de Siwon, me alegra la tristeza de mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Kyu! – gritó Seo, yendo hacia mí y abrazándome – Me divertí mucho ayer

Dijo, refiriéndose a nuestra nueva cita; la había llevado a comer helados ¡Sí, helado en invierno!

- Que bien…

Dije sin mucho ánimo.

- Kyu… - miré a Seo – Mira

Señaló algo sobre nuestras cabezas. En la cornisa, ahí colgando en una corona navideña, había muérdago. Miré a Seohyun, ella sonreía y entonces se fue acercando a mí. Miré a todos lados, estábamos en una esquina del patio de recreo y nadie me observaba. Me acerqué a Seohyun y entonces…

- Kyuhyun…

Separé mis labios de los de Seo y volteé a ver a Sungmin.

- Minnie…

Dije, sintiendo como Seohyun abrazaba mi brazo.

- Quería irme contigo a casa… - empezó a decir Minnie – Pero… - me miró fijamente, tal vez era el frio, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos – Veo que estas ocupado

- Lo está

Dijo Seo, abrazando más mi brazo.

- Me doy cuenta…

Minnie se dio media vuelta y yo intenté seguirla, pero Seo me lo impidió. Ahora todos nos miraban, pero Minnie ya había desaparecido. Esa tarde también me regresé solo a casa.

No entendía qué demonios pasaba ¡Antes Minnie no estaba así! ¡¿Qué coño pasaba?! No entendía nada y extrañaba a mi Conejo, sobre todo porque estábamos nueve, y antes de año nuevo se iría. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Minnie ya.

Lo semana siguiente pasó rápido y las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían. Me sentía deprimido, porque las cosas no estaban bien entre Minnie y yo y era frustrante. El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada las clases y dando inicio a las vacaciones. Mis amigos y yo nos reunimos en el patio, no nos veríamos en dos semanas, por lo menos no tan seguido.

- Hae me dijo que Minnie se irá mañana en la noche

Me informó Hyuk.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, pues no sabía que sería tan pronto, pensé que tendría más tiempo ¡Ella había prometido pasar Navidad conmigo!

- Hae dijo…

Hyuk me miró, parecía temeroso.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Kyuhyun… - miré a Yesung – Minnie se va a ir a vivir al extranjero

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendido - ¡No! – grité - ¡Es mentira!

- Hae me dijo que Minnie se lo contó ayer – empezó a decir Hyuk – Que ella y sus padres se irán y que Heechul se quedará

- Ella… - sentí un nudo en la garganta – Ella… - mis manos comenzaron a temblar y la voz se me quebró – Ella me dijo que sería solo un semestre

- Cambió los planes, otra vez

Dijo Yesung.

- Dijo que su omma podrá trabajar en la sucursal de la SM en América y que su papá trabajará también allí

- Pero…

Miré a mis dos amigos y entonces corrí lejos. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía irse a vivir allá, no podía ¿Cómo era posible? Ella lo había prometido, solo seis meses ¿Cómo podía irse? No quería pensar, no podía imaginar, cómo sería vivir sin Minnie ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? ¿Con nuestra eterna amistad? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a tocar con insistencia el timbre de la casa de Minnie.

- ¿Kyuhyun, qué te pasó?

Heechul me miró, por primera vez vi preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Dónde está Minnie?!

Pregunté, sintiéndome sorprendido por mi tono de voz, extraño por el llanto.

- Kyuhyun…

Minnie apareció de pronto.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Pregunté con un grito.

- Kyu…

Los ojos de Minnie también se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿A caso planeabas irte y dejarme para siempre, y no decírmelo?

- Kyuhyun…

- ¡Contesta!

Grité.

- Kyuhyun… - dijo Heechul, parándose delante de su hermana – Cálmate

- ¡No me voy a calmar! – grité - ¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! – miré a Minnie, ella lloraba silenciosamente - ¡Me tuve que enterar por Hyuk! ¡Y él se enteró por Donghae!

- Kyuhyun… no podía decírtelo

Contestó Minnie al final.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

Pregunté con enojo, derramando más lágrimas.

- Porque sabía que esto pasaría y quería evitarlo

- ¡Pero de todas formas pasaría! – grité - ¡Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar! – avancé un pasó y Heechul extendió los brazos, protegiendo a Minnie - ¡¿O es que pensabas decírmelo cuando notase que no volvías?!

- Lo siento…

Lloró ella.

- ¿Por qué Minnie? – pregunté - ¿Por qué has decidido esto?

- Porque es lo que quiero – contestó ella – No hay nada aquí para mí…

- ¿Qué hay de tus amigas?

Pregunté con enojo.

- Ellas lo entienden – contestó Minnie – Me harán una fiesta de despedida en la casa de Ryeowook, invitaron a todos

- ¡A mí no! – grité – ¿Qué hay de mí?

- Oppa… - Minnie me miró y soltó más lágrimas – Te extrañaré…

- ¿Solo eso puedes decir?

Le pregunté, derramando más lágrimas.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Me preguntó y yo miré a otro lado, asintiendo y respirando hondo.

- Bien… si eso quieres, bien – dije – Puedes irte, no regreses entonces si eso es lo que quieres

- Oppa…

Minnie salió de la protección de Heechul.

- ¡Por mí puedes quedarte hasta el día de tu muerte allá!

Grité y Minnie me miró sorprendida.

- Oppa…

- ¡Dices que no hay nada aquí para ti, bien! – grité - ¡Vete de Corea y no vuelvas nunca!

- No me refería a eso – lloriqueó Minnie – Hablaba de mi sueño de aprender…

- ¡Pues vete a aprender y nunca vuelvas!

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?!

Preguntó ella y yo me quedé callado.

- ¡No soy egoísta! – grité - ¡Vas a abandonar a tus amigas, a Zhou Mi…!

- Él entiende – contestó Minnie – Por eso terminamos

- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté confundido.

- Él fue la primera persona a la que le dije de mi decisión.

- Y yo la última – dije con amargura – Bueno, si mi amistad vale tan poco para ti como para abandonarme…

- No te estoy abandonando…

- ¡Claro que lo estás haciendo!

Grité, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

- Kyuhyun…

- Por mí puedes largarte hoy mismo…

- Kyuhyun…

- ¡No quiero volver a verte Sungmin! – grité - ¡Mejor lárgate del país esta noche y ahórrale la fiesta a Wookie!

- Kyuhyun… - Minnie lloró aún más – Te voy a extrañar mucho…

- ¡Pues yo no! – grité - ¡Te odio!

Y diciendo esto, salí de su casa y corrí a la mía. Mi hyung estaba ahí y se sorprendió al verme. Yo no le hice caso, caminé a mi habitación y me encerré. Tomé mi almohada y apreté esta contra mi rostro, llorando y gritando. La odiaba, la odiaba por abandonarme, la odiaba por no habérmelo querido decir y odiaba a todo aquel que me lo había ocultado.

- Kyuhyun…

Ese era mi hyung.

- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! – grité - ¡Tú también eres un traidor! ¡Tú también debiste de haber sabido lo de Sungmin!

- Kyuhyun…

Sí, él lo sabía. Todos lo habían sabido y me habían visto la cara de idiota. Busqué en mi mesa de noche aquel Conejo que una vez fue un broche para el cabello. Lo miré, recordando cómo es que conocí a Minnie, cómo es que ella siempre usaba ese broche en la cabeza. Recordé los aegyos de Minnie, sus mimos, sus abrazos, su risa. Cada día de mi vida vivido con ella, todo empezó a pasar por mi mente. No solo estaba enamorado de ella, era algo más que eso, ella había sido mi compañera, había sido mi amiga, había sido mi hermana, había sido todo para mí. Amor era una palabra muy pequeña para todo lo que sentía por ella.

- Zhou Mi…

Me dije a mí mismo. Debía de haber algo o alguien que haga que se quede, o que decida no quedarse tanto tiempo en el extranjero, y ese era el chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Salí de mi casa y corrí hacia la del edificio con patas, muchas veces había acompañado a Minnie ahí. Toqué con desespero la puerta y el edificio andante abrió.

- ¿Kyuhyun…?

- Si dices que quieres a Minnie… - empecé a decir, sintiendo las lágrimas caer nuevamente - ¿Por qué la dejas ir?

- Kyuhyun…

- ¡Haz que se detenga! – le rogué - ¡No puedes dejar que se vaya!

- Kyuhyun… - miré al edificio con patas – No puedo hacer eso

- ¡¿Por qué?!

Grité, sintiendo como la respiración me fallaba.

- Porque aunque quiero mucho a Sungmin… - él me miró – Su corazón jamás me perteneció

- ¿Qué…?

- Solo una persona puede hacer que ella decida no quedarse allá… - me dijo – Y la estoy viendo

- ¿Qué…?

No entendía lo que él me quería decir.

- Su corazón siempre fue tuyo, Kyuhyun – lo miré boquiabierto, no podía ser cierto – Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta – Zhou Mi soltó una risita – Creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el corazón de uno le pertenecía al otro

- Zhou Mi…

Lo miré fijamente, aún con sorpresa.

- Tú eres el único que puede detenerla Kyuhyun

Y con eso cerró su puerta. Me quedé ahí parado, con el sol ocultándose, asimilando las palabras de Zhou Mi ¿Podía ser verdad? Había soñado tanto con que Minnie sintiera lo mismo que yo, y ahora que alguien me decía que era así, no podía creerlo. Minnie sentía lo mismo que yo y no lo había notado, sonaba tan increíble.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y entonces sonreí. Me sentía feliz, me sentía dichoso, Minnie, mi Conejo rosa, también sentía lo mismo que yo. Recordé mis palabras, tenía que hacer algo, tenía solo hasta mañana.

Corrí a mi casa, el tiempo se me estaba acabando. Entré en mi habitación y entonces tomé mi guitarra. Hacía tiempo que Minnie me había enseñado a tocarla. Cogí lápiz y papel y comencé a escribir, vertiendo mi corazón en él. Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y yo tenía la canción de Minnie lista. Me recosté en mi cama, tomando la fotografía que tenía en mi cabecero, una foto de Minnie y yo haciendo caras graciosas. Mi Conejo era solo mío, mi Conejo me quería como yo a ella, mi Conejo…

- Kyuhyun… tenemos que irnos

Dijo Siwon, zarandeándome. Me levanté de mi cama, era medio día y la fiesta de Minnie ya había comenzado. Me cambié de ropa y en menos de cinco minutos mi hyung y yo partimos a la casa de Wookie.

Toda la clase estaba en el jardín de Wookie, celebrando, disfrutando, felices de que Minnie se esté yendo y ellos tengan una excusa para festejar algo. Busqué con la mirada a Minnie, ella estaba con sus amigas, las tres abrazadas, y Minnie tenía el rostro rojo, de seguro por el llanto. Me les acerqué y las tres me quedaron viendo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Le pregunté a Minnie y esta asintió.

- Nosotras nos vamos…

Dijo Wookie, tomando a Hae del brazo y llevándosela.

- Lo lamento Conejo…

- ¡Oppa! - exclamó ella, abrazándome fuertemente y llorando – Te extrañaré oppa…

- Minnie… - la miré y sequé sus lágrimas – Te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Qué…?

Dijo ella y yo le sonreí. Subí a la tarima que habían instalado, de seguro era para cuando tuvieran que decir algo bueno sobre Minnie y cuanto la iban a extrañar. Tomé el micrófono y lo hice sonar, haciendo que todos volteen a verme.

- Hola… - saludé, mirando a todos los presentes – Ya me conocen, soy Cho Kyuhyun, mejor amigo de Kim Sungmin – miré a Minnie, ella estaba en medio del gentío con Heechul y mi hyung a su lado – Y tengo algo que confesar…

Comencé a tocar la guitarra, estaba listo, tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos hacia Minnie. Comencé a cantar, observándola en todo momento. Mi canción, su canción, hablaba de nuestras vidas, desde que nos conocimos y como me desesperaba, de cómo la quería lejos de mí y de cómo ahora la amo con todo el corazón ( watch?v=Q3dHZeDloGA). Miré a Minnie, ella lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Terminé de cantar y todos me miraron sorprendidos, luego aplaudieron.

Bajé de la tarima y tomé de la mano a Minnie, llevándola lejos del gentío, llevándola a una esquina apartada del gran jardín. Minnie me miraba fijamente, aún con sus lágrimas rodando por su mejilla y una sonrisa en el rostro. Respiré hondo y dije:

- Te quiero

Minnie me miró y entonces… me dio un golpe en el rostro.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó y yo la miré sorprendido – Ahora que lo tengo todo planeado es que se te ocurre decirme esto

- Minnie… - la tomé de los hombros – Por favor… no te vayas

- Yo también te quiero

Dijo ella, y entonces, después de haberlo deseado por mucho tiempo, nos besamos. Después de unos minutos, o de unas horas, o de varias semanas, no sé, pues se me hizo eterno el momento, nos separamos. Ella sonreía y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, luego nos abrazamos.

- No te vayas…

Le volví a pedir.

- Tengo que ir… - dijo ella, dándome otro beso, mi estómago se convirtió en un nido de mariposas – Pero volveré

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, dándole otro beso.

- Sí – Minnie estaba sonrojada – Solo será un mes, hablaré con mis padres

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté.

- Obvio que lo voy a hacer ahora que mi oppa es solo mío y de nadie más – Minnie me abrazó y yo de nuevo sonreí – Te quiero Kyuhyun…

- Yo también Conejo

Entonces nos dimos un cuarto beso, me estaba volviendo adicto.

- Creo que hicieron esta fiesta por las puras…

Rió Minnie y yo de nuevo la besé.

- No me importa – dije – Que hagan todas las fiestas que quieran, porque ahora Kim Sungmin es mi novia y la de nadie más

- Suena tan extraño y tan lindo oírte decir eso – dijo Minnie, sonrojándose de nuevo – Oppa… te quiero

- Yo también Minnie

Y de nuevo nos dimos un beso. La fiesta continuaba, pero nosotros seguíamos en esa esquina, abrazados, besándonos, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Las horas siguieron pasando y el ocaso comenzó, y con eso la hora en la que Minnie debía de irse.

- ¡Minnie!

La llamó su padre.

- ¡Kangin, déjala con su nuevo novio!

- ¡Pero es Kyuhyun!

Se quejó él. Me reí, pues me recordó a la primera vez que los conocí, era casi la misma discusión que Kangin y Leeteuk tuvieron cuando conocí a Minnie. Miré a Minnie, ella también reía, de seguro también recordándolo, o tal vez no, como fuese, no quería soltar a mi Conejo.

- Minnie, omma y appa dicen que ya se tiene que ir

Dijo Heechul.

- Sí…

Dijo Minnie, mirándome con un puchero en el rostro.

- Solo será un mes Conejo

Le dije, pero ella siguió con la misma expresión. La envolví en mis brazos y volví a besarla, ella entonces sonrió. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y entonces fue ella quien me besó esta vez, el gentío empezó a aplaudir.

- Solo será un mes

Dijo ella, y entonces nos separamos, dejándome una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Minnie siguió a sus padres y todo el gentío salió corriendo de la casa de Wookie para despedir a Minnie. Ella agitaba su mano y entró en el auto. Me le acerqué, ella se asomaba por la ventana.

- Solo será un mes Conejo

- Solo será un mes Lobito

Dijo ella, sonriendo. Le di un último beso y entonces el motor se encendió. Miré a Minnie, ella lloraba de nuevo. Sentí pánico de repente, y el auto se puso en marcha.

- ¡Adiós Minnie!

Grité, agitando mi mano.

- ¡Adiós Kyuhyunie!

Gritó ella, todavía asomada por la ventana.

- ¡Minnie!

Grité, corriendo hacia el auto.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó ella, yo seguía corriendo detrás del auto, agitando mi brazo en una despedida.

- ¡Sungmin!

Grité, derramando lágrimas y agitando mi brazo.

- ¡Te extrañaré!

Gritó ella.

- ¡Yo más!

Grité y entonces el auto se alejó mucho. Me quedé ahí parado, con el brazo levantado y las lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Heechul, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, me sonrió. Miré el punto lejano que era el auto de Kangin y sonreí. Minnie volvería y podríamos estar juntos, porque ella era mi Conejo y yo su lobo. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rosto y entonces la noche llegó.

- ¡Que bonita!

Exclamó Leeteuk, mirando a través del vidrio la cunita donde estaba mi hija, mi Soo Yeon.

- ¿Esa es mi hermanita, appa?

Preguntó Sunny.

- Sí – le contesté – Esa es la pequeña Soo Yeon

- Hola Jessica – Sunny comenzó a agitar su mano – Soy Soon Kyu, tu unnie, pero puedes decirme Sunny

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Kyuhyun

Dijo mi omma.

- Por primera vez podemos decírtelo – dijo appa – La anterior vez no estuviste

- ¡Minho! – le regañó omma – Tus hijas son preciosas

- Gracias omma

Abracé a Sunny y continué viendo a mi bebé en su cunita.

- Kyuhyun…

Todos volteamos, ahí estaba Kibum.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que decirte algo…

Mi corazón cayó al piso. Dejé a Sunny en el suelo y miré a Kibum, temblando por dentro. Caminamos unos pasos alejándonos del resto y lo miré, él respiró hondo y me miró.

- Dímelo ya

Le pedí.

- Por precaución, le aplicaron anestesia general a Minnie – comenzó a decir Kibum y yo me helé, esa era la anestesia que te dormía – Sungmin no despierta de la anestesia

**Fin de la temporada**

* * *

><p>[1] Red Social Surcoreana.<p>


	14. Chapter 14

Segunda Temporada:

Capítulo 14

No de nuevo, por favor díganme que no era cierto. Corrí hacia la habitación de Minnie, empujando a Kibum, y de nuevo la vi rodeada de cables y un aparato de oxigeno. Me arrodillé ante ella y comencé a llorar. No ahora, no cuando me sentía tan feliz ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar esto?

- Kyuhyun… - Kibum apareció a mi lado – Es normal… en estos casos – me explicó – Esta vez si te puedo garantizar que despertará

- ¿En serio?

Le pregunté, aún sin descubrir mi rostro.

- Sí

Me dijo él y yo lo miré.

- Está bien…

Dije.

- ¿Quieres sostener a tu hija?

Me preguntó. Hace unos cinco minutos que mi hija nació y yo no la había tocado aún. Miré a Kibum y asentí, él sonrió.

- Sígueme

Me pidió. Entonces salimos de la habitación de Minnie y caminamos hacia la habitación donde todos los bebés estaban. Mi hija tenía un pijama rosa con un Conejo y una gorrita con orejas de Conejo, se veía hermosa.

La miré sin poder creer que ella era real, que era parte de mí y de Sungmin, de nuestro amor. La enfermera la tomó en brazos y luego me la entregó. Sonreí, era tan liviana. Acaricié su nariz, era suave, sus manitos eran suaves y sus mejillas, igual de grandes que las de Sungmin, también eran suaves. Caminé hacia la ventana, por donde mi familia me miraba, y todos comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

- ¿Mi familia puede pasar?

Pregunté. La enfermera miró a todos lados, no había muchos bebés en la sala, entonces asintió. Miré a mi familia y les hice señas para que pudieran entrar. Henry corrió hacia mí y con su cámara comenzó a tomar muchas fotos.

- ¿Sabes cuánto me pagaran por las primeras fotografías de Cho Kyuhyun con su nueva hija?

- ¡Cho Henry! – le regañó omma - ¡Compórtate!

- Lo siento omma

Se disculpó Henry, y siguió tomando fotos.

- Ven con la abuela Taemin

Dijo omma, cargando a mi hija.

- Me siento vieja

Rió Leeteuk, haciéndole mimos al bebé.

- Te felicito hijo

Dijo appa y yo sonreí.

- Lo hiciste bien – dijo Kangin – También te felicito

- Gracias…

- Ten, tomaré más fotos

Dijo omma, devolviéndome a mi hija, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Te quiero mucho Jessica…

Le dije a mi hija, dándole un beso en la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa Sunny?

Preguntó Henry. Miré a Sunny, ella estaba de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero. Me le acerqué y me agaché con Jessica en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa Bunny?

- Es que… - ella me miró y luego miró a su hermana – Tú no pudiste verme cuando nací

- Oh…

Miré a mi hija sin saber qué decir. Mi mamá se me acercó y entonces yo asentí, entregándole a Jessica. Volví donde Sunny y quedé de nuevo a su altura.

- No sabes cuánto lamento el jamás poder reponer eso – Sunny me miró – Pero te juro que a partir de ahora estaré en cada momento importante de tu vida

- ¿Lo prometes?

Me preguntó Sunny y yo asentí.

- Lo prometo mi amor, siempre

- A menos que una de sus giras coincida con tu graduación, o tu cumpleaños, o tu boda…

- Heechul…

Le regañó Leeteuk.

- No le hagas caso a Heechul – le pidió Siwon a Sunny – Tú appa cumplirá sus promesas o Dios lo castigará

- Sí…

Dije yo, abrazando a mi hija.

- Te quiero appa

- Yo también hija

Movieron la cunita de Jessica a la habitación de Minnie. Una enfermera vino, me entregó un biberón con fórmula, y me indicó cómo alimentarla. Tomé a mi hija en brazos y me senté en el sofá, mi hija con veinte minutos de vida estaba teniendo su primer alimento de mis manos, me sentía todo un padre, ahora más que nunca. Miré a Minnie, ella dormía mientras yo alimentaba a Jessica.

A pesar de todo, aunque al despertar ella siguiera siendo un bebé en el cuerpo de una mujer, a pesar de ello me sentía feliz. Tenía a mi hija en brazos y estaba sana, Minnie estaba bien, solo hacía falta esperar a que despierte, y luego podríamos irnos y ser una familia. A pesar de todas las dificultades que nos trajeron a este punto, me sentía feliz. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia Minnie, dejé a Jessica en su cunita y me senté en el borde de la cama. Miré a Minnie y acaricié su rostro.

- Prometo que a ti tampoco te dejaré nunca – besé su frente – Te amo Minnie, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar que yo tampoco te dejaré

- Sí… entiendo… - decía Heechul, mirándome – No, de acuerdo… – la miré fijamente, ella sin embargo no podía hacer lo mismo – Sí, no hay problema omma…

Ya casi se acababa el mes, Minnie pronto volvería y eso me emocionaba. Todo el mes había sido un martirio para mí. Extrañaba a Sungmin día y noche; no podía comer ni dormir, ni concentrarme en la escuela, su falta me afectaba mucho.

En casa todos estaban preocupados, mis padres intentaban consentirme en todo, mi hyung estaba más atento, dejó de salir con Heechul por una semana, incluso Henry se había vuelto solidario conmigo. Pero ni todos los videojuegos, o todos los dulces, o todos los caprichos que pudieran consentirme, no podían hacer que mi depresión disminuya.

Me alegraba que el mes se estuviera acabando, pues ya quería ver a mi Conejo rosa de nuevo. Nos habíamos estado mandando emails, llamándonos, intentando que la separación no sea tan mala. Ella me mandaba fotografías todos los días; yo las imprimía y las pegaba en pared, de esta forma ella era lo primero que veía. Pero aún así, me deprimía no tenerla conmigo.

Es que… ¡Nunca pudimos estar juntos! Me confesé y ese mismo día ella se fue ¡No habíamos tenido tiempo de ser novios! Pero el mes ya estaba por acabar y ella volvería. Solo tenía que ser paciente, y cuando ella volviera, todo sería mejor.

Heechul seguía hablando con su omma, ella se veía preocupada y constantemente me miraba ¿Qué le estaba diciendo su omma? Debía de ser algo muy malo como para que Heechul se pusiera nerviosa. Dejé mi mochila en el sofá y la miré.

- Buscaré una forma de decírselo… - Heechul me volvió a mirar – Una que no sea brusca… - la Chula volvió a mirar a otra parte – Sí omma, adiós, Saranghae

Y entonces ella colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Le pregunté y ella soltó un suspiro.

- Kyuhyun… - Heechul me miró – Sungmin te ha mandado un email

- ¡¿En serio?! – de pronto sentí que mi día nublado se volvía soleado – Iré a verlo ahora mismo

- Kyuhyun…. – miré a mi noona, ella me miraba de forma extraña – Tal vez no sea bueno lo que leas

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sentí miedo de pronto ¿Qué era lo que Minnie me podía haber mandado que no fuera bueno? Ella era mi novia y solo me mandaba cosas buenas ¿Qué podía ser? Miré una última vez a Heechul y corrí a mi habitación.

Encendí mi computadora, la espera fue eterna mientras cargaba el sistema. Cerré todas las ventanas con mensajes basura y entré en internet. Abrí mi correo y encabezando una larga lista de correo basura, estaba el email de Sungmin.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la respiración me empezó a fallar ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser, que provocó que Heechul se preocupara por mí? Con el corazón en un puño y lo nervios a flor de piel, abrí el email.

**Kyuhyun ¿Cómo estás?**

**Te extraño mucho ¿Sabes?**

**Mi corazón también es solo tuyo.**

**Te amo Kyuhyun.**

Algo andaba mal, desde la forma en la que iniciaba hasta esta línea, podía saber que algo no iba bien con ella ¿Qué era? ¿Le había pasado algo? Antes de que mi mente se llenase de más pensamientos negativos, continué leyendo:

**Hoy tuve clase de composición, escribí una canción en tu honor.**

**Me costó mucho lograr que me entendieran.**

**Fue muy cómico cómo es que los americanos iban descifrando que era una canción dedicada a mi novio.**

**Te echo de menos oppa, quiero verte ya.**

**Los días aquí se me hacen eternos sin ti.**

**No olvides jamás que mi amor por ti es muy grande, incluso más grande que mi sueño de ser una música profesional.**

**No me importaría dejar todo por ti si me lo pidieras (Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente siempre hago lo que me ordenas)**

**Te amo mucho Kyuhyun.**

Era la segunda vez que lo repetía en un mismo email ¿A dónde quería llegar? No entendía nada ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**El director de la orquesta sinfónica juvenil**

**de Nueva York dijo que tengo mucho talento.**

**Eso me gustó.**

**Me dijo que sería perfecta para un puesto ahí, aunque no sea americana.**

**¿Te lo imaginas?**

**Estoy a un paso de poder cumplir uno de mis grandes sueños.**

**Sin embargo…**

Oh no, esto no me estaba gustando. Miré al techo y luego cerré mis ojos, rogando porque no me dijera algo que no quería saber. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Heechul, y mi corazón fue golpeado. No quería que se quedara más tiempo, sin embargo quería que cumpliera su sueño. Respiré hondo y continué leyendo.

**Aceptar implicaría quedarme más tiempo, no sé cuánto más, pero sería mucho tiempo.**

**Es mi sueño… pero un sueño de fama no vale lo que vale el amor verdadero.**

**Es más, no le puedes poner precio al amor, pero le puedes poner precio a la fama,**

**Eso solo deja ver cuán banal es la fama.**

**Es mi sueño, y aunque deseo aceptar, prefiero ser fiel a mi corazón y regresar cuando termine la ****_"Experiencia Vivencial"_**

**Le diré a mi tío que fue muy buena la experiencia, pero que prefiero estar en Corea, que al fin y al cabo es mi hogar.**

**Y en mi hogar estás tú.**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad ¿Qué estaba diciendo este Conejo? Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Una oportunidad así se aprovechaba, después de todo… no todos los días nacías en la familia del mejor productor musical de Corea, cuya empresa está valorizada en trillones de trillones de wons. Minnie tenía todo en bandeja de plata para poder cumplir su sueño, pero ella…

**No quiero fama, ni siquiera un sueño, si hace que esté lejos de ti.**

**Nos veremos pronto mi amor.**

**Ya no aguanto las ansias de verte.**

**Te besaré y abrazaré hasta que me pidas que me aleje.**

**Te amo mucho Kyuhyun.**

**Saranghae oppa 3**

**- **Cuando omma me advirtió… - volteé, era Heechul – Pensé, y supongo que ella también, que sería un email sobre la oferta, no un email sobre lo mucho que ella te ama y de lo que es capaz por ti

- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Le pregunté.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es su sueño… - contesté, mirando de nuevo el correo – Siempre ha sido su sueño, y lo va tirar por…

- ¿Por ti?

- No puedo dejar que lo haga… - miré a mi noona – No podré vivir sabiendo que por mí ella…

- Kyuhyun… eres muy maduro para tu edad – Heechul posó su mano en mi hombro - Tómatelo con calma – me pidió – Aún eres un niño y puede que tomes una decisión precipitada

- Sí… – contesté, mirando el piso – La amo mucho como para dejar que arruiné sus sueños por mí

- Medítalo Kyuhyun… - miré a mi noona – No cometas una locura por esto, solo medítalo

Yo volví a asentir.

- Gracias Heechul…

Ella me sonrió y luego salió de mi habitación. Miré de nuevo mi pantalla, leyendo el email que Minnie me había mandado. De veras no podía creer que ella prefiriera regresar a Corea en lugar de cumplir sus sueños. Y lo peor… no podía creer que ella pudiera dejar todo de lado solo porque quería verme. No podía dejarla hacerlo. Aunque moría por volver a verla, aunque lo que más quería era que ella estuviera conmigo, no podía dejarme llevar por el egoísmo. Debía de detenerla, porque era una locura dejar su sueño por mí ¿Verdad?

La noche llegó y yo solo miraba el techo ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería verla, moría por verla, deseaba verla con toda el alma. Pero pensar en que por mí ella iba a dejar sus sueños, eso no me dejaba tranquilo. Porque después de todo ¿Quién era yo? Yo no merecía que ella hiciera eso por mí, yo no valía tanto como la oportunidad que su tío le había dado ¡¿Cómo podía yo vale más que eso?!

A la mañana siguiente fui a clases, pero no presté nada de atención. Mi mente divagaba, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Sungmin y decisión precipitada. Yo sabía que si ella decidía algo, Leeteuk la apoyaría y por ende, Kangin callaría; ella ya debía de haberlos convencido de volver a Corea, pero no podía dejarla hacer eso ¡No por mí!

¿Qué pasaría después si se arrepentía? ¿Ella me lo echaría en cara? ¿Me haría sentir culpable? Incluso si no lo hiciera, yo ya lo estaba sintiendo, yo era el culpable de que desperdicie esta oportunidad, la inversión de dinero y todo lo que implicó que ella sus padres se fueran al extranjero por un mes.

Regresé a mi casa, Heechul y Siwon discutían sobre por qué mi hyung no le había contestado a tiempo el teléfono. Entré en mi habitación y encendí mi computador. Abrí mi correo electrónico, un nuevo mensaje de Minnie. Lo abrí, era su típico email con lo nuevo del día y varias fotografías de ella. Sonreí al verla sonreír, se podía apreciar cuanto le gustaba estar en ese sitio.

Guardé las imágenes y luego las imprimí. Las recorté y luego las pegué en mi pared con pegamento. Miré mi _"Minnie altar" _y sentí un escozor en los ojos. No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería que truncara su vida. Miré mi computador de nuevo, solo había una forma de hacer esto y yo la conocía. Me senté y comencé a escribir:

**Hay cosas que valen más que el amor verdadero**

**Y eso es las oportunidades de la vida**

**Una oportunidad así no se presentará dos veces**

**Ni aunque tu tío sea Lee Soon Man**

Hice click en _"Enviar" _Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás, solo esperar a que la sensatez regresara a su cuerpito. Era lo mejor, aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, aunque dijeran que como niño no podía tomar una buena decisión, sí podía, y sabía que esta era la mejor. No podía ser el causante de que Minnie no cumpliera sus sueños. Ella decía que la fama no valía tanto como el amor, y podía tener razón, pero el costo del arrepentimiento podía ser muy elevado, tan elevado que podría opacar al valor del amor. Miré la pantalla, tenía un mensaje nuevo:

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro amor vale poco?**

**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**¿Qué importa si mi tío es Lee Soo Man?**

**Yo quiero volver a casa**

**¡Ni siquiera hemos podido tener una primera cita como novios!**

**¡Y quiero pasear contigo del brazo!**

**Aunque eso lo haga siempre, quiero hacerlo como tu novia ahora.**

**Puedo cumplir mi sueño en Corea.**

**Pero perderte a ti no se compara.**

Leí el mensaje y solté un suspiro. Minnie a veces podía ser terca, pero llegar al extremo de no pensar bien las cosas, eso era demasiado descabellado. No podía dejarla hacer eso. Respiré hondo, pues yo tampoco podría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era lo mejor. Ella me importaba mucho cómo para hacerle algo así, no quería cargar con el peso de saber que por mí, la chica que tanto amo perdió la oportunidad de su vida. Respiré hondo y escribí:

**Hay cosas que valen más que el amor verdadero, Sungmin**

**Eso deberías internalizarlo**

Leí de nuevo el email. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de mandar. Había estado enamorado de Sungmin desde el día en que la conocí, y ahora que estábamos juntos, la iba a dejar ir. Pero era por su bien, eso tenía que metérmelo en la cabeza. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**¿Me estás terminando?**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por la oferta del director?**

**Oppa… no puedes hacernos esto**

**Prometiste siempre estar conmigo, prometimos siempre estar juntos**

**No puedes hacer esto**

Leí el nuevo mensaje y mi corazón se hizo añicos. Respiré hondo y sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. No podía, definitivamente no podía hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo:

**Sí Minnie**

**Sí a todo**

**Terminamos.**

Apagué mi computadora, no quería recibir otro mensaje de ella. Tenía que mentalizarme que era lo mejor. Dejar a Minnie era difícil, pues ella había dejado raíces en mi corazón, era parte de mi vida y de mi corazón, era mi otra mitad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de larga distancia, pulsé el botón de _"Ignorar"_ pues si la escuchaba, mi decisión flaquearía y no podía permitirme eso. Miré mi pared, sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, terminar con el amor de mi vida. Me senté en mi cama y busqué en mi mesa de noche el broche de Conejo. Lo miré, pensando en la sonrisa de Minnie, y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

- Es lo mejor, es lo mejor

- Varias veces te alejé de mí… - acaricié el rostro de Sungmin – No lo volveré a hacer Minnie… - besé sus labios – Te prometo que a partir de ahora, no te volveré a fallar

000000000000000000

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Quiero decirles que la primera precuela de esta novela "Hotel SHINee (JongKey)", ya ha sido terminada y la segunda precuela "Naughty Kiss (2Min)" está iniciando su escritura. Conforme esta historia siga avanzando, se darán cuenta de por qué decidí hacer estas dos precuelas ^^**

**Con esto me despido, que tengan un excelente día lleno de amor y diversión.**

**Atte.**

**Mily Wu**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El llanto de mi bebé me hizo desconcentrar. La tomé en brazos y la arrullé, Jessica se calmó al instante. Miré Minnie y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

- Tengo que hacerle un chequeo rutinario

Dijo Kibum, entrando en la habitación.

- Me quedo – le dije y él asintió - ¿Cuándo despertará?

- No es coma… - dijo él, metiendo agujas en el brazo de Sungmin – Así que no será mucho tiempo, pero igual necesita monitoreo

- Ya veo…

- Piénsalo como si fuera una… hibernación

- De acuerdo…

- Ten fe Kyuhyun… - me pidió él – Tus hijas te necesitan

- Lo sé

Miré el rostro de Jessica, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, era adorable, como Minnie. Besé su frente y la dejé de nuevo en su cuna, ser fuerte siempre fue mi especialidad, pues la aparentaba muy bien.

- Me retiro…

Dijo Kibum y yo asentí.

- Hijo… - omma entró en la habitación – Nos vamos a llevar a Sunny a casa – asentí – No te vuelvas a perder…

- Omma… - la miré, pues sabía a lo que se refería, cuando estuve lejos de mi hija por tres meses, los meses que Sungmin estuvo en coma – Hazla pasar

- Appa…

Miré a Sunny, se veía triste. Me le acerqué a paso veloz y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus bracitos y yo la apreté contra mi cuerpo, soltando mis lágrimas.

- Te quiero hija – le dije, besando su mejilla – Ahora me tengo que quedar con omma, de acuerdo – ella asintió – Solo será por hoy, lo prometo

- De acuerdo… - dijo ella - ¿Omma volverá también?

- Sí Bunny, ella volverá también – le aseguré, acariciando su rostro – Y seremos una familia feliz – ella sonrió – Tú, yo, omma, y la bebé Jessica

- ¡Sí!

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

- Vamos Sunny, tenemos que irnos y dejar que omma descanse

Le pidió mi omma.

- Sí – dijo ella, girándose a mí – Te quiero appa

- Yo también Bunny

- Adiós appa

Y entonces las dos se fueron. El resto de mi familia entró a despedirse y desearme buena suerte. No necesitaba suerte, pero los necesitaba a todos ellos, pues me daban fuerzas. La puerta se cerró tras Henry y entonces volví al lado de mi Conejo rosa. Tomé su mano y la besé, contemplando su belleza, y tratando de no largarme a llorar de nuevo.

- Vuelve… - le pedí – Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va

Y entonces me incliné para besar sus labios…

En toda la semana seguí recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de ella, y siempre las ignoraba. Heechul me había dicho que, aunque le partí el corazón a su dongsaeng, estuvo bien mi decisión. Pero la idea de que ella ya no iba a volver, que no la vería hasta que pudiera tener la edad suficiente para viajar solo, o que a mis padres se les ocurra querer ir a Nueva York, me hacía sentir triste. Ya no la vería de nuevo, ya no vería a mi Conejo rosa con su sonrisa enorme y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ya no había más Kyumin, solo Kyuhyun y Sungmin, pero era lo mejor.

La siguiente semana, la última semana de la _"Experiencia Vivencial" _de Sungmin, dejé de recibir emails y llamadas. Eso era lo mejor, pues no podíamos seguir adelante si no nos soltábamos primero. Y mi depresión trajo estragos a mi salud y mis calificaciones, pero todo el mundo pasaba de ello, pues comprendían, por todo el tiempo que me conocían, que yo no podía vivir sin Sungmin al lado.

La semana acabó y ella no volvió. Desde que amaneció hasta que el sol se ocultó, lloré encerrado en mi habitación. No podía vivir sin mi Conejo rosa, y no tenerla al lado era difícil. Todos intentaban ayudarme, pero yo no necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a un Conejo rosado que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños en el extranjero.

Mi cumpleaños fue gris, no tener a Minnie abrazándome y dándome besos, diciendo que era el mejor día del año porque fue cuando su oppa nació, todo eso me deprimía. No podía celebrar un feliz cumpleaños si Sungmin no estaba. Mis padres y amigos me felicitaron, pero yo solo lloraba en una esquina de mi habitación, mentalizándome que había sido lo correcto y que no debía de sentirme tan mal por ello.

La segunda semana de febrero llegó. El clima aún era frio, el viento corría con fuerza y las flores no se abrirían hasta abril. Era un escenario muy deprimente e iba acorde con mi ánimo. La escuela se me hacía tediosa, y yo seguía en una esquina tratando de aparentar fuerza, pues era hombre y no podía dejar que me vieran llorar.

- ¿Ya se enteraron?

Preguntó Hae en el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó su novio.

- Minnie conoció a un chico muy lindo

Contestó ella y al instante todos me miraron.

- Donghae…

Hyuk le hizo señas para que se callara.

- Lo siento… - Donghae me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Es que Sungmin me mandó un correo, tenía muchas fotos con un chico muy apuesto que también es coreano…

- ¡Donghae, cállate!

Gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Ryeowook.

- Lo siento…

Se volvió a disculpar Hae, yo solo miré mi plato.

- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Yesung y yo asentí.

- Minnie y yo terminamos, si ella quiere estar con algún otro chico… - respiré hondo, pues las palabras ardían como ácido contra la piel – Puede estarlo

- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Eunhyuk.

- Está bien… en serio

Mentí, aunque sabía que ellos lo notarían, y aún así mentí.

- No siempre te tienes que hacer el fuerte

- Lo sé… - sonreí de lado – Pero no quiero… que…

- ¡Kyuhyun, no llores!

Me pidió Donghae.

- ¡Donghae tonta!

Le regañó Wookie.

- No, está bien – me limpié las rebeldes lágrimas que rodaban cuesta abajo – Es que…

- La extrañas… - asentí a las palabras de Yesung – Lo sabemos

- Yo no me imagino cómo sería estar en tu situación

Dijo Hyuk y yo volví a mirar la mesa.

- Aún somos jóvenes – empezó a decir Wookie – Pero eso no impide que podamos sentir como lo hace un adulto – asentí – Solo queda que pase el tiempo, entonces será llevadero

- Gracias Wookie…

Sentí el brazo de Eunhyuk rodear mis hombros, luego sentí palmadas en la espalda por parte de Yesung. Me alegraba tener a mis amigos cerca, aunque ellos no pudieran entender del todo cómo me sentía. Mis amigos me abrazaron y luego nos fuimos al salón de clases. Tenía que ser fuerte, por mí y por Sungmin, para que así haga su vida allá, con ese chico, lejos de mí, y que pueda cumplir sus sueños.

Volví a casa, sintiendo como si arrastrara una de esas bolas que encadenan a tu tobillo. En casa Heechul estaba con Siwon, besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que les enojaba el otro ¿Cómo podían besarse y decirse cosas hirientes? Pero el Sichul era así.

Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mirando el _"Minnie Altar" _Minnie me sonreía en todas esas fotografías. Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude contenerlas. Sollocé contra la almohada hasta que ya no quedaron lágrimas.

La semana pasó rápido. Faltaba poco para que Sungmin y yo cumpliéramos tres meses de noviazgo, y eso me deprimía, pues ya no iba a ser así. Hae, otra vez sin mala fe, había vuelto a mencionar al chico ese. Dijo que era el único amigo que Sungmin había hecho, en parte porque era el único que la entendía; esa noticia no me calló nada bien, pues yo sabía que nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de mi Conejo. Pero de nuevo me reconforté pensando que mi Minnie estaba mejor así.

Los días pasaron rápido. Cada vez me sentía más deprimido, mi depresión iba en aumento conforme nos acercábamos al diecisiete, mi tercer mes con Sungmin, tres meses no logrados. Llegué a casa y dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo, no tenía ánimos para nada. Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, contemplando a Minnie en las cincuenta fotografías. La noche llegó y tuve que ser forzado para salir de mi habitación e ir a cenar.

Omma, appa, Siwon, Henry y Heechul ya estaban ahí. La Chula venía a almorzar y cenar todos los días, pues como no estaban sus padres y mi omma la consideraba muy joven para vivir sola, entonces le abrió las puertas de mi casa. Me senté en mi habitual asiento y comencé a escuchar la conversación, aunque no me interesaba en lo absoluto cómo es que el cupcake de caramelo se vendía como pan caliente.

- Y tu omma me llamó, Chula

Dijo mi omma.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó mi noona – A mí me llamó en la tarde, pero supongo que extraña a su amiga de chismorreo

- Sí, supongo – rió mi omma – Me dijo que todo es muy bonito allá, pero que prefiere mil veces Corea

- Debe ser porque no entiende ni "J" lo que las personas hablan

Rió mi appa y omma le dio un zape.

- Me habló de Minnie y que salió con un chico que toca el violín – los palillos se me cayeron al piso – Kim Hyun Joong

- Omma…

Siwon miró a mi omma y esta se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Kyuhyun… - no la quise escuchar, me levanté de la mesa y me fui - ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó mi omma, pero cerré de un portazo la puerta y coloqué el seguro. Me recosté en mi cama y presioné mi rostro contra la almohada, gritando, llorando, sacando mi enojo ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo podía ya estar saliendo con otro chico mientras yo estaba muriéndome? No podía creer que Sungmin estuviera haciendo esto. Pero todo era mi culpa, pues yo la había alejado. Mi puerta fue golpeada, pero no la abrí. De nuevo la golpearon, no quería abrirla, quería seguir en mi cama llorando.

- Kyu, ábreme

Me pidió Heechul.

- No quiero…

Dije y entonces la Chula golpeó con más fuerza la puerta.

- ¡Ábreme la puta puerta mocoso! – gritó - ¡Si no la abres la romperé a patadas y te sacaré tu mierda por dejarme aquí afuera, dañando mis manos con tu puta puerta!

- Mejor si le abro

Susurré, levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta. Heechul me miraba con enojo y entró en mi habitación. Se sentó en mi cama y soltó un suspiró, luego me miró.

- Ella no está interesada en él

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Le pregunté.

- Porque es mi dongsaeng y la conozco – Heechul se sentó en mi cama – Ella debe de estar esperando a que le digas _"Minnie, vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va. Vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar"_

- Pero si lo hago… ella querrá volver a Corea

- Estás en una encrucijada – me dijo ella – Cuando la cabeza no te logra sacar de una encrucijada, tienes que escuchar al corazón

Y diciendo esto, se fue ¿Qué coño significaba eso? No podía escuchar a mi corazón, primero porque lo sentía muerto, segundo porque no podía ser tan egoísta de hacer que ella vuelva ¡No podía! ¡Aunque quisiera, no lo iba a hacer!

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de larga distancia. Respiré hondo, no debía contestar, pero también quería volver a oír su voz. Respiré hondo y pulsé _"Contestar"_

_- _Yeoboseyo…

- Kyuhyun-ah – dijo ella – Te daré una última oportunidad

- Minnie…

- Dime que quieres que me quede aquí – Minnie estaba sollozando – Que no te importa que salga con un chico, y que ya has dejado de quererme

- Minnie…

- Solo así dejaré de insistir y le diré a mis padres que aceptaré esa dichosa oferta y me quedaré para siempre aquí

- Minnie

- ¡Dímelo!

Ordenó.

- Minnie…

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – preguntó - ¿Minnie?

- No puedo… - contesté, derramando más lágrimas – Te amo Conejo

Y entonces colgué, sabiendo lo que mis palabras podían causar, pero no me importaba. Heechul había dicho que el corazón te podía sacar de una encrucijada, pues mi corazón me decía que debía de recuperar a Minnie, porque de verdad, sin ella la vida se me iba.

Los días pasaron y no volví a saber de Sungmin. El dieciséis amaneció y con ello un fuerte dolor en el pecho, al día siguiente no la vería. Si mis palabras hubieran tenido algún efecto, ella hubiera vuelto, pero no lo hizo. Quizá solo necesitaba oírme decirlo, para poder estar feliz allá. Como fuese, yo me sentía como mierda.

- Hijo, despierta…

Me pidió mi omma.

- ¿No puedo quedarme en casa?

Le pregunté, ella soltó una risita.

- Hoy es un gran día, tienes que estar despierto

- ¿Por qué es un gran día?

Pregunté, tallándome los ojos.

- Porque sí

Dijo ella, abriendo las cortinas y lanzándome mi uniforme. En el desayuno todos sonreían y repetían que hoy era un _"Gran día" _No entendía por qué tanto ánimo, pero no quería bajárselos con mi mal humor.

En la escuela noté que mis amigos me sonreían ¿Qué coño pasaba? Me senté en mi mesa habitual sin Conejo y me recosté, esperando que este _"Gran día" _pasara rápido.

- Kyuhyun…

Eunhyuk me zarandeaba.

- ¿Qué…?

Pregunté con fastidio, volviendo a recostarme en la mesa.

- Las clases ya terminaron

Levanté la mirada, ya no había nadie en el aula ¿Todos se fueron dejándome dormido en la mesa? Miré a Hyuk y él sonrió, mostrando sus encías como siempre.

- Vamos… - me pidió – Hoy es un gran día

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque sí

Todos me respondían eso _"Porque sí" _¡Que coño! Regresé a mi casa frustrado. Cuando entré me encontré con mis padres, sonriéndome… ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba?! Dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo y me les acerqué.

- Kyuhyun… alístate

Me pidió omma.

- ¿Para qué?

Pregunté.

- Iremos al aeropuerto

Me contestó sonriente.

- ¿Para qué?

Pregunté.

- A recoger a tu tío

Contestó ella con rapidez.

- ¿El tío Yoogeun?

Pregunté confundido, pues sabía que el oppa de mi omma estaba en Milán con los abuelos, promocionando la nueva línea de ropa de la abuela.

- Sí, mi oppa Yoogeun

Contestó ella.

- ¿Pero él no estaba en Milán?

- Quiso volver antes, además la abuela está ahí

- Pero…

Miré a mi omma confundido.

- ¡Bueno, basta! – exclamó appa – Obedece a tu omma y alístate

Asentí y caminé hacia mi habitación; entré en ella y me puse lo primero que encontré. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con toda mi familia y Heechul ¿Por qué la Chula iría a recoger a mi tío con nosotros?

Subimos al auto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegamos al aeropuerto. Bajamos y omma me empujó hacia adentro. Estaba incómodo, fastidiado, enojado, solo quería volver a mi casa, a mi cama, para seguir sufriendo en silencio.

Miré a mi familia y vi cómo Heechul sacaba un letrero de colores que decía _"Welcome home" _eso me pareció extraño ¿La Chula conocía a mi tío Yoogeun? Mi dongsaeng sacó su cámara y me apuntó con ella ¿Qué coño? Miré a todos con confusión, todos me sonreían ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

- ¡Taemin!

Gritó una voz y yo volteé al instante.

- ¡Leeteuk!

Gritó mi omma, corriendo hacia su amiga. Me quedé ahí parado, en shock. Leeteuk abrazó a mi omma y luego abrazó a Heechul. Yo solo la miraba, y miraba hacia el lugar por donde ella había aparecido, a la espera de que ella apareciera.

- Omma, te extrañé – dijo Heechul, abrazado a su madre - ¡Pobre de ti que no me hayan traído regalos! – gritó ella - ¡Y la próxima vez, deposítenme más dinero cada semana!

- Ya Chula – Leeteuk no dejaba de abrazar a su hija – Extrañé a mi princesa engreída

- ¡Engreída tu abuela! – gritó Heechul - ¿Y appa?

- Ahí vienen…

Señaló. Y entonces la vi, con un sweater rosa con un Conejo, arrastrando su maleta rosa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, era ella…

- ¡Sungmin!

Grité y ella me miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Gritó ella.

- ¡Sungmin!

Grité, corriendo hacia ella. La abracé fuertemente y entonces, la besé. Era real, ella estaba aquí, conmigo, de nuevo ¡Era real! Ella me sonrió ampliamente, luego me abrazó.

- Te extrañé Kyuhyun…

Dijo ella, apretándome más.

- Sungmin… - ella me miró – Te amo Conejo…

Ella sonrió aún más y entonces nos besamos de nuevo.

- Yo también te amo Lobito…

- ¿Kyuhyun…?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Minnie.

- Minnie…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

No podía creer que esté despierta. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, esperando que no fuese un producto de mi imaginación. Pero no era así, Sungmin estaba ahí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos cafés. Mi Conejo rosa había vuelto, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, pero ella estaba ahí, conmigo, sana, despierta, hermosa…

- ¿Kyuhyun…?

- ¡Minnie! – exclamé - ¡Estás despierta!

- ¿Qué pasó?

Me quedé estático ¿Ella había hablado? La miré de nuevo, ella se sobaba la cabeza.

- Me duele la cabeza…

- Minnie…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Minni…

- ¿Kyuhyun…? – ella me miró - ¿Por qué te ves raro?

- ¿Cómo…?

La miré sin entender.

- Pareces viejo… - susurró ella, intentando enderezarse - ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar, impulsándose hacia adelante - ¡Ay!

Minnie se llevó las manos al abdomen y su rostro se volvió una mueca de dolor, luego abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a palparse el vientre. Con cuidado quitó las sábanas que la cubrían, dejando ver su bata rosa, abultado por su enorme vientre. Minnie volvió a mirarme, ahora boquiabierta.

- Minnie…

- ¿Qué es esto…?

Preguntó ella, tocándose el vientre. La miré sin entender ¿No lo recordaba? Cuando ella cayó en coma no sabía que estaba embarazada ¿Recordaría algo de su estado de retraso mental? ¿No recordaba haber estado embarazada?

- Minnie…

- Kyuhyun… - Sungmin me miró con confusión - ¿Qué me pasó?

- ¿No… no recuerdas… no recuerdas nada? - le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza – Sufriste un accidente – le contesté y ella me miró boquiabierta – Chocaste tu auto con un camión y… - la miré – Caíste en coma

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente y tocándose el abultado vientre – No entiendo qué sucede…

- Minnie… - avancé un paso hacia ella – Debes de sentirte confundida, has estado bajo anestesia y no despertabas…

- ¿Qué me pasó? – volvió a repetir - ¿Por qué estaba conduciendo si apenas voy a cumplir catorce?

- ¿Minnie…?

La miré sin entender.

- ¿Y por qué te ves diferente? – dijo ella, mirándome con confusión – La maestra… - empezó a decir, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor – Ella… - me miró – Nos encerró en un armario…

- Minnie…

- Estábamos ensayando para la obra de teatro, pero… - me miró, yo sentí que los ojos se me llenarían de lágrimas de nuevo, esto no podía ser cierto - ¿Por qué lloras oppa?

- Minnie…

Y entonces Jessica comenzó a llorar. Minnie se giró y la vio, luego se miró su abultado vientre y me miró fijamente. Los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca se abrió; soltó un jadeo y miró a Jessica.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Minnie estiró la mano y tocó al bebé – Oppa…

- Minnie…

Ella me miró, había confusión en su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

Volvió a preguntar. Miré a Sungmin y a Jessica. Minnie ya estaba despierta, su mente estaba de nuevo en funcionamiento, tenía a mi Conejo rosa de vuelta ¿Por qué la vida era tan puta conmigo? Miré a Minnie, ella veía a Jessica como si fuera una muñeca ¿Qué no recordaba? ¿Por qué había permanecido en su mente aquel recuerdo? ¿Sabía todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos? ¿Recordaba algo? ¿Nos recordaba? ¿Me recordaba?

- Kyuhyun… vengo a revisar a Sungmin, han disminuido sus glóbulos…

Kibum se quedó estático al ver a Sungmin.

- ¿Kibum? – preguntó ella, mirando al amigo de mi hyung - ¿Eres doctor?

- Sungmin…

- Tú… tú estás estudiando medicina – dijo Sungmin - ¿Cómo puedes ser doctor?

Kibum me miró boquiabierto y yo asentí. Él se acercó a Minnie y sacó una linterna, la encendió y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado, los ojos de Minnie siguieron el objeto. Luego de que le tomaran el pulso y de que Jessica fuera arrullada, Kibum hablo:

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Recuerdo… - miró a Jessica en mis brazos – Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, me sentía mal… - me miró – Y la maestra nos encerró en un armario…

- Sungmin…

- No me diga lo que es obvio… - dijo Sungmin, aún mirándome – Obviamente no es así

- Sí…

Contestó Kibum y Minnie lo miró.

- ¿Cuánto he olvidado?

- Como diez años

Contestó él y Minnie lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Cuándo recuperaré la memoria?

Preguntó, mirando sus manos.

- No lo sé… - contestó Kibum – El accidente claramente hizo algo en tu cerebro, cuando despertaste del coma no eras tú misma y ahora que has recobrado toda la consciencia… - respiré hondo, esto no podía ser posible – Tienes amnesia

Entonces Jessica de nuevo se puso a llorar. Intenté calmarla, pero no lo hacía. Miré a Minnie, ella hubiera sido capaz de calmarla, pero no creía que quisiera hacerlo. Podía ver la confusión y el miedo dibujados en su bello rostro; eso me hacía sentir muy mal, pues aunque estuviera recuperada, no podía recordar nada.

- ¿Puedo cargarla?

Preguntó y yo me le quedé viendo. Asentí, acercándome a ella. Coloqué a Jessica entre los brazos de Sungmin, el bebé se calmó al instante. Sungmin sonrió, luego me miró, sus ojos de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas. Entonces acarició con su dedo la punta de la nariz de Jessica, el bebé soltó un bostezo y yo sonreí.

- Se ven hermosas

Solté y Minnie dejó de sonreír.

- Oppa… - ella me miró fijamente - ¿Tú…?

- Minnie…

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- ¿Somos pareja? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Tú… tú eres el appa de mi hija?

- Minnie…

- Ya veo… - Minnie miró a Jessica – Kyuhyun… - la miré – Intentaré recordarte

- Minnie…

- No te prometo nada… - agregó y yo me quedé helado – Ten en cuenta que… ni siquiera me gustas

- Minnie…

- Déjame hablar – me pidió – Esto es muy extraño para mí… - me miró – Eres mi mejor amigo y resulta que estamos juntos y acabamos de tener una hija – miré el suelo, sintiéndome impotente, sintiéndome enojado, sintiéndome destruido – No sé cuándo cambió eso… - miré las líneas del suelo, de pronto se me hacían muy interesantes – Kyuhyun, mírame – me ordenó, pero no le hice caso – Mírame – me ordenó, pero no quería hacerlo - ¡Mírame!

- Minnie…

Fue lo único que dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

- Kyu… - Minnie me miró, luego miró sus manos – Pero prometo que intentaré recuperar la memoria…

- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, sintiendo que el corazón se me apagaba.

- Sí… - Minnie le hizo mimos a Jessica – Después de todo… somos ELF – ella sonrió – Y siempre voy a querer que seas feliz

- Pues entonces recuerda pronto – le pedí y ella me miró – Porque tú me haces feliz…

- Wow… tu mal habito de la impuntualidad lo has superado

Dijo Minnie, cerrando la puerta de su casa. Minnie se veía bella con su cabello largo, su camiseta rosa con la mitad de un corazón y sus _"Converse" _rosas. Yo llevaba la misma camiseta, con la otra mitad del corazón, pero usaba _"Converse" _negras. Sí, usábamos ropa de pareja, y sí, me veía gay usando una camiseta rosada ¡Pero qué importa! Así las personas sabían que ella era mía, solo mía.

- Feliz aniversario Conejo

Le dije y ella sonrió. Se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies, me besó. Un año, cumplíamos un año estando juntos. El año más hermoso de mi vida al lado de mi Conejo. Cada momento pasado con ella hasta ese día, cada segundo pasado con ella, todos fueron gloriosos. Continuábamos con nuestro beso, cuando de pronto…

- ¡Niños!

Gritó Heechul y yo salté a un lado. Desde que empecé a ser novio de Sungmin, dos personas me empezaron a hacer la vida imposible, y esos eran Heechul y Kangin. Heechul amaba atormentarme, amenazándome con dejarme sin hijos si le hacía algo malo a Sungmin; una vez Sungmin y yo peleamos y ella regresó a su casa llorando ¡No había sido mi culpa! Pero eso no evitó que Heechul fuera a mi casa a gritonearme y… romperme mi Play Station. Kangin… a él nunca le agradé y ahora que era novio de su hija menor, pues ahora le agradaba menos. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, me hacía saber lo poco bienvenido que era en su casa, a pesar de que Leeteuk lo regañaba. En conclusión, los dos me hacían la vida a cuadros.

- ¿Qué quieres Chula?

Le preguntó Sungmin, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Aish esta niña… - Heechul la fulminó con la mirada - ¡Soy tu mayor, respétame!

- ¿Qué quieres… unnie?

- Nada… - Heechul esbozó una sonrisa burlona con un toque macabro, me estremecí – Solo quería ver la cara de Kyuhyun

Minnie infló las mejillas al oír eso.

- Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora vete

Le pidió Sungmin a su unnie.

- Bueno… - Heechul fulminó con la mirada a Sungmin – No vayan a hacer cosas malas, aún son muy jóvenes

Nos advirtió y yo me sonrojé al instante.

- Sí Rella

- Kyuhyun… - miré a noona, ella se me acercó y me tomó del cuello - ¡Si le haces algo a mi hermana, te juro que te dejo sin hijos!

- De… de… de acuerdo

Tartamudeé, Heechul me ponía muy nervioso.

- ¿Está Siwon en tu casa?

- Está solo – contesté y Heechul esbozó una sonrisa picara – Pero está estudiando…

- Ya no más

Dijo ella, corriendo hacia mi casa. Miré a noona y negué con la cabeza. Heechul era pecadora y mi hyung un tonto que no podía negarle nada. Miré a Sungmin, ella seguía abrazada a mí y con las mejillas infladas.

- A veces Heechul puede ser una gran molestia

Dije y Minnie soltó una risita.

- Aún así es mi unnie y la quiero mucho

Minnie sonrió y yo tomé su mano.

- ¿Lista?

Le pregunté y ella asintió.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás? – me preguntó mientras comenzábamos nuestra caminata hacia mi sorpresa – Dijiste que tenias una sorpresa

- Entonces no arruines la sorpresa y espera a que lleguemos

- ¿Para que sea sorpresa?

- Ese es el punto

Dije y ella sonrió.

- No importa si es una sorpresa grande o pequeña, lo único importante en este día es estamos juntos

Sonreí al oír eso. Me detuve y la atraje hacia mí, besándola con delicadeza, lentamente, tratando de disfrutar lo más que podía de ese beso. Un año entero siendo el novio de mi mejor amiga, no podía haber nada mejor que esto. Nos separamos y la rodeé con mis brazos, la amaba demasiado y nada me separaría de ella.

- Vamos…

Le dije, tomando su mano de nuevo e iniciamos de nueva la caminata. Íbamos conversando en el camino, hablando sobre este año que había pasado, de cómo el amor que nos teníamos no se había reducido. Al contrario, sentía que amaba a Sungmin más de lo que la amé hace un año.

Minnie daba saltitos, así era ella, infantil y adorable. Ella sonreía y reía mientras recordábamos buenos momentos. Minnie me tenía abrazado por la cintura, dificultando un poco mi andar, pero no me importaba, pues así el mundo se daba cuenta de que ella solo me amaba a mí.

- ¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?

Preguntó.

- No en los últimos diez segundos

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – exclamó Minnie como si fuera el peor de los delitos – Kyuhyun-ah – la miré, ella me sonrió – Te amo

- Yo también te amo

Y entonces nos volvimos a besar.

- ¿A dónde me estás llevando oppa?

Me volvió a preguntar.

- A tu lugar favorito

Le dije.

- ¿La dulcería?

Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- No…

Contesté y ella hizo un puchero.

- Pero dijiste que estábamos yendo a mi lugar favorito

- Tu otro lugar favorito

Dije y ella puso cara de estar pensando.

- ¿El parque en el que nos conocimos?

- Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa

Me quejé y ella sonrió.

- Pero aún no sé que tienes preparado – dijo – Ese parque es especial

- Obvio que lo es – aseguré, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros – Es el lugar en donde Cho Kyuhyun conoció a Kim Sungmin

- Owww… oppa – Minnie me abrazó – Te amo

- Yo más – le di un beso – Pero hay dos personas que me odiarán mucho si no llegamos a tiempo

- ¿Ah?

Minnie me miró extraño y yo le hice señas para que no dijera nada. Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque al lado del SM Entertainment. Cada tanto nos deteníamos, pues al estar Diciembre, los escaparates estaban decorados y Minnie se distraía viéndolos.

- Minnie… vamos…

Le pedí, jalándola del brazo, pero ella seguía viendo un lindo escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Minnie a veces era vanidosa, como Heechul, pero en menor medida, y era una fashionista; la ropa era su segundo amor, el segundo porque el primero era yo. Minnie estaba que miraba un maniquí con un vestido azul, yo solo quería llegar ya para poder darle su sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que ese vestido me quede bien?

Preguntó y yo la miré. Me importaba un comino si se le veía bien o no, yo la veía hermosa incluso con su piyama de Doraemon. Lo único que quería era que se diera prisa para poder llegar al parque, o Yesung y Ryeowook me matarían por hacerlos esperar ¡Pero era mi aniversario! Así que no podía quejarme o ella se enojaría… Sí, yo también me dejo manipular por una Kim ¡Pero no me quejo! Minnie era muy adorable.

- Minnie…

- ¡Por favor! – me pidió, haciendo un puchero… ¡Malditos pucheros manipuladores que ahora sí hacen efecto en mí! - ¡No demoraré! – me suplicó - ¡Me lo pruebo y listo!

- Está bien…

Acepté, escribiéndole un mensaje a Yesung. Entramos en la dichosa tienda. El cajero era un chico ¿Un chico trabajando en una tienda de ropa? Bueno… cuando de empleos de medio tiempo y desesperación por el dinero se habla… no había quejas sobre el trabajo.

- ¡Wii! – exclamó Minnie, yendo hacia los percheros y empezando a buscar - ¡Wii, tienen mi talla!

Entonces Minnie tomó el dichoso vestido y entró en el probador. Me quedé ahí parado, viendo los gorros… tal vez le podía comprar uno a Minnie por su cumpleaños. La campanilla de la tienda sonó y dos chicos entraron. No reparé mucho en ellos y continué viendo ropa, había prendas que se me verían muy bien, pues… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Soy muy guapo!

- Mira esa preciosura…

Escuché que decía uno de los chicos.

- Está que arde

Me giré a ver a los chicos.

- Yo le haría… ya sabes qué

Me volteé y vi a Minnie mirándose al espejo y haciendo posturitas con el dichoso vestido que… le quedaba condenadamente bien. Los chicos siguieron murmurando las cosas obscenas que le harían a mi novia y yo cerré los puños. Minnie seguía haciendo posturitas y uno de los chicos dijo...

- Me gustaría tenerla en cuatro para…

No aguanté más y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Gritó el chico desde el suelo.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie.

- ¡Más respeto para mi novia, imbécil! – grité, dándole otro puñetazo - ¡Más respeto que mi novia es una dama!

- ¡Amigo, cálmate!

Me pidió el otro chico, y antes de que pudiera golpearlo por llamarme _"Amigo" _Minnie me tomó del hombro. Ella me miró de forma severa y me jaló del brazo. Me levanté de encima del chico y seguí a mi novia hacia el otro extremo de la tienda.

- ¡Ey preciosa! – exclamó el chico con la nariz sangrante – Ponle correa a tu perro antes de que él te la ponga a ti – luego rió – Aunque te debes de ver muy sexy con una correa en el cuello

Minnie se giró y, caminando a paso veloz, llegó donde el chico que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Minnie dio unos saltitos y entonces, como en cámara lenta, dio un salto y le pegó una patada en la cara al chico, dando una vuelta. El chico volvió a caer al suelo y ahí se quedó, inconsciente ¡Que bien que Minnie sea experta en artes marciales!

- No llevaré el vestido – dijo Sungmin al encargado que seguía boquiabierto – Me lo llevaría si hubiera en color rosado – Minnie entró al probador y luego salió – Vámonos

Sungmin tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera de la tienda. Ella tenía las mejillas infladas, clara señal de estar enojada ¡Mierda, la jodí! Pero es que cuando se trata de chicos hablando de Sungmin, acercándosele, o incluso respirando a su lado, me volvía loco. No me gustaba que ningún chico hablase con ella, no me gustaba que ningún chico esté cerca de ella, no me gustaba que nadie respirara cerca de ella ¿Era muy celoso? ¡Que importa! ¡Minnie era mía, joder, solo mía!

- Minnie…

Ella siguió caminando.

- ¿Por qué no puedes controlar tu temperamento?

Me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le pregunté - ¿Ignorarlos? – ella se detuvo y me miró, aún con las mejillas infladas - ¡Estaban hablando sobre las cosas que te harían!

- Estábamos en una tienda…

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! – respiré hondo, no me gustaba gritarle, pero es que tengo un carácter de mierda – Minnie… tú no escuchaste las cosas que ellos decían – volví a respirar – Eres mi Conejo, solo te protegía – Minnie sonrió - ¿Me perdonas?

- Oppa… - Minnie acarició mi mejilla – A veces eres tan impulsivo – rió – Pero me gustan mucho tus celos – sonreí – Pero a veces eres celoso en exceso

- Eso es por todos los pendencieros que no saben respetar la propiedad ajena

Minnie sonrió y me abrazó.

- No soy tu propiedad, soy tu novia

- Mía, solo mía – le dije, apretándola contra mí – Técnicamente sí eres de mi propiedad

- Kyu…

- De acuerdo, no eres de mi propiedad – la apreté más contra mí – Pero de igual forma te quedarás a mi lado

- Siempre

- Incluso más que _"Siempre"_

Entonces nos besamos. Tal vez Minnie decía que no era mía ¡Pero sí lo era! Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque del SM Entertainment. Ese parque era muy especial para ambos, incluso antes de ser novios, siempre íbamos ahí, era como si fuera nuestro lugar especial, pues era el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, el lugar donde todo comenzó.

- Ya llegamos – dijo, soltando mi mano y mirando a todos lados - ¿Mi sorpresa?

- ¿A caso nos conocimos en la entrada del parque?

Le pregunté y ella me miró confundida, alzando una ceja.

- ¿El parque de juegos?

Preguntó y yo asentí. Volví a tomar su mano y caminamos juntos hacia el parque de juegos. Cuando estuvimos cerca, saqué un pañuelo rosa con Conejos, regalo de Minnie, y le cubrí los ojos. Minnie reía mientras yo, con mis manos en su cintura, la guiaba hacia el claro que había preparado con Siwon horas antes.

- ¿Lista?

- Ansiosa

Contesto ella.

- Uno… - desaté el nudo del pañuelo – Dos… - sostuve el pañuelo contra sus ojos – Tres…

- Kyuhyun…

Dijo ella, viendo la mesa con velas y platos. Minnie me miró sonriente, luego empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad y a aplaudir, yo solo sonreí. Rodeé el cuerpo de mi novia con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, Minnie solo sonreí y entonces la besé.

- Feliz aniversario mi amor

- Esto es maravilloso – dijo ella, sonriendo – Tengo al mejor novio del mundo

- Sí, lo soy

Entonces nos volvimos a besar.

- Al fin llegan

Se quejó una voz.

- Hola a ti también Ryeowook

- ¡Wookie!

Sungmin corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó.

- La comida de Ryeowook se va a enfriar si no se la comen

Nos advirtió Yesung, sosteniendo bandejas de comida con aluminio.

- Mi bella dama…

Le dije a Sungmin, arrastrando la silla para que ella se sentara.

- Esto es muy… - Minnie miró toda la mesa, con las velas y demás, perfecto para una cena en el parque con la luna llena - ¿Siwon te ayudó?

- Henry me dio la idea y Siwon me ayudó a montar todo esto

- Mis cuñados son lo máximo

Minnie aplaudió y entonces Donghae, que no sé que hacía ahí, nos sirvió los platos.

- A mí me gustaría que ALGUIEN… - miró a Eunhyuk, que sostenía una jarra con jugo – Hiciera algo así por mí

- Mala suerte, porque la del novio perfecto soy yo

Bromeó Minnie y Hae sonrió.

- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – exclamé al dar un bocado a mi comida - ¡Ryeowook, deberías ser chef!

- ¡Gracias!

Gritó Wookie desde su puesto.

- Kyuhyun… - miré a Minnie – Esto es muy bonito

- Tú lo vales

Minnie sonrió.

- No puedo creer que fue aquí donde nos conocimos hace diez años – sonreí – Y ahora estamos celebrando nuestro primer año de novios

- Son las cosas de la vida – dije, robándole un poco de comida a Minnie, ella solo hizo un puchero – Pero me alegro de haberle hecho caso a mi omma ese día y dejar mis videojuegos

- Wow… por mí dejaste los videojuegos

Sungmin rió y yo la seguí.

- En ese momento fue porque mi omma me presionaba – la miré, ella seguía sonriendo – Ahora es porque te quiero ver todo el tiempo

- Y porque Heechul rompió tu consola

Bromeó mi adorable novia.

- Sí… también por eso – me limpié una lágrima falsa – Pero más porque te quiero ver

- Aunque siempre llegas tarde

- Ya no soy tan impuntual

- Estás mejorando – me crucé de brazos y Minnie sonrió – Te quiero oppa

- Yo te amo Sungmin

Le dije y me estiré sobre la mesa, besándola.

- ¡Owww…!

Exclamaron mis cuatro amigos, yo sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro.

- Las personas nos miran…

Dijo Minnie, señalando a las personas que estaban paseando esa noche por el parque.

- Que importa… - le dije, dándole otro beso – Te tengo otra sorpresa

- ¿Cuál?

- Ya verás…

Me levanté de la mesa y me paré sobre una banca del parque. Yesung y Ryeowook se me acercaron y se pararon a mis flancos. Hae colocó a un lado la radio y Hyuk colocó el CD con la música que me había costado meses escribir. Puso "Play" y entonces comenzó a sonar.

Había compuesto otra canción a Sungmin, mi segunda canción y también estaba dedicada a ella. Empezamos a cantar y los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una canción que hablaba sobre lo enamorado que estaba de ella y como no podía dejar de amarla ( watch?v=l7Z4KoCDAdA). Las personas nos empezaron a rodear y hasta nos filmaban. Si en el futuro me volvía famoso, podría considerar hacer un trío con Ryeowook y Yesung, nos podrimos llamar… KRY.

Terminamos de cantar y todos los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a aplaudir, pero solo una persona me importaba. Me bajé de la banca y corrí hacia ella. La abracé fuertemente y le di un beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron.

- Kyuhyun… - Minnie lloraba – Te amo

- Yo más mi Conejo – entonces busqué en mi bolsillo – Feliz aniversario

- ¡Omo! – Minnie tomó la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió - ¡Omo!

No, no era un anillo de compromiso, eran anillos de pareja. Le coloqué el suyo a Minnie y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío. Tal vez no era un anillo de compromiso, pues éramos muy jóvenes, pero eran anillos que simbolizaban que jamás ¡Jamás! Me iba a separar de Sungmin, que mi amor por ella era en serio y que trascendía los parámetros del amor adolescente. Amaba a Sungmin más que a nada en el mundo y quería que esté siempre a mi lado, pues era mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida.

- Ya veo por qué terminé amándote

Dijo ella cuando terminé de hablar.

- No te haces ni idea de cuánto es lo que siento por ti

- Tus lágrimas me dan una idea

- Sungmin…

- Ven oppa… - ella abrió los brazos y yo la abracé – Intentaré recordarlo todo – me volvió a repetir – Te quiero oppa

- Te amo Minnie

Dije, derramando más lágrimas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

- Es tan extraño que esté casada con mi mejor amigo…

- No… no… - Minnie me miró – No estamos casado

- ¡¿Y hemos tenido una hija?!

Minnie me miraba, parecía molesta.

- Sí…

- No pedo creer que tenga una hija con mi mejor amigo y no esté casada

- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Me preguntó.

- Bueno… - sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro – Yo fui quien… ya sabes… te…

- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – gritó Minnie - ¡No lo digas! – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - ¿Cómo pasó?

- ¿Te refieres a cómo hicimos a Jessica o cómo es que terminamos juntos?

- Ambas cosas – contestó – Es que… - me miró – No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo y yo… tú y yo…

- No sigas…

Le pedí, pues la conversación estaba dando un giro doloroso.

- Lo siento… - dijo ella – Compréndeme, no te recuerdo

- Te comprendo – la miré – Tú compréndeme a mí – ella asintió – Sungmin, han pasado diez años – ella volvió a asentir – Diez años que no recuerdas, diez años en los que todo cambió, diez año en los que lo único que he hecho es amarte… - Minnie me miró boquiabierta – Obviamente me siento deshecho…

- Lo que menos quiero es hacer sentir mal a oppa

- Pero lo haces

- No es mi culpa…

- No… - la miré – Es mía…

- ¿Qué?

- Otro día te lo explico

Ella asintió.

- Entonces… - miró a Jessica en su cuna – Tuvimos una hija…

- Tuvimos otra hija…

- ¿Otra…?

- Tenemos dos hijas – contesté y Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – La primera se llama se llama Soon Kyu, le decimos Sunny

- ¿Tenemos dos hijas? – Minnie se llevó las manos al pecho – Esto es…

- Minnie…

Intenté acercarme, pero ella estiró los brazos para que me detuviera.

- No te me acerques – me pidió - ¿Cómo es esto posible? – me miró, se veía asustada – ¡Ni si quiera me gustas!

- Minnie…

- ¿Cómo es que concebimos dos hijas? – siguió preguntando, hiriéndome – La sola idea me da asco…

- Conejo… - Minnie seguía sin voltear a verme – Conejo… - ella seguía caminando – Conejo… - la volví a llamar, pero ella no se detenía - ¡Sungmin!

Jalé de su mochila de Conejo rosa y ella se detuvo. Tomé sus hombros y la obligué a verme. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse. Yo sonreí y la abracé. Ella seguía riendo, pero no me importaba, me alegraba no estar peleados.

- Lindo maquillaje

Río. Donghae y Ryeowook me habían pintado la cara con marcador rosa, ahora tenía un letrero de _"Perdóname Sungmin, soy un idiota" _en el rostro. Como siempre mis celos se salieron de control al igual que mi carácter y terminamos peleándonos ¡Pero es que no podía estar tranquilo cuando a media clase le gustaba mi Conejo!

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Solo porque me has seguido cinco cuadras con la cara así

Rió ella de nuevo y yo sonreí. Sungmin me abrazó y entonces nos besamos. Santos Cielos, como amaba a esa niña rosa. Tomé su mano y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque del SM. Eran vacaciones de invierno y podía estar libremente con mi Conejo.

- ¡Vamos a los columpios!

Me pidió Minnie. Ella podía estar a punto de cumplir quince, pero seguía siendo una niña mentalmente. Le gustaba mucho los dibujos animados, los dulces, los juguetes, Hello Kitty y esas cosas. Pero me gustaba mi inmadura novia.

Llegamos a los columpios y empecé a empujarla como tantas otras veces. Minnie reía elevándose en el aire, parecía una muñeca rosa con una gran sonrisa. Minnie se detuvo y entonces sacó su cámara, tomándonos una fotografía.

- ¿Te he dicho lo bella que eres?

Le pregunté y ella sonrió.

- Normalmente me dices que soy un Conejo

Dijo y yo reí.

- Eres mi bello Conejo – la abracé – Te amo Sungmin

- ¡Kyuhyun, mira!

Señaló Minnie, algo en el edificio de la SM.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté, intentando ver, pero solo veía a un hombre colocando un cartel.

- Ven… - Minnie tomó mi mano y corrió hacia el edificio – Mi tío Lee Soon Man me habló de esto, y dijo que haría el anuncio hoy día

- ¿De qué hablas Conejo?

Pregunté, cruzando la calle a la carrera con Minnie jalándome.

- De esto

Minnie señaló el cartel que acababa de ser colocado.

- ¿Inmortal Song?

Pregunté.

- ¡Sí!

Todo adolescente, joven, niño, adulto y anciano de Corea y probablemente de Asia sabía de este concurso producido por la _"SM Entertainment" _Era un concurso de canto y el premio era un contrato con la discográfica. Muchos habían logrado la fama con ese concurso, no por nada la SM era la mejor y más grande disquera/compañía de talentos de Corea.

- Genial… - dije, mirando el anuncio sobre las audiciones – Una nueva temporada, ya estaba siendo esperada por todos

- No oppa… - Minnie me miró – Este es el año en el que concursarás

- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, mirándola con sorpresa.

- ¡Sí! – Minnie comenzó a dar saltos de emoción – Tú eres grandioso cantando, podrás ganar

- Conejo… ahí van lo mejor de lo mejor – miré de nuevo el cartel, en verdad era mi sueño poder hacer la audición – No tengo oportunidades

Primero hacías una audición, luego pasabas mil y un pruebas en donde podrías ser eliminado, y a veces los que recibían educación musical desde temprana edad solo se quedaban hasta la mitad ¿Cuál era mi posibilidad? ¡Cero!

- ¡Claro que sí oppa!

Insistió Sungmin.

- Claro que no…

- ¡Solo hazlo! – volvió a insistir - ¿Qué tienes que perder?

- Pero sería vergonzoso si no quedo

- Por favor oppa… - Minnie hizo un puchero – Al menos inténtalo

- No insistas Conejo – le pedí – No lo haré

- Bien… - Minnie se cruzó de brazos – Mi novio es un cobarde

- No digas eso

- Si fueras valiente lo harías – Minnie se giró y comenzó su camino hacia el parque – Yo no quiero un novio cobarde, que tiene miedo de seguir sus sueños

- Minnie…

- Tal vez Zhou Mi sí lo hubiera hecho…

- ¡Conejo! – grité, jalándola del brazo – Ni se te ocurra mencionar de nuevo al edificio andante

- Solo decía…

- ¡Aish! – exclamé, soltándola – Conejo manipulador – mascullé - ¡Bien, lo haré!

- ¡Sí!

Minnie empezó a dar saltitos.

- Pero no le digas a nadie – le pedí – Y cuando digo a nadie me refiero a Donghae

- Está bien oppa

- Eres la sobrina del dueño de la SM, si gano o llego a ser aceptado… - la miré, ella estaba seria, debía de haber entendido – Creerán que es porque tengo preferencia

- Pero si quedas, de todas formas todos se enterarán

- Quiero quedar por mi talento, no porque mi novia sea la sobrina de Lee Soo Man

- De acuerdo – dijo ella – Ante las cámaras seré tu fan número uno fundadora de ELF, tu club de fans

- ¿Ya lo tenían planeado?

- No – Minnie sonrió – Cuando hagas la audición y te acepten, le diré a los chicos – Minnie tomó mi mano y volvimos al parque – Entonces los cinco seremos tu primer club de fans, los primeros ELF

- Gracias Conejo, pero primero tengo que hacer la audición

- Sí…

Tomé la mano de Minnie y continuamos con nuestro paseo. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros pasos nos llevaron a la playa, ya ahí nos quedamos viendo el mar que ese día tenía un peculiar color. Tenía abrazada a Minnie, sus cabellos volaban con el viento. El invierno hacía precioso el paisaje, pero nada se comparaba a los otoños que solía pasar con Minnie.

- Que bonito se ve el mar hoy día

- Sí – dijo Minnie – Tiene color azul zafiro perlado

- Sí… creo que tienes razón

- Nuestro amor es color azul zafiro perlado

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté confundido.

- El color del mar – dijo ella, señalando las olas – El mar es eterno, como nuestro amor, por eso nuestro amor es color azul zafiro perlado

- Te amo…

- Yo más

Dijo, entonces se giró, dándome un beso. Regresamos a nuestras casas y dimos por finalizada nuestra cita, aunque sabíamos que al día siguiente volveríamos a vernos. Con ella nunca me aburría, y eso que siempre estaba con ella desde que tenía cuatro, pero jamás sentí que caíamos en la monotonía. Supongo que la sensación de no aburrirse, a pesar de que haces lo mismo cada día, pero con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón, supongo que eso es amor.

Entré en mi casa, lo primero que vi fue la mochila de Heechul en mi mueble. Continué mi camino hacia mi habitación y encontré… ¡El corpiño de Heechul en el picaporte! ¡No! ¡Tendré que quemar mis sábanas! ¡¿Por qué no pudieron avanzar unos metros más hacia la habitación de Siwon?! ¡Mi cama!

Entré en la habitación de Siwon y me recosté en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en _"Inmortal Song". _En verdad quería concursar, era mi sueño, en verdad quería demostrar lo bueno que era en el canto. Siempre fue mi sueño ser famoso ¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Pero y si descubría que no era bueno? ¿Qué más podría hacer? Mochi era un genio musical como Sungmin, y Siwon heredaría la empresa de appa ¿Qué más podría hacer yo además de cantar? ¡Nada! Esto era lo mío y lo que quería ¿Pero si no era tan bueno como creía?

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron rápido. En el cumpleaños de Sungmin, le regalé una gorra rosa con orejas y un peluche gigante de Conejo. Extrañaría las vacaciones, pero entonces recordaba que desde las siete hasta las seis, Kangin y Heechul no nos molestarían, entonces empezaba a amar la escuela.

En la escuela todo el mundo hablaba acerca de las audiciones para _"Inmortal Song" _La mayoría ya habíamos cumplido los quince años, entonces podíamos hacer la audición. Muchos estaban emocionados, yo sin embargo no tanto. Tenía muchos deseos de participar ¡Era mi sueño! Pero no me creía lo suficientemente bueno.

En el aula había chicos que cantaban muy bien, incluso mejor que yo. Onew, por ejemplo, tenía una gran voz, al igual que sus dos amigos; entra las mujeres, Taeyeon y Tiffany eran excelentes cantantes; y si Yesung participaba, no creía poder tener oportunidad alguna.

- ¿Qué opinan acerca de _"Inmortal Song"_?

Preguntó Eunhyuk en el almuerzo, todos estábamos comiendo juntos como tantas otras veces.

- A mi me gustaría hacer la audición – dijo Ryeowook, otra de las mejores voces de la escuela – Pero prefiero estudiar, quiero ingresar a la _Escuela de Cocina_

- Serías una gran chef – dijo Donghae – Si fuera un concurso de baile, entraría

- Igualmente

Dijo su novio.

- Kyuhyun entrará

Soltó Minnie y a mí se me cayó el tenedor.

- ¿Qué?

La miré, ella solo sonrió.

- Lo harías genial Kyu – dijo Wookie sonriente – Eres muy buen cantante

- No lo creo… - miré mi plato - ¿Tú harás la audición, Yesung?

- No – contestó mi amigo y yo lo miré – También soy bueno cantando, pero mi sueño es ser veterinario y salvar muchas tortugas

- Genial…

Yesung no iba a participar, él era el mejor, pero no solo mi escuela participaría. Los concursante eran entre los quince a los veinte años, habían muchas personas entre esas edades en Corea, China y Japón, que eran los países que participaban ¿Cuánta posibilidad tenía yo? ¡Ninguna!

Volví a mi casa con Sungmin, le cociné fideos, amaba cocinarle. Estábamos comiendo, mirando la televisión echados en el sofá. Minnie cambió el canal y entonces comenzó el anuncio de _"Inmortal Song"_

_Si tienes entre quince y veinte años,_

_Te gusta cantar y crees tener talento_

_Preséntate en el SM Entertainment_

_Y haz tus sueños realidad._

- ¿Irás?

Me preguntó Minnie.

- Supongo que… - la miré, ella se abrazó a mí – Supongo que sí

- ¡Sí!

Minnie empezó a aplaudir, luego se me abalanzó encima y comenzó a besarme. Siempre iba amar besar a Sungmin, sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Jamás, desde que la conocí, me imaginé que podría estar de esta forma con ella. Ahora que éramos novios, me ponía a pensar en todo el tiempo desperdiciado siendo solo su amigo. Minnie era la chica ideal para mí, nos complementábamos muy bien, éramos el uno para el otro, y ella era la legítima y única dueña de mi corazón.

Continuamos besándonos, sus labios sabían muy bien. Empecé entonces a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago y una urgencia por estar más cerca de ella. Empecé a sentir calor y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, acercando su cuerpo más al mío. Ella no decía nada, solo me besaba, y yo quería más, estar más cerca, y que algo calmara esa repentina urgencia en mi interior, el cual se estaba incendiando.

La espalda de Minnie tocó el cojín del sofá y yo la tenía prisionera bajo mi cuerpo. No sabía qué eres esto, pero me gustaba. Continuamos besándonos, sintiendo cada vez más fuego en mi interior. Llevé una de mis manos a su cadera y empecé a subir hasta la altura de su pecho. El monstruo de mi interior rugía para que tocara más, pero la sensatez y la razón no me dejaban.

- Kyu…

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Minnie sonrojada debajo de mi cuerpo.

- Minnie…

Ella no dijo, solo volvió a besarme. Continuamos entonces con nuestro beso y castas caricias. Entonces lo sentí, jamás me había pasado y me quedé estático, temeroso de que ella pudiera sentirlo también. Dejé de besarla y entonces abrí mis ojos, Minnie estaba aún más sonrojada. Ella me miró y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, sonriéndome.

- Lobito… - la miré, sintiendo cómo mi piel ardía con su tacto – Te amo… - mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad – No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú – tomé su mano y la presioné más contra mi mejilla – Quiero que seas el primero y único en mi vida

- Minnie…

Y entonces, jalándome del cuello de la camisa del uniforme, me atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus labios contra los míos ¿Dónde estaba mi dulce, tierna e inocente novia? Bueno… hermana de Heechul tenía que ser ¡Pero daba igual! En verdad lo estaba disfrutando, y en verdad quería que ella también fuera la primera para mí, pero sobre todo ¡Yo tenía que ser su primer chico!

Continuamos besándonos y entonces sentí las manos de Minnie quitando mi camisa fuera del pantalón; mi corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada velocidad. Minnie continuó besándome, pero había algo más ahí, era una sensación que avivaba el fuego en mi interior. Había oído a Siwon hablar sobre eso: Era deseo aquella sensación.

Me separé de Minnie y ella me miró directo a los ojos, había un brillo singular en ellos, que me hacía recordar la forma en la que Heechul miraba a mi hyung; mi corazón continuó latiendo con fuerza. Me levanté del sofá y tomé la mano de Minnie, guiándola a mi habitación. Ella me miró y entonces salí a paso veloz hacia la habitación de Siwon, buscando en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Lo encontré y lo tomé en mi mano, aquel pequeño objeto que salvaba muchas vidas envuelto en un papel de aluminio. Regresé a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Vi a Minnie, parada en medio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirada asustada.

Me le acerqué con delicadeza, llevando una de mis manos hacia su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y continuamos con nuestra se sesión de besos. Sungmin comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, sin soltarme, era increíble que ella estuviera tomando la iniciativa en todo.

Caímos en mi cama continuamos besándonos. Pasé mis manos de sus muslos, alzando un poco su falda, hasta su pecho, y ahí me quedé, sin atreverme a más. Minnie me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, y entonces sentí sus manos en los botones de mi camisa. Yo estaba alucinado, no podía creer que la tierna y adorable Sungmin estuviera tomando la iniciativa. Mi camisa cayó al suelo y entonces nos miramos, me sentía nervioso. Nos volvimos a besar y con timidez llevé mis manos al a blusa de Minnie, abriendo botón por botón. No podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo esto.

Mi camisa y su blusa salieron volando. No podía detenerme, necesitaba tocarla, estar cerca, sentirla. Minnie soltaba suspiros que hacía que se me erizara los vellos. Volví a tocar sus piernas y fui ascendiendo, hasta llegar a los botones que la sostenían. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y yo me quedé con mis manos en esa zona.

- Kyuhyun… - miré a Sungmin, ella estaba muy sonrojada – Te amo…

Y entonces nuevamente nos volvimos a besar. Solté aquellos tres botones y su falda salió volando. Me quedé viéndola. Su corpiño y sus bragas eran rosados y con Conejos, no me sorprendía. Volví a besarla y entonces su ropa interior quedó en el olvido.

Miré el cuerpo de mi novia y me sentí afortunado. No era una Venus, pero era hermosa, y ahora iba a ser mía. Minnie me quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, entonces nos contemplamos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer exactamente, éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, pero ambos lo deseábamos. No era simplemente el deseo de tener nuestra primera vez, era el deseo de hacerlo juntos, porque nos amábamos. Como dijo Minnie, nuestro amor era azul zafiro perlado como el mar, que era eterno, como nuestro amor.

Empecé a acariciarla, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, pero me guiaba mi instinto. Acaricié su pecho, arrancando dulces sonidos de la garganta de mi novia. Empecé a besar su cuello, y comencé a descender, aspirando el dulce aroma de mi Conejo rosa.

- Minnie… - dije, continuando con mis caricias – Eres hermosa…

Y a continuación me abalancé sobre sus pechos.

- ¡Ah! – soltó ella, mientras yo seguía con mi boca en sus pechos, saboreando su sabor - ¡Ah!

- Minnie, eres deliciosa…

No podía detenerme y ella seguía gimiendo debajo de mí. Llevé mi mano hacia esa zona y comencé a acariciarla con lentitud, Minnie debajo de mí se empezó a agitar y me volvió a atraer hacia ella para poder besarla. Nos besábamos, pero sin que mi mano detuviera mi labor de caricias.

- ¡Ah, Kyu! – gritó ella – Se siente tan… ah…

-Minnie… te deseo tanto

- Yo igual mi amor – Minnie me sonrió – Hazlo ahora

- ¿Estás segura?

Le pregunté, sin detener aún mis caricias.

- ¡Sí! - suplicó ella - ¡Ah…! – me miró – Se siente muy bien

- ¿Quieres ser mía? – pregunté, besando su cuello y arrancando más gemidos de mi Conejo - ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Quieres que te haga suspirar? – comencé a descender, dejando besos a lo largo de sus torso - ¿Quieres que te haga disfrutar?

- ¡Kyuhyun, cállate de una puta vez y hazlo!

Exigió ella y yo intenté aguantar la risa, a veces Minnie se parecía mucho a su unnie.

- Te haré gritar mi nombre, Sungmin

Entonces la besé de nuevo. Sentía su piel caliente bajo la mía, o es que yo estaba caliente y todo lo sentía así, como fuere, mi interior solo se podía comparar con el infierno. Delicadamente abrí las piernas de Minnie, contemplando su templo, aquel en el que quería entrar. La miré a los ojos y ella solo asintió, invitándome. Me posicioné entre sus piernas, suaves y firmes. La besé de nuevo, me sentía demasiado nervioso, mi interior pasó de un infierno a ser un baño de burbujas que estallaban en mi interior, haciéndome temblar.

- Hazlo con cuidado

Me pidió y yo asentí. Tan pronto como nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en contacto, una ráfaga de placer me inundó, ella sin embargo hizo una mueca de dolor. La miré de nuevo, temiendo que no estuviera bien lo que hacía, pero ella de nuevo volvió a asentir. Moviendo ligeramente mis caderas, ingresé un poco más en ella. Sungmin me apretó los brazos, soltando un gritito de dolor, yo sin embargo, no podía detenerme, la exquisitez me estaba embriagando, Minnie era mi droga.

- Lo siento…

Le dije, deteniendo el avance de mis caderas.

- No hay problema… - su respiración era agitada, pero eso me gustaba más – Solo… detente un momento

Asentí a sus palabras y no me moví. Solo nos contemplábamos, sintiéndonos. La sensación era deliciosa, mejor que cualquier manjar. Estábamos quietos, ella respirando, yo esperando, sintiendo que explotaría si no me movía.

- Minnie… - ella me miró, su respiración ya no era agitada – Te amo

- Yo también – dijo ella, derramando una lágrima – Ahora soy tuya y de nadie más – nos besamos – Hazlo…

Y así comencé con el vaivén de mis caderas. Ella soltaba uno que otro gemido y uno que otro quejido. Yo no podía evitar suspirar, Minnie era mía y esto era lo más delicioso que había hecho en mi vida.

El ritmo se elevó, mi corazón latió con más velocidad y Minnie volvió a agitarse, ahora soltando solo gemidos. Besé su cuello, sus pechos y sus labios, todo esto era demasiado exquisito. Ella jadeaba, yo suspiraba, nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor se movían de forma inverosímil, sentía que era el mismo cielo.

- ¡Ah! – grité, acelerando - ¡Conejo! – besé sus labios - ¡Rico!

- ¡Más! – pidió ella - ¡Kyuhyun, más!

- Te amo Minnie – besé sus labios, acelerando mis movimientos - ¡Ah, Minnie!

Y entonces lo sentí. Una urgencia de acelerar mis movimientos, de hacerlo todo más rápido. Empecé a sentir todo aún más delicioso. Mis caderas aceleraron su movimiento, sentía que pronto tocaría el cielo, que explotaría, que llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó ella, con la respiración acelerada y doblando un poco la espalda.

- ¡Minnie!

Grité, sintiendo como mi interior explotaba, sintiendo la sensación más deliciosa del mundo. Me quedé viéndola, ella solo respiraba con los ojos cerrados. Las fuerzas me fallaron y caí encima de mi novia, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba velozmente.

- Te amo…

- Te amo…

- Pues ya está hecho – dije, mirando con amargura por la ventana – Tenemos dos hijas y no las has concebido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo

- Kyuhyun…

- ¡Cállate! – ordené, apretando los puños – No lo recuerdas, pero me amaste y en alguna parte de tu corazón, aún me amas

- Kyu…

- Solo… - respiré hondo, los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Intenta recordar pronto, que yo no puedo vivir sin ti…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

- Lo siento – volvió a decir ella ¿Qué lamentaba? ¿Qué no me ame? ¿Qué no recuerde que me ama? – Me siento mal que tú… - me miró, yo esquivé su mirada – Me ames y yo no recuerde nada de ti además de que eres mi mejor amigo

- No te preocupes…

Dije, mirando el suelo adoquinado.

- Sí me preocupo – dijo ella - ¡Y me desespera! – la miré, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – No sé en qué momento toda nuestra amistad cambió y me lastima lastimarte

- No tienes que…

- Pero me siento así – sentenció – Eres mi mejor amigo… - ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra – No me gusta verte triste

- Minnie… - ella me miró – Durante muchos años lo único que has hecho es dañarme – ella abrió la boca sorprendida – Un poco más de daño no hace la diferencia

- Oppa…

- Ya no digas nada

Le pedí y ella asintió. Estuve toda la noche con Minnie, ambos cuidando de nuestra hija. Me dolía tanto el rechazo de Minnie, pero sabía que debía de ser paciente ¿Cuánto tardaría esta vez? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con Sungmin? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo más?

- ¡Iremos a casa!

Celebró Minnie, arrullando a Jessica. Ya habíamos pasado toda la noche en el hospital, y al medio día le dieron el alta a Minnie. Ella estaba emocionada, Leeteuk al teléfono también se oía emocionada, quizá todos estén emocionados de tener a Minnie sana y salva, y recuperada. El discordante ahí era yo, pues no podía sentir feliz, aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario.

Sungmin había llorado toda la noche. Debía de afectarle mucho el no recordar nada de los últimos años, debía de afectarle pensar que tenía trece y que en realidad era una mujer que acababa de dar a luz. Quizá le dolía hacerme daño, quizá lloró por el sufrimiento que me causaba; después de todo ella era mi Conejo, y siempre me complacía en todo, debía de sentirse mal por no poder hacerlo ahora. Quizá… tan solo quizá… llorase porque no quería nada de lo que veía.

- Sí…

- Kyuhyun… - la miré, se sentía raro que me llamara por mi nombre y no por mi apodo o que me llamara oppa – Yo…

- ¿Sí…?

Pregunté sin verla, cerrando el bolso del bebé.

- Tengo miedo

Confesó.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque no recuerdo nada – la miré - ¿Cómo podremos vivir juntos si no quiero que te me acerques?

- Minnie…

- Sé que no hemos concebido a Jessica por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo… - cerré mis puños, respiré hondo, ella estaba a punto de decir algo que me derrumbaría – Pero no quiero pensar en esas cosas, no quiero pensar en ti como en algo que no sea mi oppa – miré fijamente el bolso del bebé – No me imagino cómo es que eso cambió, pero no es algo que a mí me guste – los ojos comenzaron a llenárseme de lágrimas – No quiero lastimarte cuando esperes algo de mí que no pueda darte, yo…

- No digas nada Minnie… - le pedí – Cualquier cosa que digas… - la miré. No quería estar molesto con ella, no tenía la culpa, pero estaba enojado. La vida me jugaba chueco de nuevo, me estaba probando que tan aplastado podía sentirme antes de rendirme, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente – Solo harás que me destroce más

- Kyuhyun…

- Ya vámonos

Tomé el moisés de Jessica y salimos de la habitación. La puerta del hospital estaba colmada de paparazis, quienes empezaron a disparar sus flashes. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba estática, nunca le gustaron las multitudes. Tomé a Minnie de la mano y nuevamente todo el mundo parecía tener un foco sobre mí.

Los guardaespaldas aparecieron, hace mucho que no estaba con ellos; nos guiaron hacia la parte trasera del hospital y entonces salimos, ahí ya nos esperaba mi auto. Miré a Minnie, ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido, debía de confundirle todo lo que acababa de ver. Entramos en el auto y el chofer puso en marcha el auto.

Los paparazis se abalanzaron sobre el auto e intentaban sacar alguna foto, pero las lunas eran polarizadas así que poco podían hacer. Minnie se acercó a mí y me abrazó, se veía asustada. Jessica por otra parte, seguía durmiendo. Mi agitada vida se iba a convertir en la vida de mis hijas, eso me hacía sentir extraño, no quería que ellas vivieran rodeadas de cámaras, quería que pudieran tener privacidad. Aunque eso no era muy difícil, yo había logrado mantener una relación de cinco años con Sungmin sin que las cámaras lo documentaran; pero era difícil, muy difícil, pero valía la pena.

Nos fuimos acercando a Seongbukdong y Minnie comenzó a ver a todos lados boquiabierta. Debía de impresionarle las casas enormes. Nos fuimos acercando a casa y entonces nuevamente nos vimos rodeados por paparazis, todos queriendo tomar fotos de mi nueva familia. El auto logró entrar en la casa y yo bajé del auto, luego ayudé a Sungmin a bajar, ella solo miraba todo lo que la rodeaba.

- ¿Vivimos aquí? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Y por qué hay tanto fotógrafos?

- Porque… - saqué el moisés de Jessica y se lo entregué a Minnie – Soy famoso

- ¿Qué? - ella se veía muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo pasó?

Los días siguieron pasando. A aquella primera vez le siguieron más veces, pero siempre con discreción, pues la primera vez Henry nos preguntó por qué habíamos hecho tanto ruido en mi habitación, y fue muy vergonzoso tratar de explicarle como _"Jugamos a las luchas"_.

Minnie siguió insistiendo en el tema de _"Inmortal Song". _A pesar de que se lo había prometido, no me sentía preparado para hacer la audición, no me creía capaz. Normalmente era muy seguro de mí, pero pensar en todas las personas excelentes que irían a competir, no creía estar a la altura.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo miré, era Sungmin; miré mi reloj, seis de la mañana marcaba. Tomé de nuevo mi teléfono, había dejado de sonar. Solté un bufido, Minnie se enojaba si no le contestaba, es igual a Heechul en ese aspecto. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y contesté.

- ¿Yeoboseyo?

- Vístete

Me ordenó su voz.

- ¿Qué?

Pregunté.

- Vístete

Volvió a decir.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté – Minnie, son las seis de la mañana, de sábado, déjame dormir

- Ni se te ocurra colgarme Cho Kyuhyun – me advirtió – Ahora vístete que estoy saliendo de mi casa y llegaré en diez segundos

Entonces colgó. Miré mi reloj y, soltando un bufido, me levanté de mi cama. Diez segundos contados después, Minnie tocó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi rosada novia con el gorro que le había comprado, se veía adorable con su gorro de Conejo.

- Hola

Me incliné para besarla, pero ella me ignoró, ingresando en mi casa.

- Te dije que te vistieras

- Estoy vestido – le señalé mi pantalón y mi torso desnudo – Diez segundos es muy poco para vestirme completamente

- Solo hazlo

- Se te pegó mucho lo Heechul – me quejé – Dios nos bendiga a mí y a mi hyung

- ¡Vístete!

Ordenó de nuevo Sungmin y yo corrí a mi habitación. Terminé de vestirme y salí de mi casa a rastras. Me sentía enfadado, ni siquiera me había dejado desayunar.

Ella me tenía de la mano y me arrastraba. Me di cuenta de que estábamos yendo hacia Gangman ¿Qué quería ella ahí? Continuamos caminando y entonces… una inmensa cola de chicos y chicas apareció, afuera del edificio de la KBS. Miré a Minnie, ese había sido su propósito desde un inicio.

- Minnie…

La detuve.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Yo… yendo al trabajo de mi único tío con mi novio – contestó y yo me crucé de brazos – No sé tú

- Minnie…

- ¡Oppa, tú sí puedes!

- ¿No te parece que es algo que debería decidir yo?

Le pregunté y ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

- Bien… - ella se dio media vuelta – Vámonos…

- Lo siento Minnie, pero es que no me siento…

- ¡Minnie!

Gritó una voz, una voz que no quería volver a oír, sobre todo porque ellos seguían siendo amigos.

- ¡Zhou Mi!

Gritó Minnie, corriendo hacia el edificio andante que estaba cruzando la calle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó, yo caminé hacia Minnie y le tomé la mano ¡Aléjate de mi novia maldito edificio andante!

- Venía a ver las audiciones – contestó Minnie, sonriéndole ¡¿Por qué coño le sonríes?! - ¿Y tú?

- Vengo a probar suerte

El edificio le sonrió.

- ¡¿En serio?! – Minnie sonrió – Cantas muy bonito, de seguro te irá bien

- Gracias - y entonces se soltó de mi mano y lo abrazó, yo la volví a jalar del brazo y la atraje hacia mí - ¿Y tú, Kyuhyun?

- Yo también vengo a probar suerte

Contesté y Minnie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – pegué a Minnie a mi cuerpo – Por eso vino, para darme ánimos – Zhou Mi solo asintió – Ella es mi fan número uno, es una ELF

- ¿Una qué?

- Algo que tú no serás

Dije, abrazando a mi novia.

- Entonces te deseo suerte

- No la necesito, soy excelente

- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró de forma severa.

- Entonces iré a hacer la fila ya, veo que siguen llegando personas – dijo el edificio de nuevo – Deséame suerte Minnie

- Suerte Mimi

Él sonrió.

- A mí también deséame suerte

Le ordené a mi novia.

- Su…

Entonces la atraje hacia mí y la besé. Ese edificio andante sacaba lo peor de mí ¡Lo odiaba! Era un maldito edificio roba primeros besos de Conejos. Lo que más odiaba era que seguía sonriendo, fingiendo que no le molestaba, quería partirle la cara; pero sabía que si lo hacía, Minnie se enojaría mucho conmigo ¡Pero cuando ella no me viera le daría su merecido!

Zhou Mi se fue hacia el final de la fila; quise seguirlo, pero Minnie me detuvo. Ella me hizo señas con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la puerta de ingreso, donde un gorila estaba parado, evitando que las personas entren. Ella me miró y, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo, entró conmigo en el edificio.

- Una de las ventajas de ser sobrina de Lee Soon Man – dijo ella – Es que puedo ingresar todos los días a toda hora a los programas que seas producidos por la SM

Caminamos hacia el set de grabaciones de _"Inmortal Song" _y nos paramos fuera de la puerta. Minnie miró su teléfono y entonces todo el gentío que había afuera apareció. Era el primero de la fila para _"Inmortal Song". _Le agradecía el gesto a mi novia, pero eso solo hacía que se me revolviera más el estómago. Los nervios me invadieron, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto.

Las puertas se abrieron y entonces fui llamado. No tenía ni siquiera una canción ¿Qué mierda iba a cantar? Me paré delante de los jueces, ellos me miraban; algunos me sonreían, otros me miraban de forma seria. Miré a Minnie, que estaba parada a un lado, donde los acompañantes se paraban.

- Bienvenido a _"Inmortal Song" – _saludó la juez - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Cho Kyuhyun

Contesté, sosteniendo el micrófono con mano temblorosa.

- Bienvenido Cho Kyuhyun – habló un juez, uno que me miraba seriamente - ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

Miré a Minnie, ella sonreía y alzaba los pulgares.

- _"Listen to you" _– conteste y los jueces me miraron con confusión – Es una canción que compuse…

- ¿Compones?

Preguntó una de las jueces.

- Sí

Contesté, sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Has estudiado música antes?

Me preguntó el cuarto juez.

- No… - contesté – Solo en la escuela

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Preguntó el primer juez.

- Quince

- Wow, eres muy guapo para tus quince

Dijo la jueza. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en los labios. Sonreí, me gustaba mi celosa Conejo.

- Comienza…

Me ordenó el primer tercer juez.

- ¿Me prestan una guitarra?

Los jueces rieron y entonces me dieron una guitarra. Rasgué las cuerdas, estaba afinada. Miré la cámara y respiré hondo, luego miré a Minnie y el mundo desapareció. Comencé a tocar y a cantar, sin despegar mis ojos de mi novia ( watch?v=NnvMgbGteqA) Ella me calmaba, ella me motivaba, ella era mi sol y mi luna, mi inspiración, y el motivo por el que estaba ahí parado. Terminé de tocar…

Los jueces me miraron y aplaudieron, junto con el público que había ahí sentado. Me sentí contento, me sentí emocionado, jamás me había sentido de esa forma. Los jueces aplaudían y entonces se levantaron.

- ¡Tienes una magnífica voz! – gritó una de las juezas, aplaudiendo - ¡¿En serio escribiste eso?!

- Sí…

- ¡Mucho talento!

- Hay algunas cosas que podrías mejorar – dijo el juez serio – Pero es normal, tienes quince y esperemos que la voz no te cambie cuando crezcas – todos rieron – Un enorme _"Sí"_

- Felicidades Cho Kyuhyun… - dijo una de los jueces y mi respiración se detuvo – Estás dentro de _"Inmortal Song"_

_- _Gracias – sonreí ampliamente y todo el público aplaudió – Gracias…

Entonces bajé corriendo del escenario y me reuní con mi Conejo. Ella me abrazó y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción. Aún no me lo creía, estaba dentro del mejor concurso de canto de Asia ¡Era una locura! Miré a Minnie, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír, la volví a abrazar, me sentía muy feliz.

- Te dije que lo lograrías

- Gracias Conejo – le dije, aún sin soltarla – Sin ti, no sabría que si soy capaz de pararme en un escenario

- Algún día te pararás delante de millones de personas, delante de millones de ELF

- Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado cuando eso pase, nada más importa

- Ahora tienes que esforzarte y ganar ese contrato

- Sí

Minnie empezó a dar saltitos de nuevo, se veía muy cómica.

- ¡Lo lograste! – gritaba ella - ¡Kyuhyunie lo logró!

- Ya Conejo… - la detuve – Vámonos, te debo un dulce

- Ummm… - Minnie se abrazó a mi brazo – Yo quiero otro tipo de dulce…

- ¿Y después yo soy el pervertido?

Ambos reímos y salimos del set de grabación. Estaba al comienzo de la carrera por lograr mi sueño. Con Minnie a mi lado, todo lo creía posible. La miré de nuevo, a mi musa, la que me empujaba por el sendero. No la iba a decepcionar, me esforzaría mucho por lograrlo.

- ¿Te volviste famoso gracias a mí?

Preguntó Minnie y yo asentí.

- Si no me hubieras llevado aquella mañana a la audición – la miré – Yo no estaría aquí ahora

- ¿Oíste Jessy? – Minnie le hizo mimos a nuestra hija – Tú appa es famoso gracias a mí

- Le debo mucho a tu omma, Jessica

Minnie me miró y yo hice lo mismo.

- Es tan extraño ser la omma de tu hija

- También es tu hija

Le recordé.

- Sí… pero aún no lo asimilo – miré el suelo, Minnie era experta rompiéndome el corazón sin intensión – Pero aún así… - la miré – Me alegra que el appa de mi hija sea mi mejor amigo

- Minnie…

Sonreí al oírla.

- Oppa… - ella me miró, retrocediendo unos pasos – No te hagas ilusiones…

PASEN POR MI OTRA NOVELA: "WTF"! SOY UNA PRINCESA!"


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Asentí a sus palabras. Ella no lo sabía, pero todo lo que decía me dolía. Era horrible tener a la mujer que amaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Ella no me amaba, como cuando éramos niños, ella no me amaba ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Enamorarla de nuevo? En el día que estuvimos en el hospital ella había demostrado lo reacia que estaba a aceptar mi acercamiento. Debía de comprenderla, en su mente, yo solo era su mejor amigo, pero eso me mataba. Caminamos por el sendero adoquinado hacia la puerta de mi mansión y la abrí…

- ¡Bienvenidas!

Gritó nuestra familia y Minnie pego un respingo.

- ¡Omma!

Minnie corrió hacia su omma, con Jessica en su moisés. Madre e hija se abrazaron; Leeteuk lloraba, debía de sentirse feliz que su hija esté bien, que esté de nuevo con ellos. Heechul también la abrazó, luego fue Kangin y por último mi familia. Minnie sonreía, pero notaba su incomodidad al estar cerca de mi familia. Debía de sentirse extraña de que ahora ellos eran su familia también.

Mi familia y la Minnie habían estado juntas desde que Heechul y Siwon se conocieron, ahora éramos familia. Eran muchos cambios para Sungmin, el principal, que ahora era omma. Miré a todos lados, Sunny no estaba ¿Dónde podría estar mi hija? ¿Cómo se tomaría el que su omma no pudiera recordarla?

- ¿Cómo te sientes Minnie?

Preguntó mi omma.

- Bien ahjumma

Contestó ella y todos sonrieron. A todos debía de parecerle increíble que Minnie ya pudiera comunicarse. Mi omma y Leeteuk comenzaron a hacerle mimos a Jessica, ella solo las miraba. Heechul se acercó a la bebé y también le hizo mimos, todos le hacían mimos a Jessica, ahora era la maknae de la casa, era una bebé milagrosa.

- Me alegro que ya estés bien Minnie

Dijo Heechul, sentándose al lado de Minnie.

- A mí me alegra saber que todos son felices

Heechul sonrió. Yo ya les había explicado a todos lo que pasaba con la memoria de Minnie. Sus reacciones fueron parecidas a las mías, todos se preguntaban por qué tenía que pasar algo malo cuando todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se alegraba de que al menos Sungmin ya estaba en casa y era normal, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que sea mi Conejo al cien por ciento.

- Ahora sí podré casarme

Heechul sonrió y Minnie también.

- ¿Seré la dama de honor?

- ¡Obvio que sí! – gritó la Chula, mirando a su dongsaeng – Esperé nueve meses para que pudieras estar aquí conmigo

- Gracia Heechul

Las hermanas se abrazaron. Era muy extraño ver a Heechul sentimental, pero Sungmin sacaba ese lado de todos nosotros. Las hermanas seguían abrazadas y entonces entró Henry corriendo con una Amber algo aturdida de la mano.

- ¡Mierda, llegué tarde!

Se quejó mi dongsaeng.

- ¿Henry? - preguntó Minnie, mirándolo de pies a cabeza - La última vez que te vi tenías 7 años – luego miró a Amber - ¡Amber! – las dos se abrazaron – La última vez que te vi…

- ¿Usaba vestido?

Contestó ella riendo y Minnie sonrió.

- Te ves genial

- Lo sé

Amber rió.

- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

Preguntó omma, mirando con severidad a Henry.

- Es que… - Henry se volvió a acercar a Amber y le tomó la mano, dejando a todos boquiabiertos – Familia… - todos lo miramos atentamente - ¡Lo logré!

- ¿Lograste qué? – preguntó Heechul - ¿Bañarte sin que te lo ordenemos?

- Muy graciosa Chula – Henry la fulminó con la mirada – Amber y yo somos novios

- ¡Oh, eso es genial!

Omma abrazó fuertemente a Henry y este empezó a hacer señas de estar ahogándose.

- Ya omma… no es para tanto… - dijo Henry, separándose de omma – Ni que no hubiera tenido novias antes

- Di eso de nuevo y te castro

Dijo Amber y todos reímos.

- Me casaré antes de julio

Intervino Heechul de pronto, yo la miré, esperando a que no diga nada acerca de lo que se avecinaba en julio.

- Quiero que toda mi familia esté presente ese día

Habló Siwon, sentándose al lado de Heechul y abrazándola por los hombros.

- ¿Qué te parece tu casa, Minnie?

Preguntó Henry y esta miró toda la casa.

- Es… - miró todo de nuevo – Wow…

- Y aún no ves la cocina – dijo Heechul sonriente – Te encanta la cocina

- Sí, ahí fue concebida Jessica

Bromeó Henry y Siwon le dio un zape. Minnie me miró y se sonrojó. Jessica comenzó a llorar y Minnie la sacó de su moisés, abrazándola.

- Ya pequeña… - comenzó a arrullarla – Tienes una familia algo loca, pero te amamos

- Es preciosa… - dijo Heechul, acariciando la mejilla de Jessy – Siwon, más te vale embarazarme en la noche de bodas o te lanzo por la ventana, pero antes te corto el pito

- Está bien mi amor, me esforzaré

Aceptó mi hyung, asintiendo a las palabras de su temible novia.

- Veo que el Sichul no ha cambiado nada – rió Minnie y Jessy lloró más – Creo que tiene hambre – se levantó del sofá – Iré a preparar su biberón

- Dale pecho

Sugirió Teukie y Minnie la miró como si hubiera dicho lo más horrible del mundo.

- No… - susurró, luego me miró - ¿Dónde es la cocina?

- Ven, sígueme

Le indiqué. Atravesamos la sala y llegamos a una puerta. La abrí y entonces Minnie abrió mucho la boca.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó - ¡Que bonito! – miró todos los estantes y utensilios que había – Es tan rosa…

- Sí…

- ¿Yo lo decoré?

- No, fui yo

- ¿Tú?

- Sí… es… complicado de explicar

Cuando compré la casa y la remodelé, la cocina decidí pintarla de rosa porque a Minnie le gustaba cocinar. Era mi forma de recordarla, de pensar en ella, de estar con ella. Miré a Minnie, que seguía viendo todo como boba; había desperdiciado mucho tiempo y ahora lo estaba pagando, mis errores por fin estaban siendo cobrados.

- ¡Los platos son rosa!

- Y las tasas, algunos cubiertos, algunos electrodomésticos…

- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Minnie me miró fijamente.

- Sí

Contesté al final y ella bajó la mirada. Minnie preparó el biberón de Jessica y volvimos a la sala. Todos seguían conversando sobre la próxima boda ente mi hyung y Heechul. A todos parecía rodearles un aura de felicidad, yo me sentía apartado de esa fotografía, mirando a los demás sonreír, siendo felices.

- ¿Y Sunny?

Preguntó Minnie de pronto y todos la miraron.

- Está en su habitación

Contestó Kangin.

- No quiere salir

Nos informó mi appa.

- Es que…

Mi omma nos miró.

- Tuvimos que explicarle que tal vez no serías la misma omma de siempre

- Quiero verla

Dijo Minnie.

- Minnie…

- No me interesa lo que me vayan a decir – dijo, mirándome – Es mi hija y quiero verla, no me importa si no la recuerdo, solo quiero verla, porque debe de sentir se muy… - respiró hondo – Triste…

- Vamos…

Le extendí mi mano y ella la tomó. Subimos las escaleras y ella miró las paredes, todas decoradas con mis logros. Mis discos de oro, platino, doble platino, triple platino, creo que debería tener uno de diamante… ¡Concéntrate!

- Wow… - dijo ella, mirando la vitrina con mis premios – Eres… realmente famoso

- No tendría nada de esto sin ti Sungmin

- _"Inmortal Song" – _tomó mi trofeo del programa – Yo… - me miró – Yo tenía una camiseta azul cuando te dieron esto

- Minnie…

- Azul… - ella me miró y luego miró mi trofeo – Azul zafiro… - luego me miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Azul zafiro perlado

- Minnie… tú… - la miré sin poder creerlo – ¿Estás recordando…?

- Siento que ese color significa algo – dejó el trofeo en su lugar – Un… un mar de Azul Zafiro Perlado…

- ¿Estás nervioso?

Me preguntó Minnie, a mi lado en mi cama mientras Winnie Pooh se reproducía en mi televisor.

- Bastante

Confesé. Ya había pasado el tiempo y la competencia ya estaba por terminar, mañana sería la gran final, yo contra, quién lo diría, Zhou Mi. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser un cantante profesional ¡Era una locura! Pero ahí estaba con Sungmin, dándonos un descanso de mi práctica.

Minnie se había vuelto la presidenta de mi primer club de fans, junto con Donghae y Ryeowook. Habían hecho camisetas, chaquetas, pulseras, e incluso había estampado globos azul zafiro perlado con las siglas ELF. Entre todos habíamos logrado mantener muy al margen mi relación con Sungmin y mi creciente fama, pues más de la mitad del set de grabación se llenaba de un mar de globos azul zafiro perlado; afuera siempre había chicas y chicos con mi color, gritando mi nombre; pero habíamos logrado mantener ambas cosas separadas. En la escuela, ella y yo éramos novios, en mi casa o en la suya, éramos amantes, y en la calle solo éramos los mejores amigos y ella mi fan número uno. Esto se debió a que tan pronto como pasé dos eliminatorias, y ELF comenzó a crecer, las prensa amarillista reveló que Sungmin era la menor de las dos únicas sobrinas de Lee Soon Man, y cómo ella era mi mejor amiga, y esto lo sabían porque yo lo había mencionado en una presentación, empezaron a haber rumores de que el concurso estaba arreglado. De esta forma ella tuvo que dividirse en tres personas, mi novia, mi amiga y mi fan. Me sentía culpable, pues debía ser difícil para ella, pero aún así no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, esa que siempre me dedicaba a mí.

- Lo harás bien oppa – dijo, abrazando mi pecho – Y estaré ahí junto con las ELF, celebrando tu victoria

- Luego vendrás acá – giré mi rostro y me encontré con el de ella – Y podré besarte – ella sonrió y me dio un beso – Y abrazarte… - la acerqué más a mi cuerpo – Y amarte…

- Deberías seguir practicando

Me sugirió, besando mis labios.

- No tengo ganas de practicar

Le dije y ella sonrió.

- ¿De qué tienes ganas?

- De comer Conejo

Entonces comenzó una sesión de besos en donde el propósito era saborearnos y memorizar cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Las ropas comenzaron a sobrarnos y pronto terminaron en el suelo. Continué besando a Sungmin, sus labios, su pecho, su abdomen, ella solo suspiraba. Amaba tanto a esta niña rosa, que daría mi vida. Minnie hizo que giráramos, ahora ella estaba encima de mí.

- Hoy quiero ser la que haga el trabajo

Me dijo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen e inclinándose para seguir besándome.

- Haz lo que te plazca – le dije – Con tal de que lo hagas conmigo y no con cualquier fulano

- Oppa… - Minnie rió – Arruinas el momento

- Te amo Conejo

Abracé su cintura y la volví a besar.

- Yo también te amo mi Lobito – me dio un beso y retrocedió un poco, chocando su sexo con el mío – Ah…

- Minnie…

Ella volvió a besarme, restregando su cuerpo sobre el mío, mandando oleadas de placer a mi cerebro y haciéndome sentir como en el Edén. Minnie aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y yo cerré los ojos, para disfrutar mejor de la sensación.

- ¡Ah…!

Volvió a gemir.

- No te detengas Conejo… - le pedí, tomando sus caderas para que el roce sea más rápido – Más…

- Te quiero dentro… - dijo, besando mis labios – Ahora…

Entonces tomó con una mano mi sexo, acariciándose con él. Mordí mi labio, se sentía endemoniadamente delicioso. Quería gritarle que se apresurara, que ya no podía resistir, que quería poseerla toda la noche, o hasta que mis padres regresen. Pero no lo hice, pues eran estos momentos donde le demostraba cuánto la amaba, y entonces la dejaba hacer. Minnie seguía con sus caricias y entonces se dejó caer.

- ¡Ah…!

No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

- ¡Oh…!

Soltó ella. Y entonces comenzó con su danza, de arriba abajo, de adelante a atrás, lento y rápido, mandando más oleadas de placer. La miré a los ojos, ella los tenía cerrados, sus labios abiertos y sus pechos rebotando junto con sus movimientos.

- ¡Ah, Kyu!

Gritó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar más.

- ¡Así Minnie, sigue así!

Le pedí cuando empezó a imprimir un movimiento circular con sus caderas.

- ¡Dios! – gritó - ¡Kyuhyun! – Minnie aceleró sus movimientos y abrió los ojos, mirándome fijamente - ¡Eres mío!

- Y tú eres solo mía

Dije, jalándola hacia mí y besándola. Ambos gemíamos, suspirábamos, nos sentíamos. Los movimientos de Minnie comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, pero notaba en su rostro el deseo de continuar. La volví a besar y entonces giramos, quedando yo encima.

- Kyu… - ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Te amo

- Yo más mi Conejo – le di un beso y nuevamente inicié con la deliciosa danza – Te amaré siempre

- ¡Ah! – gritó ella - ¡Sí! – Minnie rodeó mi espalda con sus piernas - ¡Ámame siempre!

- Serás mía… - comencé a decir, acelerando mis movimientos – Siempre, solo mía

- ¡Ah, sí! – Minnie apretaba mi cuerpo con sus piernas, profundizándome en ella - ¡Siempre!

- ¡Minnie! – grité, acelerando más mis movimientos - ¡Ah, te amo!

- ¡Dios, que rico! – gritó ella, besándome – Te amor Kyuhyun…

- Yo… - no podía hablar, los gemidos se me salían involuntariamente – Yo más…

- ¡Oh, Kyuhyun…!

Gritó y su espalda se arqueó. Di unas cuantas estocadas más y caí rendido sobre ella. Minnie acarició mi espalda y me dio un beso en la frente, yo sonreí, no quería despegarme de mi adorable novia.

- ¡Kyuhyun, deja de matar a Sungmin, intento estudiar!

Gritó Henry, golpeando la puerta.

- Cuando sea rico y famoso, compraré una gran casa – dije en susurros – Entonces podremos hacer el amor todo el día sin que nos molesten

- Me encantaría vivir contigo el resto de mi vida

Dijo Minnie, besando mis labios.

- ¿Una segunda ronda?

Propuse y ella rodó los ojos.

- Pervertido – me golpeó con la almohada y yo reí – Deberías ensayar de nuevo tu canción

- Bien… - solté un bufido – Cuando le gane a tu edificio andante, y comience con mi carrera de famoso, y tenga giras y eso… - me levanté de la cama y busqué mi ropa – Lamentarás no aprovechar las segundas rondas

- Siempre se puede tener sexo por internet

- ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?

Pregunté divertido y ella me volvió a golpear con la almohada.

- Tú

Contestó riendo. Nos vestimos y continuamos ensayando. Había escogido una canción y la había convertido en rock, me sentía algo nervioso pues prefería las baladas. Minnie tocaba la guitarra y yo cantaba, luego venía Henry a pedirnos que bajáramos nuestro volumen, diciendo que los niños de nueve años también tenían deberes.

Al final tuvimos que dejar de ensayar, pues Henry exigía comida. Comimos entre risas, palabras de aliento de parte de Minnie, y palabras para ponerme más nervioso de parte de Henry. Terminamos de comer y tomé la mano de Minnie para poder llevarla a su casa.

Nos paramos en la puerta y nos abrazamos. Tan pronto como ella saliera de mi casa, tenía que transformarse en mi amiga, solo mi amiga y mi fan. Podía ver en su rostro lo difícil, e incluso doloroso, que era eso para ella. Pero tan pronto como ganase, todo eso podría ser diferente, y entonces podríamos ser una pareja feliz.

Abrí la puerta y nos sorprendieron varios fotógrafos. Minnie y yo caminamos hacia su casa y ahí nos despedimos con la mano. Caminé hacia la mía y cerré la puerta, soltando un suspiro.

- Solo se paciente Conejo – susurré – Pronto podremos ser felices

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, estábamos junio. Subí al auto con mi familia, Minnie y mis demás amigos, todos rodeados por la prensa. Me sentía toda una celebridad siendo rodeado por tantas personas.

Llegamos al canal de televisión y mis ELF ya estaban afuera, gritando. Miré por la ventana, viendo todos los carteles con mensajes de apoyo y los típicos _"Kyuhyun, te amo"_ Miré a Minnie y tomé su mano, ella sonrió. Continué viendo los carteles, y mis ojos se fijaron en uno.

No era como los demás, es decir, también era azul, con letras blancas, pero el mensaje era el distinto. No era uno, eran tres, y los tres hicieron que me dé una urgencia por abrazar a Minnie, para evitar que viera aquello. Uno del los letreros decía _"Fuera Kim Sungmin" _el segundo decía _"Derroquemos a Kim Sungmin" _y el último decía _"Te odiamos Kim Sungmin"_

¿Por qué decían eso? Minnie y yo, al igual que todos los cercanos a mí, habíamos sido discretos, incluso las personas de la escuela lo eran, y me constaba ¡Incluso Seohyun era discreta! Minnie y yo nunca demostrábamos nada de afecto en público ¿Por qué había ELF en contra de ella? Y aunque supieran que ella era mi novia ¿No deberían apoyarme? ¿No deberían estar felices por mí?

Entramos en el edificio de la KBS y bajamos. Minnie y mis amigos corrieron hacia el set para tomar sus puestos al frente del público, con toda su vestimenta azul zafiro perlado. Mis amigos, mis primeros ELF, comandados por mi Conejo rosa. Me despedí de mi familia y fui guiado hacia los camerinos. Caminé hacia el mío y entonces Zhou Mi apareció.

- Suerte

Me dijo.

- No la necesito

Dije, intentando avanzar, pero él me lo impidió.

- Kyuhyun… - me miró – Sé que no somos amigos…

- Eso es más que obvio

- Kyuhyun… - Zhou Mi sonrió – Intentemos llevarnos bien – me pidió – Minnie es mi amiga

- Sí, solo es tu amiga

Le recordé y él soltó una risita.

- Bien… - me soltó - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó y yo alcé una ceja – Ganaste Kyuhyun – dijo – Sungmin es tuya, ganaste, yo perdí – miré otro lado, apretando los puños para no golpearlo - ¿Eso quieres escuchar?

- Sonó bien

- Genial, ahora llevemos la fiesta en paz

- Lo siento Zhou Mi – lo miré, de nuevo no me importaba si era más alto que yo – Pero no creo que algún día podamos ser amigos – él me miró, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro – Y sí, gané – sonreí de forma burlona – Y ella está ahí entre el público, viéndome a mí, y ganaré hoy también

- Eres tan soberbio Kyuhyun – dijo – Tu soberbia, tu arrogancia, todo eso te hará perder a Minnie en el futuro

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- No – contestó – Solo digo lo que es verdad

Y diciendo esto, continuó su camino ¡Maldito edificio andante! ¡Lo odio! ¡Ese maldito mal parido no me va a quitar Sungmin! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Respiré hondo, tenía que concentrarme, brillar esta noche y ganar, demostrándole una vez más a ese imbécil que yo era superior, que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, Cho Kyuhyun siempre iba a ganarle.

Me empecé a arreglar en el camerino, las maquilladoras estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente hasta el momento. Me miré al espejo, quedaban solo veinte minutos y la gran final comenzaría. Respiré hondo y metí la mano por debajo de mi camiseta, ahí estaba el collar con el anillo de pareja. Respiré hondo, todo iba a ir bien siempre y cuando Sungmin estuviera a mi lado. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi Conejo.

- ¡Oppa! – gritó ella, se escuchaba mucha bulla - ¡No digas nada porque no te oiré! – reí al oír eso - ¡Solo quería desearte buena suerte! – volví a tocar mi anillo - ¡Saranghae oppa!

La llamada se terminó y entonces volví a verme en el espejo. Todo estaría bien mientras Minnie siguiera amándome. Tocaron la puerta y un miembro del staff apareció.

- Cho Kyuhyun, en cinco minutos sales

Respiré hondo de nuevo. Me limpié el sudor y entonces salí. Me entregaron un micrófono y me acerqué al escenario. Primero cantaría una chica, luego Zhou Mi y al final yo. Eliminarían a uno y los otros dos que quedaran cantarían de nuevo y se decidiría el ganador.

La chica fue llamada y la música comenzó a sonar, dejándome con Zhou Mi. Él me miró y yo lo miré, no se vería bien si lo golpeaba ahora. Me sentía nervioso, la chica era excelente. Luego cantó Zhou Mi. Tan pronto como comenzó a cantar, sentí ira por dentro ¿Le estaba cantando a mi novia o qué? ( watch?v=MmoIoQCJL7s )

Respiré hondo, era la quinta vez que hacía esto, pero ahora era enojo lo que sentía. El edificio dejó de cantar y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos. Él bajó del escenario y me dedicó una sonrisa… respira hondo Cho Kyuhyun, no dejes que te afecte.

Subí al escenario y los jueces me saludaron. Busqué con la mirada a mi Conejo, allí estaba, junto a Donghae, ambas sosteniendo un cartel de _"¡Arriba Kyuhyun!" _Sonreí, todo iba a salir bien.

- Siempre que Kyuhyun-ah se sube al escenario – empezó a decir uno de los jueces – Mira hacia sus amigos

- Sus amigos lo han acompañado en todas sus presentaciones

Habló una de las juezas.

- Sí, pero yo creo que a quien mira es a su amiga con orejas de Conejo

Intervino el juez que siempre me miraba serio.

- ¡No…!

Se escuchó en todo el lugar.

- ¡Kyuhyun, te amo!

Se empezó a escuchar.

- ¡Fuera Sungmin!

Se escuchó y vi cómo Minnie y sus amigas intercambiaban miradas.

- ¡Fuera Sungmin! ¡Fuera Sungmin! ¡Fuera Sungmin!

- ¡A ver, cálmense!

Pidió la cuarta jueza.

- ¿Ya tienes novia Kyuhyun?

Preguntó el juez malo. Yo busqué con la mirada a Sungmin, ella se veía triste ¿Qué debía de hacer? Si decía sí, miles de chicas irían en contra de Sungmin. Si decía que no… ¿Qué pasaría? Ella sabía lo que sentía, sabía que la amaba, sabía por qué teníamos que ser discretos ¿Qué pasaría si dijera no?

- No – contesté – Sungmin es mi mejor amiga, y es mi vecina

- Ah…

Fue lo único que dijo el juez.

- Yo solo soy de mis ELF

Todas gritaron. Miré a Sungmin, ella también sonreía. _"Te amo" _vocalizó y sonreí. Todo estaba bien ¿Qué pasaría si decía no? Pues que Sungmin se lo tomaría bien. Ella sabía que la amaba, no podía dudar de eso, así que debía de saber que no había veracidad en mis palabras.

La música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a cantar, sin quitar los ojos de Minnie ( watch?v=9ZlZZLYtV1I ) La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, incluso más que con los otros dos. Sonreí y bajé del escenario, dedicándole una sonrisa a Zhou Mi, solo que la mía era arrogante.

Los tres fuimos llamados al escenario y el MC comenzó a hablar, sosteniendo el nombre del participante eliminado. Respiré hondo, tomando la mano de la chica, quien tomó la mano de Zhou Mi. Miré el suelo y cerré los ojos, esperando no oír mi nombre. Apreté las manos y entonces…

- Y el tercer lugar es para… - el MC abrió su sobre - ¡Hyurin!

Abrazamos a la chica, quien estalló en lágrimas. Ella dio su último discurso y entonces nos volvimos a bajar del camerino. Ahora si era una pelea, éramos Zhou Mi contra Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun contra Zhou Mi… o tal vez solo era yo contra mis celos hacia ese edificio andante roba primeros besos de Conejo ¡Como sea! ¡Lo venceré!

Después de cambiarme la ropa y que me maquillaran, volví a tras bambalinas junto con el edificio. El MC habló sobre lo lamentable de la perdida de la chica, que era una buena cantante y que si se esforzaba podría llegar a ser famosa también. Entonces llamaron a Zhou Mi.

La música comenzó y el inició su canto, de nuevo sentí que le cantaba a Minnie ( watch?v=sQOLaoiGJVI ) ¿Qué pretendía? Minnie era solo mía y ni aunque le causara pena, ella no me dejaría por irse con él. El público estalló en aplausos y entonces Zhou Mi bajó del escenario.

- ¡Zhou Mi! – gritó el MC - ¡Será difícil de superar! – gruñí al oírlo - ¡Y ahora con ustedes…! – subí las escaleras - ¡Kyuhyun!

Todos estallaron en aplausos cuando subí. Miré al público, para esto había estado practicando toda la noche con Minnie. La música comenzó a sonar. Era rock, y mi fuerte eran las baladas, pero de todas formas me sentía confiado, fuerte, seguro, capaz de triunfar ( watch?v=F-Q1FZG-1P0 )

El público gritaba, aplaudía, Minnie lloraba con una sonrisa abrazada a Wookie. Los jueves estaban de pie, todos observándome, me sentía poderoso. Zhou Mi y yo nos paramos en medio del escenario y el MC apareció con el trofeo de _"Inmortal Song" _un micrófono gigante.

- Toda Asia ha elegido – comenzó a decir el MC – El mundo conocerá a este joven como el que rompió el record de votos en la historia de _"Inmortal Song" – _el MC abrió su sobre – El ganador de esta temporada de _"Inmortal Song" _es… - miré el suelo, aguantando la respiración, sin atreverme a sostener la mano estirada de Zhou Mi – Este concursante ha batido un record, es un logro que impulsará su carrera – los gritos del público se intensificaron – El ganador es… - tomé la mano de Zhou Mi, se sentía cálida, él no perdía la sonrisa - ¡Kyuhyun!

Caí al suelo de rodillas, llorando ¡Gané! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Gané! Todos aplaudieron, Zhou Mi también. Miré a mis amigos, ellos se abrazaban y lloraban; omma tenía abrazado a Henry, y Siwon y appa se palmeaban las espaldas. Salté del escenario y me reuní con todos ellos. Abracé a Sungmin y todos los demás nos abrazaron.

- Felicidades…

Me susurró entre lágrimas.

- Gracias Conejo – la abracé más fuerte – Te amo…

Entonces el MC dijo:

- La vida de este chico va a cambiar a partir de ahora…

- Jamás creí que las palabras del MC se harían verdad

Le dije a Minnie, caminando hacia la habitación de Sunny.

- Pero cambiaron para bien – bajé la mirada - ¿O no?

- Fueron muchos cambios por ser famoso

- ¿No te gusta ser famoso?

- No cuando me aleja de la mujer que amo…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

- Esta es la habitación de Sunny - le dije y ella tomó el pomo de la puerta – Espera…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ten cuidado con lo que digas

- De acuerdo…

Toqué la puerta y no escuché nada. Volví a tocar y escuché el sonido de cosas caer, Sunny debía de estar guardando sus juguetes. Volví a tocar y se seguía escuchando como mi hija movía cosas dentro de su habitación.

- Sunny, abre la puerta

- ¿Está omma contigo?

Preguntó.

- Sí

- Entonces no quiero abrir

Miré a Minnie; ella me miró a los ojos, con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no, Bunny?

- Porque tía Chula dijo que omma seguía enferma – la voz de Sunny se oía extraña, debía de estar llorando – Y ya no quiero seguir viendo a omma enferma

- Sunny…

- Sunny, ya no estoy enferma

Habló Minnie y entonces se escucharon pasos.

- Omma…

Sunny abrió y se quedó viendo a Minnie.

- Hola…

Fue lo único que dijo Sungmin. Minnie la miró, había sorpresa en su mirada. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, Minnie estaba conociendo a su hija, eso no debía de ser así. Se agachó y quedó a la altura de Sunny.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Preguntó Sunny.

- Algo… - contestó Minnie con lágrimas en los ojos – Me vas a tener que ayudar…

- Sí… - dijo Sunny, sonriendo – Omma…

- ¿Qué…?

El labio inferior de Minnie temblaba, debían de ser muchas emociones para ella.

- Ya no te vuelvas a enfermar

Minnie no dijo nada, solo abrazó fuertemente a Sunny. Minnie lloraba, debía de sentirse triste por no recordar a su hija. Miré a otro lado, intentando no llorar, pero era difícil.

- Te lo prometo Sunny

Dijo Minnie y Sunny sonrió.

- ¿Trajiste a mi dongsaeng?

Preguntó Sunny con emoción.

- Está abajo

Contestó Minnie y Sunny salió corriendo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Le pregunté a Sungmin, ella se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Tiene tu nariz y tus labios

- Yo siempre pensé que se parecía a ti

- No puedo creer… - Minnie me miró – Que tengamos dos hijas…

- Pero las tenemos…

- No me malinterpretes – la miré – Estoy feliz

- Minnie…

Intenté acercarme pero ella retrocedió.

- Aún así… - miré el suelo – Eso no cambia nada…

Ya en la noche todos se fueron, incluyendo mis suegros, regresaron a su casa. Me encantaba tener a Minnie de vuelta, Sunny ya no batallaba tanto con la comida. Los cuatro estábamos cenando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, como una familia real. Minnie con Jessica en brazos, Sunny al lado de ella y yo mirándolas. Era muy afortunado y desgraciado al mismo tiempo.

- Ya, ahora lávate los dientes para que vayas a dormir

Le ordenó Minnie a Sunny y esta asintió.

- Appa… - Sunny caminó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo – Apresúrate en comer, debes de leerme mi cuento

- Enseguida voy

Le dije, engullendo mi comida. Sunny se fue corriendo escaleras arriba y Minnie la miró. Ella dejó el biberón vacío a un lado y luego me miró, yo difícilmente podía sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Le lees mucho?

Me preguntó y yo asentí.

- A veces – la miré, ella sonreía – Normalmente me pide que le cuente como era mi vida

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de confusión – Cuéntame algo de estos últimos diez años

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Pregunté y ella miró a Jessica.

- ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a gustarte?

Sonreí, mirando la mesa. Sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro y nuevamente miré a Minnie, ella sonreía. Respiré hondo, recordando todos los momentos vividos al lado de Sungmin; de verdad que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

- Me gustas desde el momento en que te conocí

Minnie abrió mucho los ojos y luego balbuceó.

- ¿En… en serio? – asentí – Pero… tú y Seohyun…

- Ella era muy bonita – contesté con rapidez, sintiéndome incómodo por la mención de ese nombre – No te puedo negar que era muy guapa para mí y tú eras… - Minnie me miró con una ceja alzada – Hay que ser sinceros, ella es muy guapa y tu un Conejo

- Oh, muchas gracias – Minnie me fulminó con la mirada – Pero bien que te gusta este Conejo

- Eso no te lo voy a negar – sonreí y ella se sonrojó – Pero eso solo fue una atracción, mi corazón era solo tuyo

- Entonces… - ella me miró, dejando a Jessica en su cochecito rosa – Te gusto desde los cuatro años

- Sí

- ¿Y no tenías las agallas para decírmelo? – me preguntó – Eunhyuk y Donghae están juntos desde tercer grado… - me miró - ¿Siguen juntos?

- Sí – contesté – Al igual que el Yewook – Minnie sonrió – Y tienes razón, fui muy cobarde

- Sí porque… - Minnie sonrió – Tengo trece años y dices estar enamorado de mí desde hace nueve años

- Tienes veintitrés – le recordé – Y sí, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho

- ¿Y cuándo me pediste para ser novios?

- Después de la obra de teatro… - la miré – En el mes de Diciembre, antes de navidad, el diecisiete de Diciembre del 2005

- ¿En serio? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Y acepté?

- Obviamente…

- Es que…

Minnie se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué?

- A mi… - Minnie miraba la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior – A mí me gusta Zhou Mi

- Lo sé – miré la mesa también, algo tenía la mesa que era tan atractiva – Estuve ahí

- Lo siento…

- No tienes por qué disculparte…

- ¿Y cuándo fue que entraste a _"Inmortal Song"_?

- A los quince – le recordé – Y a los dieciséis ya era un ídolo que hacia giras

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Y cómo es que mantuvimos nuestra relación?

- ¡Gracias Singapur!

Grité, despidiéndome de mis ELF. Acaba de terminar mi concierto en Singapur, aún sentía la adrenalina. Un año, había pasado un año, y yo era un chico de dieciséis dando conciertos en estadios ¿Cómo puedo superar esto?

- Kyuhyun… vamos

Me llamó omma. Ella había ido de gira conmigo, pero solo sería esta, eso esperaba, porque era un poco incómodo hacer la gira con mi omma. Los guardaespaldas nos rodearon y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos hacia el estacionamiento, donde mi manager Dongie nos esperaba junto al auto.

- ¡Magnífico!

Me felicitó y yo sonreí. Ya sabía que era magnífico, pero me gustaba que me lo recordaran. Entré en el auto junto a mi omma y partimos hacia el hotel, mi última noche fuera de Corea, mi última noche de mi primera gira por Asia, mi última noche… mi última noche lejos de Sungmin.

Yo había dado giras por toda Corea, luego fueron presentaciones en China; todo eso hizo que tuviera que dejar la escuela y contratar a Won Bin, mi tutor. Dejar la escuela para aventurarme en el mundo de la fama fue difícil, pues acortaba el tiempo que estaba con Sungmin. Además, las presentaciones en el extranjero me ausentaban por dos semanas al menos. Ahora era una gira por toda Asia y eso me llevó medio año, medio año sin mi Conejo.

Antes de irme de gira, durante las presentaciones pequeñas, antes de mi gira por Corea; Minnie y yo seguíamos nuestra relación a puertas cerradas. En público éramos los mejores amigos y ella, además, mi fan número uno; pero dentro de nuestras casas éramos dos enamorados que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. La echaba mucho de menos y sabía que era muy difícil para ella también. Soñaba con el momento en que pudiera decirle al mundo que estaba de novio con la chica más especial del mundo.

Dongie decía que aún no era bueno hacer pública mi relación con Sungmin, pues primero tenía que consolidarme como un ídolo, luego podría hacerlo. Él decía que cuando tuviera ELF cien por ciento fieles, podría hacerlo, pero que debía de esperar unos años, pues al ser un adolescente, era deseado. Si mi manager lo decía entonces debía de escucharlo, así que no cuestionaba, por más que me incomodaba la situación. Echaba de menos a Sungmin y ya quería estar en casa de nuevo, para poder abrazarla y besarla, y sobre todo, celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario como Dios manda.

- Mi bebé hizo un magnífico trabajo – omma me abrazo, o más bien me ahogó – Ya estás haciendo dinero por ti mismo, y a los dieciséis

- Ya omma… - me separé de ella – Deberías de llamar a appa, Henry debe de extrañarte, es un niño

- Cierto… - mamá sonrió – Cuando lleguemos al hotel llamaré

Asentí a las palabras de omma. Yo sabía que appa no dormiría bien si omma no lo llamaba cada noche. Si él no fuera un CEO y tuviera asuntos, él haría maletas y dejaría todo el trabajo a Siwon solo para ver a omma, incluso dejaría a Henry, o tal vez lo traería en la maleta ya que es muy pequeño.

Dejar a mi familia era otra de las cosas que la fama me había hecho dejar. Extrañaba mucho a mi hyung, poder hablar con él y que me aconseje, incluso extrañaba verlo con Heechul. Extrañaba a mi appa y sus tonterías, suerte que el nuevo CEO algún día sería Siwon. También extrañaba a Henry, ese enano embustero, era mi dongsaeng y obviamente lo quería, y le echaba mucho de menos. Quería volver ya a casa.

Llegamos al hotel y entré corriendo, presionando el botón del ascensor. Muchas fans estaban en el hotel, yo las saludaba y sonreía para las fotos, esperando a que el ascensor bajase. Escuchaba los gritos de _"Oppa, te amamos" _y _"Oppa, eres el mejor". _Me encantaba tener toda esa atención, pero en ese momento lo que más quería era llegar a mi habitación para entrar en internet.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y entré, presionando el número seis. Subió lentamente, los segundos se me escapaban como arena entre los dedos y mi corazón latía a la velocidad de las alas de una mosca. Por fin llegamos al sexto piso y corrí hacia mi suite.

Busqué la llave en mi bolsillo y entré. Tomé mi laptop y la encendí, desesperándome por lo lento que cargaba el sistema. Cerré todos los pop-up y entré en internet para hacer un videochat. Esperé, mi corazón comenzó a latir, miré el reloj y esperé. Entones salió el aviso de _"Llamada entrante" _hice click en _"Aceptar"_

_- _¡Oppa!

Gritó Minnie desde la pantalla.

- Hola mi amor

Saludé y ella soltó un bostezo.

- No me importa mantenerme despierta si eso hace que pueda ver a mi oppa

- Minnie, mañana ya estaré en Corea – Minnie sonrió – Te tengo muchos regalos

- ¡¿En serio?!

Pregunto ella con emoción.

- Sí, muchos regalos para mi Conejo

- Te extraño mucho oppa

- Yo más mi amor

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

- Ya sabes… una entrevista por aquí, una presentación por allá, y un concierto más allá

- Suena divertido

- Lo es – admití – Pero tiene algo de malo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me permite estar contigo

Minnie sonrió y luego hizo un puchero, y luego volvió a sonreír. Me miró de nuevo y entonces volvió a hacer un puchero. Sentía tanta ternura, Minnie era demasiado adorable. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía con su puchero en los labios.

- Te extraño mucho Kyuhyun

- Yo más, Sungmin – le aseguré, ella no borraba la expresión triste de su rostro – Pero mañana volveremos a estar juntos

- ¿A qué hora estarás en Corea?

Preguntó.

- Al medio día

- No lo vayas a publicar, para poder ir con los demás a verte sin que…

Minnie se quedó callada al instante y yo sonreí.

- ¿Sin que las demás ELF aparezcan? – pregunté divertido y ella asintió, mirando hacia abajo, probablemente sus manos – Eso no suena bien viniendo de la presidenta de mi club, la creadora de las ELF

- Es solo que…

Ella me miró.

- ¿Qué pasa, Minnie?

- Nada…

Conocía tan bien a Minnie que a veces me parecían ridículos sus intentos de mentirme ¡Ella no podía mentirme! ¡La conocía muy bien! Minnie seguía mirando sus manos, o lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Me mordí el labio, mi novia se veía triste y yo no podía consolarla.

- Conejo… - ella me miró – Dime

- Es que… - ella volvió a apartar la mirada y entonces comenzó a llorar – Extraño tenerte para mí sola

- Conejo… - qué podía decirle ¿Tú eres la que provocó eso? No podía decirle nada, solo escucharla e intentar consolarla – Minnie… - ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, me mataba verla así – Sungmin, soy solo tuyo

- Lo sé – ella sonrió, aún derramando lágrimas – Eres mío de una forma que las miles de ELF solo pueden imaginar – sonrió de lado – Pero ellas te disfrutan más que yo

- Conejo…

- Sé que es tu trabajo – se apresuró a decir – Y sé que yo fui la que te impulsó a hacer esto…

- Minnie… - ella me miró – Tendré vacaciones de la fama hasta la próxima gira… - continué diciendo – Y eres la única ELF con la que salgo, la única a la que beso y la única a la que amo – los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas – No te sientas celosa o mal por sentirte así

- Te quiero oppa…

- ¿Ya no me amas?

Me crucé de brazos, haciendo un puchero, Minnie rió.

- Te amo tonto

- Ahora me insultas

Reí y ella también.

- Ya quiero que sea mañana

- Yo igual – sonreí, ella también – Para poder estar con mi amada Conejo

- La única en tu corazón

Añadió Minnie y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No puedes ser la única en mi corazón – ella me miró con confusión – Porque tú eres mi corazón

- Kyuhyun-ah… - Minnie volvió a derramar lágrimas – Más te vale que mis regalos sean buenos – me advirtió – O no sé qué te haré

- Aish… de veras Minnie… - la miré – Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Heechul noona

- Ya quiero verte oppa

Volvió a decir, sonriendo tiernamente de nuevo.

- Yo más

Dije y entonces entró Dongie

- Hola Sungmin – saludó mi manager y Minnie agitó su mano – Ya publicamos la hora de tu llegada

- ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntamos Minnie y yo al unísono. Miré a mi novia, ella se veía molesta, pero sabía que no diría nada. Miré de nuevo a Dongie él parecía no importarle que mi novia estuviera ahí, molesta por sus palabras.

- Las fans te querrán verte llegar

- Pero yo…

- Kyuhyun… - mi manager soltó un suspiro – Sé que quieres estar con Sungmin, pero debes de poner a _"Cho Kyuhyun, ídolo" _como prioridad

- Pero…

Miré a Minnie y entonces esta desapareció de la pantalla.

- ¿Quieres esto? – preguntó Dongie – Dime si quieres triunfar o no, para que no me hagas perder mi tiempo

- Yo… - miré las sábanas. En verdad era mi sueño, en verdad quería esto. Miré a Dongie y asentí – Sí, quiero esto

- Bien, entonces… - lo miré – Mañana verás a Sungmin en tu casa, solo en tu casa, procura que no pase su relación más allá de sus casas – asentí – Al bajar del avión, si la llegas a ver, la saludas y sigues tomándote fotos con las fans y sonriéndoles

- Pero…

- Las ELF están empezando a sospechar…

- Es normal, voy a cumplir dos años con ella

- Kyuhyun, en menos de un año has logrado lo que nadie ha podido lograr – asentí – Y apenas vas a cumplir los diecisiete

- Lo sé…

- A las ELF no les agradaría que tengas novia, eso ya lo hemos hablado – volví a asentir – Ellas te aman

- Y yo las amo

- Pero está Sungmin… - volví a asentir – Debes de elegir – lo miré - O mantienes tu relación en secreto por más tiempo, o te arriesgas a una revolución de ELF

- De acuerdo… lo haré

Dongie sonrió.

- Entonces estamos bien – dijo – Puedes seguir con tu novia, pero primero debes de priorizar tu fama

- Sí…

- Fue difícil… - la miré – Pero de alguna forma lo logramos

- Obvio que lo hicimos – me señaló a Jessica – Oppa…

- Minnie…

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nunca dejarme a pesar de las dificultades

- Gracias a ti por no dejarme nunca…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

- Cuídate – le pidió Minnie, abrazando a Sunny – Espero que te guste tu almuerzo – le entregó su lonchera rosa – Te amo hija

- Ya omma – pidió Sunny, correspondiendo el abrazo – Solo iré a la escuela

- Es que…

- Ha sido el fin de semana más bonito en la vida de tu omma

Hablé, con Jessy en brazos. Minnie se giró y me sonrió, yo solo asentí. Habían pasado algunos días; Jessica tenía cuatro días de vida y todo era estupendo. Las ELF me habían felicitado por todos los medios por mi nueva hija; Henry había vendido las fotografías del nacimiento de Jessica y ahora tenía mucho dinero ¡Mocoso embustero! Todos los días algunas ELF venían a dejarnos cosas para el bebé, era extraño porque podía costearlo, pero me gustaba que a las fans les gustara, mis ELF eran todo para mí y las amaba, les agradecía todo el apoyo.

- Adiós omma – se despidió Sunny cuando el timbre sonó – Adiós appa – agitó su manito – Adiós Jessy, se buen bebé

Minnie acompañó a Sunny hacia la puerta. Los flashes de las cámaras los podía ver, pero Minnie no se fue hasta que la movilidad escolar se fue. Ella volvió, con un puchero en los labios, yo solo sonreí, Minnie era muy sensible.

- ¿Qué pasa Conejo?

Pregunté y ella me miró.

- Quería que se quedara un rato más en casa – lloriqueó y yo reí - ¡No te burles de mí oppa!

- Lo siento… - le entregué a Jessica – Pero es que… me imagino que así debiste estar el primer día de clases de Sunny

- ¿No estuviste el primer día de clases de Sunny?

Preguntó y yo me quedé estático. No estuve en su primer día, no estuve en su primera palabra, en su primer paso, en su primera sonrisa, no estuve en su nacimiento ¿Cómo podía remediar eso? No podía cambiar el pasado pero podía hacer un mejor futuro. Le daría todo lo que tenía a mi hija para compensar los años que le hice falta, aunque no sería suficiente.

- Estuve de gira

Contesté, aunque no era una mentira.

- Oh… - ella, con Jessy en brazos, caminó hacia el sofá y ahí se sentó – Ya veo a lo que te referías ayer, que la fama te alejo de nosotras

- Mucho…

Miré el suelo.

- ¿Tienes que irte hoy?

- No – contesté – Pedí… - sonreí – Baja por maternidad

- ¿En serio? – preguntó riendo – Verdad… ¿Tengo trabajo?

- Sí…

Contesté cabizbajo.

- Suena como si fuera el peor trabajo del mundo – miré a Minnie, ella tenía un puchero en sus labios - ¿A qué me dedico?

- Eres maestra de música

Contesté.

- ¿En serio?

Miré el rostro de Minnie. Ella no se veía decepcionada pero sí confundida. Entre ser música profesional y se maestra había mucha diferencia, una diferencia enorme. Minnie había tenido que truncar sus sueños a los diecinueve años, cuando decidió tener a Sunny, mientras yo sí cumplía los míos lejos de ella.

- Sí – contesté – Te encanta el trabajo porque puedes estar con Sunny todo el tiempo, y Henry te está enseñando a tocar el violín

- Suena… interesante

- No es lo que tú querías

Ella me miró y volvió a hacer un puchero.

- Mi sueño siempre fue ser una música profesional – dijo y yo miré la mesa – Pero también era tener una familia – ella sonrió, mirando a Jessy – Ahora la tengo y aunque no recuerdo cómo la obtuve, estoy feliz

- Me alegro – entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Shindong - ¿Yeoboseyo?

- Hola Kyuhyun, sé que has pedido unos días pero es urgente – dijo – Necesitamos volver a grabar el coro de una canción – miré a Minnie, ella seguía haciéndole mimos a Jessica - ¿Podrías venir?

- No creo que…

- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Minnie.

- Tengo que ir al estudio a grabar

- Oh pues… ve

- ¿No te molesta?

Pregunté, pues en tiempos pasados esa había sido causa de enojo para ella.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestar? – cierto, ella ya no era la misma – Ve

- ¿Podrás tú sola con la bebé?

- Kyuhyun… - me miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Quién cuidaba a Henry cuando tus padres no estaban, Siwon?

- De acuerdo… - acepté, llevándome el teléfono a la oreja – Voy en seguida

- Te espero

Contestó Shindong y colgó.

- Me tengo que ir – Minnie solo asintió – Cuídate

- Gracias

Me quedé viéndola. Normalmente ella me abrazaba, besaba, y me decía lo mucho que me extrañaría; ahora solo miraba a Jessy, sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla. Miré hacia abajo, debía de ser paciente, su memoria volvería, tenía que volver.

Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de mi casa, entré en el auto y respiré hondo. Tal vez las cosas no eran como yo las quería, tal vez mi vida con Minnie no era como la había imaginado, pero por lo menos estaba aquí, conmigo. Encendí el auto y partí.

¡Cuatro horas! ¡Cuatro malditas horas! Eso era lo que me había demorado grabar un puto coro ¡Yo solo quería estar con Minnie y Jessica! ¡Pero no! Se les había ocurrido a los malditos practicantes borrar accidentalmente parte de mi canción. Cuatro horas después, enojado y hambriento, terminé la canción. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el de Sungmin, solo esperaba que lo tuviera cerca.

- ¿Kyuhyun?

- Minnie… - respiré aliviado, ella estaba bien – Ya terminé aquí, iré a casa

- No estoy en casa

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Me estaba aburriendo y llamé a mi omma para preguntarle si podía salir con Jessica al parque, dijo que sí

- ¿En qué parque estás?

Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- En nuestro parque

- Voy para allá

Dije, sonriendo al oír _"Nuestro parque"_. Bajé por el ascensor hacia el primer piso y crucé la callé. Empecé a caminar por el parque, había muchas personas caminando por ahí. Algunas personas me sacaban fotos, otras se me quedaban viendo; ni con todos los años de carrera podría acostumbrarme a que las personas se me queden viendo, pero es el precio de la fama.

Caminé hacia el parque de juegos y la vi sentada en la misma banca de siempre. Caminé hacia ella, viéndola de lejos como le sonreía a nuestra hija. De pronto una figura de gran tamaño apareció, con dos algodones de azúcar en las manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerré los puños y tragué saliva ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar ahí? Intenté tranquilizarme, pero entonces el edificio andante acarició la cabeza de mi hija. Rojo, lo empecé a ver todo rojo. Ese maldito mal nacido siempre estaba ahí metido, esperando una oportunidad con Sungmin ¡No lo iba a permitir!

- ¡Sungmin!

Llamé, llegando a su lado.

- Kyuhyun, hola

Me saludó el edificio con cordialidad ¡Que te la metan a ver si así sonríes!

- Hola… - saludé, mirándolo fijamente, ese chico no me agradaba para nada – Sungmin, vámonos

- Pero… - ella miró a Zhou Mi, eso me hizo enfurecer – Estoy hablando

- Tenemos que regresar a casa – le dije, tomándola del brazo – Es invierno y NUESTRA hija no puede estar desabrigada

- Pero si está abrigada – me mostró al bebé, que parecía más un esquimal miniatura en su canguro rosa – Déjame seguir conversando

- ¡No! – dije, jalándola del brazo y haciendo que se caiga su algodón - ¡Nos vamos!

La volví a jalar del brazo y la arrastré hacia mi auto. Le abrí la puerta, ella me fulminó con la mirada y entró. Rodeé el auto y entré, encendiendo el motor.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Me preguntó y yo apreté el volante.

- No me agrada Zhou Mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no

Contesté, poniendo en marcha el auto.

- Pero a mí me agrada

Replicó, yo apreté aún más fuerte el volante.

- No puedes estar cerca de él

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no, Sungmin! – grité – ¡No puedes estar cerca de ningún chico!

- ¿Sigues con eso? – me increpó - ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? – ella infló las mejillas – Siempre serás mi mejor amigo – ahí estaba de nuevo esa hiriente palabra - ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

- ¡No hables!

- Pero…

- ¡Sungmin, cállate! – le grité aún más alto - ¡No quiero verte con otro chico!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Porque tú solo eres mía y ningún otro chico puede acercarse a ti!

- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

- ¡No puedes estar cerca de ningún chico! – volví a gritar - ¡Ningún chico se puede acercar a ti, Sungmin!

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan celoso?!

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de fans, todas gritando mi nombre, sosteniendo carteles y tomando fotos. Miré a todos lados, Sungmin no estaba. Me coloqué los lentes de sol y caminé junto a mi madre, guiados por los guardaespaldas, hacia las camionetas blindadas.

- Ya quiero llegar a mi casa

Dije, recostándome en la ventana.

- Lo que tú quieres es ver a Sungmin

- Sí…

Admití, viendo las casas pasar. Por fin llegamos a mi casa, la había extrañado mucho. Mi casa también estaba rodeada de muchas ELF. Con dificultad entré en ella, me sentía feliz por haber vuelto. Estar lejos por tanto tiempo me había hecho valorar más mi casa y mi familia. Tal vez no éramos ricos, tal vez no teníamos tanto dinero como los Kim, pero éramos familia y nos queríamos.

- ¡Bienvenido!

Gritaron todos. Los Kim, mi appa, mi hyung y Henry estaban ahí, sonriendo. Miré a todos los presentes sonriendo, pero entonces borré la sonrisa, Sungmin no estaba.

- ¡Minho! – celebró mi omma – Te extrañé…

- ¿Y nosotros qué somos?

Preguntó Siwon, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Hijos del vecino?

Preguntó Henry, también con los brazos cruzados.

- A ustedes también los extrañé

Aseguró mi omma, abrazándolos.

- ¿Dónde está Sungmin?

Pregunté y todos se me quedaron viendo.

- Ella…

Empezó a decir Leeteuk.

- Salió con un amigo

Interrumpió Kangin y yo lo miré.

- Pero… - miré a todos – Ella sabía que vendría

- Sí pero… - Teukie me miró, se veía preocupada – Es que ella…

- Ella realmente quería salir con él

- Kangin…

Le reprochó su esposa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, viéndome - ¿A caso no fue eso lo que nos dijo? – me miró, yo apreté los puños – Debe de gustarle poder salir con un chico sin tener que ocultárselo a todo el mundo

- ¡Kangin!

No quise escuchar más, no podía ser cierto, de seguro eran los típicos comentarios de Kangin para molestarme ¿Pero entonces dónde estaba mi novia? Heechul y Leeteuk comenzaron a gritonearle a Kangin, yo me fui en silencio a mi habitación.

¿Dónde estaba mi novia? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, con los demás, celebrando mi regreso? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia con un chico?! Y sobre todo… ¿Kangin tendría razón? Debía de ser muy frustrante, por no decir doloroso, el tener que ocultar tu relación. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sungmin.

- ¿Kyuhyun?

Preguntó ella; podía oír ruido en el fondo, y risas, muchas risas.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Ya voy para allá

Dijo, sin contestar mi pregunta.

- Creo que nos tomó más tiempo del previsto

Rió una voz, pero no era Zhou Mi o alguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera era la voz de alguno de mis compañeros de clases ¿Quién demonios podía ser? ¿Por qué estaba con mi novia? ¡¿Por qué Sungmin estaba con él?!

- ¿Kyuhyunie… sigues ahí?

- Sí

Contesté con seriedad.

- Ya estoy yendo

- Cuidado Minnie, casi hacen puré rosa contigo

Escuché la voz.

- Gracias Hyun Joong, eres mi héroe

¡¿Qué demonios?!

- No es para tanto, Minnie

- Kyu… ya estoy yendo – se escucharon risitas – Annyeong…

Y entonces colgó ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Quién demonios era Hyun Joong?! El nombre me sonaba… ¡¿Pero de dónde carajos?! Entonces la respuesta llegó con rapidez a mi cabeza. Nueva York; él había sido el chico con el que Minnie había salido en Nueva York, el que también era coreano ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?! Y sobre todo… ¡¿Qué demonios hacia con mi novia?!

Regresé a la sala, los Kim ya no estaban ahí y mi omma murmuraba algo acerca de _"Lo idiota que podía ser Kangin" _Me asomé por la ventana. Quería ver cuando Sungmin llegase, quería verla, verla con ese chico.

¿Qué clase de relación tendría Minnie con ese chico? ¿Amigos? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Confidentes? ¿Amigos de compras? ¿Amigos en la música? ¿Cómo veía él a mi novia? ¿Sabía que ella tenía dueño? ¿Intentaba quitármela? ¿Aprovechaba que yo no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella para así meterse? Eso era lo más probable. De seguro intentaba pasar el tiempo con ella, de seguro la complacía en lo que ella quisiera, de seguro intentaba hacer que me olvide ¿Él sabría cómo se siente Minnie con respecto a no poder estar juntos? ¿Minnie le permitiría acercarse? No, ella no lo haría ¿O sí? Kangin había dicho que a ella debía de gustarle poder estar con alguien sin tener que ocultarse ¿Y si en ese chico encontraba lo que no podía hacer conmigo? ¿Qué sería de mí si ella me dejaba? Yo no podría sobrevivir sin Sungmin, pero ella no me dejaría nunca ¿Verdad? ¡¿Ella nunca me dejaría, cierto?! ¡Kyuhyun, confía en tu novia! ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡Solo hazlo! Ella jamás me ha dado razón alguna para desconfiar, ella jamás me sería infiel, pero… ¿Cómo puedo saberlo si nunca estoy en casa? Donghae me hubiera dicho si Minnie me es infiel ¡Ella nunca puede callar nada! ¡Tranquilízate Kyuhyun! Por el Dios de Siwon… estoy teniendo una pelea con mi consciencia.

- Kyuhyun, abre la puerta – me ordenó omma - ¿No oyes el timbre?

Me asomé por la ventana, ahí estaba mi novia. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí. Allí estaba ella, con un vestido rosado con mangas largas, pero con la fala muy corta para mi gusto. Detrás de ella estaba un chico alto, que sostenía una bolsa de regalo en una mano y un enorme Conejo de peluche en la otra… ¡Era uno de los Conejos que le había regalado!

- ¿Por qué él tiene eso?

Pregunté, arrebatándole el peluche.

- ¡Kyu!

Me regañó Minnie. Entré en mi casa y ellos me siguieron. Minnie me tomó de la mano y me detuvo, haciéndome girar para verla.

- ¿Por qué no estabas?

Pregunté y Minnie me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es que estaba…

- ¿Saliste con él? – lo miré, el solo estaba ahí parado, serio - ¿Por qué saliste con él si sabías que vendría al medio día?

- Oppa… yo…

- ¡¿Por qué saliste con un chico?!

- ¡Oppa!

- ¡¿Quién mierda es?!

- Discúlpeme – dijo el chico – Soy Kim Hyun Joong – él hizo un reverencia – Y le pediría por favor, no trate mal a Sungmin-shi

- ¡¿Tú quién te crees para decirme eso?!

- ¡Kyuhyun! – me reprendió Minnie - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- ¡Me pasa, que yo llego a casa y resulta que mi novia no estaba!

- Es que…

- ¡Y resulta que estaba en una cita con otro chico!

- No era…

- ¡¿Me estás engañando con él?!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Minnie - ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

- ¡No se me ocurre otra cosa! – grité, lanzando el peluche de Conejo al suelo - ¡Solo así te importaría tan poco mi regreso!

- Estás actuando como un idiota

- ¡Sí, soy un idiota! – grité, pateando el peluche, Minnie solo lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Soy un idiota al pensar que mi novia estaba tranquila esperándome por seis meses!

- Hyung… escucha…

Intervino el chico, pero yo lo corté.

- ¡¿Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota, verdad?!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que te podría ser infiel?! – Sungmin comenzó a llorar - ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que demuestre eso?

- ¡¿Cómo mierda voy saberlo?! – grité exasperado - ¡No estoy aquí como para saberlo!

- ¡De cualquier forma te enterarías!

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que sí me eres infiel con este?!

- ¡No!

Gritó, derramando más lágrimas.

- Hyung… cálmate…

Me pidió el chico y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – grité - ¡Sungmin tiene novio, y no te permitiré meterte!

- ¡Kyuhyun, para! – grité - ¡No te estoy siendo infiel!

- ¡¿Entonces por que no estabas?! – grité - ¡Se suponía que estaría aquí, conmigo!

- Lo siento, pensé que demoraría menos

- ¡¿Qué anduviste haciendo?! – pregunté, mirando su rostro, tenía una marca roja en el cuello - ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!

- Es que…

- ¡¿Estuviste revolcándote con él?!

- ¿Qué? – Minnie se sostuvo el cuello - ¡No!

- ¡No me mientas! – grité, quitando su mano y volviendo a verla - ¡Te estuviste revolcando con él! – grité, al ver la marca - ¡¿Por eso no estuviste aquí, por estar con él?! – ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Respóndeme!

- Kyu…

- ¡Eres una perra! – grité - ¡Te revuelcas con él teniendo novio! – Minnie frunció el entrecejo - ¡Eres una perra!

Y entonces estampó su mano en mi rostro. Me quedé viéndola, boquiabierto, calmado, sin poder creer todo lo que le había dicho. Minnie tenía el rostro rojo, y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Llevó una mano a su cuello y este quedó más rojo; yo la miré, aún boquiabierto.

- Es pintura, idiota – dijo en tono serio, derramando más lágrimas – Demoré porque estaba haciendo esto en el taller de manualidades – Minnie me entregó un bolsa de regalo que no había visto – Bienvenido… - la voz de Minnie se quebró – Bienvenido a casa oppa

Y entonces salió de la casa, seguida por ese chico. La puerta se cerró tras de él y yo corrí hacia ella, abriéndola. Minnie estaba abrazada a él, llorando, por suerte no había ningún fotógrafo. Volví a entrar en la casa y caminé hacia mi habitación con la bolsa de regalo. Me senté en mi cama y miré su interior y extraje su contenido. Parecía un revoltijo de papeles, cintas, figuras de papel y demás, todo en rosa, era un álbum hecho a mano.

La portada decía _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun, una historia de amor" _Lo abrí, había muchas fotos de nosotros dos; de pequeños, un poco más actuales, y todas pegadas en hojas de colores con mensajes y adornos, se notaba el esfuerzo y tiempo en él. Miré la última foto, decía _"Nuestro amor es para siempre" _Volteé la página y en letras rosas decía _"Dejo este espacio para nuevos recuerdos a tu lado" _y luego un sinfín de hojas de colores en blanco. Me dejé caer en la cama. Había sido un idiota ¿Ahora cómo lo arreglaría?

- Sunny ya se durmió – le dije a Minnie, quien estaba echada en nuestra cama, con su iPad en las manos - ¿Quieres algo?

- Que salgas de mi habitación y me dejes sola

Contestó ella, sin verme.

- Conejo…

- Esta ya no es tu habitación Kyuhyun – ella me miró – Tú duermes en el sofá

- Sungmin… lo lamento – me acerqué a ella, sentándome en el borde de la cama – Es que… no soporto verte con otros chicos

- ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?

Preguntó, dejando su iPad en la mesa de noche.

- Porque te amo

Ella me miró y luego miró sus mano, asintiendo.

- Se supone que yo también hago lo mismo – dijo; yo asentí, sin importarme que hubiera dicho _"se supone" _- ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro?

- Porque tengo miedo de que algún día me dejes – contesté y ella nuevamente me miró – Porque no soportaría el hecho de que me dejes por alguien más

- Kyuhyun… - ella me miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera analizándome – Tú de verdad me amas

- Eso no es novedad

Contesté y ella sonrió de lado.

- No debes de estar celoso – me dijo – Solo hay un oppa especial para mí, y ese eres tú – entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero oppa

- ¿Me has perdonado?

Pregunté y ella asintió.

- ¿Pero de todas formas dormirás abajo, verdad?

Me preguntó, aferrando las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

- En tu memoria deben de estar las tantas veces que hemos dormido juntos

- Pero lo hacíamos como amigos – me recordó – Ahora somos… - sus mejillas se encendieron – No estoy segura

- Descuida… - sonreí, por primera vez sonreí de verdad frente a ella – Sé esperar

- Kyu…

- Algún día tendrás que recordar

- Kyu…

La miré. Minnie posó sus manos en mis mejillas y entonces fue acercando su rostro al mío. Me besó, solo rozando sus labios con los míos, pero de igual forma se sintió maravilloso. Sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba y que mi corazón estallaba, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no me besaba.

- Minnie…

- Me di cuenta… - me miró – De que me gustabas… - miró sus manos y de nuevo a mí, se veía confundida – Cuando me besaste por primera vez…

- Minnie…

- Estábamos ensayando y nos besamos… - Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – Kyuhyun…

- Minnie…

- Creo que estoy empezando a recordar...


End file.
